Reality of Life
by Shanna1
Summary: Sequel to Resolution Chapter overload. To be continued in Reality of Life Part Two
1. Chapter 1

Quick summary from Resolution.  
  
On the day of the day of JAG fund raiser Mac gets sent to retrieve a file from a Commander Powell for Webb. After which he sets a fire at JAG, which cause Mac to go into hiding for a few weeks where she finds out she's pregnant. When she comes back she becomes a judge she and Harm get married in the White House Rose Garden. Jennifer Coates, Mac's clerk gets together with Tiner. Brumby gets found incompetent. Mac has a little girl Abi.  
  
On with the story –  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The prosecutor swore Mac in over the video link.  
  
"I do." Mac said.  
  
"Be seated Colonel." Mac sat down.  
  
"Could you please state your name, rank and current duty station for the record?" He asked.  
  
"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. I'm a judge with the JAG corps based at JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia." Mac replied.  
  
"Just as point of clarification could explain why you are giving your testimony by video link?" He asked.  
  
"My daughter was due to be born in two days time. My doctor had forbidden me from travelling that late in pregnancy."  
  
"Was?" He questioned.  
  
"She was born ten days ago."  
  
"And they reason you still couldn't be here today?"  
  
"I'm breast-feeding and travelling with a baby at best of times is like a military manoeuvre. Her paediatrician also doesn't want her going on journeys in the car longer than necessary because she was premature and she can't fly because she's too young."  
  
"Thank you. Now can you tell us how you came to meet Commander Powell?" He asked.  
  
"I was given an order by Admiral Chegwidden to go out to Norfolk Naval Shipyard to meet the USS Freedom when it docked. I was ordered to go to the ships JAG office and check out the work the ships on board JAG was working out while I waited for Commander Powell to come and find me."  
  
"What happened when Commander Powell came to the Freedom's JAG office?" He asked.  
  
"He gave me the file I was sent to collect and gave me a message to pass on to Agent Webb."  
  
"Could you tell us what that message was?"  
  
"The Ladybird is losing her spots."  
  
"Did you understand what the message meant?" He asked.  
  
"No. Not until it was explained to me after the incident at JAG headquarters."  
  
"So you handed over the file and relayed the message to Agent Webb and thought nothing more of it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Until a fire was lit in a wastepaper bin at JAG headquarters."  
  
"Can you tell us about that incident?"  
  
"We were just concluding the presentation ceremony from our fund raising day when the fire alarm went off. At first we were believed that it was just someone getting the day wrong for the arranged fire drill, but we evacuated the building and ran through the role call. Admiral Chegwidden was then informed by Sgt Gladstein that there was a fire and that it had been put out and that the fire department were on route to clear the building."  
  
"Did the fire cause much damage?"  
  
"No, the main problems were from the smoke. The fire was put out before it had chance to take hold."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Gunnery Sgt Galindez and I were assigned by the Admiral to investigate what had caused the fire and to determine culpability if necessary." She replied.  
  
"Had you ever investigate an arson before?"  
  
"Objection." The defence council said. "It was never proved that it was arson."  
  
"Your honour arson is defined as setting fire to a building with malicious intent."  
  
"I'll allow the question. Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, with the help of the fire marshals I've investigated several arson cases in the course of Jagman investigations."  
  
"During the course of your investigation what did you discover?"  
  
"We were looking at the security tapes for the area of the incident when we noticed a shadow on the window of the door to the room where the fire broke out. We couldn't enhance the tape at JAG offices so after making several copies of the tape because I had a gut instinct that something wasn't right we took the original tape the Naval Criminal Investigation Service, who were able to enhance the reflection, which I recognised as Commander Powell."  
  
"How were so certain it was Commander Powell?" He asked.  
  
"I have a good memory for faces and I'd only met him a few hours prior to that time."  
  
"What did you do then?"  
  
"I contacted Director Kershaw and asked for him to contact Agent Webb. They along with Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Rabb and Sgt Gladstein met with Gunnery Sgt Galindez at the NCIS office. Agent Webb them informed all of us apart from Sgt Gladstein about the Russian Sub designated Ladybird and Commander Powell's involvement."  
  
"What did Director Kershaw and Agent suggest you do about this?"  
  
"They felt there was threat to me, so they suggested that they put me into protective custody."  
  
"And did they?"  
  
"No. They wanted to keep the incident classified so it was arranged for the Gunny and I to be given fake identities and we went into hiding on our own recognisance until Commander Powell was found."  
  
"While you were hiding you found out you were pregnant didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Why did you take the Gunnery Sgt with you?"  
  
"I felt that if we were both out of the office suddenly it would be more plausible, and provided an excuse that the Marine Corps needed us for a mission. I also trusted the Gunny with my life and knew that he could watch my back and protect me if someone found out where we were."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Colonel did you learn anything else about Commander Powell while you were in hiding?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
"The Gunnery Sgt and I used the internet to do some research. We found out that the Commander had a two year old daughter Natalia whose mother was housekeeper for the head of Russian Intelligence. We also found out that he had been paid money to sell secrets to Russia and the money had been placed in an account in his daughter's name."  
  
"How did you come to know to come out of hiding?" He asked.  
  
"We were sent a message through a bulletin board of a prearranged website."  
  
"What website would that be?" He questioned.  
  
"The Martin Baker fan club."  
  
"Why that website?"  
  
"Martin Baker makes the ejection seats for F-14 Tomcats. My husband used to be a full time Naval Aviator and the ejections seats have saved his life on several occasions. Very few people outside the pilots and their maintenance crews know about it."  
  
"Did you find out what happened to make if safe for you to return?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Could you please tell the court?"  
  
"Commander Powell broke into my apartment looking for me. When Commander Rabb returned home, Commander Powell pinned him to a wall with a gun to his head. Commander Rabb managed to disable him and then called the police and Agent Webb who took Commander Powell into custody."  
  
"Objection." The defence attorney rose. "The Colonel by her own admission stated that she was in hiding at this point she can not know for certain the events that took place in her apartment."  
  
"The Colonel had been fully briefed and debrief by Director Kershaw and Agent Webb." The prosecutor said. "But I intend to go over this for clarification with Commander Rabb when I call him as a witness tomorrow."  
  
"Your honour can I say something?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course Colonel." The judge replied.  
  
"Commander Rabb hasn't received notification that his testimony is required or a subpoena, he is due to be defence attorney in a court martial tomorrow."  
  
"Mr Franklin?" He said to the prosecutor.  
  
"Commander Rabb was supposed to have been sent a subpoena three weeks ago when the Colonel was sent hers."  
  
"Your honour maybe I can offer a solution." Mac suggested.  
  
"Colonel I'm listening." The judge replied.  
  
"Commander Rabb is going to be at JAG for the day. If you'd grant me a recess I can have some sequester him to give testimony after lunch since the video system is still set up, that way it won't bring a halt to the proceedings." "He's not watching your daughter?" He questioned.  
  
"No sir, she's in my office with my mother-in-law." Mac replied.  
  
"I have no problem with this. Mr Franklin is you prepared for Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Tomlin?"  
  
"The defence has no objections." The defence attorney replied.  
  
"This court stands in recess for twenty minutes while the Colonel arranges for the Commander's sequester." He banged his gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
~  
  
"Harm." Mac knocked on his office door.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked.  
  
"We're in recess. Sgt Mood is here to sequester you." Mac said indicating the Marine Sgt stood by her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were supposed to be subpoenaed to testify tomorrow, but there seems to have been a slight technical error. There for you are being sequestered to give testimony over the video link after lunch."  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting with my client in an hour."  
  
"Harm it's either this or being subpoenaed to go where ever it is they're holding the trial and testify there."  
  
"Okay. I just need to inform the Admiral." Harm conceded not wanting to be away from Mac and Abi.  
  
"I'll do it. Go with the Sgt now, he'll take you to one of the holding rooms." Mac instructed.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." He smiled.  
  
"Sgt Juniper." The Sgt was following her to make sure she didn't influence or receive outside influence which could have affected her testimony. "Tiner, I need to see the Admiral immediately." Mac said as she entered AJ's outer office.  
  
"He's free I'll just tell him you're here." He went and knocked on AJ's door.  
  
"Enter." Mac heard him call.  
  
"Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie is here to see you." Tiner informed him.  
  
"Send her in." Tiner stepped back so Mac and the Sgt could enter. "That'll be all Tiner." He closed the door. "Mac what's this about? Was there something you needed Sgt?"  
  
"He's here because I'm in the middle of giving testimony. The judge has asked for Harm to sequestered so he can give testimony this afternoon because his subpoena never arrived." "I see. I take it you have already arranged this?" He questioned.  
  
"He's in a holding room with Sgt Mood. He's supposed to be meeting with his client about the court martial tomorrow in an hour."  
  
"I'll take care of it. You should probably get back."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Colonel are you an alcoholic?" The defence lawyer asked.  
  
"A recovering alcoholic yes. But I haven't had a drink in almost six years."  
  
"Why did you drink then?" He inquired.  
  
"I was being stalked by a police detective and he'd already killed my boyfriend." Mac shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"That would be a Dalton Lowne." He checked his notes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your honour how does this relate to Commander Powell?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that too. Commander?"  
  
"I was just wondering about how the Colonel reacts in such situation. She was put on trial for killing her first husband."  
  
"And acquitted." Mac pointed out.  
  
"I'm just wondering about the Colonel character." He said out loud.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie is a decorated Marine Colonel and a judge. She wouldn't have to either of position if there was any question of her character Commander." Mac heard the judge say. "I suggest you owe her an apology and then you may ask her any questions you have relating to Commander Powell and on no other topic."  
  
"Yes your honour. Colonel I apologise and no further questions."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. We'll recess for lunch until one pm." He banged the gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff instructed.  
  
~  
  
"How's she been?" Mac asked as she entered her office. Trish was gently rocking Abigail over her shoulder.  
  
"She's an angel. I think she is getting hungry again though." She handed Abigail to Mac. "Why don't you feed her while I go and see if Harm is free to join us for lunch?"  
  
"He can't he's sequestered."  
  
"Sequestered? That's what they do to juries." Trish questioned.  
  
"He was supposed to be subpoenaed to testify tomorrow at the trial I had to testify at, but someone screwed up with the paperwork, so the judge asked me to have him sequestered so he could testify over the video link this afternoon. He's in a room with a Sgt; he can't talk to anyone so they can't accuse anyone of witness tampering."  
  
"It must be an important case." Trish commented.  
  
"I can't tell you it's classified. It should have been a closed hearing, but because Abi was due I couldn't travel." Abi started to grizzle.  
  
"You feed little Miss Abigail there while I go and talk to Harriet. She asked me to baby sit little AJ tonight so she and Bud can go out to dinner."  
  
"Okay." Mac sat down in her desk chair as Trish left. "You know they didn't design these uniforms for this. No they didn't." She said as she unbuttoned her jacket and her shirt.  
  
~ Rock-a-bye baby On the tree tops When the wind blows The cradle will rock When the bough breaks The cradle will fall Down will come baby Cradle and all. ~  
  
Mac gently sang as she burped Abi after she had eaten.  
  
"So honey what should we make Daddy for dinner tonight since you're already taken care of?" There was no response. "We could order take out? Or maybe we should make spaghetti? You think he'd like spaghetti? We'll make spaghetti and you really don't care because you've fallen asleep." Mac gently placed her in her buggy and pulled the blanket up over her tightly. "We'll find Grandma on the way out." She checked her buttons were done up, slipped on her coat and grabbed her cover. She opened the door and pushed the buggy out.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Mac heard the door open and close as she checked on dinner. Harm was home later than originally expected but she presumed that that was because of him be sequestered for most of the day. She made her way to the living room entrance and leant against the doorframe as she watched him check in on Abi who was asleep in her Moses basket on the floor by the coffee table.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said gently to her since she had obviously just woken up.  
  
"Hey yourself sailor." Mac said.  
  
"I was talking to Abi." He looked up at her.  
  
"I'm really feeling loved over here." She crossed her arms.  
  
"You're beautiful too."  
  
"That's good otherwise you'd have the spaghetti sauce Abi and I slaved over on your head."  
  
"Spaghetti sauce, that's impressive for a ten day old." He stood up and tossed his cover and briefcase into a chair. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Babysitting AJ so Bud and Harriet can go out to dinner."  
  
"So we have the house to ourselves?"  
  
"Just you me and Abi. Dinner will be another ten minutes, why don't you go and change?"  
  
"Okay." He dropped a kiss on her lips before heading up stairs. Mac picked his briefcase from the chair put it on the floor. She slipped the cover on her head.  
  
"What do you think Abi?" Mac crouched down; the cover fell down over her eyes. "Your Daddy has a big head and not just his ego." She pulled her out of the crib and placed her in the bouncing chair which had been a gift from Sturgis.  
  
~  
  
"So how did your testimony go?" Mac asked.  
  
"Not too bad. I was sequestered longer than it took to testify."  
  
"What did you think of Lieutenant Commander Jerk?" Mac inquired.  
  
"He was okay. A little pushy but he got stuck with defending the guy. Why do you think he's a jerk?"  
  
"Apparently your wife has questionable character; what with being an alcoholic and having been put up for court martial for her first husband's death."  
  
"He didn't?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Do you want me to sue him for defamation of character?" Harm offered.  
  
"No the judge took care of it. Apparently being a Marine Colonel and judge is enough to absolve any questionable character flaws I have."  
  
"Still attacking a witness's character, because someone tried to go after them is a bit of a hard sell."  
  
"I've seen worse. But do you know what I found funny?"  
  
"No what?" He asked.  
  
"How much I miss being at JAG?"  
  
"It gets under your skin I'll give you that. But you get to spend all day here with Abi."  
  
"Yeah, I do." Mac agreed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I got tied up writing something else today but I wanted to post a chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mac threw herself into decorating the house for the holidays for the next two weeks and organising with Chaplain Turner to have Abigail christened during his Christmas Eve sermon. Frank and Grams came out for Christmas and stayed until they and Trish had to go home after New Years.  
  
Mac stayed home watching daytime TV while Abi was asleep which was most of the time. So when she had her six-week check up she talked an idea she had over with her doctor. On the way back from Bethesda she did a detour to JAG HQ.  
  
Once she had arrived she decided it was easier to leave Abi in her car seat and take that inside than it would be to take the buggy. She grabbed the baby bag and headed inside. As she walked into the bullpen several people stopped her to say hello and take a peek at Abi. It took Mac a while to get to the Admiral's outer office.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Tiner said jumping to his feet.  
  
"Tiner." Mac replied.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Rabb is in court."  
  
"I know I'm not here to see Harm. I need to see the Admiral is he free?"  
  
"He's on the phone with the SecNav at the moment."  
  
"When's done can ask if he has a minute to see me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Tiner replied.  
  
"I'll be in my office. Could you send Jen over too?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Mac picked up Abi's car seat and walked to her office.  
  
~  
  
Jen tapped on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Jen stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Come in Jen."  
  
"How's Abi?" Jen asked.  
  
"We are both in perfect health; we just came from our six week check up."  
  
"That's great ma'am. So is this just a flying visit?" Jen asked.  
  
"I've come to see the Admiral. I was hoping you'd be able to keep an eye on Abi while I talk to him."  
  
"Of course ma'am, I'd love too."  
  
"Good. Why don't you sit down and you can fill me in on the scuttlebutt while we're waiting for the Admiral to finish his call to the SecNav. You've got to know more than Harm."  
  
"They've been on the phone a lot lately, as far as we can tell it's something to do with a Commander Powell." Jen replied.  
  
"Jen for your own good don't try and find out any more about that."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Mac it's good to see you. How's Abi?" AJ asked.  
  
"She's fine sir. She's in my office with Jen."  
  
"So what can I do for you Mac?" He indicated for her to sit.  
  
"I want to come back to work."  
  
"Mac you've got at least another two weeks on your maternity leave, six if you take the full leave." AJ pointed out.  
  
"I know Admiral. But I need to come back. My brain can't take sitting doing nothing for much longer. "  
  
"What about Abigail?"  
  
"What Abi needs is a mother who is not going slowly nuts sir. She can't go to day care until she's two months so I thought I could keep her with me in my office. I'll just go through the Freedom of Information Act Requests." Mac replied.  
  
"What does Harm have to say about this?" AJ leant back in his chair and studied her.  
  
"He knows I'm bored at home but he thinks it's a good thing that I get to spend all day with Abi. Dr O'Brien says it's fine for me to come back. Admiral I love my daughter but I've been a Marine for a long time and I'm used to having my brain active, I was not cut out to be a stay at home Mom. I need to do something." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." AJ called. Tiner opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Admiral. Colonel, Petty Officer Coates is on the phone, Abigail woke up and she can't get her to stop crying."  
  
"She's probably hungry. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes and to try singing to her. She prefers sappy love songs but anything will do."  
  
"Love songs got it. Sir." He pulled the door shut.  
  
"She inherited her father's love of music." Mac said. "So?"  
  
"Mornings only. 1000 to 1300, then someone will throw you out in the nicest possible manner, talk it over with Harm first. Then when the two weeks are up to I'll talk to someone about putting you on a light schedule for the first few weeks."  
  
"Thank you sir." She stood. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Dismissed." Although not in uniform Mac came to attention.  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Welcome back Colonel."  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

When Mac got back to her office she couldn't hear Abi crying which she took as a good sign. But she did hear Jen singing gently.  
  
"~ Mercury was near the Sun so Janet stopped by,  
  
But the mercury on Mercury was much too high, so  
  
Janet split for Venus but on Venus she found  
  
She couldn't see a thing for all the clouds around.  
  
Earth looked exciting, kind of green and inviting,  
  
So Janet thought she'd give it a go.  
  
But the creatures on that planet looked so very weird to Janet,  
  
She didn't even dare to say hello. It's a bird, it's a plane! Why, it must be a UFO, but it was:  
  
Interplanet Janet, she's a galaxy girl,  
  
A solar system Ms. from a future world,  
  
She travels like a rocket with her comet team  
  
And there's never been a planet Janet hasn't seen,  
  
No, there's never been a planet Janet hasn't seen. Mars is red and Jupiter's big  
  
And Saturn shows off its rings.  
  
Uranus is built on a funny tilt  
  
And Neptune is its twin,  
  
And Pluto, little Pluto, is the farthest planet from the Sun. They say our solar system is not alone in space.  
  
The Universe has endless mystery.  
  
Some future astronaut  
  
May find out that what he'd thought  
  
Was a shooting star instead turned out to be... Interplanet Janet, she's a galaxy girl,  
  
A solar system Ms. from a future world,  
  
She travels like a rocket with her comet team  
  
And there's never been a planet Janet hasn't seen,  
  
No, there's never been a planet Janet hasn't seen. ~" Mac stepped in for the last line.  
  
"Interplant Janet?" She questioned. Abi was sucking Jen's finger.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry ma'am." Jen apologised.  
  
"It's better than some of the things I've been singing to her. At least it's educational."  
  
"I only remember parts of other songs. School House Rock I remember." Mac smiled.  
  
"Me too. So is she okay now?"  
  
"I still think she's hungry. I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting."  
  
"You can make it up to me by reporting back here at 1000 tomorrow."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"I'm coming back to work tomorrow." Mac supplied.  
  
"Ma'am, I thought you had another two weeks on your maternity leave."  
  
"I do, but I can't sit around the house doing nothing anymore. I've cleared it with the Admiral, I'm only allowed to work 1000 to 1300 but it's something. I'm going to bring Abi with me because she can't go into day care for another two weeks."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Ma'am can I ask you something?" Mac nodded. "What does Commander Rabb say about this?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet. I need to do this for my sanity, Abi's going to be well taken care of, so he's just going to have to accept it. If that doesn't work I out rank him."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"So what's this about Mac coming back to work tomorrow?" Sturgis asked from Harm's office doorway.  
  
"She's not she has two weeks of the maternity leave she wants to take left." Harm replied.  
  
"Scuttlebutt says she is." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Scuttlebutt is obviously wrong."  
  
"I don't think so. She was in here to see the Admiral while you were in court. She had Coates watch Abigail in her office while she talked to him."  
  
"She would have told me if she wanted to come back to work. Abi can't go to day care for another two weeks anyway."  
  
"I'm sure Mac thought of something." Sturgis said.  
  
"Coates." Harm called as he saw her past.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked.  
  
"Is Mac coming back to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Sir, it's not really my place to say." Jen said.  
  
"Jennifer." He prompted.  
  
"Yes sir, but only from 1000 to 1300." She tried to lighten the impact.  
  
"Did she say what she's planning on doing with Abigail?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied. Harm waved a hand at her to carry on. "She's bring her with her sir. Commander if you want to know any more you should really talk to Colonel Mackenzie. If you'll excuse me I have some work that needs to be reassigned." Harm nodded so she could leave.  
  
"Sounds like you and Mac need to talk." Sturgis said.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Song Interplanet Janet from the old School House Rock songs. Performed by Lynn Aherns. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi." Mac said as Harm walked in the door. "Have a good day in court?"  
  
"It was fine. So you're coming back to work tomorrow." He said more as an accusation than a questioned.  
  
"Who told you?" Mac asked.  
  
"Scuttlebutt. So is it true?"  
  
"Yes. Only for a couple hours a day at first." She replied.  
  
"Mac, you have two weeks of maternity leave left yet." He pointed out  
  
"I've also told that I can't sit at home and do nothing anymore. I really don't care which stripper slept with her brother's boyfriend while her husband was sleep with her mother on Jerry Springer. I need to get back to work."  
  
"Stay here and looking after Abigail all day is not doing nothing."  
  
"It's not enough to keep my brain active. I need to go back to work." She countered.  
  
"So Abigail has to suffer?"  
  
"Abi is perfectly well taken care of, I'll be with her the whole time anyway. And how dare you accuse me of not taking care of her."  
  
"I'm not." He snapped.  
  
"Don't raise your voice, you'll wake Abi, I've just got her back to sleep."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Don't Mac me. I need to go back to work otherwise I'll go nuts." She said in a whispered yell.  
  
"And you were in two weeks anyway, why do you have to go back now?"  
  
"For my sanity. Mary says it's fine, AJ's fine with it. I was going to tell you, but you would have known if you'd listened to me for the past few weeks."  
  
"Mac it's two weeks." He sank onto the couch.  
  
"Harm, I can't do this. I love Abi but I was not cut out to be a stay at home Mom."  
  
"I never asked you to be. I know your job is important to you. But Abi has to come first."  
  
"She does. She's better off having a mother who is happy and not one who is bored out of her mind." Abi started crying. "But seeing as how I'm such a bad mother you can look after her. Dinner is in the oven, she has three bottles in the fridge, but she just ate before she went to sleep and she still needs her bath." Mac grabbed her keys.  
  
"Mac you're not a bad mother, don't leave." But she was out the door and Abi was still crying. "It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here." He picked her up. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."  
  
~  
  
Mac rang the bell and waited. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."  
  
"You're not come in." They opened the door for Mac to enter.  
  
~  
  
"Hello, Roberts residence. " Harriet answered the phone.  
  
"Harriet, it's Harm. Is Mac there?" He had the phone held up to his ear with his shoulder, Abi in his other arm held against his shoulder, periodically crying.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since she was at JAG this morning. Is everything okay?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I found out she was coming back to work tomorrow through scuttlebutt and we had a fight. I may have made it sound like I thought she was a bad mother for wanting to go back to work. She left."  
  
"No offence Harm but she hasn't been happy sitting at home all day for weeks. Coming back to work for a couple hours will do her good."  
  
"I get that now. It's just she should have talked me about it."  
  
"Harm, every time she tried, you'd either change the subject or say it was a good thing she was home with Abigail. So she took it into her own hands and did something about it. It's only three hours a day." Harriet reminded him.  
  
"I know. Do you have any idea where she would have gone?" He asked.  
  
"You could try Commander Turner?" Harriet suggested.  
  
"Thanks Harriet." He dropped the phone and switch Abi to the other arm.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

"Chegwidden." AJ answered the phone.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you sir."  
  
"What can I do for you Commander?" AJ inquired.  
  
"You haven't seen Mac since this morning have you sir?" Harm asked. "I called Harriet, Sturgis, Jen and Bobbie, no one has seen her."  
  
"Why you haven't lost her have you?" He chuckled.  
  
"We had a disagreement about her coming back to work tomorrow and she left."  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that Commander?" AJ prompted.  
  
"I may have implied that I thought she was a bad mother for wanting to go back to work and not taking Abi's needs into account."  
  
"Harm, I talked to her this morning, she has this all thought through. She knows what's in Abigail's best interests and it is for her to come back to work part time. I put the three hour restriction on it myself. She needs to do this for her and for Abigail."  
  
"I'm beginning to see that sir. I just wished she'd talked it over with me first so I didn't have to hear it through the office scuttlebutt."  
  
"She was planning too when I spoke to her."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to learn to read her better."  
  
"Harm a piece of advice. She fits into to all the slots as a wife, a mother, a Marine Colonel and a judge, sometimes she needs to just be Sarah. She'll probably be back in a couple of hours, if she's not back by 2300 call me an I'll go out and see if I can find her for you. When she does come back apologise and listen to her." AJ advised.  
  
"Yes sir. Thanks."  
  
"Now go and look after your daughter."  
  
~  
  
"So what happened?" Meredith asked as she handed Mac a mug of tea.  
  
"Harm came home and picked a fight because he found out I went to see AJ about going back to work for a few hours everyday because I couldn't stick staying at home. He thinks I'm a bad mother and I'm not putting Abi first. He can't understand I'm doing this for me and that is putting Abi first."  
  
"Mac, Harm knows how much you love Abi. He maybe a lawyer who can sweet talk a someone out a jail sentence with the best of them but he's also a man as such he can't articulate his feeling in an acceptable manor. He's probably hurt he had to find out from someone else rather than directly from you."  
  
"That's the stupid thing, I was going to sit down with him over dinner and tell him all about it. But he flew off the handle before I chance to say anything. I didn't even know that the idea would work out until today."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so." The phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Meredith answered.  
  
"Meredith, its Harm. You haven't seen Mac have you?" Harm asked.  
  
"She's here drinking tea." Meredith replied.  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"She's not available right now. She'll be home later." Meredith heard Abi start to cry. "Maybe you should take care of Abi."  
  
"She's been crying most of the time since Mac left."  
  
"She's your daughter I'm sure you can think of something to stop her crying." Meredith looked at Mac.  
  
"Tell him to sing to her. She likes love songs and apparently School House Rock." Mac suggested. Meredith relayed the message.  
  
"What?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Just do it Harm." Meredith suggested.  
  
"Okay. Just tell Mac I'm sorry, that I love her and to come home. I got to go." He hung up the phone.  
  
"He's sorry; he's loves you and he's wants you to come home." Meredith relayed.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Mac asked. "I just need a few more minutes."  
  
"You can stay as long as you like." Meredith sat down.  
  
"Thanks Meredith." Mac sipped her tea.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank God you're home." Harm said pulling her into a hug as she came through the door. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I was being a jerk."  
  
"So I noticed." She hugged him back. "I'm sorry too. We need to talk, but first how's Abi?"  
  
"She went back to sleep when I sang to her."  
  
"She usually does." He let her go. "Did you put her into her crib?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose I should have guessed about the singing." He said with a shrug.  
  
"She is your daughter." Mac smiled.  
  
"Love songs and School House Rock is an interesting mix." He said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"The love songs was me, Jen's responsible for the School House Rock."  
  
"Anything else I should know?" He asked.  
  
"She doesn't like being too hot, she fidget when she's getting tired and when she's asleep she looks just like you." Harm looked at her. "I've been with her practically twenty four hours a day since she was born I notice these things."  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to start an argument, its okay if you want to go back to work, as long as you and Abi are happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you. I was going to tell you about it over dinner, explain why I needed to go back to work. I wasn't expecting you to find out from scuttlebutt. I only got the okay from Mary this morning."  
  
"I know. I was reacting without thinking." He acknowledged.  
  
"Right now let's forget that was the issue. I want to talk about the whole concept of us fighting in the first place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Harm, you know better than anyone about how I grew up. I don't want that for Abigail. I don't want her growing up in a hostile environment; I want us to be able to talk about things that are bothering us rationally. I want Abi to have a happy home, with parents who love her and don't fight all the time. I knew my parents were unhappy from as far back as I remember, that's why I left tonight, Abi would have sensed the hostility."  
  
"I want that for her too."  
  
"Then we have to trust each other enough to know we'll tell each other everything and that we can talk out any problems we have."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come here." She went and sat in next to him so he could wrap his arm around her. "Looks like we all have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning ma'am." Jen said as Mac wheeled Abi's buggy into JAG at precisely 1000 the next morning.  
  
"Morning Jen. I'll just get Abi into the corner and then we'll start."  
  
"Yes ma'am. How is my goddaughter this morning anyway?" She asked peaking into the buggy.  
  
"She's fine. Harm, who insisted that he dress her this morning, decided that since she was going to be in a Navy building she should wear her sailor suit."  
  
"That's quite sweet ma'am. Commander Helfman asked was okay if she popped over to see Abi when she recessed court later this morning."  
  
"Of course it is. Bring in the first request in a couple minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said as he entered the Admiral's office.  
  
"Get me a copy of the calendar for everyone for the next two weeks and if Commander Rabb gets out of court before 1300 I want to see him and Colonel Mackenzie right away. Get Petty Officer Coates to watch Abigail."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
~  
  
"Commander, the Admiral would like to see you in his office straight away." Tiner informed him.  
  
"Did he say what it was about?" Harm inquired as he checked his messages.  
  
"No sir, but he wants to see Colonel Mackenzie too. If you'll just excuse I'll go and inform her before she leaves."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
~  
  
"Commander, Colonel please take a seat." AJ instructed. "Tiner close the hatch."  
  
"Aye sir." Tiner pulled the door closed.  
  
"Commander how is your court martial going?" He inquired.  
  
"The members are out considering their verdicts as we speak sir."  
  
"Good. Colonel how was your first day back?"  
  
"Good thank you sir." Mac replied.  
  
"It's been brought to my attention that Commander you have some issues regarding Abigail's care while the Colonel is here so I've come up with a solution."  
  
"Admiral?" Harm questioned.  
  
"As soon as a verdict is reached in your case, you are on immediate paternity leave for the next two weeks until Abigail is able to go to day care."  
  
"Sir, I've had lots of case that needs to be dealt with."  
  
"That's where the Colonel comes in. Mac you're to be reassigned back to being a lawyer for the Commander's leave. You'll take over all his cases."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac replied with a smile. Tiner knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Admiral but Commander Rabb is required in court, the members have reached a verdict."  
  
"Commander." Harm rose and stood to attention before leaving. "Colonel I'll see you bright and early in the morning. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

"There are four bottles in the fridge which should be enough to last all day since I just fed her, but if you run out there is a can of formula in the cupboard. I think she's getting diaper rash, so watch out for it and use the cream. There is a pile of washing that needs doing, make sure the machine is at 40 degrees otherwise Abi's clothes will shrink and you need to go shopping." Mac said without taking a breath.  
  
"Mac, we'll be fine. If I can fly a tomcat I can sure as hell look after our daughter all day by myself."  
  
"Okay." She kissed him goodbye. "Bye honey." She dropped a kiss on Abi's forehead. "I'll be back before 1900."  
  
"Go and don't screw up my clients."  
  
"I'm a judge I'm sure I can be a lawyer for a few days." She winked at him and headed out the door.  
  
~  
  
When Mac reached JAG she headed into Harm's office, luckily they weren't having staff roll call until much later in the day. The first thing she did was set about tidying his desk, although when she'd been a lawyer her desk was a complete mess, she'd learnt quickly with a baby it was easier to get everything done if everything was in it's place that way it could be found swiftly and save time and energy.  
  
"Commander, Sgt Button is ..." Harriet stopped when she saw Mac sat at Harm's desk. "Sorry ma'am, I was looking for Commander Rabb."  
  
"We've had a job swap for the next two weeks. I'm taking over his cases. Why don't you show Sgt Button in?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sgt please go in." Harriet instructed. The Sgt stopped when he saw Mac.  
  
"Ma'am, I think there has been a mistake. I was supposed to be meeting with Commander Rabb."  
  
"Commander Rabb is on paternity leave for the next two weeks, I've taken over all his cases. I'm Colonel Mackenzie, please take a seat."  
  
"Paternity leave ma'am?" He questioned.  
  
"I wanted to come back to work, he wanted to make sure she was properly taken care of until she could go to day care, so he took the rest of maternity leave as paternity leave and I'm taking over his cases. It's all above board; it was the Admiral's idea in the first place. So tell me how can I help you?" Mac said getting down to business.  
  
"..... You seem to have a strong case Sgt, and that's not just speaking as your lawyer but as a judge too."  
  
"Judge ma'am?" He questioned.  
  
"I work here as a judge, when I'm not on leave. My office is on the other side of the building."  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking how long have you been a judge?"  
  
"Eight, nine months. But I've tried a couple of cases since then. There is no need to worry Sgt; I'm more than qualified to handle this."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
"I'll file the paperwork today and discuss it with the Admiral. I've got your number so I'll get back to you in the morning regarding the details."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm on night duty at the moment so I won't be home until 1000 at the earliest." Mac made a note of it.  
  
"I'll call you then. I'll just show you out." Mac got up and followed him to the elevator.  
  
"Thank you for all your help ma'am."  
  
"You're welcome." Mac smiled and headed back to the bullpen.  
  
"Staff call in the conference room in five minutes." Harriet advised her.  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"How does it feel to be back ma'am?" She asked.  
  
"It feels good, but..."  
  
"You're worried about what's happening with Commander Rabb and Abigail?" Harriet supplied. Mac nodded. "It's perfectly natural ma'am. It gets easier with time."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

When Mac got home Abi was screaming from her crib and Harm was no where to be seen. Mac quickly placed her things on the couch and picked Abi up.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Abi." Harm yelled from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Shush honey." Mac rubbed her daughter's back. "Shush, Mommy's home." She rubbed circles on her back until she burped. "See just gas." Mac smiled as Abi stopped crying. "I'll just change your diaper and everything will be okay."  
  
"Abi, everything is going to be fine." Harm said as he walked into the living room. "You're home."  
  
"Uh huh. Having problems?" She asked.  
  
"I dropped her bottle on the floor, so I figured I should get her another one. I put her in the crib while I went to heat it up, that's when she started screaming."  
  
"She had gas." Mac supplied. "Even you just feed her a little bit you need to burp her otherwise she will get cranky. She also needs her diaper changed." Mac took a second to look around the living room which looked like a bomb had hit it. "What happened here?"  
  
"Things go a little hectic."  
  
"So it would appear. What's for dinner?" She asked her stomach rumbling.  
  
"I haven't had chance to make dinner, we'll just have to order take out."  
  
"That's okay; I'll just see what you got at the store to tide me over." He shook his head at her. "You didn't get to the store?"  
  
"I told you things got a little hectic around here."  
  
"At least I hope you did the laundry."  
  
"Most of it."  
  
"Harm what exactly did you do all day?" She inquired.  
  
"Look after Abi."  
  
"And made a mess. What happened to 'If I can fly a tomcat I can sure as hell look after our daughter all day by myself'?" She teased.  
  
"It's harder than it looks."  
  
"It really isn't." Mac smiled. "Abi let's get your diaper changed then we'll your finish dinner. After which it will be time for your bath and bed." She headed for the stairs. "While we're busy Daddy's going to order dinner for him and Mommy and then tidy up the mess he made."  
  
"She's asleep." Mac said as she came down the stairs thirty minutes later.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Easy practice." She came and sat down. "What did you order for dinner?"  
  
"Chinese. It should be here about ten minutes." He let out a long slow breath then yawned. "You it really is harder than it looks."  
  
"It isn't if you set up a routine and stick to it."  
  
"A routine?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Harm, you're a Commander in the US Navy I'm sure you know what a routine is."  
  
"Abi has one?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course. She wakes up between 0530 and 0600 because she is hungry and wants her diaper changed. Once that's done she get dressed for the day and usually while I'm making breakfast you play with her for a few minutes until you have to go to work, after which she promptly falls asleep. She then wakes up around 0900 - 1000 because she's hungry again after she's been fed, she either sits in her chair happily for a couple hours or we go out. Usually some point during that she falls asleep. Once she wakes up which is usually around 1330 she likes to be entertained until she gets hungry again. We usually sit and I read her something. Once she's asleep again I usually fold the laundry I've done earlier that morning, and decide what to make for dinner. After that I just play it by ear depending on what kind of day we've had until you get home. Then she gets fed, bathed and put to bed. After which she usually wakes up a couple times during the night." Mac explained.  
  
"You know it would have been helpful if you'd told me this earlier."  
  
"You have to figure out your own routine, otherwise you'll never get anything done and at some point during this routine it has to involve laundry and going to the store. Oh and the park, she likes the park."  
  
"They're still hard work."  
  
"You just have to know how to handle them. It's like sailors you just have to let them know who is in charge."  
  
"And just who is in charge in our relationship?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that would be me and I have the Colonel's birds to prove it." She kissed him. "I'm thirsty do you want a drink?"  
  
"Juice would be good."  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

"Mac, do you have a second?" Sturgis asked as he tapped on Harm's office door way.  
  
"For you Sturgis always. Come in and take a seat." He shut the door. "If it's about the Green case I'll have an offer for you by the end of the day."  
  
"It's not. I've got a dental appointment so I leaving for the day. I was wondering if you thought Harm would be up to me paying my goddaughter a visit."  
  
"He could probably do with the help."  
  
"Help?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Yesterday all I asked him to do was run to the store and to do the laundry. When I got home, he hadn't gone to the store, he'd only done half the laundry, the place was a tip and Abigail was screaming her head off."  
  
"So being Mr Mom is not as easy as he thinks it is?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll have plenty of practice the next couple of weeks. If you're going over make sure he's not corrupting her."  
  
"How can you corrupt a six week old?" Sturgis wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm sure he can manage."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mac." He got up  
  
"Sturgis." Mac said opening the desk draw.  
  
"Yes?" He turned to look at her. She tossed him something.  
  
"Front door key. That way the bell won't wake Abi."  
  
"Thanks and we'll talk about Ensign Green in the morning."  
  
~  
  
Sturgis let himself into the house.  
  
"Harm?" He called gently. He heard Abi softly coo so he looked over back of the couch. Harm was laid out across couch fast asleep; Abi was awake but quite happily laid on his chest. Harm's protective arm over her. Sturgis smiled as an idea hit him. "Be right back Abigail."  
  
~  
  
Mac was going over some information when her computer beeped indicating that she had an e-mail. She quickly clicked onto it as she wondered who it was from. She wondered why Sturgis would send her an e-mail but she opened it anyway.  
  
To: ColSMackenzie@jag.Navy  
  
From: CdrSTurner@jag.Navy  
  
Subject: I thought you might like this.  
  
Mac,  
  
I thought you might like this attachment. Abi's fine and the house isn't too much of a mess.  
  
Sturgis.  
  
Mac was still slightly confused as she clicked on the attachment and it began to download. Once completed she clicked on it and it brought up a picture of the scene Sturgis had witnessed when he had walked into the house. Mac couldn't help but smile. She glanced up.  
  
"Hey Harriet." She called.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Harriet said.  
  
"Come take a look at this." Harriet rounded the desk to take a look at the photo.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet." After a second something dawned on her. "Who took it?"  
  
"Sturgis. He took a half day because of his dentist appointment. He went over to see Abi and to check on Harm for me."  
  
"You should forward that to Trish." Harriet suggested.  
  
"I'm planning on it." Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." She asked.  
  
"You're not, come in and take a look at this." Mac beckoned.  
  
"That's adorable ma'am. You should have it blown up and put on your office wall."  
  
"That's a good idea." Mac smiled. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Admiral Morris sent me to ask if you possible had some time to look over and sign off on some emergency court orders. He's due back in court in ten minutes and the rest of the judicial staff are in court as we speak."  
  
"Tell him I've got time and to send them to my office in ten minutes, I just have to finish something here first."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Harriet if I forward the photo to you as well as Trish do you think you could get Bud to save it to CD for me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Harriet replied. "Would you like me to get him to print you off a copy too?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

"You're late." Harm said as she came through the door.  
  
"Well I had to revert to my old day job for a few hours so I had to catch up. Then there was a queue."  
  
"A queue where?"  
  
"The photo place. I got you some thing." She picked up the smaller of the two framed photos and handed it to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Turn it over and you'll find out." She suggested.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"It just appeared on my computer." Mac said with a shrug. "It's a really cute picture Harm. Trish, Harriet and Jen think so too."  
  
"Just who exactly did you show this too?"  
  
"Just Trish, Harriet, Jen, Bud when he transferred it to CD for me and the woman at the photo store. But that won't matter really I've got a larger copy for my office wall."  
  
"Who took it? I know it wasn't you."  
  
"Just a sailor we both know. Used to spend a lot of time on subs." Mac replied slipping her shoes off.  
  
"Sturgis. When did he take it I mean I was awake the whole time after he rang the doorbell?"  
  
"I gave him the key so he didn't wake Abi. But since she was already awake the bell wouldn't have been much of a problem. I'd say he performed a little covert operation on you for which I am grateful. But right now where is my daughter?"  
  
"Asleep in her crib upstairs. We had a busy day with all the laundry and going to the store."  
  
"She was asleep, so you had Sturgis watch for half an hour while you ran to the store." Mac countered.  
  
"How did you know that? Another psychic event?"  
  
"No I asked Sturgis to call me and tell me if everything was going okay here." She wrapped her feet up under her.  
  
"Checking up on me?"  
  
"No, he was coming round to see Abi since he had the afternoon off. I just wanted make sure Abi had enough bottles."  
  
"And you couldn't have called yourself?" He questioned.  
  
"I didn't want to wake Abi if she was asleep."  
  
"Umm. Why don't you go and check on her and I'll put the finishing touches to dinner?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." Mac kissed him before getting to her feet to head upstairs.  
  
~  
  
"I was thinking you can't put that photo on your office wall." Harm said as he sat rubbing her feet later that evening.  
  
"And just why not?" She inquired.  
  
"Because I'm a Naval Commander."  
  
"I know however unfortunate that is. What does it have to do with my photo?"  
  
"I have a reputation to protect."  
  
"Harm it's not like you're in my office with clients all the time anyway. Besides I'm allowed to put up what photos I like in my office. I've already got our wedding photo and one of Abi."  
  
"But...."  
  
"You're worried about your flyboy reputation and everyone finding out you're a big softy. Hate to be the one to break it to you squid but that cat got out of the bag a long time ago."  
  
"Damn, now I'm going to have to fire another gun off in the court room." He smiled at her.  
  
"Not in my court room buddy. I'd have you in custody before you could say 'your honour'."  
  
"Not even a little leeway?" He asked.  
  
"It's one of the things I won't tolerate." She said mock seriously.  
  
"Are you sure I can talk you into it?" He pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
"I could be persuaded." She conceded.  
  
"I knew you were corruptible." He brushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Only as long as you're the one doing the corrupting."  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

On Monday morning a woman in tight fitting blue jeans, brown low heeled boots and a large red woolly turtle neck entered JAG wearing a visitor's pass.  
  
"Can I help you?" Harriet asked when she saw her.  
  
"I'm looking for Harmon Rabb." She replied.  
  
"I'm afraid Commander Rabb isn't here right now."  
  
"He's not TAD to a carrier group or out on an investigation is he?" She asked. Harriet wasn't quite sure what to make of the military terminology.  
  
"No ma'am, he's on leave for the rest of the week."  
  
"Do you have a number where I could reach him? It's very important." She insisted.  
  
"Could one of the other lawyers help Miss.? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Harriet said apologetically.  
  
"Meg will do. I really need to talk to Harm. Does anyone know how I could get a hold of him?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie will be able to help you. Come with me." Harriet crossed to Harm's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am, there is a woman named Meg here looking for Commander Rabb, she says it's important." Harriet informed her.  
  
"Show her in Harriet." Mac said slightly curious.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." Meg said as she entered.  
  
"Can you close the door please Harriet?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet closed the door.  
  
"I didn't catch your last name." Mac said.  
  
"Austin. Meg Austin." She replied.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie." Mac shook her hand. "Please take a seat." It took her a second. "That name sounds familiar." Mac said.  
  
"If you know Harm it probably would ma'am." She said.  
  
"Harm had a partner called Meg Austin. A Lieutenant (j.g.)."  
  
"That would be me ma'am, but it's Lieutenant Commander now."  
  
"Congratulations." Mac said.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"So how can I help you?" Mac inquired.  
  
"I need to get in touch with Harm urgently ma'am. The Lieutenant thought you might be able to help me."  
  
"Is there any way I can help? Harm's on leave this week."  
  
"No ma'am. I really need to speak to him in person. Do you have a number at which I can reach him?"  
  
"I can do you one better than that." Mac picked up the phone and dialled Harm's pager, which he was keeping on vibrate in case she need him for anything. "It's just a case of waiting a few minutes." She said as she hung up. The phone rang almost instantly. "Mackenzie." She answered.  
  
"You paged me?" Harm asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's fine. How's Abi?" She asked.  
  
"She's fine. She still asleep in her car seat. But that wasn't why you called."  
  
"No. I have a Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin sitting in your office. She says she needs to speak to you urgently in person."  
  
"Is she blonde, fairly cute?"  
  
"Yes and now that I know who she is she looks like her photos in the album." Mac replied.  
  
"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Can you stash her in your office and have Jen bring her some coffee?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"She wouldn't have come to me unless it was important."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Drop Abi by your office when you get here, I've got a couple hours free unless Admiral Morris needs me again."  
  
"Okay. See you soon." He hung.  
  
"Ma'am, who is Abi if you don't mind me asking?" Meg asked.  
  
"Our daughter. She's seven weeks old. Harm's on paternity leave until she's old enough to go to day care next week."  
  
"Harm took paternity leave?" She questioned.  
  
"I wanted to come back to work last week and Harm wasn't happy with me bringing Abi here because there wasn't anyone to look after her. So the Admiral put him on paternity leave and gave me Harm's job for two weeks."  
  
"No offence ma'am. I'm just having a hard time picturing Harm married with kids."  
  
"We've been married almost nine months now. But right now it's time to put you in my office. Harm says he'll be here in half an hour, which could mean anything up to an hour."  
  
"I thought this was your office ma'am." Meg said slightly confused.  
  
"No, this is Harm's office. My office on the other side of the building, I'm a judge."  
  
"I didn't realise ma'am." Meg said as she followed Mac out of Harm's office.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble ma'am."  
  
"Jen can you bring two cups of coffee to my office?" She asked.  
  
"I'll get right on that ma'am."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Harm tapped on the door before he entered Mac's office.  
  
"Hello Meg. Long time no see." Harm said. Meg was staring at the picture of Harm and Abi on the wall and hadn't heard him come in. "Meg." He lightly touched her on the shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"Jeez Harm, sneak up on a girl."  
  
"I did knock and say hello when I came in. It's been a while, but you look good." He gave her a brief hug.  
  
"You too. I was just looking at the picture of your daughter, she's beautiful."  
  
"I think so, but then again I'm biased." He smiled proudly. "You can meet her later she's with Mac at the moment."  
  
"And you married to a Marine Colonel. Wonders will never cease."  
  
"In my defence she wasn't a full Colonel when I married her. She got promoted the day Abi was born."  
  
"How did that work out?" Meg asked intrigued.  
  
"Abi arrived two weeks early. She was supposed to be getting promoted, but her contractions were getting too close together, not that she had told me she was having contractions, so she managed to make it to about an hour before her promotion ceremony before she asked if it could be moved up, when she told Tiner why she needed it moved up. I may have passed out. She got promoted we went to the hospital."  
  
"Nothing ever works out simple in your life Harm." She smiled. There was a tap on the door and Jen stuck her head.  
  
"Do you need... Sorry sir, I didn't realise you were here yet." Jen apologised.  
  
"That's okay Jen. Have you met Lieutenant Commander Austin?"  
  
"Yes sir. When I brought the coffee earlier. I was just coming to check she needed anything else while she was waiting."  
  
"I'm fine Petty Officer." Meg said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Jen, Mac's got Abi in my office, she might be grateful if you could keep an eye on her so she can do some work."  
  
"Any chance to spend some extra time with my goddaughter sir." Jen smiled.  
  
"I'll remember that when we need a babysitter." Harm joked.  
  
"Anytime sir."  
  
"Just remember if she starts crying she likes..."  
  
"School House Rock. I know sir." Jen finished for him.  
  
"And I forgot to tell Mac that she'll need her bottle in about an hour."  
  
"I'll tell her sir. Ma'am." Jen left.  
  
"She's your daughter's godmother?" Meg questioned.  
  
"One of them. Abigail has four godparents. Jen, who we couldn't have done without while Mac was pregnant. Sturgis, who is another lawyer her, who I went to the academy with. Then there are Bud and Harriet. Bud is a junior lawyer and Harriet helps run the office, Mac and I are godparents to their son AJ."  
  
"You definitely went all domestic on me." She lightly teased. "AJ that name sounds familiar."  
  
"He's named after Admiral Chegwidden. He delivered him in his office. Lots of things have happened since I last saw you."  
  
"I know, I heard out about you ejecting again and a few other things. I kept picking up the phone to call and check you were alright, but it seemed like too much time had past."  
  
"I wasn't that good at keep in contact either. Congratulations on your promotions as well."  
  
"Thanks. I'm on personal leave for the next few weeks."  
  
"But you didn't come to see me just to catch up did you?" He asked.  
  
"No. I need your help."  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

"What's going on Meg?" Harm asked.  
  
"Do you remember the first case we worked on together?" She asked.  
  
"Vaguely. I remember being on a sub and you being claustrophobic."  
  
"The USS Tigershark." She supplied getting up from where they had been sat on the couch.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how to say this without sound nuts." She said as she started to pace.  
  
"Say what Meg? What's going on?"  
  
"Is it me or is this room getting smaller?" She pulled at her collar.  
  
"It's you." He joked. She looked at him. "Sorry. Carry on."  
  
"Well..." She suddenly found it difficult to breath. "How did you and Colonel Mackenzie meet?" She asked trying to take her mind off it.  
  
"She was my partner after you. Her uncle stole the Declaration of Independence, she pointed a gun at me and it was the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
"Her uncle is Colonel O'Hara?"  
  
"Yes. Meg, take deep breaths." He stopped her pacing.  
  
"I need to get out the room."  
  
"Okay, we'll go outside in the fresh air."  
  
"Not the elevator." She managed.  
  
"We'll take the stairs. Come on." He ushered her out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Meg took deep breaths and tried to get her breathing under control when she got outside.  
  
"Is everything okay sir?" One of the Petty Officers recognised him.  
  
"It's fine. She just needs a little air, but thank you for your concern."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've had four claustrophobia attacks in the last seven years then five in the last three weeks."  
  
"Meg what's going on? What happened three weeks ago?"  
  
"We were on the Tiger Shark to stop a guy who was trying to blow up a cruise ship with a shadow torpedo." She said sitting down on the bench.  
  
"I remember now."  
  
"The guy's name was Dirk Grover."  
  
"What does he have to do with anything?" Harm asked.  
  
"He got out of jail three weeks ago. They let him out on a technicality. Something about blocking his civil liberties. I don't know the full details."  
  
"What does him being released have to do with your claustrophobia?"  
  
"Three weeks ago, the day after he was released I started getting these e- mails, talking about things I'd bought or places I'd been. I ignored it at first, just thought it was someone I worked with messing around. Then it started getting personal, like someone was tracking my movements. So I took it to my CO. He thought I was crazy at first, but then I convinced him, he told me to take it to the police. All I got from them was a 'we'll look into, but cyber crime is hard to punish'."  
  
"It sounds more like stalking. But why do you think it has anything to do with Grover?"  
  
"I can't tell you where I work because it's classified but we have some good computers. We managed to trace the e-mails back through hundreds of routers to an address which Grover had rented, but by the time we got there he was long gone. Then I started getting notes, no prints, my CO decided it was better if I went on personal leave until this was sorted, so not to compromise what we were doing." She explained.  
  
"So what do you need me to do?"  
  
"I was going to ask for your help getting Grover, but you've got a family now, I can't ask you to get involved."  
  
"Meg, I'm your friend of course I'll help. What have you been doing since you were on leave?"  
  
"I withdrew all the money from my bank account, I've been criss-crossing the country staying places where they really didn't care for ID until I could get here. I didn't want to call in case someone was tracking my voice. I'm sounding paranoid aren't I?"  
  
"No, I'd say you have a legitimate fear. Have you got anywhere to stay here?"  
  
"No, I'll go and find the best example of the Bates motel I can in the area."  
  
"You can come and stay at my place. There's plenty of room." He offered.  
  
"I don't want to impose. You have a new baby and I'm not sure the Colonel will appreciate a house guest."  
  
"Mac will be fine once I explain what's going on. Besides she's used to me doing it. I mean I left Jen with her over the holidays while she was my prisoner."  
  
"The Petty Officer who is your daughter's godmother was your prisoner?" Meg questioned.  
  
"She was impersonating Santa Claus; jails were closed for the holidays. Then she was appointed Bud's legal man later on and saved life after he trod on a landmine. Then she transferred to JAG HQ then when Mac got appointed a judge Jen went with the job. She's very smart and is great at remembering precedents. She even managed to get an investigation reopened and a woman freed from jail."  
  
"Sounds like a remarkable young woman."  
  
"She is. So are you going to let me help you?" He asked.  
  
"Here's what I have so far." She pulled a file out of her bag and handed it to him.  
  
"Let's go back inside and go and talk to the Admiral."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

"Then Uncle Sturgis was mean and wouldn't accept Mommy's offer. So now she has to come up with a new plan before she goes to court tomorrow." Mac explained to Abi. The phone rang, Mac picked it up. "Mackenzie."  
  
"Colonel, it's Admiral Morris, I was wondering if you had time to cover a few things for me today."  
  
"Normally I would Admiral but I have to be in court first thing in the morning and I haven't quite settled on a strategy yet as I thought I'd manage to work out a deal with Commander Turner."  
  
"Never mind Colonel." Mac felt guilty about not helping out.  
  
"Admiral, what is it you need me to do?" She asked.  
  
"I need you to listen to someone explain a document then just sign off on it. It should take twenty minutes at most." Abi let out a wail.  
  
"Hang on sir." She put the phone on the table and put Abi over her shoulder and gently rubbed her back. "Shush, shush." Abi settled slightly. "You were saying sir?" Mac said into the phone.  
  
"I was saying it should take twenty minutes at most. Have you got Abigail with you?"  
  
"Commander Rabb had to come in for an urgent meeting, so I'm watching her until he's done. If they don't mind a crying baby send them over to Commander Rabb's office. My office is occupied at the moment."  
  
"Thank you Mac."  
  
"My pleasure sir." She hung up the phone. "Shush honey. Mommy is going to have to be a judge for a few minutes, but Auntie Jennifer should be back with your bottle soon." She looked up as she heard a tap on the door. "Enter."  
  
"I tested it on the back of my wrist I think it's the right temperature." Mac took the bottle and tested it herself.  
  
"Perfect. Thanks Jen."  
  
"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" She asked.  
  
"Admiral Morris is sending someone over to see me so when they get here can you show them in and see if you can find out how much longer Harm will be?"  
  
"He and Commander Austin are in with the Admiral at the moment ma'am. I'll ask him to come and see you as soon as he is out."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Mac sat down and started to feed Abi her bottle as she left. A few minutes later Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Lieutenant Tate ma'am."  
  
"Send him in." She glanced up.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, forgive me for not getting up Lieutenant but I have my hands full. Please take a seat." Jen closed the door.  
  
"Is this a bad time ma'am? I can come back."  
  
"This is the only time you're going to get Lieutenant. Here's how it's going play out. You have twenty minutes and twenty minutes only to explain what's going on. I'm doing this as a favour to Admiral Morris, because I'm supposed to be a lawyer this week not a judge. There is a high chance that Abigail will start crying but you'll have to put up with that. There is also a high chance that we'll be interrupted by my husband when he comes to collect her after his meeting with the Admiral. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Colonel." He replied not sure what else to say.  
  
"Carry on then."  
  
There was a knock on the door eleven minutes and 34 seconds later.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Hey Mac, did you want me to..." Harm stopped. "Sorry Colonel for interrupting but did you want me to take her?"  
  
"Thanks she needs burping." Mac handed Abigail over to him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but my twenty minutes ma'am." The Lieutenant asked.  
  
"I'll add however long this takes on as extra."  
  
"This won't take a couple of minutes Lieutenant. I need to talk to you about Meg when you have a minute."  
  
"I've got to finish this for Admiral Morris, then I to find Sturgis and try again to work out a deal otherwise I have to wade through all this tonight for when we go to court martial tomorrow. Amy isn't in the best mood after this weekend so I doubt she will be tomorrow." Mac explained.  
  
"Why what happened to Commander Helfman?" He asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. If you see Sturgis can you ask him to come and see me in about fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Sure. Is it okay I still borrow your office and Jen as well?"  
  
"Yes to the office, as for Jen you'd have to as her. Bye honey." She dropped a kiss on Abi's forehead.  
  
"We'll see you later." With Abi in one arm, Harm managed to steer the buggy out of his office and close the door behind him.  
  
"So Lieutenant you have exactly ten minutes and 41 seconds, so please carry on." He looked slightly confused but proceeded to explain the document he needed her to sign.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

"Meg, this is Abi." Harm introduced them.  
  
"Ah, isn't she adorable. Looks like you did good Harm."  
  
"She should sleep for a while." Harm pushed the buggy into the corner and locked the brakes. "Our help should arrive soon." There was a knock on the door. "There we go. Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Bud asked as he and Jen came in.  
  
"Yes. Bud do you remember Lieutenant Commander Austin. She used to be my partner before Mac."  
  
"Vaguely ma'am. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Lieutenant."  
  
"Did you need me to watch Abi for you sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"No we need your help too. As long as we keep the noise down, Abi should be fine."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Meg, do you want to explain it to them?" Harm prompted.  
  
"Sure." Meg proceeded to explain the situation to Bud and Jen.  
  
"I know a few people who would be willing to beat him up when we find him ma'am." Jen offered.  
  
"Hal and Tiny?" Harm asked.  
  
"Probably best if we don't go there sir."  
  
"Just remember you're a law abiding citizen now." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Petty Officer, but I'm a lawyer I think I have to trust the legal system." Meg added.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Bud asked. Harm started to explain when Abi started to cry. "Excuse me."  
  
"Sir, I'll take her outside for a walk so you can continue working." Jen said.  
  
"Jen, it's not your job to..."  
  
"I'm due my lunch break anyway sir. It's fine honestly."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"Come along missy." Jen kicked the brake off the buggy and wheel it out the door which Bud had held open. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Is everything okay Jen?" AJ asked as he saw her waiting with a now settle Abi for the elevator.  
  
"Yes sir. I'm just taking Abigail for a walk outside. It's my lunch break."  
  
"Okay. How's it going Commander Austin?"  
  
"Commander Rabb briefed us on the situation and was just about to explain what he need us to do when Abigail started to fuss sir. That's when I offered to take her for a walk."  
  
"I see. Jen you should know Harm asked for you, and just not to be a babysitter."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"You look like you want to say something. You have permission to speak freely."  
  
"Sir, if the police are unwilling to help, doesn't this sound more like a subject for NCIS?" Jen asked.  
  
"Right now Commander Austin is scared and she needs someone she trusts to help her. She and Commander Rabb were partners for almost a year she trusts him. "  
  
"Yes sir. If NCIS isn't an option did anyone think to call Mr Webb? The State Department are good at tracing people who don't want to be found."  
  
"Did you suggest that?"  
  
"Really wasn't my place sir." The elevator doors opened. "If you'll excuse me Admiral."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jen pushed the button for the ground floor.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

"So we have a deal?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes Colonel, we have a deal." He shook Mac's hand.  
  
"Good." Mac let out a breath. "Being a lawyer is a lot more hard work than I remember."  
  
"That's what you get when you slum it in judiciary."  
  
"I'll remember that next time you appear in front of me."  
  
"Oops." Mac smiled. "So what are you going to do now that you don't have to go to court martial?"  
  
"Right now I'm going to check on my daughter."  
  
"You're going home?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"No, she's in my office with Harm."  
  
"Didn't Harm get the concept of leave?" He asked.  
  
"Meg Austin needed to see him so he came in."  
  
"Sorry but was that name supposed to mean something to me?"  
  
"She was his JAG partner before I was."  
  
"Another female partner, obviously those gold wings were good for something." Sturgis commented.  
  
"There was a Caitlin Pike before Meg."  
  
"I really need to get some gold wings." Sturgis muttered.  
  
"I'll let you in on a secret. Unless you are a dumb blonde it's not the dress whites and gold wings, it's the flyboy smile." She winked at him. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"By the way did you want to come over for dinner Saturday night?" She asked.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Good, now get back to work Commander." Mac said in a jovial commanding tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sturgis replied with a laugh.  
  
~  
  
Mac tapped on her office door.  
  
"Enter." Harm called. Mac pushed the door open and walked in. "Hey." Harm smiled at her. "Work things out with Sturgis?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought since I had a few minutes since I'm done doing two jobs a while, I'd come and get Abi out your way?"  
  
"Two jobs ma'am?" Bud questioned.  
  
"Admiral Morris keeps sending people who need court orders and warrants to me to sign off on so they don't have to wait while all the other judges are tied up. Where is Abi anyway?"  
  
"She woke up so Jen offered to take her for a walk." Harm replied.  
  
"I'll leave you all to it and go and catch up." Meg glanced at Harm.  
  
"Mac can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Mac opened the door and Harm followed her out. "So?" She prompted.  
  
"Would it be okay with you if Meg stayed with us for a few days while she's in town?" Mac looked at him.  
  
"You already offered didn't you?" Mac knew him to well.  
  
"As long as you agreed."  
  
"As long as she doesn't mind Abi crying or the fact that I invited Sturgis for dinner on Saturday it's fine. But do you want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"A guy from the first case we worked together got out of jail, he was a computer expert so he's cyber stalking Meg and tracking every electronic transaction she's been involved with. The people who she worked with at the moment managed to track down where they thought he was but he moved on."  
  
"Hang on you want to bring a woman who is being stalked into our house? What happens if he turns up on the door step?"  
  
"He's only sending her notes and e-mails, he doesn't have the guts."  
  
"They guy must have been in jail for almost eight years, I'm pretty sure that would have toughened anyone up."  
  
"So that's a no then." Harm concluded.  
  
"No, it means if anyone even turns up on the doorstep I'm taking I'll take the rest of my leave and go and stay with Grams or Trish. I'm not having you put our daughter in danger because of your need to play the hero."  
  
"Mac I don't need to play the hero."  
  
"Yes you do, but most of the time it's a good thing. It's one of your more endearing qualities." She kissed his cheek. "She can stay. I'll see you later." As she walked away Harm watched her.  
  
"You invited Sturgis to dinner?" He questioned. Mac stopped and turned and looked at him."  
  
"Yeah, he looks like he needs feeding up."  
  
"Since when do you care what Sturgis eats?"  
  
"I'm a mother we worry about these sorts of things." Harm couldn't help but laugh. "Now I'm going for a walk."  
  
Harm was still chuckling when he went back into Mac's office. Bud looked up at him.  
  
"Is everything okay Commander?" He asked.  
  
"You know how after AJ was born Harriet went on that kick about make sure everyone ate."  
  
"Yes." Bud replied.  
  
"Mac's started on that too now."  
  
"Who is she focused on? Tiner? Because Harriet keeps trying to convince Jen that she should make him eat more."  
  
"No, Sturgis. And Meg, Mac's fine with you staying."  
  
"Thanks. You know I missed this place."  
  
"Ma'am, honestly you haven't seen anything yet." Bud added.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

"Admiral, Mr Webb is here to see you." Tiner announced.  
  
"Show him in and get me some aspirin."  
  
"Yes sir. Mr Webb you can go in." Tiner said holding the door open for him.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Webb asked as he strolled in.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
"Your aspirin sir." Tiner handed him a bottle.  
  
"Thank you that will be all."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Tiner turned and left closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm taking it you just didn't want me to make a social call?" Webb prompted.  
  
"I need your help in locating someone."  
  
"Admiral the CIA aren't you're local phone directory."  
  
"The person I need you to find is named Dirk Grover. He was until three weeks ago a prisoner in Leavenworth when he was released on a technicality." AJ explained ignoring Webb's comments.  
  
"What does he have to do with the CIA?" Webb asked.  
  
"Approximately eight years ago he worked as a government contractor on a project to create a shadow torpedo. While they were testing the torpedo off the USS Tiger Shark, Mr Grover redirected the torpedo towards a civilian cruise ship and demanded $40 million dollars in gold bullion in return for the location of the torpedo. He kept with the notion that he was controlling the shadow from his laptop and that he needed to keep periodically in contact with it otherwise it was set to explode."  
  
"I'm taking it as I never heard about this incident he was stopped."  
  
"Yes, but a Lieutenant Harmon Rabb and a Lieutenant j.g Meg Austin who managed to trick him into giving them code to stop the shadow."  
  
"So why are you needing me to locate him?"  
  
"Approximately three hours after his release Lieutenant Commander Austin started receiving e-mails which would paramount to stalking. He has be tracking all electronic activity involving the Commander and sending her e- mails talking about them."  
  
"Why are you so sure it's Grover?" Webb asked.  
  
"Once the police were informed and the Commander was told there was little they could do, the people that she works with managed to run traces on the e-mail through all the routers that he'd placed on them and were able to get a location. The location was raided but Mr Grover had moved on. Since then she has received notes through the post at her home address. She was asked to go on leave given the nature of the project she works with until this situation was taken care of."  
  
"What does the Commander do exactly?"  
  
"She's the legal counsel for a classified project; she's also a computer weapons expert."  
  
"If I do this for you I need something from you in return."  
  
"Are you trying to bargain with me Webb?" AJ demanded.  
  
"Let me have Jennifer Coates for the next 72 hours."  
  
"You want Petty Officer Coates for 72 hours. Webb you have a tendency to get my staff into trouble whenever I loan them to you."  
  
"I need her to act as someone's date for a party at an embassy." Webb explained.  
  
"I'm sure Petty Officer Tiner would have a problem with that."  
  
"He's the son of a diplomat who we need to watch, there's no danger."  
  
"Why don't I believe you? Look what happened last time you sent my officers to an embassy party."  
  
"Then I'm sorry Admiral I can't help you I have to spend the time find a date for my guy." Webb said as he rose.  
  
"This is blackmail." AJ said.  
  
"I like to think of it more as cooperation."  
  
"You can ask the Petty Officer, if she says no I want your assurances that you'll still help us locate Mr Grover."  
  
"We have a deal." AJ hit the intercom.  
  
"Tiner I want to see Petty Officer Coates now."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Come in Petty Officer and close the hatch." Jen entered and closed the door behind her. "Webb here has a proposition for you."  
  
"What kind of proposition sir?" Jen asked hesitantly.  
  
"I need you to come with me for three days." Webb said.  
  
"I don't know what you've heard about me Mr Webb but I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"No. I need to arrange a date for someone." Webb tried to correct her.  
  
"Again I'll repeat I'm not that kind of girl and I'm seeing someone."  
  
"I know all about Petty Officer Tiner. But the person I need to arrange a date for is the son of a diplomat who is a very good ally of ours. Said diplomat just wants us to keep an eye on his son while he's at an embassy party, the best way to do that is to send someone in as his date."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mr Webb why me?"  
  
"We don't have anyone young enough that we could get here in time." Webb replied.  
  
"Petty Officer it's up to you whether you want to do this. It's not an order."  
  
"But you do get to keep the dress and most of the accessories that go with it. Ask Mac to show you the CIA funded part of her wardrobe sometime." Webb said trying to sell the idea to her.  
  
"And there will be no danger?" She asked. Mac had told her some of the stories of her adventures on missions for Webb.  
  
"No. Just to keep an eye on him. We will however send you in arm. You have fired a gun before?" Webb questioned.  
  
"Not since basic training."  
  
"Don't worry we'll have time to get you to the shooting range and get in some target practice. We have a few expert marksmen who can help with that."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it, but I have to explain it to Petty Officer Tiner because we had plans tomorrow night." Jen agreed.  
  
"Are you sure Jen?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Admiral about the other thing I'll need a few days, but first I'm going to need to speak to Commander Austin to get the details." Webb said.  
  
"Petty Officer, do you know where Commander Austin is?" AJ asked Jen.  
  
"Abigail wouldn't settle even after Colonel Mackenzie and I took her for a walk so Commander Rabb decided it would be best to take her home. Lieutenant Commander Austin went with him as she is staying with him and the Colonel for the moment." Jen replied.  
  
"Talk to Petty Officer Tiner and then escort Webb to the Rabb's house."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Just one thing you can't tell Tiner what you're doing." Webb advised.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
Jen tapped on Harm's front door.  
  
"Why don't you just ring the bell?" Webb suggested raising hand to do it. Jen put her hand out to stop him.  
  
"Because Mr Webb if Commander Rabb just got Abi back to sleep I'm sure he would appreciate it if you didn't wake her up." Jen knocked on the door again.  
  
"What's Harm doing home with the baby anyway?"  
  
"Parental leave." Jen replied as Harm opened the door.  
  
"Jen, Webb." Harm said suspicious of why Webb was there.  
  
"Mr Webb offered to help find Mr Grover but he needs to talk to Commander Austin." Jen informed him.  
  
"Then you'd better come in." Harm held the door open.  
  
"Did Abi settle?" Jen inquired.  
  
"She's asleep for now. Meg, we got some help." Harm called she was sat on the couch. "Clayton Webb meet Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin. Meg, Webb."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Meg said.  
  
"If anyone asks Webb works as an Under Secretary for the State Department but he's really CIA." Harm continued to explain.  
  
"Harm I wish you would tell everyone I work for the CIA."  
  
"In this case she needed to know, and no–one at JAG believes for one minute that you're an Under Secretary for the State Department."  
  
"It's true Mr Webb." Jen agreed.  
  
"Jen, let's go and make some coffee while Webb and Meg talk." Harm suggested.  
  
"Yes sir." Jen followed him into the kitchen. "Sir could I ask you to give Colonel Mackenzie a message for me? She was on the phone when we left and I didn't want to interrupt her."  
  
"Sure." He added some more water to the coffee maker.  
  
"Can you tell her I'm going to help Mr Webb for a few days but I'll be back by Friday to go over her schedule for next week?"  
  
"You're going to help Webb?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes sir, he needs a date for a diplomat's son at embassy party."  
  
"How did Tiner take that?" Harm questioned.  
  
"He doesn't know sir and I would rather you didn't tell him." "Okay. But I think Webb and I need to have a little chat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Coates said you wanted to see me." Webb said as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"You're getting her involved in your little exploits now? It's bad enough when you involved Mac and me. Jen is a good kid; she doesn't need to be involved in one of your screw ups."  
  
"It's not going to be a screw up she's just going to keep an eye a diplomat's son for him and Petty Officer Coates is an adult, it was her decision to accept my proposition."  
  
"If she gets hurt you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"I think you'd have to get in a queue behind the Admiral, Tiner and Mac."  
  
"You'd bet Mac would kill you. Angry Marines are not a forced to be reckoned with especially ones with high maternal instincts."  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey." Mac said as she entered the house.  
  
"You're later than I expected." Harm said looking up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"Staff meeting." She replied.  
  
"JAG role call is in the mornings." Harm remark.  
  
"You forget I'm a judge, I'm just covering for you being a lawyer. We take staff meetings when we can get them some weeks. Then I had to talk to Amy."  
  
"Good point. Is Commander Helfman okay?" He asked.  
  
"She's fine. She just needed a friendly ear. Abi okay once you got her home?"  
  
"She's been asleep pretty much since we got home."  
  
"Harm, I made some... Oh hi Colonel, I just made coffee would you like some?"  
  
"One I'm fine and two you're a guest in our house you can call me Mac."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She handed Harm his cup. "Does anyone ever call you Sarah?"  
  
"Trish and Grams do, my Uncle Matt, Harm has his moments but pretty much to everyone else I'm Mac, Colonel, your honour or ma'am."  
  
"Don't forget Mom or Auntie Mac." Harm added.  
  
"I think Abi's too little for that at the moment." Mac took her jacket off and laid it over the back of the chair; she sat down and slipped her shoes off. "That's better."  
  
"Long day?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still trying to do my job and your job. However my day did perk up when I had a little visitor." Harm smiled. "So Meg, how are things going did you find anything else out?"  
  
"The CIA are on it." She said sipping her coffee.  
  
"The CIA?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Namely Clayton Webb." Harm replied.  
  
"If Webb can't track him down I doubt anyone will." Mac said reassuringly.  
  
"You haven't heard the best bit." Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"There's more?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Jen asked me to give you a message. She says she'll be back in the office by Friday to go over your schedule for next week, because she's going with Webb for a few days."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn him. Do you know a good lawyer for when I kill him?" Mac asked.  
  
"A one or two." Harm smiled.  
  
"What's so wrong with Mr Webb he seemed nice?" Meg asked.  
  
"Oh Clay's great as a person and a friend, he can do some incredibly sweet things like getting Sergei out of the Chechen prison and here for Christmas."  
  
"Sergei?" Meg questioned.  
  
"My brother." Harm supplied.  
  
"I thought you were an only child."  
  
"So did I until Mac and I went to Russia to look for my father after we found he hadn't died when his plane crashed but had been taken as a POW. Sergei is my half brother."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Meg smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow."  
  
"So back to the problem with Mr Webb." Meg prompted.  
  
"In the eight years Harm and I have known him none of the ops he's had us on have work out like they planned. He sent us to an embassy ball and it turned into a hostage situation, he sent me to retrieve a file from a Naval Commander, who then tried to set fire to JAG. I like Jen a lot and I don't want her involved with him."  
  
"He did offer her the option of saying no." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Still. You and I have combat experience we can take care of ourselves and most of the time we were together so we had someone to watch our sixes. I know Jen was a tough kid who can handle herself but she was an electronics' technician before her time in the brig and then she was Bud's legal man so she didn't ground combat. Unless you count what happened the day she saved Bud's life."  
  
"She saved Lieutenant Roberts' life?" Meg questioned.  
  
"He was chasing a kid who had stepped onto a field of landmines and accidentally stood on one. He lost his leg."  
  
"I wondered about the limp."  
  
"So what does Webb have her doing?" Mac asked.  
  
"A date for the son of a diplomat from a friendly country. The diplomat wants his son watched at an embassy party Wednesday night."  
  
"Sounds simple enough I guess I can understand why she agreed."  
  
"Plus she gets a free dress and matching shoes." Harm added.  
  
"Webb does have good taste when it comes to women's clothing; I got some decent dresses out of it. But this is Webb it's never going to be that simple. Did you tell him I would personally strangle him if anything happens to her?"  
  
"He knows. He said we'd have fight it out between ourselves, since if anything happens to her he knows you, me, the Admiral and Tiner will want to kill him."  
  
"True." Mac had to agree.  
  
"Who's Tiner?" Meg asked.  
  
"The Admiral's yeoman and Jen's boyfriend." Harm supplied. "Okay, I think I'm going to need a diagram of all the new people." Mac smiled at Meg's comment.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

"Ma'am." Jen said as she tapped gently on Harm's office door on Friday morning.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened to you?" Mac asked as she saw the giant purple bruise across Jen's right cheek and the cast of her left hand.  
  
"It's nothing ma'am."  
  
"Like hell it's not. Come in and sit down." Jen slowly did as she was requested. "I'm going to kill Webb."  
  
"Ma'am, it wasn't Mr Webb's fault it was mine."  
  
"Would you care to explain it then?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ali, that was the guy's name, had had too much to drink so I pointed out to him that he didn't need another drink. He took offence to it and back handed me into a table. Hence the bruise on my cheek and my bruised ribs." Jen explained.  
  
"And the cast?"  
  
"Security and the Agents at party heard the crash and came to help one of them stood on my hand and broke a couple of bones in it."  
  
"So it wasn't Webb's fault?"  
  
"No ma'am. But on the upside I did get a really nice expensive dress out of it and I know that in future to say no to Mr Webb."  
  
"Why didn't you call me? I would have come?" Mac asked.  
  
"After the party I spent until four am in the Emergency Room at Bethesda. Then they gave me painkillers which knocked me out for twelve hours. Then last night the CIA debriefed me."  
  
"Should you even be here today? I've had bruised ribs and broken bones before they hurt like hell."  
  
"The doctor told me I could come to work as I didn't do any heavy lifting for obvious reasons and I took breaks. He gave me painkillers which help."  
  
"Have you seen the Admiral yet this morning?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am, I thought I should come and see you first give that you are my direct superior officer."  
  
"Okay, I understand that. How about Tiner have you seen him?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I think we should take care of that now, if he sees you like that in the bullpen he's liable to jump to conclusions at least this way you can explain it to him."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea ma'am."  
  
Mac picked up her phone and dialled the extension for Tiner's desk.  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie. Can you come to Commander Rabb's office please? .... Thank you Petty Officer." She hung up. "He's on his way."  
  
A minute later he knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Ma'am you wanted to see me? Hi Jen."  
  
"Jason." Jen turned to look at him.  
  
"What happened to you? Were you mugged?" He crouched down to look at her bruised face then noticed her hand.  
  
"No, I wasn't mugged. But I need to explain what happened to you."  
  
"Okay. Sorry Colonel." He realised Mac was watching and got back to his feet. "Ma'am, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't worry Jason. This is why you called you here. We thought Jen should have a chance to explain this to you so you didn't see her in the bullpen and jump to conclusions. By the way is the Admiral free?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tiner replied.  
  
"Good, Jen take as long as you need I'm going to see the Admiral." Mac got up.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am." Jen tried to smiled but her bruise hurt too much.  
  
~  
  
Mac tapped on the Admiral's door.  
  
"Enter." He called. "Ah Colonel, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I thought I should inform you that Petty Officer Coates is back and Petty Officer Tiner will be away from his desk for a while."  
  
"Why Colonel?"  
  
"They need to talk sir. So I left them in Commander Rabb's office so she can explain what happened without him jumping to conclusions."  
  
"What exactly did happen Colonel?"  
  
"She has a large bruise down her right cheek, bruised ribs and a broken left hand." Mac replied.  
  
"Damn Webb. That's it he never borrows anyone from this office again. I don't care what the SecNav says."  
  
"Admiral this wasn't Webb's fault technically."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"She suggested to the diplomat's son that he'd had enough to drink. He took exception to that and back handed her into a table. Then one of the security guards who was coming to help her up stood on her hand and broke a couple of the bones."  
  
"Should she even be here?"  
  
"The doctors at Bethesda said it was fine if she took it easy and didn't lift anything."  
  
"Do me a favour tell Tiner to take the day off and take her home? Bruise ribs are sometimes more painful than broken ones?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that Admiral." "While you're here Mac what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" AJ asked.  
  
"Writing up some notes for Harm on the cases I've worked for him. Then going over things I've missed while I was on maternity leave with judiciary."  
  
"So nothing you couldn't do from this office?" He questioned.  
  
"No sir, why?"  
  
"I have to go to the Pentagon for the rest of the day. You're the most senior here, so you're temporary JAG for the day."  
  
"Anything I need to know about sir?"  
  
"You're down a lawyer and two support staff. You won't be able to contact me or the SecNav for the rest of the day either. You get to make the decisions."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24

Mac was sat going over the notes from judiciary at the Admiral's desk. Although Jen had protested she had finally given in and had allowed Tiner to take her home. So Gunny had taken over Tiner's role when needed.  
  
"Admiral." Sturgis tapped on the door while reading a file. "I need..." He looked up. "Sorry Mac, have you seen the Admiral?"  
  
"He's not here." She replied.  
  
"So you're desk hopping again?" He questioned.  
  
"The Admiral had to go to the Pentagon so he left me in charge. So did you need something?"  
  
"I need to talk to him before I go out to Norfolk, do you know if he has his cell with him?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"He's locked in a meeting with the SecNav and the CNO and they are all unreachable unless some declares war on us. I'm acting with the full authority of the SecNav and the Admiral and have a letter to such affect so what did you need?"  
  
Sturgis thought for a second then began to explain the situation to her.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel." Gunny knocked on the door a couple hours later.  
  
"Yes Gunny." She looked up from what she was reading.  
  
"Captain Johnson is on the telephone, there has been an incident with one of the Tomcats on the Eisenhower he'd like you to send someone out to investigate."  
  
"What line?"  
  
"2 ma'am."  
  
"Page Commander Rabb 911. When he gets back to you keep him on hold until I'm done with this call."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
"Captain Johnson, it's Colonel Mackenzie. What happened?"  
  
"Colonel?" He asked on the other end of the phone. "Where's the Admiral?"  
  
"He's at the Pentagon, he left me in charge. What happened?"  
  
"Something happened when one of my tomcats was landing, which left it dangling precariously over the edge of my carrier with the pilot and RIO still inside for three hours until we were able to secure it and return it to it's normal position on deck."  
  
"Are they injured?" Mac asked.  
  
"A little shaken up, possibility of minor whiplash and bruising from their seatbelts. I need someone for JAG to come and carry out an investigation."  
  
"I'll have Commander Rabb out there as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Captain." Mac hung up. She didn't want to have to send her husband away, but she had bigger responsibilities. "Gunny, did you get me Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Line 3." Gunny called back.  
  
"See how soon you can get him on a flight out to the Eisenhower."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Harm." Mac said picking up the phone and punching the line.  
  
"Hi Mac, is everything okay?"  
  
"Your leave is cancelled; I need you to pack a sea bag. Gunny is arranging a flight for you out to the Eisenhower."  
  
"Huh?" Harm said slightly confused.  
  
"Let me try this again Commander. Your leave is cancelled. You're to go out the USS Eisenhower and investigate a mishap with a tomcat, it's an order."  
  
"Did I miss something Mac?"  
  
"I'm acting JAG and therefore your CO. Do as you're told Commander or do I need to bring you up on charges?"  
  
"No ma'am. But may I be permitted to ask a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What would you like me to do with Abigail?"  
  
"Bring her into JAG. The Admiral's office is big enough. I'll fill you in on what I know and Gunny can give you your travel details." She paused. "Sorry I snapped."  
  
"It's okay Sarah. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

Mac had the radio playing gently as she sat behind the Admiral's desk. It was getting late but she still had work to be done.  
  
"Still here Colonel?" AJ asked as he came in.  
  
"Yes sir. But please be quiet she just went back to sleep." AJ peered over the desk to where Mac had Abi in her bouncy chair with one foot on it making it gently rock.  
  
"I thought Harm was watching her did Webb come up with something?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"So you decided to turn my office into a day care?" He questioned.  
  
"I had to cancel his leave and send him out to the USS Eisenhower to investigate an accident with a tomcat."  
  
"Couldn't Commander Turner have gone?" AJ asked.  
  
"He's been out at Norfolk all day on an investigation. Besides Harm has the most knowledge in this area."  
  
"Anything else I should know about happen today?"  
  
"A couple of Petty Officers downstairs got into a slanging match and we sent up here to be disciplined. I had Harriet sit down with them for three hours and mediate discussions."  
  
"Harriet?" AJ questioned.  
  
"It was a petty argument and I didn't have time to deal with it. Besides they were acting like children, Harriet's used to little AJ so I let her deal with it."  
  
"You let Harriet deal with it." He repeated.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Harm, Sturgis, Harriet, Bud." She muttered under her breath. "Bud will still be in court on Monday because the case got continued over the weekend because Commander Helfman needed to leave early today. You also got several calls from Admiral Parker and Admiral Quentin regarding a golf game tomorrow. Gunny put them through to me because the asked to speak to you in person."  
  
"So a normal day then."  
  
"Between dealing with a few crisis of confidence and not finishing my paperwork. Yes sir."  
  
"So now you've been a lawyer, a judge and the JAG in less than two days which do you prefer?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about your job sir; I think I'll stick with you being a judge."  
  
"That's good to know." He sat down in the visitor's chair. "So how do you feel about sending your husband off on an investigation?"  
  
"I'd rather he was here Admiral, but it's his job. Besides he's the best person to carryout this investigation, he's forgotten more about Tomcats than the rest of us will ever know. And I was doing the job you asked me to do. It's something I'm going to have to learn to live with."  
  
"Sometimes being in command means you have to make decision that you don't necessarily agree with but are necessary decisions. You did well today. Why don't you take Abi home?"  
  
"Sir, if it's okay with you I'd like to stay here and finish this, if I have to move her it will wake her up and I need to get this done."  
  
"Okay Colonel, would you like some coffee?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes please sir."  
  
~  
  
"Here let me help you with that." Meg said as Mac came in the door, with Abi's car seat in one hand and all the other baby stuff and her briefcase in the other.  
  
"Thanks. Take Abi." She handed off the baby and redistributed everything else in her hands until she could put it in the corner.  
  
"No Harm?" Meg asked as she put the car seat on the floor by the coffee table.  
  
"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Mac questioned.  
  
"No. You ran out of milk so I offered to go out and get some because I needed some air. When I got back there was a note saying you'd called, he left, he'd taken Abigail and he didn't know when he'd be back."  
  
"I had to send him out to the USS Eisenhower. He'll be gone a few days."  
  
"An investigation?" Meg questioned.  
  
"A pilot managed to dangle his tomcat over the edge of the carrier for three hours. Unfortunately Harm is the most qualified and the only one available to go and investigate so I had to send him."  
  
"You had to?" Meg asked.  
  
"Add JAG to my list of jobs for the week. The Admiral was locked away in the Pentagon for the day so I was in charge."  
  
"JAG definitely got more interesting since I left."  
  
"If you leave it to Harm it will." Mac smiled slipping her shoes off.  
  
TBC 


	26. Chapter 26

"He said you'd been partners for almost seven years before you got together. Sounds like a long time." Meg said.  
  
"Yeah, well Harm and I were the king and queen of miscommunication. We could never get our timing right."  
  
"Sounds like there are some interesting stories there."  
  
"Yeah and some as frustrating as hell. Whenever one of us was getting to a point where we'd do something about it, the other was involved with someone else. For Harm, there was Annie and Jordan and the video princess Renee to name a few."  
  
"Sounds like you weren't there biggest fans."  
  
"I liked Annie, but I think Harm was with her more because of Josh."  
  
"I meet her she was a nice woman." Meg recalled an investigation into Luke Pendry's death.  
  
"She is, but as much as Harm wanted it to work it wouldn't have, Annie couldn't let go of Luke and Harm taking Josh off for the day without telling her and getting him involved in a hostage situation was too much for her." Mac elaborated.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd have a problem with that too. What about Jordan?"  
  
"Jordan was a psychiatrist. They were together until Harm went back to flying his tomcats. She didn't like the long distance or the fact that Harm hadn't discussed with her the fact that he was going to do it. She died though a few years ago." Mac hesitated.  
  
"And?" Meg prompted.  
  
"Jordan told me once she believed she and Harm would only be together until I decided I wanted him."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. Then there was Renee. She produced the Navy recruitment commercial Harm was in. They were together for a year there abouts. But her father died and she went home and fell back in love with the mortician Cyrus something. They're happily married now."  
  
"That's a new one being dumped for a mortician."  
  
"Yeah. My love life wasn't much better. Dalton was killed by an insane police detective who was stalking me, Chris my husband died, I almost married Mic."  
  
"You were married before?"  
  
"I was eighteen and an alcoholic wasn't the best decision I made."  
  
"And Mic?"  
  
"Harm left to go flying and Mic and I got closer. He was persistent and he said he loved me. We ended up in Sydney where Mic was from, Harm really didn't like him, but I tried to talk to Harm we were on a different continent, but he couldn't let go and admit what he felt. A couple days Mic proposed."  
  
"How close to the wedding did you get?" Meg asked.  
  
"The rehearsal dinner the night before."  
  
"Harm came to his senses and asked you not to marry him?" Meg questioned.  
  
"No he crashed his tomcat into the middle of the ocean and had to eject so he was floating around in the middle of a storm."  
  
"I heard about that I didn't realise it was then. Search and Rescue did well to find him in the swells."  
  
"It helped that I told them where to look, they'd flown over the area a couple of times already."  
  
"You told them?" Meg said confused.  
  
"I know it's going to sound strange, and it sure as hell freaks the Admiral out more than my ability to always tell the time accurately, but I get this psychic connection when people I love are in trouble and pain. I knew exactly where Harm was, like he was calling out to me, just like I knew exactly where my little Sister Chloe was when she was missing." Mac explained.  
  
"Wow that definitely is some connection."  
  
"Yeah, I guess love is a strong emotion. I loved Harm since the day I meet him, not that I ever admitted it to anyone except Sturgis, and that was only by accident. Harm wasn't ready to hear it however many times we'd started that conversation we never finished. But whatever happened I still had my best friend."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He forgot my birthday and blew me off." Mac smiled at the memory.  
  
"He forgot your birthday?"  
  
"Yes and however childish it was of me I stopped talking to him. He sent Sturgis to run recon, but it was the Admiral who managed to make him realise what he'd done. So Harm being Harm, arranged something to make it up to me, despite our conversation about never saying you were sorry. Because if you you've done something you need to be sorry about, you probably shouldn't have done it in the first place."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He took me to visit Grams for the weekend. Half way there he had a UPS van deliver me roses from the White House Rose Garden where we and got married, rose jewellery and my personal favourite a Beltway burger. You really can't be mad at someone who has your favourite food delivered to the middle of no where as an apology. That weekend he told me he loved me, we've been together ever since."  
  
"Abigail's going to love hearing that story when she grows up." Meg said as Abi started to whimper.  
  
"Speaking of Miss Rabb, I should get her fed, bathed and into bed."  
  
"Did you want me to make something for dinner?" Meg offered.  
  
"No, call for pizza, the menu is in the drawer by the phone. Money is in the junk food fund which is in a jar which says coffee on the second shelf down on the kitchen cabinet."  
  
"You have a junk food fund?" Meg asked with amusement.  
  
"Mr Health kick has a problem with how much junk I eat so we put money in the pot at the beginning of the month, once it's gone no more ordering take out we have to cook. Fortunately one of us has been home for the last eight weeks so we've pretty much cooked."  
  
"Any preferences?" Meg asked.  
  
"No I'm easy." She unstrapped Abi from her chair. "I'll be back."  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

Mac invited Harriet and Bud to join Sturgis at her dinner the next evening. Harriet had commented on how much Abi was growing while they discussed Mac's solution to the arguing Petty Officers and the Admiral's reaction when Mac had informed him of what had happened.  
  
Everyone finally left by 2200 after checking on Abi, Mac said good night to Meg and went to bed. She tossed and turned unable to sleep, something was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She tried watching TV, reading but nothing helped. When she finally felt sleep coming Abi woke for her feed. When she got back to bed Mac finally managed to fall asleep only to wake ten minutes screaming.  
  
"HARM!" She sat bolt upright. Her breathing was heavy. There was a tap on the door.  
  
"Is everything okay Mac? I heard you scream." Meg asked sticking her head in the door.  
  
"No, something is wrong with Harm."  
  
"Are you sure? You weren't having a nightmare or something?" Meg asked.  
  
"No, something is wrong I can feel it."  
  
"Okay, but there isn't...." She trailed off as Abi started crying.  
  
"Damn. Meg can you go and sing to her, I need to call the Admiral."  
  
"Sing?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Yeah, love songs or school house rock. It will send her back to sleep."  
  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"Thanks Meg." Once Meg was gone Mac grabbed the phone and thought for a minute and dialled the Admiral's number.  
  
"This better be good." He said half asleep.  
  
"Admiral it's Mac I need your help."  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He mumbled.  
  
"0327."  
  
"Wrong person to ask. What's wrong?"  
  
"There's something wrong with Harm."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Sir, I know you have a problem with my feelings. But I think something is wrong, you can call me a paranoid wife but I need to speak to him to just to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Admiral please?" She begged.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" AJ conceded.  
  
"I need to know how to contact the Eisenhower at this time of night."  
  
"Let me make a few calls, I'll see if I can get you a number."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Well none of us are going to get any sleep until you talk to him so I might as well help."  
  
~  
  
"Captain Johnson, there is a Colonel Mackenzie on the line she wants to talk to Commander Rabb." The communications officer informed him.  
  
"Put her through to my quarters."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"XO you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye sir." The XO replied.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, it's Captain Johnson." He said picking up the phone in his quarters.  
  
"Captain, I need to speak to Commander Rabb." Mac informed him.  
  
"Colonel, I was going to call you earlier but Commander Rabb asked me to hold off as he didn't want to worry or to wake the baby."  
  
"Captain, what happened?" Mac demanded.  
  
"Colonel, there was an accident, the Commander has a mild concussion the corps men have him under observation."  
  
"How did he get a concussion?"  
  
"He was conducting the investigation and talking to some of the maintenance crew when bolt was knocked on to ground, he put his foot on it and he slipped banging his head on the side of the tomcat. I have an investigation underway as to how it happened and finding who is accountable."  
  
"Sounds like it was a pure accident, charges wouldn't stand up to anything more than a warning. I doubt culpability would be found."  
  
"Is that the lawyer in you talking?" He asked.  
  
"No that's the judge in me. Now the concern wife in me would like to speak to my husband if that can be arranged."  
  
"I'll have your call transferred."  
  
TBC 


	28. Chpter 28

"Commander, there is a very irate Colonel Mackenzie on the phone for you." The corps man informed him.  
  
"Damn, I asked the Captain not to call her."  
  
"Commander are you up to speaking to her?" He asked.  
  
"I'd better she's my wife." Harm shuffled up and accepted the phone. "Hey Sarah."  
  
"One don't try and placate me by calling me Sarah. Two the Captain didn't call me I called him."  
  
"Mac honey..." Harm tried again.  
  
"Don't Mac honey me Harmon Rabb Jr, if something happens I want someone to call me, I don't care what time it is."  
  
"I didn't want Abi woken up."  
  
"News flash Harm, Abi got woken up when I realised something was wrong. So did Meg, the Admiral and whoever he had to call to get this number."  
  
"Mac can you please not yell I have a headache."  
  
"Harm, are you okay?" Her voice softened.  
  
"I'll be fine they're just keeping me under observation because I blacked out for a few seconds."  
  
"Yeah, well Tomcats are made of sturdier stuff than your head."  
  
"I take it Captain Johnson told you what happened."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'd recommend not punishment anyone; you should know to look where you put your feet on an aircraft carrier."  
  
"Duly noted." He smiled.  
  
"So how much longer is it going to take to complete your investigation?"  
  
"Well depends on how long they keep me here, then I have to finish my investigation and if there are charges to press. So probably the end of the week."  
  
"You'll be staying where you are as long as they tell to otherwise I'll instruct the corps men to tie you to the bed."  
  
"Kinky." Harm said remembering a similar conversation.  
  
"Remind me to tell you why female Marines are like the Energizer Bunny when you get back."  
  
"I think this is a red light situation Colonel." Mac chuckled. "So you never did tell me how it went with Jen."  
  
"She has a broken hand, bruised ribs and a giant bruise on her face."  
  
"So how's the plot for Webb's death going?" He asked.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, the guy who she was watching took exception to her telling him he'd had too much to drink and back handed her into a table. A security guard who came to help stood on her hand and broke it."  
  
"So Webb gets to live another day."  
  
"Hang on a sec." He heard her put the phone down. "It's okay Meg, thanks... he has a concussion....I think he's pretty dumb for not calling too." She picked the phone again. "Harm, I got to go Abi won't settle. Call me and let me know what's happening and if you ever hurt yourself I'm the first call."  
  
"I know. I love you Ninja girl."  
  
"I love you flyboy." Harm hung up.  
  
"Is your wife a Marine sir?" The corps man who took the phone from asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What does she do sir?"  
  
"Since it's very early Sunday morning in Virginia she's a wife and mother. Tomorrow she'll be a judge, last Thursday she was a lawyer and last Friday she was acting JAG."  
  
"Sounds like she had a busy week."  
  
"Yeah, considering our daughter is only eight weeks old."  
  
"What's she called sir?"  
  
"Abigail Rose."  
  
"It's pretty sir."  
  
"It's good since we came up with it on the drive to the hospital."  
  
"You didn't pick before hand?"  
  
"We thought we had two more weeks, but Abi was born on Mac's last day at work and the day she got promoted to full Colonel."  
  
"Your wife doesn't do things by halves does she?"  
  
"Of course not. She's a Marine."  
  
"Get some rest Commander I'll come back and check on your in a while." The corps man instructed.  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter 29

"Good morning Colonel." AJ said as he saw her walking up to the entrance of JAG.  
  
"Good morning Admiral."  
  
"Is everything okay Mac?"  
  
"It will be. It's just the first time I've left Abi with anyone who wasn't family for more than a few minutes."  
  
"She'll be fine Mac." AJ said reassuringly.  
  
"Logically I know that sir. I'll be fine. By the way I hope you don't mind but they had to have a list of people pre-approved to pick Abi up in case of emergencies, I put your name on the list along with Harriet and Jen."  
  
"It's fine Mac. By the way I take it there was nothing wrong with Harm."  
  
"No, he has a concussion; the corps men are keeping an eye on him."  
  
"How did he get a concussion?" He asked as they rode up in the elevator.  
  
"It turns out that Tomcat's are harder than his head."  
  
"Did you get to talk to him?" AJ inquired.  
  
"Yes, he'd asked Captain Johnson not to call me so I may have yelled at him."  
  
"Next time I send him anywhere I'll get you a number, just in case you have another of these psychic moments."  
  
"Sorry I woke you up sir."  
  
"It's fine Mac. Did he say how much longer the investigation would take?"  
  
"Depending on charges he hopes to be back by the end of the week. I'm sure he'll let you know sir."  
  
"Have a good day Colonel."  
  
"You too sir." Mac headed to her office, Jen was sat at her desk. "Morning Jen. You want to come in."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Mac asked.  
  
"Better ma'am. The bruise on my face is fading and my ribs hurt less. But I could strangle Jason."  
  
"Oh really why?" Mac asked.  
  
"He kept me in bed all weekend."  
  
"Oh really?" Mac raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Not like that ma'am. Keep insisting on bring me soup and fluffing my pillows. I ended up sneaking the phone with me when I went to the bathroom and called Gunny and got him to come round and take Jason out for a few hours so I could have some piece."  
  
"I have a great story for you too. After you left I had to send Harm out to the Eisenhower to investigate a mishap with a Tomcat. He then tripped on a dropped screw and bashed his head on the plane and ended up with a concussion."  
  
"That must have been a bad call to take ma'am."  
  
"He didn't call me. He asked the Captain not to as well. I had this feeling was something was wrong. I had to wake up the Admiral to get a number for the Eisenhower."  
  
"What is it with men these days ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"The same thing that's always been wrong with them. The inbuilt need to protect their women. Jason thinks you need taking care of and Harm thinks if I don't know about it it won't hurt me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What do we have on the schedule today?"  
  
"Just an Article 32 hearing at 1000 for now but that could change."  
  
"Ma'am." A voice said from the door. "I brought you both a drink."  
  
"Come in Tiner." Mac encouraged. He entered and put the cups on the desk. "So you're going to be our tea boy for the few weeks?"  
  
"Er... yes ma'am." He said hesitantly.  
  
"I was just joking Jason."  
  
"Ma'am, can we have a minute?" Jen asked.  
  
"Of course." Mac left the office and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Jason, I'm fine honestly. I need you to stop hovering, I have a job to do and so do you."  
  
"Jen, you have a broken hand and bruised ribs you need to take things easy."  
  
"I know that. I love you but right now I'm feeling so suffocated that I keep thinking I should walk into the Admiral's office and request TAD duty until I'm one hundred percent."  
  
"Jen, I'm sorry. It's just ..."  
  
"You want to protect me. I know and that's really sweet but I can take care of myself. Why don't you carefully give me a hug, go back to work. I'll call if I need anything and tonight we can rent a movie and order takeout."  
  
"Okay." He gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
"Everything okay?" Mac asked as she came back in.  
  
"It's fine ma'am. I'll be at my desk if you need anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	30. Chapter 30

Mac adjusted Abi on her shoulder as she went to open the door on Wednesday night.  
  
"Yes... Oh Webb it's you." Mac said.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mac."  
  
"Why did you knock and not ring the doorbell?" She asked.  
  
"Because last time I was here Coates informed me that I should knock not ring the bell so as not to wake Abi."  
  
"I see. Was there something I could do for you?"  
  
"Is Commander Austin still here?"  
  
"Yes you'd better come in." She stepped back to let him past.  
  
"Thanks. By the way how is Petty Officer Coates?"  
  
"Getting there. Her ribs are still sore and it'll be another few weeks until her hand is usable again, they're planning on setting up physio appointments."  
  
"That's good." Mac just stared at him.  
  
"Meg, Webb is here to see you." Mac called.  
  
"Hello Mr Webb." Meg said.  
  
"I'm going to give Abi her bath; can you get the phone if it rings?"  
  
"Sure Mac." Mac carried Abi upstairs.  
  
"You and Mac seem to be getting along well." Webb said.  
  
"Yes, she's been great about me staying especially since Harm's been away."  
  
"Harm's away?"  
  
"Yes." Meg replied. "I take it this isn't a social call."  
  
"No. We've been intercepting your mail before it could get to your apartment."  
  
"Okay, I'm taking it there were a few more notes." Meg said.  
  
"Yes. But someone slipped an envelope under your apartment door."  
  
"Why am I getting a bad feeling here Mr Webb?"  
  
"It was a letter bomb. It took out half your apartment." Webb informed her.  
  
"What about everyone else in the building?"  
  
"Luckily no one was home. We've had a team salvage what was left of your personal belongs and have them in storage."  
  
"What did you tell everyone that happened?"  
  
"Fault with the gas supply."  
  
"I don't have gas. None of the building does." Meg informed him.  
  
"Well someone screwed up. But apart from the problem with your apartment I came to tell we managed to locate Dirk Grover."  
  
"So you have arrested him?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet, we have him under surveillance."  
  
"Why haven't you arrested him?"  
  
"Because we can't get a judge to swear out a warrant without waiting to see if what was left of the bomb can be tied back to him. The notes aren't enough to convict him."  
  
"I'm sure if you asked Mac she'd help."  
  
"One Grover isn't military so Mac swearing out a warrant wouldn't work and two this has to be dealt with as a civilian matter."  
  
"So what do I do now?" Meg asked.  
  
"Hold tight for a few days. We should have the results back by the end of tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not in danger here am. Or I'm not putting Mac and Abi in danger."  
  
"I shouldn't think so." The phone rang.  
  
"Hang on a second." She picked up the phone. "Hello Rabb residence... Hi Harm... No Mac's giving Abi her bath. Let me just run the phone up to her." Meg ran up the stairs to the bathroom. "Mac phone call for you."  
  
"Who is it?" Mac asked.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Can you prop it under my ear, I've kind of got my hands full?"  
  
"Sure." Meg helped her set up the phone she could take and deal with Abi at the Sam time.  
  
"Hey flyboy." Mac said. Meg left her to it.  
  
TBC 


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Jen." Harm said as he strolled in her office area.  
  
"Commander. It's good to have you back sir." Jen said cheerfully.  
  
"Keep it down; she doesn't know I'm back yet." He nodded towards Mac's office.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"By the way how are you ribs and your hand?" He questioned looking at the case.  
  
"My ribs only hurt when I move too quickly and my hand will be fine in a few weeks. Thank you for asking sir."  
  
"So is she free?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Would you like me to tell her you're here?" Jen asked.  
  
"If it's okay I'll just go in."  
  
"It's fine sir, I'm just going to go and get some coffee. Can you let her know sir?" Harm nodded. Harm moved to knock on Mac's door.  
  
"Come in Jen, have you seen..."  
  
"Jen's on a break." Harm said as he stepped in. "I can go and get her if you like?" He offered.  
  
"Don't you dare." She had crossed the room and had him pinned to the back of the door before he had a chance to say anything in response. She kissed him passionately.  
  
"I take it you missed me?"  
  
"Not so much." Mac said stepping back. "It's surprising how many men you can have turn up at your door when you order them too."  
  
"You'd better be joking." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.  
  
"Of course I missed you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Abi missed you as well. She got bigger while you were away."  
  
"She does everyday; it's just a shame I had to miss it. How's she coping in day care?"  
  
"She didn't settle well the first day, but that could have just been her picking up on my anxiety. Since then she's been fine."  
  
"Do you think they will mind if I spring her?" He asked. "The Admiral gave me the rest of the day off."  
  
"Should think so. Maybe you should take Meg with you." Mac suggested.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Webb came around on Wednesday evening to inform her that Grover had sent a letter bomb to her apartment building. It took out half her apartment luckily everyone was out and no one was injured. They can't arrest him until they have conclusive evidence that ties him to it. She's trying to hide it but she's getting more afraid. I didn't want her in the house alone so the Admiral has her on unofficial TAD. She stashed in an office somewhere going over the Freedom of Information Act requests."  
  
"Thanks Mac, I know this wasn't what you sign on for but..." He rubbed a hand down her arm.  
  
"Harm she's your friend and she needs us to protect her. That's what we signed on to do. Besides I like her and so does Abi. She has some great stories about you."  
  
"And you just happened to share a few about me too."  
  
"What can I say women talk?" She said with a shrug.  
  
"Any idea which office?" He asked.  
  
"Ask Tiner he'll know and if you see Jen ask her if she's seen the Carter file, I need to finish some of the paperwork."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're kicking me out?" He asked.  
  
"Because I have to do some work." She gave him another kiss. There was a knock on the door. "Yes." She said pulling Harm away from the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but the members have reached a verdict." The bailiff informed her.  
  
"Can you page the parties involved and tell them we'll resume in fifteen minutes?" She asked. "Petty Officer Coates has stepped away for a few minutes."  
  
"Of course ma'am. Sir." He turned and left.  
  
"Sorry Mac, I didn't know you were in the middle of a court martial or I wouldn't have interrupted." Harm apologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They've been out since 1500 yesterday. I've been doing other things since then."  
  
"Do you want me to make dinner?" He asked.  
  
"That would be good. I should be home by 1800 at the latest depending on the outcome."  
  
"Any preferences?" He asked.  
  
"As long as it's not meatless meatloaf anything will do."  
  
"Okay." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later."  
  
TBC 


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey sweetheart." Mac said as she plucked Abi out of her bouncy chair. "Daddy's home. Now we don't have to worry about him. We just have to get over the visit to the Paediatrician tomorrow and we can have a nice quiet weekend."  
  
"Why does she need to go to the paediatrician?" Harm asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. She just needs her shots. Tomorrow is the first time I had free in my schedule to take her."  
  
"I could have taken a couple of hours off to take her."  
  
"Harm, I don't want to point this out because it seems so obvious, but you've spent the last week on an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean. It's kind of hard to schedule doctor's appointments around that. I didn't remember until they called to remind me."  
  
"I'm coming tomorrow though." He said rubbing the back of Abi's head.  
  
"I didn't think you weren't. Take her and I'll go and get changed." She handed Abi over to Harm. "Where's Meg?"  
  
"Taking a nap. You're right about her being scared."  
  
"She'll be okay, she's tough. I'll be back soon." She kissed Abi then Harm.  
  
~  
  
As Mac exited her room she heard a gentle sob from Meg's room.  
  
"Meg, are you okay?" She asked as she gently tapped on the door.  
  
"I'm fine ma'am." Meg sat up and swiped her eyes.  
  
"I thought we'd covered the ma'am issue. You only have to call me ma'am if you appear in front of me in court, in my office if it's related to a case or in from of the SecNav. As this isn't one of those times." Mac came into the room. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I just started crying. It's stupid, I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the US Navy, I shouldn't be crying."  
  
"As Harm keeps tell me, you're allowed to cry, you're human just because you're in the Navy doesn't mean you're not allowed to show emotion." Mac sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yes you're a Navy Lieutenant Commander but that is only part of who you are. So if you want to cry cry, if you want to yell yell, just try not to wake Abi." Meg managed a weak smile. "You look like you need a hug. Come here." Mac gave Meg a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mac. I don't know what started it."  
  
"You're freedom was encroached. Your life invaded and you feel like you have no control over what happens next. That you have to wait around for someone else to get them."  
  
"Exactly." Meg said. "You sound like know what you're talking about."  
  
"I was stalked by a crazy police officer who was so obsessed with me; he killed my ex-boyfriend and kidnapped me."  
  
"And you got out of it okay?" Meg asked.  
  
"I had my flyboy to rescue me." Mac smiled. "I guess he was almost always there when I need him."  
  
"You're lucky." Meg said.  
  
"I know. But you have to know both Harm and I are here for you, even after this is over. Hopefully Webb will have it dealt with by the end of the weekend. Then you can start to get some control back."  
  
"Get back to my life, my job, finding a new apartment." Meg said making a list.  
  
"You know there are some benefits to having to find a new apartment." Mac said.  
  
"Like?" Meg asked.  
  
"Well do you know any cute sailors who would be willing to keep up their macho image and help a lady with all the decorating and furniture moving?"  
  
"Maybe one or two." Meg smiled.  
  
"See something good could come out of this."  
  
"Would you mind if I took a bath?" Meg asked.  
  
"Go ahead. There is some bubble bath in cupboard behind Harm's toy boats."  
  
"Harm has toy boats?" Meg questioned.  
  
"I find it best not to ask. We'll save you some dinner."  
  
"Thanks Mac."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
TBC 


	33. Chapter 33

"Meg, grab your coat. We're leaving in five minutes." Mac said as she made sure Abi was snug in her coat and mittens.  
  
"Why am I going somewhere?" She asked.  
  
"You're coming with us."  
  
"I thought you were going to Bethesda so Abi could get her shots."  
  
"We are but we're going somewhere else after you need some air so you're coming with us." Mac picked Abi up.  
  
"And where are we exactly going?" Harm asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there."  
  
"Feeling magnanimous today are we?" He questioned.  
  
"Well I out rank you both so today I'm going to use my powers for good. Besides Abi and I have somewhere we need to go and we haven't had chance since I went back to work."  
  
"Then I guess the only thing to do is say grab my coat and say yes ma'am." Meg took her coat from the hook.  
  
"Good decision, Commander?"  
  
"I was coming anyway." Harm said with a shrug.  
  
~  
  
"All over for now." Mac said as she carried Abi out of the paediatrician's office.  
  
"Let me take her." Harm said. "Who's Daddy's brave girl?" Meg smiled as Harm started to walk down the corridor.  
  
"He's good with her." Meg commented to Mac.  
  
"He's always been good with kids. That's why we had the baby pact."  
  
"Baby pact?" Meg questioned.  
  
"The day AJ Roberts was born we made a deal that if we were both single by his fifth birthday we'd go halves on a kid."  
  
"How old is AJ?"  
  
"Five." Mac replied.  
  
"Sounds like you kept your deal."  
  
"Harm doesn't make promises he doesn't intend to keep."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Harm give me the keys." Mac said after he'd put Abi in her seat.  
  
"I can drive." He offered.  
  
"But I know where we're going." Harm glanced at her. "It's not like I'm stealing your Corvette." He handed the keys over.  
  
~  
  
"Why does it look like we're heading towards the Mall?" Harm asked.  
  
"Because we are. Abi hasn't been to visit her grandfather in three weeks."  
  
"You brought her to the wall?" Harm questioned.  
  
"We came a couple times a week while I was on maternity leave. It was Trish's idea the first time but I think it's a good idea. He's her closet grandparent. My dad's dead, my Mom is god knows where. Trish and Frank are on the other side of the country."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"There was never a conversation to put it into. Besides it was something I needed to do for Abi and for me."  
  
~  
  
"Hi Ted." Mac said as she pushed the buggy towards the wall.  
  
"Why if it isn't Colonel Mackenzie? I haven't seen you for a few weeks." The Vet replied.  
  
"I went back to work, so we didn't have time to come and visit."  
  
"How is Miss Abigail today?" He asked looking in the buggy.  
  
"She had to have a couple of shots so she's not too happy."  
  
"Mac?" Harm interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Lieutenant Theodore Markson retired, I'd like you to meet my husband Commander Harmon Rabb Jr and this is Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin."  
  
"Sir Ma'am." Ted said.  
  
"Ted was in Vietnam. He comes here everyday to pay homage to the people who died."  
  
"So did you bring more flowers today ma'am?"  
  
"We thought we'd try carnations today."  
  
"I'll save the card for you again."  
  
"Thanks Ted." Mac smiled as he saluted her and Mac returned the salute. Ted turned and walked off.  
  
"Flowers?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Flowers." Mac took a bunch of flowers out of a bag under the buggy. "Go take Abi to see your Dad. Meg and I are going to sit on the bench over there." Harm was hesitant but he took Abi.  
  
TBC 


	34. Chapter 34

"Does he come here often?" Meg asked as they walked to the bench.  
  
"He always comes on Christmas Eve. Sometimes when there is something bothering him. When Trish gave him the Rabb family engagement ring, he gave it to me here as a sign of his intentions."  
  
"A sign of his intentions?" Meg questioned.  
  
"He wasn't ready to propose yet. So I wore the ring on my dog tags for a few weeks."  
  
"What happened to change his mind?" Meg asked.  
  
"It was raining and someone left an umbrella on the floor which made a puddle. I slipped and knocked myself out. I was in the ICU for twenty-four hours and in hospital for a few days. When I came home Harm moved in with me for week or so to keep an eye on me. He didn't want to leave, so he took me out to dinner and asked if he could borrow the ring back. He proposed out by the Pontomac."  
  
"He's a romantic."  
  
"Yeah, but he'd rather you didn't tell anyone. Excuse me a second while I make a quick call." Mac picked her cell phone out of her bag and dialled a number. "Can I speak to Al please?... Al it's Sarah Rabb are we still okay for today?.. We should be there in about ninety minutes... No I still didn't tell him, but he won't mind you know Harm... I'll see you soon Al." She hung up.  
  
"So who is Al?" Meg questioned.  
  
"You'll find out. You trust Harm don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Meg said hesitantly.  
  
"Then you'll be fine. I'll be back in a minute." Mac walked over to her family. She gave Harm a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Being you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. This is a good idea."  
  
"I know. I have an idea of somewhere to take Meg to keep her mind off of everything. But we need to leave soon."  
  
"Where are we going?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm going to stick with the not telling you where we're going plan. But I can assure you you'll like it."  
  
"I'm holding you to that." Mac ran her finger over Harm senior's name.  
  
"Watch over them for me and we'll try and come back next weekend." She whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Are we going where I think we're going?" Harm asked.  
  
"Probably." She smiled. "You haven't taken Sarah up since before I got pregnant. Meg needs some air; this is as good as any."  
  
"What is Sarah?" Meg asked.  
  
"My Stearman."  
  
"You named it after Mac?" Meg questioned.  
  
"No, she was my grandfather's. It was tradition to name it after your wife; my grandmother is called Sarah too. I guess the family tradition continues." Harm explained.  
  
"So we're going flying?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Well we would be but, I haven't been out here in a while it probably needs lots of checks."  
  
"I called Al last night, he's checked everything over. It's all in working order; I double checked while we were at the Wall. You just need to carry out your traditional pre-flight checks and file a flight plan."  
  
"So Meg you up for a little flight?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sure." She said with slight hesitance in her voice.  
  
"You'll be fine as long as he doesn't crash into a forest and you hunted by poachers and shot in the leg." Mac said reassuringly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Meg said.  
  
"We had a bad experience after I convinced her to play hooky with me and go flying not long after we met. It'll be fine."  
  
"You're filling me with confidence." Meg said.  
  
"It'll be fine." Harm said. "Speaking of flying, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Mac."  
  
"You've got a date through for your carrier quals in six weeks." Mac finished.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I can count to six. It's okay."  
  
"After last time I thought I should tell you early."  
  
"How close did you tell her last time?"  
  
"The morning he left. I was seven months pregnant at the time. Not a good idea. I take it you're going out to the Patrick Henry with Skates?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Skates?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawkes. She's my RIO most of the time when I'm flying."  
  
"He crashed her into the ocean and she's still willing to go up with him."  
  
"So you're okay with this?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm never going to be entirely happy with it, but it's something you need to do and I accept that. It's also useful for investigations."  
  
"So what are you and Abi planning to do while we're occupied?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well Abi is going to be hungry soon. Then we'll take a walk, it will be fine."  
  
TBC 


	35. Chapter 35

Mac was pushing the buggy along the edge of the tarmac, occasionally glancing up at Sarah, when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the number.  
  
"Mackenzie." She said recognising the number of the JAG offices.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but it's Sgt Moon."  
  
"What can I do for you Sgt?"  
  
"Ma'am, Ensign Godspeed is demanding to speak to the judge on his case. He's already broken out of pre-trial confinement to come to JAG." The Sgt explained.  
  
"Lock him up in the holding cells and arrange transport to the brig, until his court martial begins." Mac advised.  
  
"Ma'am he's insisting."  
  
"Sgt explain to the Ensign that the wheels of judicial justice commence again on Monday morning at 0900."  
  
"I already have ma'am. He's still stood her demanding that he speak to the judge who decided that the evidence heard during his Article 32 hearing warranted a court martial."  
  
"Can't someone else take care of it I'm spending the day with my husband and my daughter?"  
  
"It's you wants to talk to ma'am. What would you like me to tell him?"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour. Throw him in a holding cell and get his damn lawyer there, I don't care if it is the weekend if I have to come in so are they."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"So much for a nice quiet weekend." She muttered. She looked at the phone and dialled a number, there was no reply. She tried a different number.  
  
"Coates." Jen answered her cell phone.  
  
"Jen, its Mac."  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am."  
  
"Jen, I know it's the weekend, but Ensign Godspeed is at JAG demand that I see him. I need you to come in."  
  
"Do I need to wear uniform ma'am, because I'm not at home right now?"  
  
"I'm out at the airstrip I don't have time to go and change so they're going to have to put up with us dressed the way we are."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"I'm really sorry to interrupt Jen."  
  
"It's fine ma'am things happen."  
  
"I don't suppose Jason is there with you is he?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, did you need to speak to him too?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Would ask him if he'd mind coming in and keeping an eye on Abi for me?"  
  
"Where's Commander Rabb ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"He's taken Meg up in Sarah to take her mind off everything since Webb hasn't spoken to her since he told her her apartment was letter bombed."  
  
"One minute ma'am and I'll just ask him." Mac waited. "He'll be more than happy to help out ma'am."  
  
"Meet me there in an hour."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac hung up and turned the buggy around and pushed it back towards to hanger.  
  
"Al?" She called. "Al are you there?"  
  
"How can I help you Sarah?" He asked rubbing his hands on an oil stained rag.  
  
"There is an emergency at work; I need to head back to JAG. I don't want to get Harm to come down before he has to, so can you tell him I had to leave and I'll be back to pick them up in a couple of hours. I'm on my cell if he needs to contact me."  
  
"Sure. Nothing too bad I hope?"  
  
"Just a sailor who doesn't understand judges don't work weekends. Thanks Al."  
  
"What are you going to go with Abigail?"  
  
"My Petty Officer's boyfriend is going to keep an eye on her. I'll see you in a couple hours."  
  
"Goodbye Sarah."  
  
TBC 


	36. Chapter 36

"Is the Lieutenant Commander here?" Mac asked Sgt Moon as she and Jen walked to the holding room. Tiner had Abi in Harm's office.  
  
"Not yet ma'am. But he should be here soon."  
  
"Is someone guarding the Ensign?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good then you can come to my office and explain exactly what's been going on."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The Sgt agreed.  
  
"I'll look out for Lieutenant Commander Hartman ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"Thanks Jen. Bring him to my office as soon as he gets here."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
~  
  
Jen paced up and down in front of the elevator waiting for Hartman. Tiner had come out to request her help when Abi had started crying. Jen had settled her goddaughter and sung her back to sleep, then handed her back over to Tiner and continued to pace for another fifteen minutes.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hartman?" Jen questioned as a man in uniform stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Yes and you are?"  
  
"Petty Officer Coates sir. Colonel Mackenzie asked me to wait here for you."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in uniform Petty Officer?" He asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie told me to come as I was sir. She also asked me to show you to her office."  
  
"Lead on Petty Officer. On the way maybe you tell me what I'm doing here."  
  
"Sgt Moon didn't tell you sir?"  
  
"No. Only that Colonel Mackenzie needed to see me right away." He replied.  
  
"Maybe you should wait for her to tell you sir."  
  
"Jen, how do you change a diap... Sorry sir." Jason said as he saw the Lieutenant Commander.  
  
"You brought your kid to a JAG office Petty Officer?" Hartman asked.  
  
"No sir, she my goddaughter, Colonel Mackenzie's daughter. She had to bring her in because of this situation; Petty Officer Tiner is minding her while we have to work. Jason, take her back to Commander Rabb's office and I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Thanks Jen. Sir." Jason turned the buggy around.  
  
"I still don't think a JAG office is a place for children."  
  
"With all due respect sir, at JAG family is important, Abigail is always welcome and so is little AJ." Jen tapped on Mac's door.  
  
"Come in Jen." Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Hartman is here."  
  
"Send him in. Is everything okay Jen?" Mac asked noticing the scowl on Jen's face.  
  
"Commander Hartman was just expressing his opinion that children shouldn't be in a JAG office ma'am."  
  
"I see. Thanks Jen."  
  
"Ma'am if you'll excuse I'll go and teach Petty Officer Tiner how to change a diaper." Mac nodded.  
  
"You have a problem with my daughter being here Commander?" Mac asked.  
  
"Not specifically ma'am, I was just questioning if a JAG office was the best place for a child."  
  
"Well she wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your client. She'd be out in the fresh air at the airfield watching her father fly his Steerman." Mac snapped.  
  
"Which client would that be ma'am?"  
  
"Ensign Godspeed."  
  
"What did he do ma'am?"  
  
"Let's see, he broke out of pre-trial confinement, so I'm have the prosecutor adding Article 95 charges, he stormed into this office and demanded to talk to me, threatened Sgt Moon, that's conduct unbecoming and Article 117 charge of provoking speeches, which he also made to me when I went to talk to him rationally, which leads to Article 89 charge for disrespect towards a superior commissioned officer, an Article 134 charge for indecent language and disobeying a direct order to stand down."  
  
"Isn't that a bit harsh ma'am?" Hartman asked.  
  
"No. Most of it is caught on the security camera tapes. Arrangements to have him placed in the brig until his court martial begins are in place, they will be here to collect him in thirty minutes. You have until that time to confer with your client. Here's the paperwork advising that he is bound over until the beginning of his court martial." Mac handed him a file. "I'm unsure when that will be as I have to recuse myself from this case due to the fact that I am a witness to the aforementioned charges. All the other judge's schedules are pretty tight for the next few weeks. That will be all."  
  
"Ma'am may I ask where the prosecutor is?"  
  
"He's been advised of the additional charges, but I felt it unfair to ruin his weekend as well as mine and that of Petty Officer Coates. He'll formally file official charges first thing Monday morning. Now if you'll excuse me Commander you have 27 and 35 seconds left to visit with your client and I'd like to get back to my little girl and my husband."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." He rose.  
  
"Dismissed." He left; Mac leant back in her chair. This definitely wasn't what she had planned for the weekend.  
  
Mac heard Jen giggling as she neared Harm's office.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, it's just Jason went to all the effort of pulling faces as he took the diaper off and then trying to put a new diaper on and it fell off."  
  
"Don't worry Jason, it takes practice." Mac said reassuringly. "Jen, we just need to file a few pieces of paperwork then we can all get back to our weekends."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	37. Chapter 37

"Where's Mac I thought she would have been here when we landed?" Meg asked as Harm helped her out of Sarah.  
  
"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." He saw Al working on a part. "Hey Al you seen Mac?"  
  
"She left Harm, took the baby with her." Harm was slightly confused.  
  
"Did she say why?" He asked.  
  
"Something came up at work, something about a sailor not understand judges don't work weekends. She said she be back to pick you up in a couple hours."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"About ten minutes after you took off. She also said she had her cell phone if you needed to contact her."  
  
"Thanks Al. Can I use your phone?" Harm asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Miss, do you want some coffee?" Al inquired of Meg.  
  
"I'd love some and the name is Meg."  
  
Harm waited for the phone to connect.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie's phone." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Jen it's Harm is Mac around?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom sir; we're just finishing up here." Jen replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ensign Godspeed walked into the building demanding to speak to her. Let's just say she's having Lieutenant Roberts add a whole list of charges to his case sir."  
  
"So she'll be leaving soon?" He asked.  
  
"Yes... Jason she's just a baby don't... I'll have her call you back." Jen said in a rush then phone went dead.  
  
"Jen... Jen..." Harm called.  
  
"Is everything okay Harm?" Meg asked as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't know. Mac was in the bathroom so I spoke to Jen, she said something to Tiner about Abi and that she'd have Mac call me and it sounded like she dropped the phone."  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine. Petty Officer Coates wouldn't let anything happen to Abi."  
  
"I know, it's just..."  
  
"You're going to be an overprotective father."  
  
"She's my little girl." Harm said with a shrug.  
  
"I'd pay money to see how you react when she goes on her first date."  
  
"She's not dating until she's fifty."  
  
"Uh huh." Meg said hiding a smile.  
  
"It's true. Sturgis is going to help me enforce the rule."  
  
"When she hits twenty-one I doubt you'll be able stop her and if you haven't retired by then, all those sailors and Marines in uniform will be pretty hard to resist."  
  
"She's not dating a sailor or a Marine." Harm said adamantly.  
  
"And what's exactly wrong with sailors and Marines?" Meg asked.  
  
"Nothing exactly, my little girl is just not dating one."  
  
"So you're questioning your grandmother's, your mother's, Harriet's and even Mac's judgement for marrying sailors and Jen's judgement for dating a sailor." Harm didn't know how to counter that.  
  
"You know I still out rank you Meg."  
  
"And you wife outranks you sir." She winked at him.  
  
"Good point." The phone rang and he grabbed it. "Hello."  
  
"Hey flyboy." He smiled when he heard Mac's voice. "Have a nice flight?"  
  
"Yeah. Is everything okay with Abi? Jen was cut off."  
  
"She's fine, Jason isn't quite up to childcare duties yet, he just needed some moral support and instruction."  
  
"Okay. Did everything work out with the Ensign?" Harm inquired.  
  
"First thing Monday he's a lot less of my problem. We'll be back in less than an hour."  
  
"Drive carefully."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The review thing doesn't seem to be working at the moment. So I haven't got any reviews for the last few chapters. ( Plus I never actually got to read any for my fic Leap Year. So if anyone feels like send reviews to my e-mail address for a couple days until it's fixed it's shazbucket103@aol.com 


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you know how long I've been sat here?" Webb asked from the front step as they arrived back at the house.  
  
"Well we were gone five hours 47 minutes and 35 seconds so I'm betting that it was less than that." Mac said.  
  
"Funny. Two hours, I've been sat here two whole hours."  
  
"I would have thought you'd have picked the lock. It's not like you haven't done it before, I mean you could have made yourself coffee, watched cable." Harm said.  
  
"I didn't want to risk you coming home and shooting me thinking I was a burglar."  
  
"Clay you know we don't carry guns around when we have Abi with us." Mac winked at Harm.  
  
"I take it you have news." Meg said.  
  
"Yes, can we take this inside?" Webb asked.  
  
"Sure." Harm unlocked the door, while Mac carried Abi in.  
  
"So?" Meg asked.  
  
"We have him in custody in a secure facility. We had to trace a finger print we found on the envelope to the guy he had place it for him. He gave us a statement for a partial immunity deal."  
  
"So it's over?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yes. I spoke to your CO; he says you can take the rest of the week off. We've arranged a temporary apartment for you until repairs can be finished on your apartment building. But that will take at least another six weeks."  
  
"I can't afford to have my apartment building rebuilt and replace everything I lost."  
  
"Don't worry; it's been taken care off. He won't be getting out for a very long time." Webb smiled. "You can go home."  
  
"Excuse me." Meg turned and ran straight up the stairs.  
  
"Something I said?" Webb asked.  
  
"She's been on an emotional roller coast for a month and stuck on the top of the loop since you talked to her on Wednesday. Now she's coming crashing down, she'll probably end up crying herself to sleep. It's only natural." Mac explained.  
  
"Nice analogy." Harm muttered.  
  
"Here take the baby, support her head." Mac handed Abi to Webb. "You make coffee." She said to Harm. "I'll go and check on Meg."  
  
"You're leaving me with the baby?" Webb asked.  
  
"You can't be as bad as Tiner trying to change her diaper. If you need help call Harm." Mac turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"So why is it all taken care of?" Harm asked.  
  
"The Agency may have had a slight influence in getting him released in the first place. They didn't think he was dangerous. He won't be seeing daylight again, trust me." "You know that's against his constitutional rights." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Not when he has terrorist connects."  
  
"I'm going to put the coffee on."  
  
"You're leaving me with the baby."  
  
"It's Mac's form of punishment for what happened to Jen. Besides she's asleep, if she wakes up sing to her." Harm left Webb to it.  
  
~  
  
"Hey you okay?" Mac asked as she leant against the frame of Meg's room door.  
  
"Yeah. It just seemed like it would never be over. If it's okay with you I'll stay the rest of the weekend and head back on Monday."  
  
"You can stay the rest of the week if you like it's not a problem."  
  
"I've already been here too long. You were right when you said once this was over I would need to take control of my life back. I need to get back and get back to work. If I cower away anymore he's going to have won."  
  
"That's good. Taking control is definitely a good thing. But promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to someone, even if you think you don't need to. Even if it is just once trust me it will help."  
  
"Okay. We have a base shrink where I work, he's good."  
  
"Good, talk it over with him, he'll give you the impartial opinion."  
  
TBC 


	39. Chapter 39

"Lieutenant Roberts do you have a few minutes?" Jen asked on Monday.  
  
"Of course Jen come in. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I've brought the paperwork for the additional charges against Ensign Godspeed." She handed him the amended charge sheet.  
  
"Thank you Jen."  
  
"Also the relevant security tapes. The paperwork from Colonel Mackenzie officially recusing herself from the case." She paused. "Admiral Morris will take over the court martial, but he's involved this week. He's willing to recess his court martial for two hours tomorrow to begin official proceeds at which time he will grant a continuance until early next week. He would like you to present a case for officially requesting that continuance at this time."  
  
"I'm going to need to interview both you and Colonel Mackenzie along with Sgt Moon. When would be a suitable time?"  
  
"We should be able to make ourselves available at a convenient time to yourself today sir. However sir I'd request that you give at least an hour's notice in case something comes up."  
  
"I'll get back to you Jen."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen turned and walked out the office straight into Sturgis. "Sorry Commander. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"That's okay Petty Officer." He paused. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me sir I should really get back to my desk."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me." He nodded and Jen headed back towards her desk.  
  
~  
  
"Jen could you come in here a minute?" Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine ma'am."  
  
"Commander Turner called he was worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine ma'am. I just didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Do I want to ask why?" Mac asked.  
  
"I was half asleep when I went to the bathroom and walked into an open door it hit my ribs."  
  
"They're still sore?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"They were definite that you didn't break one?"  
  
"That's what they said ma'am."  
  
"Take things easy today. If they still hurt tomorrow I'm having Tiner take you back to Bethesda. You may have cracked a rib that they didn't notice."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"How's the hand?" Mac inquired.  
  
"They'll take the cast off a week Saturday then I have an appointment with the physiotherapist."  
  
"And there isn't anything else bothering you?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Take it easy, we now have a relatively quiet week, bring what's on your desk come and sit on the couch and you can go over some more case files when you're done."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't want to disturb you."  
  
"You're not. I'm just doing paperwork."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"It's what friends and family are for."  
  
TBC 


	40. Chapter 40

"I want to see Colonel Mackenzie." Jen looked up to see a Seaman looming over her desk on Thursday. She decided to forgo the reminder about formality.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.  
  
"No." He replied gruffly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid the Colonel can't see you today her schedule is packed, if you'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow." Jen offered.  
  
"I want to see her now." He put both hands on the edge of the desk.  
  
"As I said before Seaman her schedule is packed today. But if you have to see her today you could take a seat, it may be a long wait though." Jen said slightly more forcefully.  
  
"I want to see her now." He demanded.  
  
"Your only options are to make an appointment for tomorrow or take a seat." Jen repeat.  
  
"I said, now." He repeated aggressively.  
  
"Take a seat Seaman and that's an order." Jen said in her most authorative tone.  
  
"I want to see her now." His tone was even more aggressive. Jen let out a loud whistle.  
  
"Take a seat now." She repeated the best she could manage.  
  
"I said now."  
  
"Jen is everyth..." Sgt John Bates asked as he entered the room just as the Seaman was lunging towards Jen. "I don't think so." He grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him backwards so Jen was out of his reach. The Seaman kicked and tried to pull away to go after Jen. Bates pushed him into the wall and grabbed pinned his arms behind his back.  
  
"Damn it." Jen cursed under breath. When she'd pushed her chair back to get out the way she hit the filing cabinet with her cast hand.  
  
"Are you okay Jen?" Bates asked.  
  
"No." She was struggling not curse out loud because of the pain.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" Mac said swinging open her office door. She'd spent the last hour trying to mediate between a couple of Marine officers who were in the process of getting divorced, their lawyers hadn't been able to get them to set on anything except the fact that they didn't want to be married to each other anymore.  
  
"He was trying to attack Petty Officer Coates ma'am." Bates informed her.  
  
"Are you okay Jen?" She asked look  
  
"No ma'am. I hit my hand on the filing cabinet." Jen was still struggling not to curse.  
  
"Let go of me." The Seaman struggled.  
  
"I'd be quiet right now and that's an order." Mac said. "What exactly happened Jen?"  
  
"He came in and said he wanted to see you. I asked if he had an appointment, he said no so I told him he could make an appointment for tomorrow or he could sit and wait in case you had finished something up early. He started getting aggressive and stating that he had to see you now. I ordered him to sit down but he demanded to see you again. So I whistled for one of the Sgt's. I ordered him to sit again but he lunged towards me. Sgt Bates came in and stopped him as I pushed the chair back and hit my hand. He then made another move towards so Sgt Bates restrained him up against the wall."  
  
"Right. Sgt throw him in the holding cell. Seaman you are about to be charged with attempted assault, disobeying a direct order and anything else I can think of."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bates said.  
  
"Oh and find him a lawyer."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bates hauled him off towards the holding cell.  
  
"Let me see your hand." Mac instructed of Jen. Jen held out her hand, her fingers were swelling. "Ouch." Mac picked up the phone and dialled an internal extension.  
  
"JAG headquarters Petty Officer Tiner speaking." Jason answer.  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie I need to speak to the Admiral now."  
  
"Right away ma'am." Mac waited a minute while he put her through.  
  
"Colonel, what can I do for?" AJ asked.  
  
"Can you spare someone, preferably Petty Officer Tiner, to take Petty Officer Coates to Bethesda sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"Why? What happened?" AJ said with immediate concern in his voice.  
  
"An angry Seaman came in demanded to see me, Jen told him I was busy and he got angry, luckily she managed to alert Sgt Bates who managed to stop him before he could attack her. While moving out of the way she hit her cast hand on the filing cabinet. Her fingers have swollen up." Mac informed him.  
  
"I take it he was detained?"  
  
"I had Sgt Bates place him in the holding cell. I want him charged with attempted assault disobeying a direct order and some things I haven't had chance to think of yet sir. He's going to need a lawyer."  
  
"I'll send Tiner over straight away."  
  
"Have him bring some ice." Mac suggested.  
  
"Do you need me send Gunny over to help out for the rest of the day?"  
  
"You'll need him to cover for Tiner sir. Perhaps Lieutenant Sims could come over when my appointments are scheduled to make sure everyone is settled while they wait."  
  
"I'll see to it."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac hung up. "Jason is coming to take you to Bethesda."  
  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, you have a busy day you need me here."  
  
"I think you'll be out more if you wait to have that hand seen to again. I can manage."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Let me know when you find out what's going on. I've got to get back."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	41. Chapter 41

"Knock knock." Harm said as he tapped on the open door to Mac's office.  
  
"Hey flyboy." Mac said looking up from the recommendation she was reading.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" Harm asked.  
  
"Actually I have five minutes and 32 seconds. Come in." Harm came in and sat down. "So what's up?"  
  
"I heard there was a bit of a kafuffle here earlier I just thought I should make sure you were okay."  
  
"Kafuffle?" Mac questioned.  
  
"It's a legitimate word."  
  
"I know I just haven't heard anyone use it in years."  
  
"So you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. An angry Seaman came in and demanded to see me. When Jen told him I didn't have time to see him today he got a little aggressive and almost attacked her, luckily Sgt Bates managed to stop him before he got a chance."  
  
"Scuttlebutt says something about Bethesda."  
  
"When Jen pushed her chair back to get out of his reach she hit her hand on the filing cabinet. Her fingers were swelling up so the Admiral and I arranged for Tiner to take her Bethesda."  
  
"How is she?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't know yet I'm waiting for Tiner to call. I think I've been cursed."  
  
"Cursed?" Harm said slightly speculatively.  
  
"This is the second angry sailor who has come in here demanding to see me in less than a week."  
  
"And you think this means you're cursed?" He asked.  
  
"It's as good a reason as any."  
  
"So did you find out what he was angry about?"  
  
"Apparently I helped his wife draw up divorce papers two years ago." Mac replied.  
  
"He waited two years to come and see you?" Harm questioned.  
  
"He's been at sea for the last two years. It's the first time they've docked at Norfolk so he decided to pay me a visit."  
  
"We should talk to the Admiral about upping the security around here."  
  
"Harm, there is a Marine Sgt down the hall, when we're court there is a Marine Bailiff around. If we have problems we still have the whistling system in place from when I was pregnant. It's fine."  
  
"Still..." The phone rang.  
  
"I've got to get that." Mac picked up the phone. "Mackenzie.... Tiner how is she?... That's good. Did she have them look at her ribs too?... Umm.... Tell her she can take the rest of the day off, but the Admiral is going to need you back here... I know, but sometimes being stubborn is a good thing." Mac smiled at Harm. "Tell her to call me if she needs anything... Thanks Tiner." Mac hung up.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She hasn't done anymore damage. They've taken off her cast and are icing it to reduce the swelling. She wants Tiner to bring her back to work."  
  
"What was that about her ribs?"  
  
"She walked into a cupboard door in the middle of the night and caught her ribs again. That's why she was grouchy on Monday."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, sir." Harriet said from the doorway.  
  
"That's okay Harriet. Barrett and Norwell here?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet replied.  
  
"Ask them to wait a minute the Commander was just leaving."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I should be finished by 1730, the rest I can do at home, I'll pick Abi up." Harm said.  
  
"Do you have the keys to the SUV so you don't have to change the carseat over?" Mac asked.  
  
"You just want to drive your corvette."  
  
"I'm just being practical." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"I've got the spare keys. If you're going to be home any later than 1900 or if you decided to stop by and see Jen let me know."  
  
"Will do. Can you ask Harriet to send them in?"  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	42. Chapter 42

"Colonel Mackenzie." Jen said as she opened the door on the second ring of the bell.  
  
"I just thought I would come and check up on you."  
  
"I'm fine ma'am. I've just got a splint rather than a cast and I can't drive." Jen realised that she had her still stood on the doorstep. "I'm sorry ma'am, please come in." Jen stepped back and let her in.  
  
"Thanks. So your hand is going to be okay?"  
  
"I just need to keep icing it. My ribs are definitely not broke or crack either, it was just deep bruising."  
  
"That's good. So this isn't going set back your recovery?" Mac asked as they sat down.  
  
"No. Ma'am I just want to say thank you for making sure that Jason came back to the office. He would have made me slightly crazy if he'd stayed."  
  
"Apart from the fact the Admiral needed him to work, I kind of knew that."  
  
"Did you manage to mediate a deal between Captain Gilchrist and Captain Jones?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes after two hours. They're working out the fine tuning with their lawyers."  
  
"Did you find out why Seaman..."  
  
"Rodriguez." Mac filled in the blank.  
  
"Rodriguez wanted to see you ma'am?"  
  
"I helped his wife divorce him two years ago while he was at sea. He wasn't very happy about it."  
  
"I probably would be too."  
  
"I suppose. I mean if I sent Harm divorce papers while he was out on a carrier for three months he'd mad. But he would be mad at me, not the lawyer who drew up the papers."  
  
"Ma'am, with respect, if you sent Commander Rabb divorce papers while he was on a carrier he'd steal the first tomcat he could find and come back and demand an explanation hang the consequences." Jen corrected.  
  
"You're probably right. But since that's something I'm never planning on doing we'll never find out."  
  
"Also ma'am, if he doesn't know where his ex-wife is anymore, you maybe the closet person to his divorce he could get answers from."  
  
"True, but that was still no excuse for his behaviour."  
  
"No ma'am. But it does make it slightly more understandable." The doorbell rang, but Jen didn't move to get it.  
  
"Did you want me to get the door?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, it's probably Jason ma'am, he has a key, if it's not they'll ring the bell again." Mac raised her eyebrows at the mention of him having a key. "Ma'am, he doesn't live here, he doesn't even stay over during the week."  
  
"Relax Jen I don't have a problem with it. Even if he did live here I couldn't say anything about it. Harm stayed with me when I had my concussion to make sure I was okay at night and never left. Besides this would be one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' conversations."  
  
"Jen?" Tiner called as he entered. "Jen?"  
  
"I'm in here." She called.  
  
"I brought Chinese food, I hope you ar...." He stopped when he saw Mac. "Sorry Colonel I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Relax Jason. I just came to check up on her and make sure she was really okay to come back to work tomorrow."  
  
"I'm fine ma'am honestly." Jen insisted.  
  
"Then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. We have to squeeze a hearing in to determine if a piece of evidence is admissible in between everything else on the schedule for tomorrow."  
  
"I should be able to move some things around ma'am. We'll fit it in."  
  
"Good. Before I go Jason two pieces of advice."  
  
"Ma'am?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"One don't coddle her and two find the girl a fork for that food she's only got one hand and it smell wonderful."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Mac said as she looked at Abi sat in her bouncing chair. Abi smiled at her. "You're getting really good at that." Abi kicked her legs. "That too." Abi reached out and tried to grab Mac's uniform. "Maybe I should take this off." Mac slipped off her jacket.  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate the thought but dinner is nearly ready." Harm said from behind her.  
  
"I wasn't doing it for you, but we might negotiate a replay later."  
  
"I may have to take a rain check on that offer your honour. I have a defence to reconstruct before tomorrow."  
  
"So I should take dinner while it's on offer?" He nodded. "I don't suppose it's Chinese by any chance?"  
  
"No char-grilled Salmon. Why?"  
  
"Jason brought Jen Chinese food for dinner. It smelled great." Mac picked Abi  
  
"Sorry. How is she?"  
  
"She's fine. She'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"No Abi." Mac said as Abi tried to pull at her eagles. "Look go to Daddy while I go and change." Harm took Abi from Mac. "I'll be a couple of minutes."  
  
"We'll be waiting."  
  
TBC 


	43. Chapter 43

"So how's it going?" Mac asked as she came down at 2230. It had taken almost two hours to get Abi settled. Harm had papers scattered all over the dinning room table.  
  
"Not well. Sturgis threw me a total curve ball which sends my strategy out the window. I have to completely rethink it before 0900 tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long night." He yawned. "I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"  
  
"I'll have some orange juice if we have any left."  
  
"Coming up."  
  
Mac picked up his note pad outlining his former strategy; there were notes on what Sturgis had done to counteract it. She picked up another couple of pieces of paper and quickly read those too. She picked up the witness list for the defence and then compared it to the list for the prosecution. Mac frowned slightly and tore a piece of paper from the legal pad and scribbled down some notes.  
  
"Juice." Harm set a glass down in front of her a few minutes later and sat down with his coffee.  
  
"You were planning on going in front of Colonel Blakely with this?" Mac asked holding up the legal pad.  
  
"Yes." Harm replied.  
  
"Do you want your client to spend twelve years of hard labour at Leavenworth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And you really thought this was going to stop that from happening?"  
  
"It's a legitimate strategy."  
  
"If you want your client to end in jail for twelve years." Mac repeated.  
  
"And you have a better solution?"  
  
"Here." She handed him the paper she had been writing on.  
  
"I thought we had a rule about you looking at my cases in case you had to become involved in them."  
  
"Harm, you're half way through your court martial. I'm 98% that Colonel Blakely will be around for the rest of it, besides which if there was a problem he could just place a continuance on it until he was back. My schedule is now packed with things that Admiral Morris was supposed to be doing since he's had to take over the Godspeed court martial. I think there is little chance of me getting involved."  
  
"Still this will set a dangerous precedent."  
  
"It's a one off, you're exhausted and I'm not having you fall asleep in court tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"It will only prejudice the members against you; you know what happened to Bud when he fell asleep. Colonel Blakely will come down on you like a tonne of bricks."  
  
"Mac, I don't want you getting into trouble over this."  
  
"I won't. Think of it this way, it's my job to make sure justice is served. Even if your client is guilty as hell, he gets the best defence possible. My helping you come up with a new strategy is a way to get that done."  
  
"You want to help make sure justice is served." Harm repeated.  
  
"Plus I'd like my husband back sometime tonight." She leant across the table and kissed him.  
  
"Okay you can help; any suggestions will be gratefully received."  
  
"Harm you told me the first time I was a judge that I knew your playbook and I called you on it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sturgis knows it pretty well too, so does Colonel Blakely."  
  
"I'm beginning to see that." He said with a sigh.  
  
"So stop thinking like a Navy flyboy and start thinking like a Marine." Mac said.  
  
"How's that going to help?" He asked.  
  
"Marines are different to sailors; you get to sit around on your ships, fire the starbursts from a remote distance, drop bombs from planes unless you're a SEAL but lets forget about those for a minute. Marines on the other hand go to the front line; they storm the beach, that's what they are trained to do. They're trained to kill face to face and they have to deal with the repercussions of that."  
  
"The Navy trains its people in combat skills too." Harm pointed out.  
  
"But not to the same level as the Marines. I can shoot a clean shot from 200 yards no problem because that's what I'm trained to do. It's a different mentality. Just like you were trained to fly F-14's so therefore you have a different attitude to someone who was trained to pilot a sub or that of a field corps man."  
  
"You really think it's that different an attitude?" Harm asked.  
  
"Just think of some of the cases we had to investigate involving pilot mishaps. Your attitude and knowledge as a pilot is different to mine as someone who can read all the technical manuals, maybe go up once or twice, but at the end of the day I'm not a combat pilot and I never will be because I wasn't trained to be."  
  
"So we have different perspectives?"  
  
"Exactly. What I see as pilot error could just as easily be a technical error or equipment failure and I wouldn't know because I don't know every inch of a tomcat the way you do."  
  
"So to win this case I have to start thinking like a Marine."  
  
"Exactly, start looking at it from a different perspective. Put yourself in your clients place."  
  
"And you're going to help?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't leave you to think like a Marine by yourself, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"Why you?" He reached across the table to tickle her. Mac shrieked. "Hey you'll wake you Abi."  
  
"Then stop tickling me, because we have work to do Commander."  
  
"Whatever you say ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	44. Chapter 44

A couple of weeks later on a Friday afternoon Mac was finishing up some paperwork in her office when Jen buzzed her.  
  
"Yes Jen?"  
  
"Mrs Rabb is on line 3 she sounds a little upset." Jen informed her.  
  
"Thanks Jen put her through." Mac picked up her phone. "Hi Grams."  
  
"Sarah." Grams simply said.  
  
"Is everything okay Grams?"  
  
"A lightning bolt hit the power cable, which blew all the electric circuits in the house and the heating system. They say it's going to be at least a week before they can come and fix it and the insurance company won't pay for the cost of the repairs because they deem lightning as an 'act of god.'"  
  
"Harm will talk to the insurance company, but first things first; do you have a neighbour, someone you trust who can look out for the repair men?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes Mr Taylor from the church."  
  
"Good. Pack a bag and grab all the insurance paperwork for the farm, I'll be there to get you in a couple hours."  
  
"Sarah I can't ask you to do that." Grams protested.  
  
"You didn't ask. I'm not leaving you there with any heating and electric. You're coming to stay with us until this is all sorted and you're not changing my mind about this. Besides Abi's gotten so big since you saw her last."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"I said no protesting. I'm going to leave here in the next twenty minutes, so I'll be there in a little over three hours."  
  
"Do you even remember the way?"  
  
"I can get directions. I'll call you if I get lost. Don't worry about anything."  
  
"Thank you Sarah."  
  
"It's what's family is for. I'll see you soon." Mac hung up and brought up the route planner on her computer. She hit the intercom and went back to typing in the start point and the destination. "Jen can you come in here for a minute?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen quickly entered.  
  
"I have to leave family emergency. I'll take my paperwork with me and finish it over the weekend."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is Mrs Rabb okay?"  
  
"Lightning blew out her electricity and heating, they won't be able to fix it for at least a week and the insurance company won't pay for it." Mac explained.  
  
"That's terrible. Is there something you need me to do?"  
  
"Harm's still in court. When he gets out I need you to tell him what happened and that I've gone to pick her up."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Also I need another favour."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jena asked.  
  
"If it gets to 1730 and Harm is still in court I was wondering if you could go and pick Abi up? Day care is closing at 1800 today, you're on the pre- approved list, but I'll call them and tell them there is a chance you'll be collecting her. I can't take her with me it's too long a drive there and back in one evening."  
  
"Of course ma'am. I'm happy to help; I'll need her car seat." Mac took her keys out of the desk drawer, and slipped a set off and handed them to Jen.  
  
"They're the keys to the SUV; it will save time having to change the seat over and you having to figure out how to fit it properly. I'll take the corvette."  
  
"Ma'am is Mrs Rabb going to be comfortable in the corvette?" Mac though for a moment.  
  
"I'll have to take one of the pool cars."  
  
"Ma'am, take my car, it needs filling up with gas but other than that."  
  
"I can't do that Jen."  
  
"Of course you can ma'am. If Commander Rabb gets out of court in time he can take the SUV to get Abi, if not I'll take it and bring Abi back here until he's ready to leave. He can give me a ride home or if not Jason can. You can drop my car off tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"I'll just get you the keys ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	45. Chapter 45

"Commander Rabb." Jen said as he came out of court at 1720.  
  
"Jennifer." Harm said.  
  
"Sir are you going to be able to leave in the next ten minutes or so?" She asked as they walked back towards Harm's office.  
  
"Probably not. Why?"  
  
"Someone needs to pick Abigail up from day care before 1800." Jen replied.  
  
"I thought Mac was picking her up."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie left, if it's a problem sir she gave me the keys to the SUV. I'll go and get Abigail and bring her back here."  
  
"Where exactly did Mac go Jen? Harm asked as they enter his office.  
  
"Emergency family leave sir."  
  
"What family emergency?" Harm asked concerned.  
  
"Mrs Rabb called."  
  
"What's wrong with my grandmother?" Harm's concern doubled.  
  
"Lightning hit the house and knocked the electricity and heating, they said it will be at least a week before they could fix it and the insurance company refuse to pay for the repairs. So Colonel Mackenzie asked me to make sure Abigail was collected and she went to pick her up to stay with you until it was sorted."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"Approximately 90 minutes ago sir."  
  
"Grams should have called me." Harm muttered.  
  
"I think she tried sir, but you've been in court all day. She did sound distressed when I spoke to her. But I think the Colonel managed to alleviate those fears."  
  
"Thanks for telling me Jen."  
  
"I'll go and collect Abi and keep her in the Colonel's office until you're ready to leave sir. I may need a ride home as well."  
  
"Did your car break down?" He asked.  
  
"No sir. Colonel Mackenzie borrowed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She had to leave the SUV because of the car seat and in case you weren't out of court in time. She also thought that Mrs Rabb wouldn't be comfortable in the corvette so I offered her my car. She's going to drop it back tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I should be ready to leave in just over an hour. Ninety minute tops. Is that going to okay? It's not interfering with your plans?"  
  
"Jason has a law class tonight so I was just planning on watching a movie. Nothing that can't wait sir."  
  
"Thanks for doing this anyway."  
  
"My pleasure sir. If you'll excuse me I have some where to be." He nodded.  
  
~  
  
Jen pushed the buzzer when she arrived at the day care facility. The building had top of the line security.  
  
"Yes can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to collect Abigail Rabb." Jen replied.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. Colonel Mackenzie has me on the pre- approved list and she called to advise you I may have to pick Abi up today."  
  
"I need to see some ID." A shoot opened. Jen withdrew her military ID and placed it inside.  
  
"This seems to be in order. I'm just going to need the password."  
  
"Rose Garden." The door buzzed open so Jen could enter.  
  
"Sorry for all the measures, but we want to keep the children safe."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable I wouldn't any thing to happen to them too. Especially Abi, she's my goddaughter."  
  
"I hope there isn't anything wrong with Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb?"  
  
"No. They're both fine. The Commander has to work late and the Colonel had to go and collect the Commander's grandmother."  
  
"That's good. I'll just get Abigail for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey, do you know about the U.S.A.? Do you know about the government? Can you tell me 'bout the Constitution? Hey, learn about the U.S.A.  
  
In 1787, I'm told, Our founding fathers did agree, To write a list of principles For keepin' people free. The U.S.A. was just starting out, A bold, brand new country. And so our people spelled it out: The things that we should be.  
  
We the people, In order to form a more perfect union, Establish justice, Ensure domestic tranquility, Provide for the common defense, Promote the general welfare and Secure the blessings of liberty To ourselves and our posterity, Do ordain and establish this Constitution, For the United States of America.  
  
In 1787, I'm told, Our founding fathers did agree, To write a list of principles For keepin' people free. The U.S.A. was just starting out ..."  
  
Jen stopped singing when she saw Harm stood in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry sir." Abi cooed and kicked her legs.  
  
"It's okay. She seems to be having fun. Was she okay at day care today?"  
  
"She was a little upset when the Colonel dropped her off this morning but other than that she was a perfect angel."  
  
"Isn't she always?" Harm said taking Abi from her. Jen bit her lip, to keep from giggling. "What?"  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie says when anyone says she's an angel, if she didn't know for certain you were her father, she may just question her parentage."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You did give me permission sir."  
  
"True. So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen picked up the diaper bag. Harm had Abi in one arm, his briefcase in the other hand and he was trying to figure out how to get his cover out from under his arm. "Let me help sir." Jen took the cover out and put it on his head, then adjust it so it was straight.  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"You're welcome sir."  
  
~  
  
"Headed home Commander? The Admiral asked as he waited for the elevator.  
  
"Yes sir." AJ looked at Abi who was drooling on Harm's shoulder.  
  
"She's gotten bigger since I last saw her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mac working late?" He questioned.  
  
"She left earlier sir, family emergency."  
  
"She cleared it with Admiral Morris sir." Jen added.  
  
"Nothing bad I hope?" AJ asked.  
  
"Lightning struck my grandmother's house; it's going take them a while to fix the problems it caused so Mac is bringing her to stay with us."  
  
"If you'd need to take the afternoon off Commander you could have asked." AJ pointed out.  
  
"I was in court all afternoon sir. The first I knew of it was when Jen came to ask me if I could leave in time to get Abi from day care."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to make sure she was collected sir."  
  
"Now I'm going to give Jen a ride home."  
  
"Having car trouble Petty Officer?" AJ asked.  
  
"No sir. Colonel Mackenzie borrowed my car since she needed to leave me the SUV to pick Abi up in."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Commander but didn't you bring two cars this morning as always?"  
  
"Yes sir, but my grandmother is probably too old to spend three hours in a corvette."  
  
"Good point." He said as the elevator arrived. They all stepped into the elevator. "Petty Officer, if you see Petty Officer Tiner over the weekend please advise him that I may be late on Monday morning."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Abi cooed at her godmother and held out her hand. Jen reached up and Abi grabbed her finger. "You're adorable aren't you sweetheart?" AJ glanced at Harm and they both smiled.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: PREAMBLE Music & Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens Sung by: Lynn Ahrens 


	47. Chapter 47

Grams was sat on the porch in her rocking chair when Mac arrived.  
  
"Hey." Mac said as she got out of the car.  
  
"You made good time."  
  
"I got out of Virginia before most people finished work and I only took one wrong turn."  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Grams asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. But I do need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Help yourself Sarah. Just be careful you don't fall over my suitcase it's by the door."  
  
"Thanks Grams. I promise everything will be okay." Mac squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you Sarah."  
  
"What are family for?"  
  
~  
  
"So did you need anything else?" Mac asked as she carried the bag out of house.  
  
"There is a cool box with a few things I managed to save from the freezer. Some of my soup, things like that, it's all melted but it should be good over the weekend."  
  
"Okay, we'll put this in the car and then I'll get it."  
  
"Did you get a new car? Because I thought Harm drove your corvette and you drove his SUV."  
  
"I borrowed it from Abi's godmother Jen. I had to leave her the SUV so she could pick up Abi from day care." Mac replied as she carried the bag to the car and put in the trunk. Just then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me a minute." She got it out of her bag which was on the floor of the car, she recognised the number. "Hey flyboy, is Abi okay?"  
  
"Abi, in the words of her godmother, is absolutely adorable."  
  
"Sorry I had to run out but..."  
  
"Don't worry Jen explained. Are you there yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing put her things in the trunk. We should be back before 0000."  
  
"Thank you for doing this Sarah." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, she's family I wasn't just going leave here."  
  
"Is Grams okay?" Harm asked.  
  
"I think so. Would you like to speak to her?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Grams Harm would like to speak to you." Mac held out the phone to her. "I'll go and get the cool box and lock up."  
  
"Thank you Sarah. Hello Harmon." She said into the phone.  
  
Mac finished making sure the house was secure and headed back to the car.  
  
"Sarah how do I hang up on him?" Grams asked.  
  
"Is he still talking?"  
  
"Yes. He has gone into overprotective mode."  
  
"I'll take care of it while you get in the car." She took the phone. "Harm, it's Mac."  
  
"Where's Grams I was still talking to her?" Harm asked.  
  
"No you were ranting at her. We're going to leave in a few minutes; we'll be there in a few hours, so give Abi a kiss goodnight for me."  
  
"Will do. Drive carefully."  
  
"As always." She hung up. "He only worries because he loves you." Mac said. "We all do."  
  
"I know. I love you all too."  
  
~  
  
"You know you're great grandmother is stubborn Abi." Harm said as he gave her her bottle. "Actually come to think of it so are your grandmother and your mother. Must be a genetic trait, we'll just have to make sure you don't get it too." Harm adjusted the bottle and picked up the phone and hit a speed dial.  
  
"Hello." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Harmon, is everything alright? Are Sarah and Abi okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"They're both fine. Why would you presume something is wrong?"  
  
"How often do you call me of your own accord? Sarah calls me and you speak to me. So I was concerned."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to talk to you too Mom." Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"How is Abigail?"  
  
"Getting bigger everyday. She's getting better at the drooling smiles."  
  
"I bet she is. I miss her so much."  
  
"She misses you too. You know you're more than welcome to come and visit."  
  
"I will soon, but I have a gallery opening coming up. But none of this is the reason you called."  
  
"No. I called to tell you Grams is coming to stay with us for a few weeks in case you tried to call her and couldn't get a hold of her." Harm replied.  
  
"She didn't tell me she was coming to visit when I spoke to her yesterday."  
  
"Lightning hit the roof last night and knocked out the power and heating, it's going to take them weeks to fix, so she called Mac who is driving her back here now."  
  
"You should have gone to have gotten her." Trish scolded.  
  
"I would have but I was in court when she called and Mac was almost there by the time I found out. I talk to her, but she made Mac hang up on me."  
  
"You were probably ranting at you. She is your grandmother Harm, but she can take care of herself. Be nice."  
  
"I'm always nice."  
  
"And I'm Santa Claus."  
  
TBC 


	48. Chapter 48

"When a man loves a woman Can't keep his mind on nothing else Tells the world what a good thing he's found If she's bad he can't see it She can do no wrong Turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down  
  
When a man loves a woman He'll spend his very last dime To hold on to what he needs He'll give up all his comforts Sleep out in the rain If she says that's the way it ought to be..."  
  
Harm sung while pacing up and down the living room, Abi wouldn't settle.  
  
"Mommy will be home soon I promise Abi. Shush. It's okay sweetheart." But Abi continued to wail.  
  
"When a man loves a woman I give you everything I've got Trying to hold on to your precious love Baby baby please don't treat me bad..."  
  
"Sounds like someone is cranky." Mac said as she came through the door. "Come to Mommy sweetheart." Mac took Abi from Harm.  
  
"Harmon Rabb what did you do to upset that child?" Grams asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything Grams. I put her to bed; she woke up and started screaming she hasn't stopped."  
  
"Its okay sweetheart Mommy's here." Mac gently whispered. "Everything will be okay, shush." She gently kissed Abi on top the head. "Shush sweetheart." Abi whimpered out. "That's it sweetheart."  
  
"Okay, I've been trying that for the best part of an hour. I ran out of School House Rock songs."  
  
"Sometimes little girls just need their Mom." Grams said yawning. "I'm tired, it's been a long day would you mind if I went to bed?"  
  
"Harm, can you take her bags up." Mac asked. "Night Grams."  
  
"Goodnight Sarah, goodnight angel." She gave Abi a gentle kiss.  
  
~  
  
Mac came back downstairs after putting Abi back to bed and changing out of her uniform.  
  
"Hey." Mac said as she sat down on the couch next to Harm.  
  
"Hey. Thank you."  
  
"You keep saying that. She's family I wasn't going to leave her there."  
  
"Okay." He gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"But if you are feeling grateful, I'm starving and my feet need rubbing."  
  
"And what would you like to eat?"  
  
"Some of Grams soup. Everything in the freezer was defrosting so she put some of it in the cool box by the door."  
  
"Then soup you shall have." He gave her another kiss.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So who picked Abi up?" Mac asked as she stretched her legs out down the couch.  
  
"Jen, I just got out of court and had to head back to my office when she came to see if I could get her. Abi was getting the educational Preamble when I went to your office to get her."  
  
"She's never too young to learn about the constitution and the founding fathers."  
  
"True. I called Mom after we hung up earlier."  
  
"And..." Mac prompted, Harm looked at her. "You looked like you wanted to say something about it."  
  
"She automatically assumed there was something wrong with you or Abi."  
  
"You don't call her a lot unless something happened. You usually just talk to her after I've called her."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Harm you are a grown up now if you want to call your Mom to just talk to her it is okay." Mac said in a tone she usually used with little AJ.  
  
"Thank you Miss Sarah." He pouted.  
  
"Now that's cleared up, go make me soup." Mac instructed in more of a Marine tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	49. Chapter 49

Mac was sat at the table eating a slice of toast while giving Abi her bottle and reading over one of the reports she had brought home to finish over the weekend. When she got to one point in the report she it the toast between her teeth and picked up a pen and scribbled some notes in the margin.  
  
"Multi-tasking?" Harm asked as he stood in the doorway smiling at her.  
  
"I need to get this filed first thing Monday morning. There are changes I need to make before then."  
  
"Need any help?" He asked.  
  
"That would be a conflict of interest."  
  
"I meant with Abi."  
  
"She's fine aren't you sweetheart."  
  
"What time did you get up this morning anyway?" Harm asked.  
  
"0600, I couldn't sleep so I went to check on Abi, she'd just woken up so I brought her down so as not to wake Grams."  
  
"Are you still hungry?" Harm asked. "I was thinking of making scrambled eggs."  
  
"If you feel like adding some crispy bacon to that I wouldn't stop you."  
  
"The things I do for you." He gave her a kiss as he walked by. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning Sarah." Grams said as Mac burped Abi.  
  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry?"  
  
"You've got your hands full. Don't worry about making me breakfast."  
  
"I'm not. Harm's making bacon and scrambled eggs. Would you like some?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Harm." Mac called.  
  
"Yes?" He called back.  
  
"Grams would like some breakfast too."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"See that didn't take any trouble." Grams sat down. "We're going out later, I was wondering if you would like to come with us."  
  
"That's a sweet thought. Where are you going?"  
  
"The Vietnam War Memorial." Mac replied. Grams didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you go there often?" She finally asked.  
  
"I've tried to take Abi at least once a week since she was born. I think she deserves to know her grandfather and great grandfather were heroes who died while trying to make sure the world was a safer place for her to grow up in."  
  
A tear ran down Grams' face.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Mac apologised.  
  
"You are a very sweet child Sarah." Mac adjust Abi in her arms so she could give Grams a hug.  
  
"Breakfast is re...." Harm started to announce when he saw the scene in front of him. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine." Grams said wiping her eyes. "She's one of the good ones Harmon, keep a hold of her."  
  
"I intend too."  
  
"Now did you say something about breakfast?" Grams asked.  
  
"Yes." Harm put the plates on the table as Mac shuffled her papers into a stack.  
  
"Looks good." Mac said.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Mac took a minute to try and figure out the logistics of using a knife and fork to eat with only one hand available. Harm watched her.  
  
"I'll hold her while you eat." Mac carefully passed Abi across the table.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"I'll wait here." Mac said when they got to the wall. Harm turned and looked at her. "Go on, take Abi." She handed him the flowers.  
  
"You can come with us, you're family too." Harm whispered.  
  
"She needs your support to do this. I'll wait here for a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	50. Chapter 50

"Good morning Colonel." Jen said as Mac came in on Monday morning. Jen handed her her post.  
  
"Good morning Jen. Have a nice weekend?"  
  
"Yes ma'am went ice-skating."  
  
"How many times did you fall over?" Mac asked.  
  
"Only the once ma'am."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How's Mrs Rabb doing?" Jen inquired.  
  
"She's fine; she had a bit of an emotional weekend. We took her to the wall; I don't think she's been there for a while."  
  
"I get emotional when I go to the Wall ma'am, and I don't have a relative on there."  
  
"Good point. I made the changes to the pre-trial report, if you give me a minute I'll get you the disk and if you can run off two copies for me to sign and then run them over to the bullpen."  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"And if I get in a bad mood by the end of the week you'll have to forgive me, I don't mean it."  
  
"What's happening at the end of the week ma'am?" Jen inquired.  
  
"Harm leaves for his quals."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine ma'am." Jen said trying to be reassuring.  
  
"I hope so, but then my head keeps reminding of all the crashes and mishaps I investigated, the ones we're heard about in court and the number of times Harm has had to eject."  
  
"Ma'am if you think of it in the grand scheme of things and the thousands of flights the Navy make a month, the overwhelming majority go without incident."  
  
"Logically I know that but..."  
  
"But it doesn't help." Jen finished.  
  
"Exactly. I'll be in my office." Mac said.  
  
"Oh ma'am, you also had a couple of calls."  
  
"Who from?"  
  
"Commander Green and Commander Keslart. There was a traffic accident on their route here, they are having to follow a diversion, but they will be late for member selection."  
  
"Push it back thirty minutes to give them time to get here. Can you let the relevant parties know and arrange some coffee for those that are waiting?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Okay, we'll reconvene at 0900 tomorrow morning for opening statements." Mac banged her gavel. It had taken more hours than she cared to think about to select the members for the court martial. "That took way too long." Mac said with a sigh.  
  
"At least it's over until the next court martial ma'am." Jen pointed out.  
  
"I think if that's how they behave about selecting members, it's going to be a long court martial. I'm starving; do I have time to go for lunch?"  
  
"Unfortunately not ma'am, since this over ran you only have thirty minutes until your next meeting, then you are back to back for the rest of the day."  
  
"Chinese or pizza?" Mac asked as she entered her office.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"We don't have time to go out so the take-out can come to us. I have to eat and if that's in my meet then so be it."  
  
"I'd suggest Chinese is the best food in that context."  
  
"Chinese it is. What would like my treat?"  
  
"I can't let you do that ma'am." Jen protested.  
  
"Think of it as a thank you for taking care of Abi on Friday."  
  
"Ma'am, it's really not necessary, I don't mind helping out with Abi, she's my goddaughter and I love her."  
  
"Do I have to order you to eat my food?"  
  
"No ma'am." Jen gave in.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Sweet and Sour pork, Kung Po Chicken and some noodles."  
  
"I'll call the order and give the money. When it gets here just interrupt whatever I'm involved in."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	51. Chapter 51

"That smells good." Harm said as Jen was sorting out the Chinese food.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Does she have a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not sir, she's in a meeting, then she has back to back meetings for the rest of the day. Member selection ran through the designated lunch time in the schedule today, so hence the Chinese food. We're eating on the run."  
  
"If I write her a note can you give it to her?"  
  
"Of course sir, let me just get you a pen and some paper."  
  
"Thanks Jen." He scribbled something down, folded the paper over and handed it to her.  
  
"I'll see she gets it, did you need a reply?"  
  
"I can manage without one." He winked at her. "Carry on."  
  
"Aye sir." When Harm left Jen collected up Mac's food, the note and went and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but your food is here and I have a message for you from Commander Rabb." Jen handed the note over, Mac quickly read it.  
  
"Does he want a response?" She asked.  
  
"He said he could manage without one."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"Ma'am." She turned and left, leaving Mac to her lunch and her meeting.  
  
~  
  
"I'm here to see Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"And you are sir?" Jen asked standing up.  
  
"Lieutenant Johnston."  
  
"Yes sir. The Colonel is running slightly behind at the moment, if you'd like to take a seat sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can I get you something to drink sir?" Jen offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen sat back down as the phone rang. "Colonel Mackenzie's office." She answered.  
  
"It's me." Jason replied. "The Admiral would like to see Colonel Mackenzie if she has a few minutes."  
  
"She has a full schedule until 1730, but she's already running behind as it is. Could you please find out if it is urgent and I'll see what I can do about rearranging something?"  
  
"I'll just find out." Jen looked at the schedule then glanced at the pile of paperwork that needed to be filed. It definitely wasn't her day. "He says it can wait until 1730."  
  
"She has to leave at 1800 to pick Abi up." Jen reminded him.  
  
"I'll let him know. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Can we just have pizza in front of the TV?" Lieutenant Johnston looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"We can do that."  
  
"I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later." Jen hung up. Just then Mac's door opened.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." The Major who had been in with Mac said. Jen got up.  
  
"It was nice to have meet you Major. Jen what's next?" Mac asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Johnston is here and you have an appointment to see the Admiral at 1800."  
  
"Does he know I have to..." Mac started to ask.  
  
"Leave by 1800. I informed Petty Officer Tiner." Jen replied and handed Mac a file.  
  
"Thanks. Come in Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Jen, I need to see Mac." Sturgis said coming up to her desk.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen today Commander."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sir, I had to tell the Admiral he couldn't see her until 1730, she has to leave straight after that appointment."  
  
"How about tomorrow morning?" He asked.  
  
"She has a court martial starting at 0900 tomorrow. It's possible she could see you during the lunch recess, but the time on that is speculative."  
  
"I have to go out to Norfolk at 1100. Are you sure she can't spare twenty minutes after her appointment with the Admiral?"  
  
"She has to pick Abigail up before 1830; she is already taking work home with her."  
  
"Can't Harm pick Abi up?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know sir; you'd have to ask him."  
  
"And you're sure she doesn't have even ten minutes?"  
  
"Sir, she ate her lunch while she was in a meeting. I've had to take six messages, even Commander Rabb had to leave her a note. You won't get in with her today unless you can get Commander Rabb to pick up Abi up."  
  
"I better go and talk to Harm. Thanks Jen."  
  
"Let me know if any changes are being made sir, I'll let the Colonel know."  
  
"Will do."  
  
TBC 


	52. Chapter 52

"Thank you for coming in Lieutenant." Mac said as she saw Lieutenant Mason out.  
  
"Thank you for meeting with me Colonel."  
  
"Do you know the way out?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He asked.  
  
"Jen, who's next?"  
  
"The Admiral, Commander Turner wanted to see you, he was going to see if Commander Rabb could collect Abi so you could meet with him after the Admiral."  
  
"Harm has a late meeting. Call Sturgis and tell him if it is important to be ready by 1800 he can come with to collect Abi and we can talk in the car. Inform him I'll drop him back here before I head home."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Commander Turner." Jen said tapping on Sturgis's office door.  
  
"Petty Officer. Commander Rabb can't collect Abigail."  
  
"I know sir. But Colonel Mackenzie has another option for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"If you can be ready to go by 1800, you can talk to her in the car; she'll drop you back here before she heads home." Jen explained.  
  
"That will work for me."  
  
"As soon as she finished with the Admiral she had to come back to collect her briefcase from the office. She'll be ready to go after that sir."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir." Sturgis nodded.  
  
~  
  
"I haven't seen you in a couple days, how are things?" Mac asked as she pulled out of the JAG parking lot.  
  
"Going well hopefully Mac."  
  
"Since if I didn't have to pick Abi up, we'd be having this conversation in my office, shouldn't that be Colonel, ma'am or your honour?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Sturgis apologised.  
  
"I was kidding Sturgis lighten up. You look tense." Mac commented.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"But you look it."  
  
"Thanks." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have plans for tonight?" Mac asked.  
  
"Other than doing some work no. Why?"  
  
"You're coming to dinner. Grams is making pot roast and some vegetable thing for Harm. She always makes more than we can eat."  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"You won't be since I invited you. Besides no one can turn down Grams' pot roast."  
  
"What time should I be there?"  
  
"1930."  
  
"I'll be there." Sturgis agreed.  
  
"See, that was easier than having to order Jen to eat the Chinese food I ordered." Mac yawned.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to do this another night? You looked tired."  
  
"Abi didn't sleep well last night. Then I had a long day but I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want to talk about?"  
  
"It was going fine until I got to the office. Two of the Commanders for the member selection were delayed so I pushed it back thirty minutes. Then selecting the members took two hours longer than we thought it would, so we didn't have time for lunch, so we ordered take out. I then had back to back meetings, so I had to eat in my meeting. Then I had to go and see the Admiral who wants me to be on the look out for a good Marine lawyer to be my replacement."  
  
"As a judge?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"As a lawyer. He thinks the dynamic worked well before I transferred."  
  
"It's been nine months he's only thinking of replacing you now?"  
  
"Apparently. But enough of my day, what was it you needed to discuss?"  
  
TBC 


	53. Chapter 53

"Looks like someone is home." Mac said as she heard the front door open. They had already started dinner because he was running late.  
  
"Mac?" He called.  
  
"In here." Mac replied glancing at Abi to make sure he hadn't disturbed her.  
  
"Started without me?" He questioned as he dropped a kiss on her lips.  
  
"You're late and I'm hungry."  
  
"Meeting ran over." He moved and kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "Hey Grams."  
  
"I left yours in the oven to keep warm."  
  
"Thanks. Sturgis."  
  
"Don't even think about kissing me buddy." Mac smiled at his comment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harm asked.  
  
"It turns out women with Rabb as a last name are difficult to say no to. I was also informed you don't say no to Grams' pot roast."  
  
"True." He smiled. "Let me just dump this stuff and get my food and you can tell me what you were talking about when I came in." Sturgis shot Mac a look which had her chuckle. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, go get your dinner."  
  
"There is a story here." He said.  
  
"I'm sure there is, but right now we're eating." Mac winked at him.  
  
"I'll get it out of you later."  
  
"You can try."  
  
"Harmon go and get your dinner there's a good boy."  
  
"Yes Grams." He went and did as he was told.  
  
"The Admiral would like to have you around the office Mrs Rabb if you can keep Harm under control like that." Sturgis said with a smile.  
  
"Call me Grams, Sturgis." She patted him on the hand.  
  
"Okay Grams."  
  
"Now if I can just convince Jennifer and we'll be all set."  
  
"How long have you been trying to convince Jen?" Mac asked.  
  
"Since just after the wedding. I speak to her whenever I call; all that formality makes me feel old."  
  
"We wouldn't want that. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"See what you can do about what?" Harm asked as he carried his plate back to the table.  
  
"About arranging world peace." Mac replied.  
  
"You may have a tough time convincing some people that it's a good idea all by yourself."  
  
"Don't worry Sturgis has offered to help."  
  
"I did?" Sturgis questioned with surprise.  
  
"Sure you did. You don't think dinner invitations come without consequences do you?"  
  
"So what were you really going to see if you do something about?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You know you're very nosy today." Mac said.  
  
"I'm a lawyer, it a positive trait."  
  
"You're also a pilot. I heard you've got your carrier quals this weekend." Sturgis said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sturgis asked Mac tensed.  
  
"My flight is at 1000 on Friday. That's what I was coming to see you about earlier." He said to Mac.  
  
"Wasn't the note I got."  
  
"I know, I figured I should tell you in person since you were busy."  
  
"I know about that. I had talk to her while she went to get Abi."  
  
"Maybe you should drop Abi off on Friday before you leave, it will give you a chance to say goodbye."  
  
TBC 


	54. Chapter 54

"This seems like a good place to recess for the day." Mac said at 1700 on Thursday. "This court martial stands in recess until 1000 tomorrow." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called. Everyone stood as Mac left, Jen followed her out.  
  
"Ma'am, is there something on the schedule for 0900 tomorrow that I don't know about?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to be in late. Harm's transport isn't until 1000; I'm going to take advantage of the extra half hour before he has to leave."  
  
"Ma'am, you could have taken the morning off and given him a ride to the airport?"  
  
"There are two reasons I decided against that. One I have to do my job too, an hour I can take four or five no. And two if I drove him to the airport I wouldn't let him get on the plane." Mac explained.  
  
"I guess I can see your point, if it was Jason I probably wouldn't want him to get on the plane either." Jen agreed as they entered Mac's office.  
  
"I think we're just going to have remember how lucky we are that they here most of the time and not gone for six months stretches."  
  
"True. I'll just get the paperwork you need to sign, and then you should be finished for the night ma'am."  
  
"Good, the only other thing is I need are the documents pulled for the staff meeting tomorrow night."  
  
"I have three of them on my desk; I'll get the other one before I leave tonight."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
~  
  
"Are you okay Sarah?" Grams asked. Mac was sat on the couch gently rocking Abi, she'd been home for an hour but Harm was still finishing up some details of a case before he left.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Are lying to me?"  
  
"Yes. Way too much time to think."  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
"I know." Mac said, "It's just...."  
  
"You don't like it when he flies."  
  
"No. I'd rather he have two feet on the ground."  
  
"Why don't you ask him to stop?" Grams suggested.  
  
"Because he loves flying, it's a part of who he is. I can't ask him to give that up, something he's good at just because I have a problem with it."  
  
"He loves you and Abigail more than flying a tomcat."  
  
"He only does his quals once every six months, he doesn't take random flight assignments anymore, he only flies if he absolutely has to, I don't have to like it, I just have to live with it." Mac said with a sigh.  
  
"He'll be okay."  
  
"Logically I know that."  
  
"Hey I'm home." Harm said coming through the door.  
  
"Hi, I'd better put Abi to bed." Mac got up off the couch and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Something I said?" Harm asked sitting down next to Grams.  
  
"No. She loves you, that's all."  
  
"This about me leaving for my quals tomorrow?"  
  
"It's never easy, she's tough, she'll get through it, just like me and your Mom had to." Grams patted him on the hand. "I'm going to finish making dinner."  
  
TBC 


	55. Chapter 55

"You're going to be late." Harm said the next morning as Mac watched him finish giving Abi her bottle.  
  
"I managed to adjust my schedule so I could have an extra thirty minutes."  
  
"See Abi Mommy wanted to spend some more time with you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I take whatever I can get."  
  
~  
  
Mac watched as Harm strapped Abi into the second car seat in the corvette, so she could keep the SUV. Harm closed the door and turned to look at Mac.  
  
"I guess it's time for me to leave." He said. Mac flung herself into his arms. "Everything will be okay I promise, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"In one piece?" Mac questioned.  
  
"In one piece."  
  
"You'd better be or I'll come after you and kick your six so hard you won't know what hit you." Harm smiled and gave her a kiss. "Right go; be careful, I love you and good luck."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Mac wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as she watched him drive away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Grams asked as she came out and stood by her on the kerb.  
  
"I'll be fine when he gets back."  
  
"Jennifer is on the phone, the prisoner tried to escape on transport this morning."  
  
"Great just what I needed." Mac turned and ran back up the steps to get the phone.  
  
~  
  
"This court martial will stand in recess until the members have reached a verdict." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
"Here are the files for the staff meeting." Jen handed Mac the files.  
  
"Thanks. If the members reach a verdict while I'm in the meeting come and get me. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Was there anything else you needed?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Harriet's picking Abi up if the verdict goes later than 1800. But it's a pretty open and shut case so they should reach a decision tonight."  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Jen offered.  
  
"That would be good."  
  
~  
  
"...And finally Mac, a Hornet engineer charged with replacing the wrong part, causing the plane to crash injuring the crew." Admiral Morris said as he finished handing out the cases they knew for certain were coming up the next week.  
  
"Admiral, is there any chance I can not have this case?" Mac asked.  
  
"Would you care to explain why Colonel?" He asked.  
  
"My husbands doing his carrier quals this weekend and I'd rather not have to spend the weekend thinking about planes crashing anymore than absolutely necessary sir."  
  
"I'll swap." Amy Helfman offered. "If that's okay with you Admiral?"  
  
"Go ahead." Mac and Amy exchanged files. "Does anyone have anything they wish to bring up before we go over the verdict review?"  
  
"I have one thing." Mac said.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I don't know if Admiral Chegwidden has spoken to any of you, but he would like to have another Marine as a lawyer in the JAG office. He asked me to be on the look out for a suitable candidate."  
  
"He's only going to replace you now?" Colonel Blakely asked.  
  
"It would seem so. He likes the dynamic of having one of his senior attorneys being a Marine." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Admiral Morris called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir." Jen said.  
  
"What is it Petty Officer?" He asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to inform her when the members reached a verdict."  
  
"Admiral with your permission..." Mac asked. He nodded. "Jen, page the relevant parties we'll reconvene in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sir's, ma'am's." Jen left.  
  
TBC 


	56. Chapter 56

"Commander, I thought I would find you here." Captain Ingalls said.  
  
"Skipper." Harm stood to attention.  
  
"At ease Rabb." Harm relaxed. "So that's your quals over for another six months."  
  
"Yes sir. Do you know when the next COD leaves sir?"  
  
"That's actually what I want to discuss with you."  
  
"Sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"A couple of the air wing have come down with ear infections and have been grounded until they clear up. Which leaves me two pilots short; I was hoping I could talk you into staying to help out."  
  
"As much as I'd like to help skipper, but I have a large caseload on my desk waiting for me to get back to."  
  
"I already talked to Admiral Chegwidden, he's willing to reassign it but he's leaving the decision up to you." Harm pondered the decision for a moment.  
  
"Are you going to be the one who tells my wife I'm not coming home?" Harm asked.  
  
"I can call her." Captain Ingalls offered.  
  
"I'll call her sir, but if I end up with a bad back from sleeping on the couch, I'm holding you accountable sir."  
  
"Very well. Report to the CAG for pre-flight for three hours."  
  
"You knew I'd say yes didn't you sir?"  
  
"Rabb. I've never known you to give up a chance to fly. You have a phone call to make."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
~  
  
"I'd thought you'd have left by now Hammer." Tuna said.  
  
"Looks like I'm staying to help out for the rest of the week."  
  
"How'd the Colonel take that?" Skates asked.  
  
"I've still go to call her." Harm said hesitantly.  
  
"Well suck it up sailor." Skates winked at him.  
  
"I'm really feeling support there Skates." Harm replied.  
  
"I'm just trying to follow orders Harm."  
  
"Orders? He questioned.  
  
"Mac emailed me and asked me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Rabb on line one." Jen informed Mac just after 0830 on Monday morning.  
  
"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am, I'll go and get some coffee."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Mac picked up the phone. "Hey squid."  
  
"Hey Mac."  
  
"I thought you'd have been home last night."  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about." Harm said after a second.  
  
"Captain Ingalls wants you to stay." Mac concluded.  
  
"A couple of the air wing have been grounded with ear infections, he needs another pilot. But he left the decision up to me."  
  
"Harm, you've already said yes."  
  
"Mac, I need to know you're okay with this."  
  
"I'll have to be." Mac sighed. "Just be careful."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Just to be sure I'll make it an order."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Harm replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'd better go someone else needs the phone."  
  
"Bye." Mac hung up the phone. She started at it for a minute before picking up her pen holder and flinging it across the room where it hit the wall and landed on the couch.  
  
"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Damn him."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"He's staying on the Patrick Henry for at least the rest of the week to fly with the air wing."  
  
"I'm sure the Commander didn't ask to stay."  
  
"No but he was given the choice."  
  
"Ma'am, the Commander is never one to say not when someone asks for his help. It's a positive quality of his personality."  
  
"It's damn annoying." Mac half smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am. You have court in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
TBC 


	57. Chapter 57

"Mac?" Harm called as he let himself into the house on the following Saturday just after midday. "Mac? Grams?" He called but received no response. He dropped his seabag on the floor and started looking through out the house but couldn't find anyone. "I guess they could be at the wall." He muttered to himself. He walked towards the kitchen, on the fridge door there was a note.  
  
'Dear Harm,  
  
I thought I should just leave a note in case you did come home, seeing as I don't know when you're coming home, you may not even ever read this. Also since I haven't heard from you since you told me you were staying on the Patrick Henry, if you are reading this a phone call would have been nice to let me know you were still in one piece. The couple of times I tried calling you, you were off flying and apparently didn't get my messages or e-mails asking you to call me back.  
If you're wondering where Abi and I are, we've gone away for the weekend. They fixed Grams' electricity and heating so we drove her home and are planning on staying for the weekend. We could both do with the fresh air. We'll be back late Sunday as I have court first thing Monday morning.  
  
Mac.  
  
P.S. Abi learnt something new while you were away. As I thought you shouldn't miss it because you had to play Captain America, press play on the VCR, it's all set up.'  
  
Mac definitely sounded annoyed with him. He re-read the note as he walked into the living and switched the TV on. He then pressed the play button on the VCR remote. The screen flickered then an image of Abi lying on a blanket on the floor came up.  
  
"Smile for Daddy Abi." Harm heard Mac's voice in the background. Abi cooed and gave a drooling smile. "Now let's show Daddy what you've learned since he was away." The camera moved so it was resting on the floor behind Abi's head but giving a wide enough shot so he could see Abi's favourite stuffed toy. "Abi come get bunny."  
  
Mac held the bunny over Abi's head and wiggled it then moved it so it was still in Abi's line of sight but just out of her reach. "Abi come get bunny." Abi slowly but surely rolled towards the bunny balancing on her side for a few seconds before rolling over onto her stomach.  
  
Harm smiled at his daughter's new found skill and watched Mac's face light up with joy and pride. The video faded, Mac had obviously switched the video camera off. The tape could be added to, he thought all of Abi's new accomplishments to come, but that didn't change the fact that Mac was mad at him.  
  
Harm staring at the fuzzy screen for twenty minutes trying to decide what to do. He picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.  
  
"Turner." The voice on the other answer.  
  
"Sturgis, it's Harm."  
  
"Hey buddy, are you calling to check in or are you back from your little adventure?"  
  
"I'm back. I got back almost an hour ago."  
  
"And you thought you'd call me?" Sturgis questioned. "Thanks for the though buddy but you don't usually call to tell me your home."  
  
"I was actually calling to see if you were busy. If not do you want to meet and play some basket ball, we haven't done that in a while."  
  
"Shouldn't you be spending time with your wife and kid?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She left." Harm replied.  
  
"Mac left you?"  
  
"Technically. They fixed Grams' house so Mac drove her back and is staying the weekend, she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"I thought she would have been straight home if she knew you were back." Harm didn't respond. "She does know you're back doesn't she?"  
  
"No. She left me a note in case I came back, she's pissed at me."  
  
"I know. I'll meet you at the usual place in an hour."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
~  
  
"You said you knew she was pissed at me how?" Harm asked as he and Sturgis played one-on-one.  
  
"Let's see there is the scuttlebutt that she threw her pen holder across the room and cursed your name after you told her you were staying."  
  
"Let me guess Jen told Tiner and it got round the whole office." Harm said as he scored a point.  
  
"Sounds about right. Then there was the fact that Mac usually lets people have a little leeway in court, this week everything has had to be by the book, every time some has stepped close to the line she called them on it."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? The skipper asked me to stay, was I supposed to say no?"  
  
"Scuttlebutt has it you were given the option."  
  
"Sturgis you know as well as I do about implied orders. You don't say no what the skipper asks you to do something."  
  
"I'm not the one with a wife who is pissed at me because I stayed longer than I was supposed to somewhere and didn't put my family first." Sturgis sunk a basket.  
  
"Mac agreed to me going to do my quals."  
  
"Harm, you know as well as I do that Mac hates it when you fly. She lets you do your quals without much fuss because she loves you and knows how important flying is to you. She'd also rather you called to let her know you weren't stuck in sickbay or dead once in a while."  
  
"How did... I don't want to know."  
  
"Harm, why are you here playing basketball with me? You should be at your grandmother's farm making it up to Mac. I bet you haven't even called her since we spoke have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Harm, grow up. Go and sort out your family, you have a beautiful daughter and a wife who has been in love with you since the day she meet you. Go and talk to her, fix it and let us get a judge back we can work with."  
  
TBC 


	58. Chapter 58

"Did you just hear a car?" Grams asked. "No one knows I was planning on coming home today."  
  
"Keep an eye on Abi and I'll go and check it out." Mac said. She walked to the door and opened it and pushed the screen door and stepped out on to the porch. Harm was leaning against the hood of the corvette, arms crossed. "You're back then." Mac said fighting the urge to rush into his arms.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"In one piece?"  
  
"Not a scratch."  
  
"Good, I'm glad."  
  
"Sarah." He took a step towards her.  
  
"Don't Sarah me Harm."  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"So do I. Let me just tell Grams we're going for a walk."  
  
"Okay." Mac went inside. A few minutes later she came back with her jacket.  
  
"Let's go." Mac said.  
  
"How's Abi?" Harm asked.  
  
"Asleep at the moment. Grams is keeping an eye on her in case she wakes up."  
  
"I saw the tape."  
  
"She's growing up quickly; I didn't think you should miss it, since you were only gone for the weekend."  
  
"Mac, it's not like I was planning on doing anything other than my quals."  
  
"I know. But still."  
  
"Mac, I was doing my job."  
  
"Harm, I don't like it but I know why you need to do your quals, I hate but I understand when you need to fly in the course of an investigation. I can even remotely understand you saying yes to Captain Ingalls when he asked you to stay."  
  
"Then why are you so pissed at me?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you, I called you for a reason and I needed you to call me back. That's why I left messages and sent you e-mails."  
  
"You told me not to call you when I was flying because it would only make you worry more."  
  
"Harm at the time I was seven months pregnant. I was worried I would go into labour early, why do you think I threw myself into decorating?"  
  
"So what was you throwing things about?"  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Mac queried.  
  
"I talked to Sturgis."  
  
"Just how long have you been back?" Mac asked.  
  
"I got back to the house at noon."  
  
"I know Sturgis didn't call the house because I had all the calls forwarded to my cell phone in case you did call."  
  
"I called him."  
  
"And you didn't think to call me; I'm just your wife?" Mac said.  
  
"I'm here aren't I? I thought this was better than a call. Besides I was trying to find out how mad you were. He told me about throwing your pen pot across the room and cursing my name."  
  
"That was after we hung up. I was pissed, but I would have gotten over it. Jen reminded me about your ability to not say no to people you need your help being one of your positive qualities. It's one of the reasons I love you. I'm mad because you didn't call me."  
  
"I'm sorry, things got a little hectic. What did you need me for?"  
  
"I worked it out on my own in the end, it took a lot of rearranging but I fixed it."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."  
  
"I'm military I know you have to go away sometimes and I accept that, but I need you to call me especially when I leave you messages. I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive me?"  
  
"Come here." She pulled him into a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too and Abi."  
  
"I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
TBC 


	59. Chapter 59

"Welcome back Harmon." Grams pulled him into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Grams."  
  
"I take it you work it out?"  
  
"I need to remember to call." Harm said.  
  
"Of course you do." Abi let out a wail.  
  
"Harm go bond. Grams is going to finish telling me the cookie recipe." Mac patted him on the arm.  
  
"The Rabb family cookie recipe you won't tell me?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes. Harmon, you know it is only passed down the female side of the family. I taught your mother, since she isn't here I'll teach Sarah and then she can pass it on to Abigail when she is old enough."  
  
"I'll get you to tell me later." He whispered to Mac.  
  
"No chance flyboy. It gets passed on to Abi then it goes with me to my grave."  
  
"I'm sure I'll get it out of you." He gave a gentle kiss.  
  
"I don't think so, I had hostage training."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"You also have a daughter is crying. She probably needs to be changed; she had her bottle just before you arrived."  
  
"I'm going but I'll get that recipe one day."  
  
"Don't worry Grams I won't tell him." Mac reassured her.  
  
"He'll find out eventually, but try to keep the secret ingredient a secret as long as possible."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
~  
  
"Cute isn't in." Grams said as she stood next to Mac who was watching Harm and Abi interact.  
  
"Umm." Mac smiled. "Life would be nice and simple, if we didn't have to do our jobs, but it's part of who we are I guess. I'm going to have to adjust."  
  
"It takes a while even if your military I suppose. But you do get used to it, you may hate it but you do adjust and learn to live with it. It also makes you realise that every moment is precious and to make the most of it."  
  
"True." Mac yawned. "Sorry, I've been restless the past few nights."  
  
"Go take a nap." Grams suggested.  
  
"I may just do that. Then I'll help you with dinner."  
  
"Harmon can help with dinner, we'll wake you when it's ready."  
  
"Thanks Grams." Mac gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are we doing in here?" Mac entered the room and leant over the back of the couch.  
  
"We're doing just fine aren't we Abi? You feel like coming to join us?"  
  
"Actually if you're okay with her I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Everything okay?" Harm asked concerned.  
  
"Abi's been a bit grizzly and every time I actually get to sleep I keep seeing that scene from Saving Private Ryan where they come to tell Mrs Ryan that three of her sons are dead." Harm put his hand on hers which was resting on shoulder.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.  
  
"No, stay with Abi. If she does go back to sleep you can do me a favour?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"There are circuit and socket testers in my purse, check the place out. I'll feel better about leaving tomorrow if I know the place is safe."  
  
"I should be able to manage that."  
  
"Thank you." Mac leant over and gave him a kiss. "Be good for Daddy honey."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
~  
  
When Harm went to wake Mac for dinner he stood watching her sleep for a few minutes. The gentle light drifting in from the window shone gently on her face. He moved slowly to the bed and gently sat on the edge before leaning over to kiss her awake. Mac wrapped her arms around him and rolled him over so he was pinned to the bed before breaking the kiss.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I married a Marine."  
  
"I'm sure you'd get the same reaction from Gunny." Mac teased.  
  
"That was an image I didn't need."  
  
"Sorry squid." She gave him another kiss by means of an apology. "I take it you woke me because dinner is ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why are we still here I'm hungry?"  
  
"You're the one who has me pinned to the bed." Harm reminded her.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Not that I mind." He quickly added.  
  
"First we eat, and then we can play." Mac offered as a compromise.  
  
"I think we have a deal your honour."  
  
"Good. Food." Mac stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt.  
  
"Is that mine?" Harm asked noting it said US Navy.  
  
"I like to think of it more as common property. Come on Grams will be wondering where are."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay I was just taking a day or two to figure out what was going to happen next. Inspiration has struck again so they chapters should be back to at least one a day. 


	60. Chapter 60

Mac looked up from the file she was reviewing on her desk. Tiner was hovering around the open door.  
  
"She's already gone to lunch Jason; she probably won't be back for another half an hour."  
  
"Actually I'm here to see you ma'am. I'm just trying to work up the courage."  
  
"Why don't you come in and sit down so you're not hovering, when you have the right amount of courage built up then maybe you can ask your question?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He came in and sat down in the chair opposite hers. Mac went back to the file occasionally glancing up to see Tiner trying to figure out how to word his question.  
  
"Is it a life changing question or is it just awkward?" Mac asked after a full ten minutes.  
  
"A little of both ma'am."  
  
"How about we start with permission to speak freely and you taking a deep breath?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So?" Mac prompted.  
  
"I have a legal question."  
  
"Okay." Mac said a little weary, he worked in an office full of lawyers and he was a law student.  
  
"If two Petty Officers got married then one of them went to OCS, the Navy wouldn't have problems with the Commissioned Officer / Enlisted relationship would they?"  
  
"No, it happens all the time. As long as proper decorum is maintained in public and they aren't in the same direct change of command it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." He relaxed slightly.  
  
"So you're thinking of proposing to Jen?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Have you and Jen discussed what you want for the future?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We've discussed everything, kids, where we want to be in ten years, my going to OCS."  
  
"Then good luck, I'm sure she will say yes."  
  
"That was the other thing I wanted to ask you about ma'am."  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"Ma'am, I understand if you say no or you think it's inappropriate."  
  
"Go ahead." Mac encouraged.  
  
"The ring ma'am, I have no idea where to start. My taste in jewellery isn't the best ma'am."  
  
"The necklace you bought her for her birthday was beautiful." Mac reminded him.  
  
"Ma'am, Gunny's sister was in town and helped me pick it out." Mac thought for a second.  
  
"Would you mind if Lieutenant Sims found out?"  
  
"Why ma'am?"  
  
"The best way to do it would be if Harriet and I were out shopping on say Saturday at 1100 and we happened to walk past a jewellers and you happened to be inside, then we could help but offer our assistance, being the good officers we are."  
  
"I suppose not ma'am." He said with a smile.  
  
"I'll talk to Harriet and I'll let you know for certain. I know the best jewellers in the area too."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. Can I ask that you don't...."  
  
"Jen won't hear it from me."  
  
Thank you ma'am. Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Harriet are you busy on Saturday?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am." Harriet replied.  
  
"Feel like shopping? I think I deserve a new pair of shoes."  
  
"Me too ma'am. I'm sure Bud can manage with AJ."  
  
"Ladies." Harm said.  
  
"Commander." Mac replied.  
  
"Discussing anything interesting?"  
  
"We're going shoe shopping on Saturday." Mac replied.  
  
"You need more shoes?" Harm questioned. "Because I had shoes fall out of the closet on me."  
  
"That's because you were searching for something and knocked them out. Besides you never come between a woman and shoe shopping."  
  
"I stand corrected. I take it I'm babysitting?"  
  
"Harm she's your daughter, it's not babysitting it's being a parent."  
  
"I stand corrected again."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 1000 on Saturday, Harriet." Mac said turning back to Harriet.  
  
"I look forward to it ma'am."  
  
"I have to get back to court I'll see you both later."  
  
TBC 


	61. Chapter 61

"We're going to be late." Mac muttered as they came out of a store.  
  
"Late for what Mac? I thought we were shoe shopping that usually doesn't have a schedule."  
  
"I promised a friend we'd help them with something." Mac replied.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Yes. Anything you are about to see or hear is classified. You can't tell anyone even Bud."  
  
"Okay." Harriet said slightly confused.  
  
"I'll even make it an order, if it will make you feel better."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet smiled. "So who are we meeting?"  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
~  
  
"Sorry we're late." Mac said as they entered the jewellers. "There was a queue in the shop we were in."  
  
"That's okay ma'am, thank you for doing this. You too Lieutenant." Tiner said.  
  
"Would someone care to explain why we're here?" Harriet asked.  
  
"You didn't tell her ma'am?" Tiner asked.  
  
"I only made her promise not to reveal any information she discovers today." Mac replied. "I thought you should tell her yourself."  
  
"I'm planning on proposing to Jen and I need help picking a ring."  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you." Harriet flung herself at him and hugged him.  
  
"Er... Thank you ma'am." Tiner said unsure what to do.  
  
"Harriet, let the Petty Officer go." Mac said coming to his aid.  
  
"Sorry Jason." Harriet stepped back.  
  
"That's okay ma'am."  
  
"So have you decided where you're going to ask, or even when?" Harriet asked excitedly.  
  
"Harriet, let him have a chance to breathe first before facing the firing squad. First of all he needs to buy a ring. Did you find out what size?"  
  
"I use a piece of string like you told me to." He pulled a piece of string with a loop in it out of his pocket.  
  
"Good." Mac took it and walked up to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" The sales clerk asked.  
  
"Yes. Could you tell me what size ring I would need for someone with a finger the size of this loop?"  
  
"Of course madam." He took the piece of string and ran it over the ring sizer. "An N."  
  
"Thank you. We're going to take a look around; we'll let you know if we need anymore assistance."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"An N." Mac said to Jason handing him the piece of string back. "So first question would be how much can you afford to spend?"  
  
"I have some saved up ma'am. But with law school, it does tend to eat into what I make."  
  
"They probably will be willing to arrange a payment plan, if you find something you absolutely have to have. If not I'll loan it to you and you can pay me back what you can afford each month."  
  
"Ma'am, is that even ethical?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But a small loan between friends shouldn't cause a problem. Besides if she says yes, you'll be married to my daughter's godmother which will make you by extension family. Right Harriet?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"One other thing, you should mention this to the Admiral. Jen may report directly to me, and in turn Admiral Morris before Admiral Chegwidden, she is by extension under his command, but not directly like you are."  
  
"He won't have a problem with it will he?" Tiner asked concerned.  
  
"Call him and ask him." Mac suggested. She pulled out her cell and dialled the number of the Admiral's house.  
  
"Chegwidden." AJ answered.  
  
"Admiral, it's Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Hello Mac. What can I do for you?" AJ asked.  
  
"Petty Officer Tiner would like to run something by you." Mac replied.  
  
"If Tiner wants to talk to me can't it wait until Monday and why are you calling?" AJ was slightly confused.  
  
"Not really to the first and as for the second I'm going to help him if you are okay with what he wants to ask you. I'll let you talk to him." Mac handed over the cell phone. "Harriet and I will look around."  
  
"Admiral..." Mac and Harriet went to look at some of the rings in the display cases while Tiner was on the phone. "Here you go ma'am. Thank you for loaning it to me." Tiner said handing the cell phone back to Mac.  
  
"So what did he say?" Harriet asked.  
  
"He said it was about time, since Jen reports to the Colonel it's not a problem. He also said it was a good idea that I had some female input while I'm buying the ring."  
  
"See I told you it wasn't a problem." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"One piece of advice." Harriet said. "As much as women on TV seem to love those big diamond solitaire rings, they're not practical."  
  
"They snag on panty hoses which is a problem, you need something simple, classic and that she can wear all the time that won't interfere with her doing her job or if you have kids running round after them." Mac added.  
  
"Simple, classic and practical." Tiner repeated.  
  
"Why don't you take a look and see what you like, we'll give you pointers if and when you need them." Mac said encouragingly.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey I'm back." Mac said as she came into the house.  
  
"Hey. How many pairs of shoes did you buy?" Harm asked as he came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Just the one." Mac replied.  
  
"It took five hours to buy just one pair of shoes?"  
  
"Well there are a lot of pairs out there. I had to choose carefully." In reality it had taken almost two hours and a half hours for Tiner to settle on the perfect ring.  
  
"But it took five hours?"  
  
"We had lunch too." Mac replied.  
  
"I take it you bought something else too?" He said noticing she had more than one bag.  
  
"I bought the cutest little dress for Abi." She looked through the bags to find it and held it up. "I almost bought her her first pair of patent leather shoes, but I figured she'd grow out of them in a couple weeks so it wasn't worth it."  
  
"You're hiding something from me." Harm said watching her talk animatedly.  
  
"No I'm not." Mac replied.  
  
"Yes you are." He countered.  
  
"Okay, what exactly do you think I'm hiding from you?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But there is something?"  
  
"Maybe I should have asked why you think I'm hiding something?"  
  
"You get this look when you're not telling me everything." Harm said watching.  
  
"I think you're delusional." Mac said putting Abi's dress back in the bag.  
  
"And I think you're hiding something."  
  
"Okay." Mac admitted. "I bought you a gift too."  
  
"You bought me something?"  
  
"Yes." Mac pulled a small blue gift bag out of one of the other bags and handed it to him.  
  
Harm pulled the tissue paper away from the top and pulled out a pair of blue boxer shorts with little red and yellow steermen on.  
  
"I thought they were cute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just don't wear them to work."  
  
"Duly noted. But there is something else. Did you max out the credit card?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I may have bought a dress to go with the shoes." Mac replied. "Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Why don't you go and try it on?" He suggested.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Mac grabbed her bags and ran up the stairs, thankful for the reprieve. She was going to keep Tiner's secret no matter what.  
  
~  
  
A few minutes later Mac came back downstairs in a blue strappy sundress and matching blue sandals which criss-crossed up her legs.  
  
"Very nice." Harm said, he was sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Only very nice?" Mac stepping between his legs and prodding his chest with her finger.  
  
"You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The extra weight caused him to fall backwards onto the couch taking Mac with him, kicking her legs up into the air. "Nice shoes." Mac smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You know there are better places to do this." She reminded him. "How long ago did Abi have her bottle?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"Let's go flyboy." She got up and offered her hand to him.  
  
"Whatever you said Ninja-girl."  
  
TBC 


	63. Chapter 63

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said cheerily as she handed Mac her mail on Monday morning.  
  
"Good morning Jen. Did you have a nice weekend?" Mac inquired.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"What did you do?" Mac asked as she entered her office, Jen followed.  
  
"I spent Saturday running errands and doing laundry because Jason had to do a project for law school and then yesterday we spent the day watching movies."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Mac smiled.  
  
"How about you ma'am? Did you do anything interesting?"  
  
"Harriet and I went shopping."  
  
"Did you buy anything nice ma'am?"  
  
"Some new shoes and a matching dress." Mac sat down. "So what's on the schedule today?"  
  
"A mediation session between two members of Alpha platoon."  
  
"Seriously can't the Marine's commanding officer fix the problem?" Mac muttered.  
  
"He's tried ma'am." Jen replied. "The problem isn't big enough to warrant charges but he feels that talking with someone from the JAG corps would be beneficial. Admiral Chegwidden referred it to judiciary." Mac thought for a moment.  
  
"You outrank who is it?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sgt Decker and Sgt Bolton ma'am." Jen supplied.  
  
"You outrank the Sgt's you can take the meeting."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Jen you're perfectly capable of meditating a dispute between two stubborn Marines."  
  
"Ma'am, with all due respect I think their CO and Admiral Chegwidden were expecting someone with more rank and experience."  
  
"Jen, I trust you. You're perfectly capable of doing this. You have my full support, if there are any major problems you can come and get me, but otherwise you are more than qualified to deal with this."  
  
"Ma'am..."  
  
"Jen, believe in yourself as much as the rest of us. You can handle it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What else?" Mac asked.  
  
"You're on stand by in case anyone needs emergency search warrants and other emergencies. So basically it's a day for paperwork ma'am."  
  
"Good thank you. Let me know when the Sgt's get here. I'll explain what's going to be happening."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Sgt Bolton and Sgt Decker reporting as ordered ma'am." The two Sgt's stood in front of Jen's desk.  
  
"I'll let the Colonel know you're here." Jen got up and knocked on Mac's door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am, Sgt Bolton and Sgt Decker are here."  
  
"Show them in for a minute, join us to."  
  
"Gentlemen, please go in." Jen said. They walked past Jen; she followed them in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"At ease." Mac instructed. "In a moment Petty Officer Coates will show you to a conference room where she will lead your mediation session."  
  
"Ma'am, we were led to believe you would be handling this matter." Decker said.  
  
"I'm disgusted that this situation has gotten this far. That you couldn't work out the situation amicably between yourselves or with your CO's help. I don't want anything to do with the situation; you're Marine Sgt's you should know better than this. I see this as a waste of my time and the Petty Officers. But we were asked to do this and this we will do."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Decker replied.  
  
"You will show the Petty Officer the respect she deserves and if you can not resolve the situation to my liking I will have no choice but to recommend that you are both reduced a pay grade and lose your Sgt's stripes. Is that understood?"  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Both Decker and Bolton said.  
  
"Petty Officer?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen nodded. "Gentlemen if you please."  
  
~  
  
"We're going to take a break for thirty minutes." Jen said. After two and a half hours they still hadn't even been able to agree on the source of the dispute. "I don't want to hear of any arguments in that time. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both replied.  
  
"Go." Jen instructed. They both stood to attention before leaving. Coffee, Jen thought. She got her up and made her way through the bullpen to the break room. Gunny was already in there making coffee.  
  
"Coates. Coffee?" He offered.  
  
"Yes thank you sir." She thought for a moment. "Gunny can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You've commanded Marines right?"  
  
"I was a weapons instructor among other things if that's what you mean. Why?"  
  
"Are all enlisted Marines given something to make them stubborn, pigheaded and unable to listen to logic?"  
  
"Sounds about right." Gunny said with a chuckle "Why?"  
  
"Are you familiar with Sgt Bolton and Sgt Decker?"  
  
"The two Marines from Alpha company who can't get along. Isn't Colonel Mackenzie supposed to be meeting with them to mediate the situation?"  
  
"She asked me to take care of it. I've been meeting with them for the last two and a half hours and have got no where. I wondered if you have any suggestions given your experience."  
  
"I have one idea." He proceeded to explain.  
  
"Is that even legal sir?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Get Colonel Mackenzie to sign off on it and I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
"Thank you for the advice and the coffee."  
  
~  
  
"This is an interesting suggestion on how to deal with the matter Jen." Mac said as she read over Jen's proposal.  
  
"It was Gunny's suggestion ma'am."  
  
"I don't see a problem with it thought, but only until 1800 after that I'll need a recommendation on the resolution of the situation." Mac said signing the paper with a flourish.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: Someone pointed out that enlisted people really don't out rank each other so the Sgt's probably should have called her ma'am. But I'm kind of working on the principal that a PO1 is higher on the equivalent ranking lists for the Marine Corps and the Navy than a Marine Sgt so she might have more clout and that they should probably listen to her. If I'm wrong then just call it artistic license.  
  
"Okay gentlemen it seems that just sitting here and talking doesn't seem to do much good, so we're going to try something else." Jen said as the meeting resumed. "This is Sgt Moon, he's going to help me out for a moment, but first of all I need you both to stand next to each other and hold your arms out in front of you."  
  
"Can we ask why?" Decker questioned.  
  
"All will be explained. Just do as I ask." The Sgt's reluctantly stood next to each other and held their arms out like zombies. "Sgt Moon?" Jen prompted. The Sgt slapped a pair of handcuffs on their wrists binding them together.  
  
"Hey." Bolton protested.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Decker demanded.  
  
"Following orders." Jen replied. "I have a signed document from Colonel Mackenzie allowing for this course of action to proceed."  
  
"Sgt give us the keys." Decker stated adamantly to Sgt Moon.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Jen let me know if I can be of anymore help."  
  
"Thanks." Jen smiled. "Now, seeing as you can't along, we're going to try something else, follow me." She walked to the door and opened it. Bolton and Decker stood looking at as if she was mad. "Standing there isn't going to get this done any quicker. You're going to be stuck together until 1800 when Colonel Mackenzie will ask for a recommendation and you both have somewhere to be right now."  
  
~  
  
Jen and the two Sgt's stood waiting for the elevator when it arrived Sturgis stepped.  
  
"Jennifer." Sturgis said as way of a greeting.  
  
"Commander Turner." Jen said with a smile.  
  
"Sir." Both Decker and Bolton added. Sturgis noticed the handcuffs.  
  
"You know what I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"It's probably best you don't sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Yes well, I'm glad I ran into you. Does Mac have any free time this morning or possibly this afternoon?"  
  
"The Colonel is doing paperwork all day sir. She's on stand by in case of emergencies, I'm sure she would welcome the intrusion."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sir permission to..." Jen started to ask.  
  
"Carry on." Sturgis said.  
  
"Gentlemen you heard the Commander into the elevator." The Sgt's stepped into the elevator and Jen pushed the button and the door closed.  
  
"Did I just see Jen get into an elevator with two Marine Sgt's handcuffed together?" Harm asked as he was walking by.  
  
"I think this is one of those times when it's best not to question the situation."  
  
~  
  
"Can I join you ma'am?" Harriet asked as she stood by one of the tables outside JAG that Mac was sat at eating lunch.  
  
"Of course Harriet take a seat." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am there is scuttlebutt going around that Jen was seen with two Marines handcuffed together getting into the elevator earlier."  
  
"It's true. It was Gunny's suggestion actually."  
  
"I'm guessing there is a reason behind it."  
  
"Their CO sent them over for mediation because the two of them can't get along without bickering. They do their jobs well and they're fit reps are outstanding apart from this one issue and he doesn't want to lose either of them but he's having no luck with them. I didn't want to deal with it, so I ask Jen to attempt the mediation. When that failed she talked to Gunny who suggested that making them stuck with each may make it easier to deal with their difficulty, so it was either handcuff them together or let them duke it out in the boxing ring. This was less dangerous so they're having to work together helping haul boxes and filing cabinets around down in the basement." Mac explained.  
  
"If they can't work out their differences at least the place will be tidy."  
  
"Exactly." Mac replied. "If it doesn't work this is their last straw and their CO will have no choice but to reduce their rank and pay scale as punishment."  
  
"Hopefully it will knock some sense into them."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." The yeoman to Admiral Morris stood at the table.  
  
"Yes Petty Officer?" Mac said.  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you in his office at 1600 ma'am if you are free."  
  
"Do you know what it is about Petty Officer?" Mac questioned.  
  
"No ma'am. He just asked me to inquire if you were available as he needs to see you before you leave tonight ma'am."  
  
"Tell the Admiral 1600 is fine."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am. Lieutenant." He turned and left.  
  
"I wonder what that is about?" Mac said out loud.  
  
"I'm sure if it were anything serious he would have asked to see you right away." Harriet remarked.  
  
"He's in court all day. He must have called lunch recess. Never mind. How did Bud take you being away for five hours on Saturday?"  
  
"He was in the middle of cleaning up a mess AJ had made so he really was watching the time. How about the Commander?"  
  
"Let's just say I had to seduce him to get him to stop asking questions."  
  
"The things you have to do to keep a secret for a friend, ma'am." Harriet said with a chuckle.  
  
"Very true." Mac smiled. 


	65. Chapter 65

"Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." Mac stood to attention in front of Admiral Morris's desk.  
  
"At ease Colonel." He said, Mac relaxed. "Please take a seat."  
  
"Yes sir. You asked to see me."  
  
"Yes. Mac you know I wouldn't ask you to do this unless there wasn't any other option."  
  
"Do what Admiral?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I need you to go to Italy, Naples more precisely."  
  
"Can I ask why sir?"  
  
"There is a carrier group just off the coast of Italy, their usual judge who was presiding over a case on board, was just admitted to a hospital in Naples with pneumonia, the case has already started, the transcripts will be made available to you on your arrival. I need you to go out there and take over."  
  
"And there isn't anyone else sir?"  
  
"No, I've been trying to find another solution all day. You are the only one available."  
  
"How long will I be gone?" Mac asked.  
  
"A week, two at the most. You'll be taking Petty Officer Coates with you. I would ask unless it was necessary."  
  
"I know Admiral. What time is the transport?" Mac asked conceding saying no wasn't an option.  
  
"1000 from Andrews tomorrow. That will take you as far as Naples; a COD will be arranged on your arrival. You have the rest of the day to go over the notes and transcripts, if you need testimony repeated then recall the witnesses. Proceedings will begin again at 0900 Wednesday morning local time."  
  
"Aye aye sir. With your permission, it appears I have some things to arrange."  
  
"Go ahead Colonel."  
  
~  
  
"Harm, do you have a minute I need to talk to you about something important?" Mac asked stood in the doorway to Harm's office. He was engrossed in a file he was ready.  
  
"Can it wait Mac?" He asked. "I need to finish this and..."  
  
"I have to go to Italy first thing in the morning for two weeks." Mac blurted out.  
  
"Okay maybe it can't wait. Maybe you should come in and explain." Mac closed the door and sat down. "Why exactly are you going to Italy?"  
  
"Technically it's a carrier group off the coast of Naples, but..."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're going." Harm pointed out.  
  
"I know. The judge who normal covers these cases was taken to hospital with pneumonia, he had just started a court martial, I'm the only one available to go and take over on short notice, Admiral Morris tried to find someone else but he can't. So Jen and I leave for Naples at 1000 tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see. I guess there's nothing we can do about it. I'll talk to..." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Harm called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir but Lieutenant Simmons is here." Harriet said.  
  
"Harriet, come in a minute." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Harriet, I need a favour."  
  
"What can I do to help ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I have to go to Italy for the next couple of weeks, I know it's short notice but do you think you could pick Abi up from day care and keep her until Harm finishes work?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am, I'm more than happy to help. I take it this was what Admiral Morris wanted to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes. About the other situation we were discussing earlier, it will give him additional time to come up with a solution to the problem. Keep reminding him of that fact."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
"Tell the Lieutenant I'll be another few minutes." Harm advised her.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet left.  
  
"What was all that cryptic stuff about?"  
  
"Need to know, and you don't right now." Mac replied. "I'd better let you get back to work, we'll talk about this more later, besides which I have to go and break the news to Jen."  
  
"She doesn't know yet?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, she's dealing with the bickering Sgt's. She has them hauling boxes while handcuffed together."  
  
"So I noticed earlier, interesting solution to the problem."  
  
"Blame Gunny it was his idea, this way they can't get away from each other. I'll see you at home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"How's it going?" Mac asked as she found Jen who was directing the operation.  
  
"I think we're finally getting somewhere ma'am." Jen remarked.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Of course ma'am." Jen stepped away with Mac.  
  
"How do you feel about Italy?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's a beautiful country. Why ma'am?"  
  
"We're on a 1000 flight to Naples first thing in the morning. We'll probably be gone two weeks. From Naples we're going out to a carrier."  
  
"From Andrews?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Mac noticed she hadn't asked why they were going.  
  
"Well talk more after we're done with the Sgt's. Then you can go home and pack and explain what's going on to Jason."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Ma'am, I should really get back."  
  
"Carry on; I'll be in the office."  
  
TBC 


	66. Chapter 66

"Everything okay Jen?" Mac asked as she tightened her seatbelt.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen said flatly.  
  
"Jen? You don't want me to order you to tell me."  
  
"It's nothing ma'am honestly."  
  
"Jen we're friends you can tell me."  
  
"It's just Jason ma'am, he was acting strangely yesterday after I told him we were coming to Italy. It's probably nothing."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine. He's just going to miss you." Mac tried to be supportive.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He just kept starting to say something then stopping. I just being paranoid ignore me." She paused. "Is Commander Rabb going to be okay with Abi while we're away?"  
  
"He's going to have to be. There really wasn't anything we could do about it, just like I couldn't do anything about him staying on the Patrick Henry. Harriet is going to help out, so he should be okay. But just to make sure I'll call a few times a day."  
  
"Are you going to be okay with being away ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"It's going to be the first time I've been away from her for more than twelve hours in one go, I guess I'm going to have to take it minute by minute. Which is going to be hard given my internal clock."  
  
"Yes ma'am, maybe we should change the subject otherwise we'll just get maudlin."  
  
"Probably. So happy thoughts, if you could go anywhere would it be?"  
  
"The Caribbean sounds nice." Jen replied.  
  
"It is." Mac replied.  
  
"You've been there ma'am?"  
  
"Unofficially yes. But it is gorgeous there."  
  
"Italy sounds nice too." Jen added.  
  
"It's got to be warmer than Virginia."  
  
"True."  
  
~  
  
"Commander, do you have a minute?" Tiner asked stood in Harm's office doorway.  
  
"What can I do for you Tiner?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd heard from Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Their flight doesn't land for another hour and five minutes. I'm sure Jen will call you when they land."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry to have bothered you." He turned to leave. "Should have asked her before she left." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Harm said.  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Sounded like something. Come in and close the door."  
  
"Sir, I should let you get back to work." He still hesitated in the doorway.  
  
"Tiner, don't make me make it an order."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner closed the door and sat down.  
  
"So what's this all about apart from Jen and Mac going halfway around the world?"  
  
"Sir, promise you won't tell anyone?" Harm nodded. Tiner reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box and put it on the table in front of Harm.  
  
"May I?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course sir." Harm picked up the box and opened it.  
  
"It's a beautiful ring Tiner. Did you pick it yourself?"  
  
"I had a little help sir." Harm connected the dots.  
  
"Mac and Harriet."  
  
"How did you know sir?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"I knew Mac was hiding something from me when she came back from shopping. I didn't know what it was but..."  
  
"I'm sorry I asked her to lie to you sir."  
  
"She wasn't lying exactly, just not telling me everything. Besides it worked out pretty well for me so it doesn't matter. Who else knows about this?"  
  
"Just the Colonel, Lieutenant Sims and the Admiral. The Colonel made me call him and to get his opinion on the situation."  
  
"Put it back in your pocket and don't lose it." Harm handed him back the box.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She'll be back in two weeks, just think of it this way it will give you plenty of time to plan something very romantic."  
  
"Yes sir. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can come up with."  
  
"Thank you sir." Tiner relaxed.  
  
"Now get back to work and I'll let you know if and when Mac calls."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	67. Chapter 67

"JAG on deck." Someone called as Mac and Jen walked on to the bridge of the carrier.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and Petty Officer Coates reporting as ordered." Mac said.  
  
"Relax Colonel. Colonel, Petty Officer welcome to the USS Harry Truman." The skipper Captain Thornton greeted them.  
  
"Thank you skipper." Mac said.  
  
"Sir." Jen added.  
  
"I'm grateful you could come at short notice. I'd like this mess cleared up as soon as possible."  
  
"The wheels of justice take as long as they take Captain, but I'll do my best. But I as of yet haven't be informed of what the case is involving. So I'll need to go over all the information before tomorrow morning. I'll also need you to make yourself available if I need any information."  
  
"Of course. Anything you need just ask Colonel."  
  
"We're going to need a quiet office with a large table where we can spread out everything that has happened so far and I'll also need a phone with a permanent connection to the US for the duration."  
  
"That can be arranged. XO show the Colonel to her state room and the Petty Officer to her assigned quarters. Then talk to the Comms officer about setting up that phone line and arrange an office for the Colonel."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Mac said.  
  
"If you follow me Colonel, Petty Officer." The XO Commander Hiltman said.  
  
~  
  
Harm was sat at his desk prepping for the Article 32 hearing he had first thing in the morning. Every five minutes he glanced at the phone, Mac's plane was supposed to have landed at Naples over three hours ago and she still hadn't called. So when the phone rang, he grabbed it with haste.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Hey flyboy calm down and take a deep breath."  
  
"Your flight was supposed to have gotten in three hours ago."  
  
"It did, but by the time we got through customs they had a COD ready to leave so we had to take it. There wasn't time to call and once we got here I had to meet with the Captain and then wait for the Comms officer to set a phone so I can call you anytime I like." Mac explained.  
  
"So you're okay?"  
  
"I'm on a carrier off the coast of Italy and you and Abi are still in Virginia what do you think?"  
  
"Bad question. By the way can you have Jen call Tiner, he was in here earlier asking if you had called." Harm said.  
  
"She's going to as soon as I'm done on the phone. She's settling into her quarters right now."  
  
"So she's not there?" Harm asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I know where you were on Saturday when you were supposed to be shoe shopping."  
  
"Oh, you do do you? Where was I then?"  
  
"In a jewellers shop with Tiner helping pick out a ring." Harm replied.  
  
"Ah, he told you then." Mac leant back in her chair.  
  
"Yes, you could have told me you know."  
  
"He asked me not to tell anyone and I had to respect that. You can't tell anyone either."  
  
"I won't. It's a nice ring."  
  
"It should be seeing as it took two and half hours to choose it. He's a little nervous about it and Jen is a little concerned because I think he was trying to ask her before we left and he couldn't quite do it."  
  
"I know. Be careful out there with all those sailors."  
  
"Harm, I'm a Marine I can handle a few sailors. Look I'd better get back to work I have all these court documents to wade through before tomorrow and since it's six hours ahead here. 0900 is a lot closer."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I call you tonight." Mac hung up.  
  
TBC 


	68. Chapter 68

"We should take a break." Mac said. "Get something to eat. It's going to be another hour before we get thorough all this."  
  
"The defence attorney likes to file motions." Jen said picking up the pile of forms from the desk.  
  
"I think we're looking at another motion to dismiss first thing in the morning." Mac said.  
  
"Probably ma'am. You know where I'll be if you need anything."  
  
"Be back here in an hour."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Hey lookie here we got a new pretty face." Jen rolled her eyes as three sailors sat down at the table where she was eating. "So what's your name doll?"  
  
"I'm not a doll." Jen replied.  
  
"Okay, what's your name sweetheart?" Another one asked.  
  
"My name is Petty Officer Coates not doll, sweetheart, pet, love, darling or any other terms of endearment you feel like throwing at me I was having perfectly nice dinner by myself, so if you'd like to leave me alone."  
  
"A beautiful lady like you can't eat alone."  
  
"I'm capable of doing many things alone. Eating is alone of them."  
  
"We wouldn't be good sailors if we let you eat alone."  
  
"Look guys, it's a big red light I'm not interested so please leave me alone." Jen said. They looked at her. "The Navy has a sexual harassment policy would you like me to recite it for you?"  
  
"You hear that boys she learnt the sexual harassment policy by heart." One of the men teased.  
  
"I should know it; it's my job I'm with the JAG corps."  
  
"I don't meant to burst your bubble sweetheart, but you have to be an officer to be with the JAG corps."  
  
"You really don't. I'm clerk of court and aid to Colonel Mackenzie, who is the judge who just came to take over the court martial. The Colonel is my direct CO, but I work at JAG HQ under Admiral Chegwidden who is the Navy's Judge Advocate General if you've heard at him. I also know the number for the SecNav's office, nice guy; he helped expedite my latest promotion after I was recommended by two Admirals, a Lieutenant Colonel, two Commanders and two Lieutenants."  
  
"Oh..." One of them said.  
  
"Is everything okay Jen?" Mac asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie ma'am." Jen got her feet as did everyone else in the room.  
  
"It's okay, everyone sit down." Mac instructed. "Except you three stay standing."  
  
"Would like to take a seat ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Thank you." Mac sat down. "So is everything okay?"  
  
"These gentlemen were just reminding me why I like working at JAG despite the odd sailor that yells at me, ma'am." Jen replied. "Also I think it would be prudent to recommend to the Captain and the Master Chief that they review the sexual harassment policy with the crew."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Did you need me for something ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"I was wondering if we packed an extra battery for the laptop, the one we were using just packed up."  
  
"I have a spare one and the power cable in a bag in my assigned quarter's ma'am. I'll get them for you." Jen started to get up.  
  
"Finish your dinner first. It will take a couple of days to adjust to the time shift anyway."  
  
"And the temperature shift. It is definitely warmer here than back in Falls Church."  
  
"True. By the way did Jason sound better after you talked to him?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, hopefully he and the Commander shouldn't drive the Admiral too crazy." Mac smiled.  
  
"This is Harm we're talking about; he always drives the Admiral crazy." Mac reminded her.  
  
"True ma'am."  
  
"I'll head back to the office. If these guys keep bothering you, you're under orders to handcuff them to the fantail."  
  
"As much fun as that sounds ma'am, it could be construed as unlawful imprisonment."  
  
"Then just handcuff them together, that seems to work well." Mac winked at her.  
  
"Hopefully the Sgt's will work everything out."  
  
"They're CO thinks it was a good idea. He might use it again."  
  
"The credit really goes to Gunny ma'am."  
  
"But you were involved too. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
"Gentlemen you can sit down now."  
  
"We were just leaving ma'am." The sailors grabbed they're food and left. Mac turned to leave too.  
  
"Colonel thanks." Jen said leaving her food, she'd lost her appetite.  
  
"You seemed to be handling it Jen." Mac said as they walked out.  
  
"I think you get used to overzealous sailors."  
  
"You shouldn't have too."  
  
"I know ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	69. Chapter 69

"I know Mom... Mom, I can manage my daughter for a week without Mac being here.... I know... honestly Mom you don't need to come out here.... Abi is fine." Harm was trying to insist to Trish that he could cope while Mac was away. The doorbell rang. "Hang on a minute Mom someone's at the door." Harm walked to the door. He had the phone tucked on his shoulder and Abi in the other arm, she was dozing.  
  
He walked to the door, Sturgis was stood there. Harm beckoned him in.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.  
  
"No." Harm turned his attention back to the phone. "Mom, Sturgis is here, I have to go.... Yes I'll call you if I need any help.... I love you too, bye Mom." Harm dropped the phone on the couch.  
  
"How is your Mom?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She's fine. Apparently Mac e-mailed her to tell her she'd be out of the country for a few weeks, so Mom wants to come out and look after Abi."  
  
"Might not be a bad idea. I mean that way you have a bit more flexibility."  
  
"I'll manage. Mac coped while I wasn't here."  
  
"Harm, your grandmother was here and Mac has a more flexible schedule than you do." Sturgis reminded him.  
  
"I'll cope. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"I thought we should go over our strategy for tomorrow. That is if you have time."  
  
"Let me just put Abi to bed and I'll be right with you. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~  
  
"Sturgis, can you think of some place romantic to propose?" Harm asked as they sat drinking a beer after going over their strategy.  
  
"Harm, you proposed she said yes, you got married, you have a kid, a house."  
  
"It's not for me. I told a friend I'd try and help them think of something."  
  
"Anyone I know?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was an information filled response."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Harm took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Harm, I'm pretty good at keeping a secret, Mac would tell you that."  
  
"Okay, but you have to swear that no one else will hear this."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Tiner's going to propose to Jen. He took Mac and Harriet shopping for a ring on Saturday under the pretence of shoe shopping."  
  
"Wow. Mac told you?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No, Tiner did. Mac was planning on keeping it a secret. Tiner only told me because I dragged it out of him."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Harriet, Mac, me and the Admiral. Jen doesn't have a clue."  
  
"I'll see if I can think of something." The phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me. Hello?" Harm said answering it. "Hey honey... she's fine, she's in bed... Sturgis and I were just finishing going over our strategy for court tomorrow.... what time is it over there anyway?... The two am would have done. Get some sleep you have court in seven hours.... I will... I love you too. Sweet dreams." Harm hung up. "Mac says hi."  
  
"How's she doing out there?"  
  
"Adjusting to the time difference. She'll be fine."  
  
"And she'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I know. I'm just going to check on Abi."  
  
"I should be going anyway." Sturgis said standing.  
  
"You're more than welcome to stay."  
  
"We've got court in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, goodnight."  
  
"I'll see myself out."  
  
TBC 


	70. Chapter 70

The court martial was called to order the next morning.  
  
"Good morning." Mac said. "Before we start I thought I should introduce myself I'm Colonel Mackenzie and I'm here from JAG Headquarters in Falls Church Virginia, I'm here to take over from Commander Buxton who has been indisposed. So before we continue I'm calling a recess for one hour. Lieutenant Braxton and Lieutenant Commander Hickson I'd like to see you in my office." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." Everyone rose and Mac left.  
  
"Commander, Lieutenant." Jen said. "If you'd like to follow me I'll show you to the office the Colonel has been assigned."  
  
"What's the Colonel like as a judge?" Hickson asked as they left the court room.  
  
"She's fair as long as you play it straight up; she doesn't like games and tricks sir. She's knows when she and the members are being manipulated." Jen replied. "If you need any additional information please contact Falls Church I'm sure they will be able to help you."  
  
"Are you sure you can't tell us anything else Petty Officer?" Braxton asked.  
  
"Sir, she's my CO, I really shouldn't comment. It's just here." Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Hickson and Lieutenant Braxton." Jen said. Mac nodded. "Sirs if you please." They stepped in. "Ma'am is there anything I can get you?" Jen asked.  
  
"No. But stay Jen and take a seat, there is something I want to discuss after we're done here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen sat down.  
  
"You wanted to see us Colonel?" Hickson asked.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to recall these witnesses." She pushed two pieces of paper across the table to them.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Braxton who was the prosecutor asked.  
  
"I'd like to ask them a few questions, which it is within my rights to do, there are a few things I'd like cleared up before we proceed."  
  
"What is exactly concerning you?" Hickson inquired.  
  
"I have a couple of questions about procedures that resulted in the incident. My husband is an aviator and I've investigated my fair share of incidents on carriers."  
  
"What's he fly ma'am?" Hickson asked.  
  
"Tomcats, but luckily it only usually one weekend for his quals every six months. He's a lawyer most of the time." Mac pulled a face.  
  
"Ma'am, you know he only stayed because Captain Ingalls asked and he couldn't say no." Jen reminded her.  
  
"I know. But anyway I'd like to see these witnesses when we reconvene. Locate as many as possible before then and have them waiting. Get a list to Petty Officer before we begin. That will be all."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." The both came to attention before leaving.  
  
"Ma'am, there was something you wanted to me about?"  
  
"You got this look when you saw the defendant. I just wondered what I was for."  
  
"It's probably nothing ma'am, but I think I recognise him from some where."  
  
"Where exactly?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Mac grabbed his service record from the desk.  
  
"It says he's been on the Truman for the last four years, never been in trouble with the law."  
  
"I don't think I've met him exactly, but I think he may have been connected to a case Lieutenant Roberts had while we were on the Seahawk. Ma'am with your permission I'd like to phone JAG and see if Lieutenant Roberts can shed any light on it."  
  
"Jen it's 0310 in Falls Church, I doubt there is anyone in the office. E- mail Bud and then you can call him as a follow up during lunch recess; he should be there by then hopefully. It may ease your mind."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"It's also possible a certain sailor may be able to talk to Bud about it for you in case you can't get a hold of him. I'm sure he won't mind being woken up."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	71. Chapter 71

"Battle stations, Battle stations. All hands to battle stations." The sound woke Mac up. She knew they were still off the coast of Italy so they wouldn't have gone to war. There was a banging on Mac's door.  
  
"Yes?" Mac sleepily opened the door.  
  
"Colonel, where are we supposed to go?" Jen who was still half asleep.  
  
"I seriously don't think that we're at war with Italy."  
  
"No ma'am, someone told me it's a drill. I was just wondering if we were supposed to go anywhere."  
  
"We're going to the bridge. I'd like to know what's going on."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
~  
  
"JAG on deck." Someone called as Mac hit the bridge. Mac looked around and found the XO seemed to be in charge.  
  
"Would you like to explain to me why it appears Italy has declared war on us?" Mac demanded.  
  
"They haven't." The XO replied. "It's an emergency battle stations drill. Someone get those tomcats up to guard the ship now." He yelled.  
  
"And you decided the middle of the night was the best time to run a drill?"  
  
"We have to run drills at all times of day and night ma'am. You never know when we'll need to go to emergency battle mode ma'am." The XO was paying little attention to her.  
  
"Where is the Captain exactly?"  
  
"In his quarters ma'am, he asked me to supervise the exercise in case the situation arose when he was incapacitated."  
  
"And just how close to Italy are we?" Mac asked. He told her. "And I presume that Europe has been warned about the exercise, so they don't pick up on you scrambling F-14s for no apparent reason."  
  
"They were sent a fax ma'am a few days ago warning them of our plans."  
  
"Did you get an acknowledgement?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Not that I know of ma'am."  
  
"But you followed it up with a phone call just to make sure?"  
  
"I presume the Captain did ma'am." He replied.  
  
"First fighters up and away." The Air Boss called.  
  
"But CNO knows about the exercise right and authorised it?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Again I presume so ma'am, you'd have to ask the Captain."  
  
"So let me get this right. You're sending fighters which could be viewed as hostile act and a possible declaration of war without actually knowing if the country that you're five miles too close run such an exercise off the coast of knowing that it is just an exercise. Also that CNO may not even know what's going on, so if they Italians call for information they can't tell them anything? The Captain left you in charge, who doesn't seem to have the relevant information to hand."  
  
"Er yes ma'am." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Other facts you should have been aware of. The carrier JAG should be here, I should have been advised, as should the members who are still aboard that this was being planned so not to cause alarm, and so that we'd stay out the way and not interfere. There are several other breaches of protocol for such exercises, that I won't go into right now, but to sum up you've pretty much screw this up."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm just following orders."  
  
"We'll if you'd had your carrier JAG here and to check over the paperwork you would have know about this. Petty Officer Coates?" Mac said.  
  
"Squadron deployed." The Air Boss called.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Jen who'd been standing back out of the way stepped forward...  
  
"Go and advise the members what is happening and that is just a drill."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then go back to bed."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Jen turned and left to follow her order.  
  
"XO, there is a General Armani from the Italian Air Defence Command on the horn." The communications tech informed him. "He'd like to know why we've launched a squadron of F-14's in their airspace with out warning."  
  
"I'll be in my office." Mac said turning away.  
  
"Colonel, we still need a JAG representative on the bridge." The XO said.  
  
"That's why you have a carrier JAG." Mac called as she walked off the bridge.  
  
"Someone find Hickson and get the Captain up here." She heard him command.  
  
~  
  
"Come on someone still be there." Mac muttered as she waited for her call to be connected.  
  
"Chegwidden." AJ answered.  
  
"Admiral, it's Colonel Mackenzie, I need you to get on the phone with the CNO and the SecNav we have an incident." Mac said urgently.  
  
"What happened Colonel?"  
  
"The XO ran a battle stations exercise and launched a squadron of F-14's; the Italians didn't acknowledge the fax that was sent warning them of the exercise, the XO doesn't know whether a follow up call was made, he's not even sure if the CNO knows such an exercise was taking place. The other problem is that we're five miles too close to the coast of Italy and there is someone on the ship to shore phone from the Italian Air Defence Command wanting to know why they launched the squadron in their airspace."  
  
"Why is the XO running the exercise?" AJ asked.  
  
"The Captain apparently wanted to let him try running the ship in case he was incapacitated."  
  
"Didn't you or the carrier JAG check the paperwork before they ran the exercise?" AJ asked.  
  
"Admiral, I didn't know about it until I was woken up by the cry of all hands to battle stations. I don't think the carrier JAG even saw the paperwork. This is a monumental screw up. I'm even going to have to dismiss the charges because everything has been tainted including the members."  
  
"Stay out the way Colonel, I'll call the CNO and the SecNav. I'd also appreciate it if you'd stay and help investigate what happened. I'll send Commander Turner out on the first available flight to assist."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up Mac."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know battle stations is probably the wrong word but I've been racking my brains and it was the only one I could think of. I think it's probably what they say in Star Trek, but the principal is there. 


	72. Chapter 72

"Good morning Commander, welcome to the Truman." Sturgis was greeted after his COD landed on deck. "Colonel Mackenzie is waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Colonel." Sturgis saluted her.  
  
"Mac will do Sturgis." Mac corrected him with a yawn.  
  
"Am I keeping you up?"  
  
"I spent the whole night trying to placate the Italians after the SecNav called and promised them I'd conduct a full investigation into the incident."  
  
"I don't know Mac, you've been out here five days and you're already conducting an investigation into an international incident. I'm beginning to think you're as much trouble as Harm."  
  
"Nothing to do with me. I was just doing my job and being a judge. But now my court martial is abandoned."  
  
"Why?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"It turns out the evidence was tainted, the members were all huddled into a holding room at the cry of battle stations until I sent Jen to get them back to bed and they didn't have much of a case in the first place. It's easier to let it go with a warning."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No you really don't. This place is falling apart." Mac said as she pushed open the door to the office. Jen stood as she entered. "Jen..."  
  
"More coffee yes ma'am. It's nice to see you Commander would you like some coffee too?" Jen asked.  
  
"Thanks." Placing his cover on the desk.  
  
"I'll take your sea bag and stow it in your quarters sir." Sturgis handed her the bag.  
  
"Thanks Jen." Mac said. "Please take a seat."  
  
"Can you brief me as to what happened exactly?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"At approximately 0123 local time."  
  
"Approximately? Mac are your time telling skills slipping?"  
  
"No. Jen knocked on my door at 0126 and 17 seconds, which was just after I had woken up to the sound of the call to battle stations. I'm presuming that it took her a couple of minutes to get to my stateroom so the call must have initially gone out a few minutes before that."  
  
"That hadn't informed you an exercise was planned?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No or the members. Which is why I went to the bridge to find out what was going on."  
  
"What did you find there?"  
  
"The XO was in charge and had the Air Boss sending up the first squadron to fly defence for the ship."  
  
"It's not unusual for there to be battle station drills especially for carrier groups."  
  
"Yes but they tend to be in international waters. There are regulations to follow, so I questioned the XO."  
  
"Where was the Captain at this point?"  
  
"In his quarters. He had the XO run the drill, in case he was every incapacitated."  
  
"Okay. So what we the major issues with the situation?"  
  
"Well we were five miles too close to Italy for a start. There are also guidelines about launching a drill which involves launching a fighter squadron. Which include prior notice to the relevant countries, especially if they involve flying in their air space."  
  
"So they didn't send the three day prior notice fax?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"The logs say it was sent just no acknowledgement of it was received, and the Italians have no records of it. The follow up call was never made. The XO thought the Captain had taken care of it and the Captain thought the XO knew he was supposed to run the whole exercise, which included notification."  
  
"So strike one and strike two, and what's the third strike?"  
  
"Carrier JAG who should have double checked the paperwork, never even saw it or wasn't on the bridge, he was tucked up in bed preparing for court this morning and the CNO had no idea what was going on."  
  
"Sounds like someone is definitely out of here." Sturgis concluded.  
  
"Exactly. When I finished questioning the XO, a General Armani, spelt like the clothing designer, from Italian Air Defence Command wanted to know why they'd invaded their air space without prior notification. That's when I left the bridge; the XO was calling for the carrier JAG and the Captain. I came down here and called Admiral Chegwidden and got him to conference call the SecNav and the CNO."  
  
"So what's happening at the moment?"  
  
"The Captain and the XO have been removed from duty pending our investigation. The third in command, Ops, has taken temporary command as we're sitting forty miles of the coast and not going anywhere right now, that doesn't matter. There is a new Captain and XO who are being arranged as we speak. But any command decision has to be run through me as I am the highest ranking officer on the ship."  
  
"So technically you're the new skipper." Sturgis surmised.  
  
"Sturgis, they don't let Marines command Navy vessels, let alone female Marines who are judges and have no clue what they are doing. But if you feel like taking over help yourself."  
  
"Sorry Mac. Where are the Captain and the XO now?"  
  
"Confined to quarters under orders of the SecNav. They have guards outside their doors." She yawned again.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" Sturgis suggested.  
  
"Because I get phone calls from one person or another every fifteen minutes." The phone rang. "See." Mac picked it up. "Mackenzie.... Yes sir.... Commander Turner has arrived I'm just briefing him on the incident from my perspective... yes sir... another twelve hours... we'll see what we can find out.... aye aye sir." Mac hung up and sighed. "That was the CNO again; it will be another twelve hours before the new Captain and XO arrive they're being flown in from Pensacola. We're to start our investigation and document everything."  
  
"The CNO keeps calling you?"  
  
"And the SecNav, I've also had calls from Admiral Chegwidden and the Secretaries of Defence and State. The President has been briefed and sent his sincerest apologises to the Italians."  
  
"Coffee ma'am." Jen said as she came through the door and placed a tray on the table.  
  
"Jen, find your little friends what were there names?"  
  
"Peterson, Johnstone and Markson." Jen supplied.  
  
"Yes, find them we can have them do some scuttwork for us. But first could you inform the CAG I want to see him now."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Jen turned and left.  
  
"Peterson, Johnstone and Markson?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"First day we got here, it seems they forgot the sexual harassment policy, Jen managed to stand up for herself, but I made the Master Chief and XO review it with everyone."  
  
"What isn't going wrong on this ship?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
TBC 


	73. Chapter 73

"Commander Meriwether reporting as order ma'am."  
  
"CAG please take a seat." Mac instructed. "I'm Colonel Mackenzie and this is Commander Turner."  
  
"Commander."  
  
"CAG."  
  
"CAG, we've been asked by the CNO and the SecNav to conduct an investigation into the incident. Could you please tell us when you first knew the exercise would be carried out?"  
  
"The XO came to me about a week ago ma'am and informed me that an exercise to test our battle readiness would be conducted over the next couple of weeks. He wanted my opinion on whether he thought the air group was prepared to launch on a moments notice." The CAG replied.  
  
"Did you think it was strange that such an exercise would be carried out in such close proximity to Italy?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"We have exercise to test our battle readiness all the time, but we usually are out to sea if we're testing the use of a squadron too." He explained.  
  
"So when the order was given to deploy the squadron did you think it was unusual to do it that close to the coast?"  
  
"Ma'am I was given an order to get the squadron up and away as quickly as possible. They had been briefed for years on going up in an emergency, they don't question they just protect the ship and do anything necessary to defend her."  
  
"So you didn't question that you would be flying in Italian airspace without permission?"  
  
"No ma'am, if we're flying we usually have permission so I had no reason to talk believe otherwise. The Air Boss gave us permission to go from the XO so they went up. We then had everybody down as soon as the LSO and I could manage it. Ma'am, everything went as it should."  
  
"Apart from the fact that you flew in a friendly's air space without their permission." The phone rang. "Mackenzie." Mac answered. "Mr Secretary, if you'll just hold on a minute sir..." Mac put a hand over the phone. "CAG we're done with you for now. Sturgis go with him and start interviewing the air wing, you should be able to use the officers ward room, I'll come and join you when I'm done here. Get Jen and her three stooges to go and see every plane that went up or was preparing to go up's plane captain. I want to know how much fuel they had when they took off, how much they had when they landed, what weapons they had and we'll need a list of everyone who has touched any of those planes in the last twenty four hours." Mac paused. "And have the Master Chief arrange state rooms for the new Captain and XO when they get here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sturgis said.  
  
"That's all." Sturgis and the CAG stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"Commander is she always that cold?" The CAG when they left.  
  
"The Colonel is one of the best people I know, but she tends not to be in the best mood when she's been up all night trying to fix an international incident caused by the fact that the left hand not knowing what the right foot is doing and no one talking to the carrier JAG."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I really doubt that you do. She's a judge now, not a JAG lawyer or with NCIS. It's her job to make sure that justice is carried out within the law, but seeing as she was the one here, she has to act as the go between the US Navy and the Italians. If anyone shows her disrespect or impedes our investigation out of some divided loyalty to the Captain or the XO then we will prosecute them."  
  
"Commander." Jen said as she stopped him.  
  
"Petty Officer, I take it these were the three stooges Colonel Mackenzie referred too?" He asked nodding to the three men who stood behind Jen.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"The Colonel wants you to go and talk to the plane captains for the squadron that went up and the ones that were preparing to. Take notes she wants the fuel levels when they went up and came down, weapons and anyone that touched them in the last twenty four hours."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen hesitated. "Sir does she think I'm qualified to do this?"  
  
"Jen, you got a woman who was charged with murder freed because you found out that she didn't do it and you got the whole office to back you up. You can do this, get them to hold anything you need and point out the relevant people."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Gentlemen, Petty Officer Coates is in charge, you do as she says, if you disrespect her you'll have me to answer in accordance with a breech of a direct order is that understood." Sturgis warned the three stooges.  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Good, we'll be in the officer's ward room when you're done Jen."  
  
"Yes sir. Gentlemen." Jen prompted they started off down the passageway.  
  
"What was all that about? You know the Commander?" One of the stooges asked.  
  
"Commander Turner is a lawyer with JAG in Falls Church. He's also the Colonel's daughter's godfather. At JAG we're all family and gentlemen you don't want to mess with our family. Now we have some people to see. Where will we find the plane Captains?"  
  
"This way."  
  
TBC 


	74. Chapter 74

"Excuse me a second Lieutenant." Sturgis said as he saw Mac come into the Officers Ward Room. "Is everything okay Mac?"  
  
"I think I just blew any chance I ever had of being promoted again."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"I may have told the SecNav that we couldn't do our jobs if he was constantly on the phone and that I'd call him back in three hours once we had the chance to investigate."  
  
"Doesn't sound too bad. Besides considering the stories of some of the things you and Harm got up to, I'm sure it will all work out. If not who wants to be a Brigadier General anyway?"  
  
"Sturgis, you get to be an Admiral, if you want to be a General then I'll question your sanity."  
  
"Get a little punchy when you're tired don't you?" Sturgis said with a smile.  
  
"You have no idea. Let's get on with this, so I can get some sleep."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie meet Lieutenant Himell call sign Dovetail."  
  
"Ma'am." The Lieutenant said.  
  
"Dovetail, I recognise that name, did you fly off the Patrick Henry at some point in the last few years?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I was station on the Patrick Henry for four and a half years, before I was transferred here last year."  
  
"I guess you know my husband then."  
  
"Ma'am?" The Lieutenant questioned.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He was originally Pappy then his call sign got changed to Hammer."  
  
"I know him ma'am. How is Hammer ma'am?"  
  
"At home with the baby." Mac replied.  
  
"You have a kid?"  
  
"Little girl Abigail. She was four months old on Friday."  
  
"Congratulations ma'am. Send Hammer my regards."  
  
"Will do. Now Commander where were you with the questions?"  
  
~  
  
"Stay here." Jen instructed the three stooges. They all held a collection of paperwork each. Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Came from with in.  
  
"Excuse me CAG, I'm sorry to bother you but do you have a minute?"  
  
"What Petty Officer?" He snapped.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I have a few questions I though you could help me answer. But if you're busy maybe you could recommend someone to help me."  
  
"What if we won't?" The CAG asked.  
  
"I'll call Commander Rabb back at JAG HQ he'll be more than happy to answer my question sir."  
  
"The illustrious Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
"Sir, I'd be careful what you say about the Commander around the Colonel, she's his wife."  
  
"You know you're bordering on insubordination Petty Officer." The CAG warned.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that wasn't my intention. I'm sorry to have bothered you; I'll go and see if the LSO is free for a minute."  
  
"What do you want to know?" He sighed.  
  
"Just a few things sir, my knowledge of Naval Aviation is limited to what Commander Rabb has told me and what I've learned in the court room. What is the typical weight of fuel that an F-14 goes up with?" Jen asked. She made a note of his answer. "And the weight of fuel that it should have when it lands on the carrier deck?"  
  
"Minimum 2000lb, that's the safety margin. If they don't catch the wire the first time around they have enough fuel for another attempt."  
  
"I see sir and what is the typical armament when they go up for defending the ship as apposed to I don't know a carpet bombing of a city?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not a lawyer?" He asked.  
  
"No sir, I just learned by watching the best at work. I'm also highly versed in the UMCJ and the Manual for Courts Martial; it's a part of my job." He gave her a brief run down of the armament taken up. "I think that's all I need to know for now sir, thank you for your help."  
  
"Petty Officer was there a reason you needed that information?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that sir. If you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to compile for the Colonel."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for how Tiner proposes to Jen now would be a good time to share, because I still can't come up with an idea that works yet. 


	75. Chapter 75

"Colonel?" Jen said as she found Mac coming out of her office, she had just gotten off the phone with the SecNav.  
  
"Jen, did you get that information I was looking for?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but there are a few things I'd like to clear up before I give it to you."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"It could be nothing ma'am, just my lack of knowledge of F-14s. I tried to ask the CAG a few questions but he began to get suspicious. Do you think Commander Rabb would be awake enough to answer a few questions for me?"  
  
"He should be, Abi's usually up around now. Let's call him." Mac stepped back in the room and picked up the phone and dialled her home number. Abi now slept fairly deeply so the phone didn't wake her.  
  
"Rabb." Harm answered sleepily.  
  
"Morning flyboy." Mac said she relaxed slightly.  
  
"Sarah. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Harm this is me you're talking to?" Mac reminded him.  
  
"Good point. How are things going?"  
  
"Well the good news is that my court martial got thrown out of court."  
  
"So you're coming home?" Harm asked eagerly.  
  
"I guess you missed the good news part, which tends to imply..."  
  
"Bad news, what happened?"  
  
"Obviously you didn't hear, the XO of the Truman arranged a battle stations exercise which involved sending a squadron up but it turned out we were too close to the Italian coast and they didn't have permission to be in the Italian's air space. So I've spent the whole night helping to diffuse an international incident and spent way to much time on the phone with the SecNav and the CNO. Luckily Sturgis is here to help me investigate."  
  
"Sturgis is there?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes, he arrived hours ago; the Admiral had him on the first plane out here after I called him."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie to the bridge." The ship wide sounded. "Colonel Mackenzie to the bridge."  
  
"Harm I have to go, the Captain and the XO have been relieved of command are confined to quarters and the new Captain won't be here for another eight hours at least. So I'm highest ranking officer, so the CNO ordered all command decisions have to go through me, but the Ops is temporary Captain. I just want to call and let you know in case I didn't get a chance to call you for a couple of days."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie to the bridge." The ship wide called again. "Colonel Mackenzie to the bridge."  
  
"Harm, Jen needs to talk to you. I'll let her explain. I love you and I'll talk to you later."  
  
"I love you too. Take care." Mac handed Jen the phone.  
  
"I'll be on the bridge."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen waited for Mac to leave. "Good morning Commander."  
  
"Good morning Jen. Sounds like you're having an interesting day."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen agreed.  
  
"Is Mac okay she sounds... sounds...."  
  
"Tired sir?" Jen questioned. "Sir she only got a couple of hours of sleep at most, she's been on the phone trying to calm everyone down."  
  
"Try and make sure she gets some rest."  
  
"I'll try sir, but I doubt she'll do anything about it until the new Captain gets here."  
  
"So what did you want to know?"  
  
"I have a couple of questions about procedures with launching Tomcats, if you have time to answer them sir."  
  
"I've got until Abi wakes up. So ask away."  
  
"Thank you sir. Firstly..." Jen proceeded to ask her questions and to gain the knowledge she needed.  
  
"Jen, did you notice something wrong with the fuel levels of an F-14?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sir, with respect, I can't reveal that information to you."  
  
"But I can infer from your questions and lack of response that you did."  
  
"If you wish to sir." Jen replied, knowing Harm would take that as a yes.  
  
"I see. Be careful, pilots tend to have an ego problem they don't like being questioned."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you for all your help."  
  
"Okay, keep an eye on Mac for me."  
  
"Will do sir."  
  
TBC 


	76. Chapter 76

"Enter." Sturgis called as Jen knocked on the door. "Jen how did your little investigation go?"  
  
"Sir, I just spent the past thirty minutes on the phone with Commander Rabb."  
  
"Harm? Why?"  
  
The Colonel called him for me, because I need an unbiased expert to answer some questions for me. Sir you need to see this." Jen put her notes on the table in front of her.  
  
"What is 'this'?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"As you know Colonel Mackenzie to talk to the plane captains, check fuel levels and such."  
  
"Yes?" Sturgis said not sure where she was going with it.  
  
"When an F-14 goes it there is a typical weight of fuel it goes up with, and when it comes down it should have at least 2000lbs."  
  
"And what did you find?"  
  
"One F-14 went up with the right weight of fuel and came down with the level it should have for the amount of time it was up. Two had just under the recommend fuel levels and came down with the right fuel levels in relation to that. One went up with the right fuel level but lost too much fuel. One came back with too much fuel and the one that cause me major concern. One went up with just 4000lbs of fuel and came back with a lot less than 2000lbs."  
  
"Only 4000lbs did you double check that?"  
  
"I read the gage myself, double checked the records. It was the last one up and the first one down. Sir, I don't think it was refuelled, Commander Rabb says it should never have gone up with that fuel level."  
  
"Who should never have gone with what level of fuel?" Mac asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Explain it to her, while I sit in disbelief."  
  
Jen explained her finds to Mac.  
  
"Okay, Sturgis lets file charges against the whole damn crew. I think it's going to be easier that way. At the moment it looks like were filing charges against the Captain, XO, now the Air Boss, possibly the CAG, several of the plane captains, the refuellers, a couple of pilots, maintenance crews and the list keeps growing." Mac yawned.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Rabb wanted me to suggest you get some rest. He says it will be easier to think clearly if you've at least had a few hours sleep." Jen said.  
  
"Did he now?" Mac questioned and yawned.  
  
"Mac, they're both right. Go sleep even if it's just for an hour, I'll keep investigating."  
  
"You'll deal with all the calls too?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sure why not, the CNO and I haven't had a nice little chat, I think ever."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis. Jen, you should probably take a break too."  
  
"I'll go and grab some lunch ma'am."  
  
"Good. Call me if any command decisions need to be made and if the new Captain gets here early."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Sturgis said.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie. It's nice to meet you." The new Captain greeted.  
  
"You too Captain Danson. I have to brief you on the situation and your orders from the CNO and then she's all yours."  
  
"Of course Colonel."  
  
"Good. Let's start with the situation and the discoveries we've made since you were given your orders to come out here...." Mac proceeded to explain about the F-14 and Jen's findings.  
  
"So you're basically bringing charges against most of my crew?"  
  
"The CNO is taking over as the convening authority in this case. When Commander Turner, Petty Officer Coates and I have finished investigating, we'll go to the Pentagon to give him a full report and our recommendations on whom to file charges against. But for now here are a list of personnel who have been relieved of duty, pending the outcome of our investigation. This list includes the former Captain and XO, who are presently confined to quarters."  
  
"Are they to remain there?" Danson asked.  
  
"For the time being. We've conducted initial interviews with them, but we'll need to go over everything step by step. I have your orders here and they have been confirmed." She handed the orders to him. "You are to bring the USS Harry Truman into dock at the prearranged location; all movement of any aircraft has been suspended. We have several of the aircraft cordoned off awaiting a team of engineers of who will be coming out on a COD in six hours from now to find out what problems if any are with the F-14's. The only aircraft allowed to land on the deck are pre-arranged COD transports. Authorisation for these COD's must come from the CNO, who is about to become your new best friend."  
  
"Looks like I picked a bad day to ask for a new assignment." He joked.  
  
"Welcome to hell Captain. She's all yours."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
TBC 


	77. Chapter 77

It took another four days for them to talk to everyone they needed to and gather the information required for their recommendations. Mac had just finished on the phone, when Jen returned with some coffee, on the morning of the fifth day.  
  
"I just go off the phone with the CNO; he wants to see us all at the Pentagon first thing in the morning."  
  
"All of us ma'am? Does that include me?" Jen asked.  
  
"That includes you too. We have a COD arriving in two hours, there will be a transport waiting on the tarmac ready to take us to Andrews, when we land."  
  
"Ma'am do we put a call in to the office to tell them we're coming back?" Jen asked. What she really meant was are we calling Harm and Jason to tell them we're coming back.  
  
"No. But we should be back in time to drop by for a visit, before we have the rest of the day off."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen said with a smile.  
  
"So you're just going to turn up?" Sturgis asked. "You're not going to call Harm and tell him you're coming back?"  
  
"Sturgis, it's the middle of the night at home. I don't think we should wake them, or Abi for that matter. So get everything packed up and ready to leave."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"I have to go and tell Captain Danson what's happening, then arrange for the former Captain and XO to be ready to leave."  
  
"Why what's happening to them?"  
  
"They're coming back with us. The CNO wants an explanation for what happened from them both in person as does the SecNav. Everyone else will remain here under the watchful eye of the Master Chief."  
  
~  
  
"Col...." Harriet started to say when she saw her enter the bullpen, Mac signalled her to stop. Harriet nodded. Mac handed Jen her cell phone.  
  
"Give him a call." She suggested. Jen smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Mac walked up to where Harm was looking through some files, he had his back to her. Mac stood on tiptoes and put her hands over his eyes. Harm instantly tensed.  
  
"Hey flyboy did you miss me?" Mac whispered.  
  
"Mac?" He turned around and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I missed you. But I thought you were still investigating."  
  
"I can go away again if you like?" She offered.  
  
"I don't think so. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming back?"  
  
"It was the middle of the night here, when we left the Truman. We came straight here from the Truman. The CNO wants to see us at the Pentagon first thing in the morning. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Come into my office." Mac nodded.  
  
~  
  
"JAG HQ Petty Officer Tiner speaking."  
  
"Hey it's me." Jen said, she was still out in the bullpen, but she could see him answer the phone.  
  
"Hey, how's everything going?"  
  
"The Colonel and the Commander finished their investigation. They're preparing reports for the CNO."  
  
"That's good. So you'll be back soon?" He asked.  
  
"I can safely say that." Jen said smiling.  
  
"That's great news."  
  
"I'd say so. So what do you have planned for tonight?" Jen asked.  
  
"I was planning on doing some work for law school, maybe watch some TV."  
  
"Are those plans open to change?" Jen asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a real craving for Aunt Peggy's chicken and a movie sounds good." Jen said. She'd moved closer to the doorway.  
  
"Jen, where are you exactly?"  
  
"Here." She said stepping in the doorway. "I'm back."  
  
"God Jen." He hung up the phone and rounded his desk to pull her into a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Tiner..." The Admiral stepped out of his office. "Ah Petty Officer Coates I see you made it back okay."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner stood to attention after releasing her from the hug.  
  
"Sorry sir." Tiner apologised.  
  
"Just limit it the public displays of affection in the office and we'll be fine. So you've had an interesting couple of weeks." He said to Jen.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Making them review sexual harassment protocol with the hole carrier crew and then helping to investigate an international incident."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Are you coming to the Pentagon tomorrow?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir. The CNO requested that I did sir."  
  
"Good good, I believe you have the day off to get over your jet lag. So I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Aye aye sir. I'll just be going."  
  
"Tiner, be a gentleman and see the lady home. I want you back here in an hour."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Tiner said.  
  
TBC 


	78. Chapter 78

"What did the Admiral mean about the sexual harassment policy?" Tiner asked as he drove Jen home.  
  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out."  
  
"Jen, telling someone not to freak out is kind of like telling someone not to look down when they are up high."  
  
"Still..." Jen said.  
  
"Fine, I promise not to freak out."  
  
"The first day we got there Colonel Mackenzie sent me to get some food, three guys decided that I was fresh meat and that they'd hit on me."  
  
"What?" Jason snapped to look at her.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road." She suggested. "They were being a little pushy and wouldn't back off so I offered to recite the sexual harassment policy for them. They didn't believe I worked at JAG. They got a little hostile."  
  
"You should press charges."  
  
"It was fine, I was handling the situation. It's not like I've never been hit on before you know. Besides I've hung out with some work characters than three overzealous sailors, I have been in the brig and well you haven't exactly met Tiny and Hal, they're good guys, but they aren't exactly the most law abiding citizens."  
  
"But still Jen..."  
  
"Still nothing I was handling it, but Colonel Mackenzie stepped in. She made them stand while sat and had a chat. It was quite funny. Jason, you might want to slow down. I really don't think you want to explain to the Admiral that you're late back because the police caught you speeding and besides I think my lawyer is busy today."  
  
"Your lawyer?" He questioned.  
  
"Commander Rabb. He has been every since that Christmas, any legal work I need done I just have to ask. I retained his services for a cup of coffee. Those guys dropped it after that, and after the incident we had them running around doing scut work. They were under orders to do exactly what I told them too."  
  
"Orders from whom?" Jason asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Turner." Jen replied.  
  
"So what exactly have you been doing?"  
  
"I can tell you that, we're under gag orders until we talk to the CNO tomorrow. But I can tell you I learnt more than I ever wanted to know about F-14's."  
  
"I'm sure if you ask Commander Rabb nicely he'll tell you even more."  
  
"I learnt most of it from him. We had a nice chat at 0600 here."  
  
"You called Commander Rabb at 0600?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Not exactly, Colonel Mackenzie called to tell him what was going on and that she may not be able to call him for a few days. I needed unbiased explanation of information I can't share works on an F-14, the Commander was the obvious choice."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So what've you been up to since I've been away?" Jen asked.  
  
"Worked late a couple of nights, went out with Gunny, studied."  
  
"So just your normal thing then?" She teased.  
  
"I missed you like hell."  
  
"I missed you too. But Colonel Mackenzie and I worked out we were pretty lucky."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"You and Commander Rabb don't have to go away a lot and neither do we. Which works out better than most relationships in the military."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So you never did answer my question about fried chicken and a movie." Jen pointed.  
  
"I'll pick them up on way over any preference for the movie?"  
  
"Nothing even remotely connected to planes of any sort, boats, military or lawyers."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. So are you going to crash when you get home?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, best way to beat jet lag is to go back to your normal routine. I'll go to bed at the time I normally would. It will make things easier, especially since I have to get up early to go to the Pentagon. I need to find a one hour dry cleaners to get my uniform cleaned."  
  
"You nervous about going to the Pentagon."  
  
"Have you seen the place? And everything is based on fives. Five sides, five floors, five miles of corridors."  
  
"I know what you mean." He smiled. "But you'll be fine once you get through the initial fear factor."  
  
"Tell me that tomorrow once I'm there."  
  
"You'll be fine, I promise."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
TBC 


	79. Chapter 79

"I missed you so much sweetheart." Mac said as she hugged Abi. She'd picked her up at day care and brought her home so she could spend time making up for what she'd missed. "You've got so much bigger since I've been gone." She gave her a little kiss. Abi gave her a bubbly smile.  
  
Mac's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Mommy's hungry. Let's go see what there is to eat shall we Abi?" Mac tucked Abi securely into one arm and proceeded to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside, all that was there was some milk and a lettuce. "Daddy obviously hasn't been shopping." She looked through the cupboards but there wasn't very much left. She glanced around the kitchen; there were dishes in the sink and a stack of takeout containers by the bin. "Seems Daddy found it harder than he'd admit to with a full time job and have look after you sweetheart."  
  
Mac walked back into the living room and paid closer attention, it appeared to be in reasonable order. She shrugged.  
  
"So Abi what do you say we go visit grandpa, grab Mommy a Beltway burger and do some grocery shopping?" Mac looked at Abi, who was still smiling. "Maybe not in that order." Mac said as her stomach rumbled.  
  
~  
  
Mac had made vegetable lasagne for dinner when she got home from the store; she had placed Abi in her bouncy chair while she cooked. The little girl drifted in and out of a gentle sleep while her mother softly sang along to the radio as she chopped fresh vegetables.  
  
Mac found the normality and simplicity refreshing after her stressful week. She could almost forget she was a Marine and a judge. That she had to report to the Pentagon first thing in the morning for a meeting with the CNO about bring charges against members of the crew of the USS Harry Truman. She could almost forget that she wasn't any ordinary housewife who got to spend time with her daughter and get to enjoy watching her every little change. Almost. But she couldn't forget, her mind racing over case details. She paused and looked at Abi and made a silent promise for the rest of the night just to be a wife and mother and to leave the stress of work behind her. She diverted her attention back to the radio and began singing along again.  
  
~I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother I'm a sinner I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell I'm your dream I'm nothin' in between You know, you wouldn't want it any other way ~  
  
~  
  
"How was your day dear?" Mac asked as Harm came through the door. She put Abi to bed after giving her an early bath.  
  
"It started out lousy, but it got better." Harm said with a gentle smile as he dropped his cover and briefcase on the coffee table.  
  
"And what caused it to get better?" Mac asked.  
  
"Harriet bought me a doughnut." Harm replied. Mac scowled at him. "Oh and my wife who I missed like crazy came home." He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her. "Welcome home Sarah."  
  
"I'm glad I'm back, I missed you and Abi. I love both so much."  
  
"We love you too." He gave her another kiss. "Where is Abi?"  
  
"In bed. I made dinner. I just need to put in the oven to warm up."  
  
"What did you make?" He asked.  
  
"Vegetable lasagna, there are bread rolls I'll warm too."  
  
"I guess you went shopping then. I was meaning to but..."  
  
"You didn't get around to it?" She offered.  
  
"Yeah. You noticed huh?"  
  
"Yes, along with the pile of dishes in the sink and the stack of take-out containers by the bin."  
  
"Things got a little hectic around here." Harm told her.  
  
"I kind of guessed. Hopefully things can start getting back to normal around here."  
  
"Normal sounds good."  
  
"I'll go and put dinner in the oven and you can catch me up on all the scuttlebutt I missed while I was away."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
TBC 


	80. Chapter 80

"...so we came in the door, I dumped my sea bag on the floor and we went into the kitchen because you were hungry and I warmed your bottle." Mac said as she paced up and down in front of the couch. Abi was propped up against a cushion on the couch watching her. "We came back in here and I fed you. You feel asleep so I put you down and then cleaned my dress shoes. Then you woke up so I put them down to go and get you...." Mac thought. "And that still leaves me no closer to remembering where they are."  
  
"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Harm said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Good thing I was talking to Abi then."  
  
"Morning sweetheart." He sat down on the couch and dropped a kiss on Abi's forehead. He looked at Mac who was still pacing, slightly frustrated. "Doesn't Mommy look smart this morning Abi?"  
  
"Mommy's going to be late if she can't find her shoes." Mac said.  
  
"You mean the ones that are sitting on the shelf under the coffee table?" Harm asked. He leant over and pulled them out. "These ones?"  
  
"Yes those ones." Mac took them from him and slipped them on. Harm smiled as he watched. Mac looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am."  
  
"I'm sure you'd get luckier if I didn't have to get to the Pentagon and you didn't have to work." She smiled. "Are you okay with Abi?"  
  
"We'll be fine. Good luck today."  
  
"Thanks, I'd better go I promise Jen I'd give her a ride." Mac gave him a kiss. "Bye sweetheart." She gave Abi a kiss.  
  
"Let's go wave goodbye to Mommy Abi." Harm picked her up and carried her to door so they could wave goodbye.  
  
~  
  
"Take a breath Petty Officer." Mac advised.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, I just wasn't expecting it to be this big."  
  
"Pretty awe inspiring isn't. But it's just a building Jen and the people inside are just people."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am, I promise not to show to my nerves."  
  
"Good, now if I can promise to the do the same." Jen chuckled.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Are you going in ladies?" The Admiral asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Just admiring the grandeur sir." Jen replied.  
  
"You'll have time for that later I'm sure. Keeping the CNO waiting isn't an option, although Commander Turner may be late."  
  
"Did he say why sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"Something about being caught behind an accident. He should only be a few minutes." AJ replied.  
  
"I see sir." She glanced at Jen and winked at her. "Deep breath." She mouthed and opened the door.  
  
TBC 


	81. Chapter 81

"Ugh." Mac groaned as she finally came through the door at 2247. She dropped her cover and briefcase on the table and pulled off her shoes.  
  
"You're late." Harm said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah." She sank onto the couch. "As soon as I get up the energy to walk up the stairs I'm going to bed."  
  
"Long day."  
  
"Oh yeah. We only had a break for twenty minutes when the SecNav had to take a phone call." Mac leant her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
"SecNav, I thought you were briefing the CNO." Harm sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh no, the SecNav was there, the Secretary of Defence stopped by, the Commandant of the Marine corps stopped in to see if there were any problems involving the Marines. It was a nightmare. On top of that it turns out Jen and I have jetlag as well." She sighed.  
  
"Shuffle around and I'll rub your feet." Harm offered.  
  
"Thank you." Mac moved so her feet were in his lap. He gently began to rub the soles of her feet. "That feels great." She said with a yawn.  
  
"At least you can sleep in tomorrow, it's Saturday."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I have to be back at the Pentagon tomorrow at 0900. Today was just the preliminary meeting. A basic what happened and who's to blame for it happening. Tomorrow is when the fun starts, who to blame in the relation to the problems with the F-14."  
  
"What problems with the F-14's?"  
  
"Can't tell you that. I can tell you, you won't be called upon to defend or prosecute anyone. You're named in our report as an expert called on in the course of the investigation."  
  
"You mean the conversation I had with Jen?"  
  
"She transcribed it. She's efficient like that." Mac sighed. "It's all in the report she prepared for me. It's why the CNO wanted to see her." She yawned.  
  
"So you were there for twelve hours and didn't get much done."  
  
"Probably be there Monday too." Mac said sleepily.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harm asked. He waited for a reply but didn't get one. Mac was sound asleep. "Guess you really were tired." He gently slipped out from under legs and scoped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.  
  
He carefully undid the buttons firstly on her jacket and then her blouse. He gently slid her arms out. Mac rolled over onto her stomach, which allowed him to pull the items away and hang them up so they weren't too badly creased. He undid the button and the zip on the back of her skirt. He tried to slip it off but she was laying too heavily on it.  
  
"Mac honey, I need a bit of co-operation here."  
  
"Sleep." She mumbled.  
  
"You can sleep in a minute; I just need you to work with me so I can get your skirt off so you can wear it tomorrow." Mac shuffled so he could slide the skirt off, with a gentle hug the pantyhose came off too. "You can sleep now." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Harm went to check that Abi was safely asleep, before returning to the bedroom and setting the alarm clock for 0700 so Mac would have time to get up and have breakfast before she had to leave. Abi probably would have woken them before then but just in case. He quickly undressed and climbed into bed.  
  
As the extra weight caused the bed to move slightly, Mac instinctively rolled over so her head was resting on Harm's chest and her arm was draped over his waist. Harm put his arms around her.  
  
"Sweet dreams Ninja-girl." He said before switching out the lights and settling down until sleep over came him too.  
  
TBC 


	82. Chapter 82

Harm got up from the couch where he'd been going over his case notes when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened the door a little boy flung himself at his legs.  
  
"Uncle Harm."  
  
"AJ." Harm smiled.  
  
"Sorry Harm." Harriet apologised. "I would have called first but we were out and AJ decided that he wanted to see his Auntie Mac."  
  
"It's fine, you're welcome anytime. Come in." He stepped back to let her in. "No Bud?"  
  
"He's tied up with his case. So we went out to let him have some peace for a while."  
  
"Uncle Harm where's Auntie Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'm afraid she's not here buddy, she had to work today. Why don't I find you some paper and some crayons and you can draw her a picture, while your Mommy and I have some coffee?"  
  
"Okay." Harm grabbed his files and notes and put them up out of AJ's reach.  
  
"She had to work on a Saturday?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"She's at the Pentagon." Harm handed AJ some paper and a box of crayons. "There you go."  
  
"I thought she was at the Pentagon yesterday?" Harriet said as she followed Harm out to the kitchen.  
  
"She was. By the sounds of things she's going to be there all day Monday as well."  
  
"Sounds like they have a lot to talk about." Harriet said sitting down while Harm switched on the coffee machine, which had been bubbling on and off all morning.  
  
"That's what happens when someone causes an international incident apparently. She didn't get back last night until almost 2300, she has jetlag and on top of that Abi didn't have a very good night. So she's exhausted."  
  
"She'll bounce back." Harriet said.  
  
"She always does, besides she can sleep all day tomorrow."  
  
"So where is my goddaughter?"  
  
"In her crib. I finally got her back to sleep about an hour after Mac left this morning so it was easier to leave her there."  
  
"Good call." Harriet smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Harm replied.  
  
"Did you think Tiner would be happier to have Jen back?"  
  
"He's happy she's back, he just still hasn't figured out how to propose yet and it's agitating him."  
  
"You found out about then." Harriet said.  
  
"He told me the day Mac and Jen left for Italy."  
  
"He just came out and told you? I thought he was planning on keeping it a secret."  
  
"He was. I may have coerced it out of him. He asked me to help come up with a way for him to propose. I mentioned it to Sturgis, but then he had to leave to go out to the Truman to help Mac and I got tied up between work and Abi so I have had time to come up with a suggestion."  
  
"I'm sure whatever he comes up with Jen will appreciate. She'll remember it forever so if it's special it will be better to tell the grandkids."  
  
"Women really remember things like that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sure. I remember the exact moment Bud proposed and Mac remembers you proposing. Didn't your grandmother ever tell you how your grandfather proposed?"  
  
"Actually she did, and Mom told me how Dad proposed."  
  
"Women like those type of things. Romantic gestures are always appreciated, and proposing is a very romantic gesture."  
  
"True."  
  
"Just tell to do something that comes from the heart and that she'll love it."  
  
"Will do. So how are you?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm good. AJ's missed Mac."  
  
"Did he miss me when I was away?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't think it bothered him quite so much, but that's probably because he sees Mac more often." The baby monitor let Harm know that Abi had woken up.  
  
"I should..."  
  
"I'll go and get here. Go spend time with your godson."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
TBC 


	83. Chapter 83

"Traffic great." Mac groaned. "Is it me or does time spent at the Pentagon seem to drag on?"  
  
"Ma'am, you have your internal clock how can it drag on?" Jen asked.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen yawned. "Sorry ma'am. Jetlag is a killer."  
  
"Stupid thing is I did everything you're supposed to combat it, go back to normal routine and it was only a six hours difference."  
  
"But we did spend the last week only having a couple hour catnaps ma'am." Jen pointed out. "I think it all built up to the point where we're past the point of exhaustion. The last couple of nights I haven't been able to sleep for more than two hours at a time. Then when I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Sounds about right, add a screaming baby to that and you have my life. So where do you want me to drop you off? Your place or Jason's?"  
  
"Mine, I'm going to go home and spent what's left of the evening and tomorrow in bed."  
  
"Sounds like a great plan." Mac smiled. "You did really good today. You kept your cool and explained your part of the investigation well."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. But we still have to go back on Monday."  
  
"The Pentagon definitely looses it's appeal. Speaking of the Pentagon who was that guy you were talking to at lunch?"  
  
"Technical Sgt Ryan Oliver. USAF." Jen replied.  
  
"Oh Air Force, probably shouldn't mention that Jason he might get jealous." Mac teased.  
  
"It's not funny ma'am. The Admiral happened to mention the sexual harassment policy thing and I had to explain that."  
  
"Did go well?"  
  
"He put his foot down; I was worried he was going to get arrested for speeding."  
  
"Oh. Good tip never have discussions like that when someone is driving. But it has to be slightly flattering that he was jealous." Mac said.  
  
"I think it was more that he wasn't there to make sure it didn't happen. As I told him I can handle it, it's not like I haven't been hit on before, and by a lot worse than a few sailors."  
  
"Let him have his moment. It will make him feel better." Mac yawned.  
  
"At least Commander Turner didn't get jetlag as well." Jen said.  
  
"It's probably because he was there less time than we were and that he spent so much time on a sub. No windows means no daylight which means you can't tell if it's night or day anyway."  
  
"So we'll just silently curse him ma'am."  
  
"Yep. Here we are." Mac said turning into Jen's street.  
  
"Thank you for the ride ma'am."  
  
"I'll pick you up the same time on Monday."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Give Abi a kiss for me."  
  
"Will do. Sleep well."  
  
"You too."  
  
~  
  
"Hey." Mac said as she came in the door. Harm was sat on the couch reading his notes again; Abi lay next to him asleep.  
  
"Hi. Only 1900, early day." He slightly teased.  
  
"SecNav and CNO had a White House function they had to attend at 2000. So we're going to reconvene on Monday."  
  
"I wouldn't have thought it would have taken that long. I mean I thought he wanted you to brief him so he could decide who to bring charges against."  
  
"Yes, but he wants the case for and against each person and a rather substantial list of people involved. Monday he wants to see the Captain and XO who we brought back with us. Today was just about going over what Jen found out and the implications."  
  
"How did she do?" Harm asked.  
  
"She was great; Sturgis, the Admiral and I were impressed." Mac yawned. "I'm going to head to bed."  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
"Not really, which makes a change for me. Do you want me to take her up and put her to bed?"  
  
"She's fine here. By the way Harriet and little AJ stopped by earlier. AJ wanted to see you."  
  
"Maybe we can go and visit tomorrow afternoon after I've slept for a while."  
  
"Okay. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Thanks. Goodnight."  
  
~  
  
A noise downstairs woke Harm. He glanced at the clock which read 0323, he rolled over Mac wasn't in bed. He threw back the covers and got out of bed. He went to check to see if Mac had gotten up with Abi, but she was sound asleep. Harm crept downstairs without turning on the lights.  
  
When he found the kitchen lights on, he stood watching Mac. She was dress in a pair of his boxer shorts and his US Navy t-shirt. She was cutting up a pepper.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked after a minute, she jumped and cut her finger with the knife.  
  
"You shouldn't creep up on people when they have sharp implements in their hands." She looked at the finger that was bleeding and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry. Let me see." She held out her finger for him to see. "Doesn't look to bad, but run it under the faucet." She allowed him to put her hand under the gently running water. "What are you making anyway?"  
  
"A cheese and pepper omelette. Its turns out I should have eaten before I went to bed."  
  
"Sit down and I'll get you a band-aid and then finish making the omelette for you."  
  
"Thanks." He grabbed the first aid kit and took out a band-aid and placed it on her finger. "So what are you doing up?" She asked as he ran the knife under the tap to wash the blood off.  
  
"I heard a noise; I thought you may have got up with Abi so I was going to offer to take her so you could go back to bed. I didn't know you were up because you felt like a midnight snack."  
  
"Harm, it's 0332."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"I know. As soon as I eat, I'm going back to bed. Don't look to see me before 1200."  
  
"That early?" Harm smiled. Mac smiled too.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
TBC 


	84. Chapter 84

The doorbell rang waking Mac from sleep the next morning. She rolled over to glance at the clock and noticed a note propped against it. She opened it.  
  
Sarah,  
  
We've gone for a jog in the park so as not to wake you up. We'll be back for lunch.  
  
Love Harm and Abi. XXX  
  
Mac smiled as the doorbell rang again. She threw back the covers and padded down the stairs barefoot to open the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't we in a cheery mood this morning Mrs Rabb?"  
  
"That's aren't you in a cheery mood this morning Ma'am Keeter." Mac corrected.  
  
"Ma'am?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"I got promoted to full Colonel the day Abi was born, so I out rank you Commander."  
  
"Sorry ma'am." He apologised.  
  
"Keeter, it's Sunday morning, I'm dressed in clothes I appropriated from my husband, I think it's fine if you call me Mac and give me a hug."  
  
"I was wondering why a Marine was dressed in a Navy t-shirt." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"When you get married clothes becomes community property."  
  
"So Harm borrows your clothes a lot does he?"  
  
"If he did I'd start to worry. Come in." She stepped back so he could pass her. "So to what honour do we hold for this visit?"  
  
"I heard you had a little girl, so I thought I better come and check she didn't look too much like Harm, seeing as I was in town and had the day off. So where is Harm?"  
  
"He and Abi are out jogging apparently so I could sleep in." Mac replied.  
  
"You were still asleep at 1040?" He questioned.  
  
"1041 and 34 seconds." Mac corrected.  
  
"I still find how you do that fascinating." He sat down on the couch.  
  
"I was trying to sleep off my jetlag. I spent the best part of two weeks on a carrier investigating something, then the last two days at the Pentagon."  
  
"You were investigating that thing with Italy? I thought you were a judge?"  
  
"I am. I was helping out and overseeing a court martial, when the incident happened. The SecNav and CNO ordered me to investigate with Sturgis's help. I've spent the last two days explaining everything and recommending charges to the SecNav, CNO and anyone else who felt like stopping by and I've got to do it all again tomorrow. So through lack of sleep and jetlag I had to sleep it off."  
  
"Ouch. So Harm was left holding the baby? How'd he cope with that?"  
  
"Yeah. He ate a lot of take-out. The only other time he was left with her for extended periods of time was when I went back to work early, he was on leave at the time and I came home at night. Abi's fine so it worked out." The doorbell rang. "We're popular today." Mac walked over to the door and opened it. "Sturgis."  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked noticing her attire.  
  
"No. I was up, only just, but I was up."  
  
"I thought maybe we could go over what we were going to recommend tomorrow."  
  
"Come in, have yourself a little reunion." Mac encouraged.  
  
"Reunion?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Keeter dropped by to see Abi, but Harm took her out jogging with him."  
  
"Sturgis, I haven't seen you since the wedding." Keeter said.  
  
"Keeter, it's good to see you buddy."  
  
"Entertain yourselves, if you want coffee Sturgis you know where everything is. I'm going to get dressed." Mac left before they could say anything.  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later Harm unlocked the door and pushed the jogging stroller in.  
  
"Hey Harm." Keeter called when he saw him.  
  
"Keeter? Sturgis? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Chatting about old times." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't wake Mac up?"  
  
"She's upstairs getting dressed. Sorry buddy." Keeter apologised.  
  
"I suppose at least she got a couple of extra hours sleep. So what are you really doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if Mac wanted to go over our recommendations for tomorrow." Sturgis said.  
  
"And I was in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and see little miss over there." Keeter added.  
  
"I see."  
  
"You know your wife is stealing your clothes." Keeter pointed out.  
  
"I know. She looks better in them than I do, so what do I care?" Harm said with a shrug.  
  
"That's kind of sweet in a weird kind of a way." Mac said as she reached the bottom stair.  
  
"Hey how long were you standing there?"  
  
"I just caught the last bit. Did Abi like jogging?"  
  
"Yeah so much she fell asleep." Mac smiled.  
  
"Good. Seems like my day off got cut short. Sturgis and I will be in the dinning room. The rest of you can visit."  
  
"Okay. Remember we're going to visit AJ at some point this afternoon."  
  
"The Admiral?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"No AJ Roberts. He missed me while we were away so he and Harriet dropped by yesterday but we were kind of tied up. So I said we'd go and visit today." Mac explained. "Let's get this done Sturgis."  
  
"Okay. Keeter we'll talk later."  
  
TBC 


	85. Chapter 85

"Keeter I need to change and take a shower." Harm said pulling at his sweaty t-shirt. "I'll be five minutes." When Harm didn't make a move to take Abi with him.  
  
"You're leaving me with the baby?"  
  
"She's asleep, she'll be fine."  
  
"You're leaving me with the baby?" Keeter repeated.  
  
"I'll be five minutes and if she wakes up Mac's only through there. You'll be fine."  
  
"You're leaving me with the baby."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Harm smiled and ran up the stairs.  
  
Two minutes later Abi started crying. Keeter turned to the dinning room, but Mac had made no move to come to his rescue, probably presuming Harm was there taking care of it.  
  
"Er... it's okay baby don't cry." When that didn't work. He hesitantly unbuckled the restraints of the stroller and picked Abi up, gripping her under the arms. "Don't cry." He held her at arms lengths and walked to the dinning room. "Er... Mac..."  
  
Mac looked and smiled. She grabbed the digital camera which had been on the sideboard and took a quick picture.  
  
"That's not helping." Keeter said.  
  
"Come here sweetheart." Mac said taking Abi from him. "Did the nasty man scare you?"  
  
"I did no such thing." Keeter adamantly said.  
  
"Don't worry she's just hungry."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"She cries differently when she needs her diaper changed. By the way where are you serving at the moment so I can send them a copy of the photo?"  
  
"You're evil Sarah Rabb."  
  
"That's nothing." Sturgis added. "She apparently once threatened to throw a couple of Petty Officers out the forward escape hatch and feed their sixes to the crabs."  
  
"You don't want to mess with a Marine. Sturgis here be her godfather and watch her while I go and warm her bottle." Mac handed Abi to him.  
  
"Hey Abigail." Sturgis said she settled down slightly. Mac left him to it and went into the kitchen. "What's all this crying about? Sailors don't cry."  
  
"I heard that." Mac called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry." Sturgis replied.  
  
"No sailor talk?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"They made a deal not to influence her one way or the other. If she wants to join the Navy or the Marines that's fine or if she wants to do something else that's fine too." Sturgis explained. "I'm drafted in to help Harm keep her from dating until she's fifty."  
  
"Harm will be pushing 90 by then."  
  
"I didn't say we were going to be successful. Mac will intervene before then." Keeter chuckled. Abi reached out a tried to grab Sturgis's collar.  
  
"No trying to strangle Uncle Sturgis Abi." Mac said as she came in. "Here you go." She handed Sturgis the bottle.  
  
"You want me to feed her?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Just put it in her mouth, she'll do the rest." Mac encouraged.  
  
"Go ahead." Keeter egged him on.  
  
"And you can change her diaper, if you're staying for lunch." Mac stated.  
  
"What is for lunch?" Keeter asked.  
  
"Whatever Harm makes."  
  
"Who said I was making lunch?" Harm asked entering drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"You were just volunteered." Mac smiled.  
  
"And what criteria did you come to that decision under?"  
  
"See who you left our kid with." Mac slid the camera across the table. "Last picture."  
  
"Okay, I'm making lunch."  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad." Keeter said.  
  
"Keeter she's not a bomb, the worst she would do is throw up on you." Harm patted him on the back. "Sturgis you doing okay there?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think going up against the Admiral is easier. Coates would probably be better at this."  
  
"Jen is probably in bed asleep, she's got jetlag too on top of that she's a little intimidated by the Pentagon so she hasn't been sleeping. Tiner's probably still trying to figure out how to propose."  
  
"Coates? Tiner?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"You met them at the wedding. Petty Officer Jennifer Coates who's my clerk of court and aid, and Petty Officer Jason Tiner who is the Admiral's yeoman." Mac explained.  
  
"And you all know he's planning on proposing?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"Harriet and I went along to help him pick the ring."  
  
"And got it out of him last a couple weeks ago and promised to help him think of a way to propose, I asked Sturgis if he had any suggestions. Harriet now knows that we know, so she probably told Bud."  
  
"So pretty much everyone apart from Jen knows."  
  
"Never trust a lawyer to keep a secret."  
  
TBC 


	86. Chapter 86

"Thank god that's over." Mac said as she, Jen and Sturgis walked out of the Pentagon. "Jen, just think we can get back to overzealous lawyers who want to step over the line tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like heaven ma'am." Jen sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." The Admiral said obviously overhearing them.  
  
"Sorry sir." Jen apologised.  
  
"I wasn't meaning that, I meant about tomorrow. All three of you have been granted a days leave, I don't want to see any of you in the office before 0800 on Wednesday morning. Is that understood?"  
  
"Aye aye sir." They all said.  
  
"You all deserve it, you did a good job in a difficult situation. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac said. "Jen, if we hurry I should be able to pick Abi up."  
  
"I thought Lieutenant Sims was collecting her ma'am."  
  
"She was going to but I can call her." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am, Commander, Admiral."  
  
"Have a nice day off."  
  
~  
  
"So what are you going to do with your day off?" Mac asked as she drove to the day care centre.  
  
"I think I might repaint my bedroom." Jen said.  
  
"Any idea what colour?"  
  
"I was thinking a sandy yellow." Jen replied.  
  
"Want some help?" Mac offered.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sure you have better things you could be doing than helping me redecorate."  
  
"It'll be a nice change of pace, besides painting is kind of therapeutic, get rid of all that stress. That is if you don't mind Abi and I invading your apartment."  
  
"That would be great ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
"1000 okay for you?"  
  
"1000 is fine ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Hey you're home earlier than I expected." Mac said as Harm walked in the door.  
  
"Harriet mentioned you called to say that you'd pick Abi up so I thought since you'd be home I'd come and spend some time with my favourite girls." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"The Admiral came back early and wanted his office back, so you brought some work home with you." Mac interpreted.  
  
"That too." He smiled.  
  
"So what have you two been up?"  
  
"We've been trying baby food. But it doesn't taste very nice."  
  
"How would you know that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, I wouldn't make our daughter eat something that I wouldn't try myself."  
  
"She spat it up so you tried some as an encouragement." He concluded.  
  
"And it wasn't very nice. We'll try something else tomorrow." Mac said.  
  
"I heard you had the day off. So you going to sit around and put your feet up?"  
  
"Actually Abi and I have plans." Mac said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh and what pray tell are they?"  
  
"We're going to help Jen repaint her bedroom." Mac replied.  
  
"You actually get the whole day off and you're going to redecorate Jen's bedroom?" Harm questioned.  
  
"It's just what I need, something as far away from the law and lawyers and pilot who don't check their planes are refuelled before they take them up as possible."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Forget I said that." Mac said realising what she had said.  
  
"No, do you want to explain?"  
  
"I should have said it; it's a part of an active case, which you're not involved in."  
  
"Mac...."  
  
"You can't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I mean it Harm."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"One of the pilots on the Truman was in such a hurry to get his plane in the air that he forgot to check that it had been refuelled and took it up with only 4000lbs of fuel. That's why Jen had all those questions about fuel loads and calculations of how much they would use for the time they were in the air."  
  
"He took a plane up with only 4000lbs of fuel, was he suicidal? He didn't know how long he was going to be in the air."  
  
"Harm, I can't tell you anything else because I'm bound to be called as a witness."  
  
"Is Sturgis prosecuting?" Harm asked.  
  
"Against the Captain and the XO more than likely against the pilots and the ground crew for their mistakes, JAG offices in Europe are handling them. Now no more questions."  
  
TBC 


	87. Chapter 87

Mac sat with a cup of coffee. She and Jen had just finished moving all the furniture into the centre of the room and covering the room with drop cloths so as not to get paint on the carpet.  
  
"Are you beginning to wish you hadn't agreed to help ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, this is fun, apart from the bruise on my leg."  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who moved too quickly."  
  
"Hopefully it won't be too bad."  
  
"Jen, I'm a Marine I had a lot worse than a bruise on my leg, nice gapping bullet wounds for example." Mac reminded her.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Gotta love flying with Harm." Jen smiled at Mac's comment. "So how's Jason? I haven't really seen him since we've been back."  
  
"He's good; he's going to take me out to dinner on Saturday night, somewhere fancy."  
  
"Any special occasion?" Mac asked, having an idea of why Tiner was planning dinner.  
  
"He says it's just because were back and we've finished at the Pentagon." Jen said.  
  
"But..." Mac prompted realising Jen had stalled.  
  
"I don't know something seems off about it. You know kind of like when a guy starts giving you flowers for no apparent reason when they've never done it before. Something is up; I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Maybe you're just being paranoid." Mac suggested.  
  
"It's not like I think he's cheating on me, it's just something is wrong and I can't work out what it is."  
  
"Maybe he did just miss you and wants to do something nice for you to show you he's glad you're back." Mac offered trying to rectify the situation.  
  
"Maybe." Jen sighed. "Maybe I am just being paranoid and maybe we should change the subject."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jen paused. "You ever think of having more kids?"  
  
"Yeah, Harm and I talked about it hypothetically. Abi should I have a little brother or sister, I don't want her growing up an only child. But it's not going to be for a couple of years. I don't think I'd cope with having two under two and my job."  
  
"That will be good for her." Jen smiled.  
  
"I remember you saying you want kids, ever think anymore about it?"  
  
"Yeah sometimes, especially when I see how cute Abi is."  
  
"That's because you don't see her when she's screaming her head off at 0300."  
  
"She's still cute." Jen smiled as she glanced at where Abi was sleeping. "I just think my life needs to be slightly more stable before I think about having kids."  
  
"You're life is not stable? I mean it's a little odd with the hours and having to go out to carrier and the Pentagon occasionally. I thought you and Jason were pretty happy."  
  
"We are, it's just he's going to finish law school soon, then he'll be going to OCS, which will make our relationship against regulations. I love him, but I guess deep down I know it'll have to end."  
  
"Not if you change the nature of your relationship before he goes to OCS." Mac pointed out. "Then it's perfectly fine."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't think we're there yet."  
  
"So you'd say no if he asked you tomorrow?"  
  
"No. But I don't think he would ask me. I guess I just have to accept that." She paused. "Do you think we should get the painting started before she wakes up?"  
  
"Sure." Mac realised Jen wanted to change the subject. "One sandy yellow room coming up."  
  
~  
  
"Did you have a good day at the office dear?" Mac asked as Harm came through the door she had been painting her toenails.  
  
"Yeah, one of those annoying judges had the day off." He teased. Mac tossed a cushion at him.  
  
"So I was talking to Jen today..."  
  
"Well that's a surprise since you spent the day at her apartment." He sat down.  
  
"Funny, we were talking; she doesn't think Tiner would ever ask her to marry him."  
  
"And exactly how did you bring that topic up?"  
  
"I didn't, we were talking about whether we had thought about having more kids, and I remembered her saying she wanted kids at some point so we talked about and it came up."  
  
"I guess she's going to be in for a surprise then."  
  
"Yeah, seeing as she slightly paranoid about his sudden desire to take her somewhere fancy for dinner on Saturday night."  
  
"It's traditional; I relayed Harriet's suggestion of keeping it simple and from the heart."  
  
"I guess we'll see on Monday."  
  
TBC 


	88. Chapter 88

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jason asked as they finished dinner. "The monuments look pretty at this time of night."  
  
"A walk would be good." Jen was still slightly confused as to the purpose of the evening but she had enjoyed dinner at a fancy restaurant in DC.  
  
"I'll just pay the bill and then we'll go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It really is pretty here at night." Jen said as they walked along. "Even for the city."  
  
"It really is. By the way if I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful."  
  
"Why thank you? Just a little something I threw on." She smiled.  
  
"Not that you don't always look beautiful."  
  
"What even in uniform?" She asked.  
  
"Especially in uniform."  
  
"You don't look bad yourself. Can't beat a man in uniform."  
  
"Even when you work with them everyday?" Jason asked.  
  
"You should ask Colonel Mackenzie for her reasoning behind that, it's great."  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" He asked when they reached the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.  
  
"Sure." Jen sat down one of the steps.  
  
Jason put his hand in his pocket but it was empty. He started patting the pocket of his jacket, then his pants.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah." He continued to check his pockets.  
  
"Did you lose something?"  
  
"Er... no." He turned and looked behind him.  
  
"Jason." Jen said.  
  
"Er... yes?" He looked back at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you saying yes to?" He was slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
"What... how did .... you I mean?" She tossed a small box at him.  
  
"You dropped this a few minutes ago." She smiled.  
  
"I wanted to do this properly." He sat down on the step next to her.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"You know I did try to plan something romantic and perfect."  
  
"This is pretty perfect. So go ahead."  
  
"You know I had this long speech planned out in my head. But it's gone now." He got down on one knee. "So the basic point was I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jen nodded and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Yes and I love you too." She kissed him. He opened the ring box and slipped it onto her finger. "Wow, it's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"It's perfect. You've definitely got good taste."  
  
"Er... yeah." Jen looked at him.  
  
"Who did you have help you pick it?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Sims." He admitted.  
  
"When exactly?"  
  
"The weekend before you went to Italy."  
  
"So she knew you were planning to do this?" He nodded. "Who else knew?"  
  
"Er... The Admiral for obvious reasons, then I may have told Commander Rabb the day you left, he told Commander Turner. I'm sure Lieutenant Sims told Lieutenant Roberts. I also told Gunny."  
  
"So everyone knew?"  
  
"Pretty much. Are you mad?"  
  
"No, I'm impressed that they all managed to keep it a secret so that I didn't find out. Scuttlebutt at the office is deadly."  
  
"Helps when you're out of the country."  
  
"Let's go home and celebrate." Jen kissed him.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go out for a glass of champagne?" He asked.  
  
"I can think of better ways to celebrate. Come on." She stood and took his hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	89. Chapter 89

"Ma'am, can I ask you something?" Jen asked, she had her hands behind her back.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ma'am, I need permission to speak freely."  
  
"Jen, you pretty much always have permission to speak freely. What did you want to ask?"  
  
"Ma'am, a few weeks ago did you come by some information that you did not disclose to me?" Jen asked.  
  
"Information pertaining to what?" Mac knew what Jen was asking, but decided two could play at that game.  
  
"Information pertaining to my personal life"  
  
"What aspect were you referring to particularly?"  
  
"My relationship with a certain Admiral's yeoman who shall remain nameless."  
  
"You know you're getting good at speaking like a lawyer."  
  
"I should I'm going to be married to one." Jen beamed.  
  
"Congratulations. Now who would have thought Jason would ask you to marry him?" Mac teased.  
  
"You would have seeing as how you knew he was planning on asking me. I must have sounded like such an idiot."  
  
"No, you just had no idea. Let me see the ring." Jen held out her hand. "It's a beautiful ring."  
  
"Jason told me you helped him pick it out."  
  
"No, he picked it all by himself, Harriet and I were just there for moral support and to confirm his choice when he picked one." Mac clarified.  
  
"Thank you anyway."  
  
"Well I couldn't say no after he came to ask for help. It was so sweet, he sat there for five minutes before he even found the courage to broach the subject. So tell me how he proposed."  
  
"Ma'am, you're supposed to be in court. The Article 32 hearing." Jen reminded her.  
  
"Jen, I'm the judge I really don't think they'll start without me."  
  
"Good point." Jen sat down and told Mac all the details.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." The Sgt who was there stepped in.  
  
"Yes Sgt?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Ma'am, everyone is waiting in court, is there a delay that should be made aware of?"  
  
"No, the Petty Officer and I were just finishing something up. We'll be right there."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry to have interrupted."  
  
"That's okay Sgt, thank you for your concern."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Colonel, I'm sorry..." Jen started to apologise.  
  
"Jen, I wanted to hear about it, but we should go and let justice be done."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Sorry for the delay gentlemen." Mac said as she took her place. "But there was something I needed to attend to. Lieutenant Roberts is the Government ready to present it's case?"  
  
"Yes, your honour." Bud replied.  
  
"Is the defence ready Lieutenant Travis?"  
  
"Yes, your honour."  
  
"Then Lieutenant Roberts proceed."  
  
~  
  
"Petty Officer Tiner."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Tiner got to his feet. "Can I get you something ma'am?"  
  
"Two things."  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"One, you almost managed to pull it off flawlessly, I'm proud of you and two congratulations."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, I see Jen told you."  
  
"Of course. I'm happy for you, you're a very sweet man."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't spread that around ma'am." Mac smiled.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, did you need to see me?" The Admiral asked coming out of his office.  
  
"No sir, I just came to congratulate the Petty Officer." Mac replied.  
  
"Tiner, is there something you failed to tell me?" AJ asked.  
  
"Admiral, Petty Officer Coates an I got engaged on Saturday night."  
  
"I see, congratulations and when exactly where you planning on announcing this to the bullpen?"  
  
"That would be up to Petty Officer Coates sir." There was shriek from the bullpen, Mac looked out to see what was going on.  
  
"Now might be a good time." Harriet was hugging Jena and several of the other women had gathered around to see the ring. "Harriet just found out."  
  
TBC 


	90. Chapter 90

After the Admiral had made the announcement and the series of congratulations from everyone in the office, Jen made her way over to Mac.  
  
"Hey Jen." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am. There was an actual reason I came over."  
  
"What was that?" Mac inquired.  
  
"Mrs Burnett called; she said something about sending you something, Abi and something about size. The connection wasn't very good so I didn't get the whole message, but she'd like you to call her back at the gallery."  
  
"We have to be back in court in six minutes and 21 seconds." Mac reminded her. "I'll have Harm take care of." Mac walked over to where her husband was talking to Sturgis. "Commander Rabb."  
  
"Ma'am?" When Mac called him Commander at the office Harm had decided it was best to play it cautious.  
  
"I have orders for you."  
  
"From whom?" He asked.  
  
"From me. Call your mother she's at the Gallery. She called me and Jen tried to take a message but it was a bit garbled. She's probably was in that new convertible she's test driving, she always has lousy signal when she calls from there. I'd call her but I'm due back in court."  
  
"You're ordering me to call my mother?" Harm questioned.  
  
"That's an order you should follow Commander." AJ said. "I would hate to bring you up on charges."  
  
"And I'm too busy to defend you." Sturgis added.  
  
"I'll get right on it sir." Harm conceded.  
  
"Admiral if you'll excuse me, I have to be back in court in a few minutes."  
  
"Carry on Colonel, but feel free to drop by when you have the time."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac left.  
  
"Admiral if you have a few minutes I'd like to discuss something with you." Sturgis said.  
  
"In my office Commander."  
  
~  
  
When Harm got back to his office, he thought for a moment before dialling the number of his mother's art gallery.  
  
"Hi Julie, it's Harm. Is Mom there?" Harm asked when one of the gallery assistants answered.  
  
"Harmon is everything okay?" Trish asked when she came on the phone.  
  
"Everything's fine Mom. You called Mac?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke to Jennifer; she told me she got engaged to that nice Jason."  
  
"Yes." Harm replied. "Mac had to be back in court, so she asked me to call you back. Your message was a bit garbled."  
  
"I called to tell her that I bought Abigail a gift. It's rather large and will be delivered at 8 o'clock tomorrow evening."  
  
"What did you buy her?" Harm asked.  
  
"That's a surprise. She probably won't be able to use it for a few years until she's older but when I saw it I just had to buy it for her."  
  
"Mom, you don't need to buy Abi gifts."  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr." Trish said as if he had just committed sacrilege. "She's my granddaughter; of course I'll buy her gifts."  
  
"Yes Mom." Harm felt like he'd been dressed down by the Admiral.  
  
"I have to go now I have someone coming to discuss a show, but have Sarah call me after it arrives to let me know what she thinks."  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mom. Bye." Harm hung up and lent back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Is everything okay sir?" Harriet who was passing asked.  
  
"Does every mother have a gene that kicks to make their kids feel five years old again or is there a class that men don't know about?" He asked.  
  
"It's the class sir." Harriet joked. "How is Mrs Burnett?"  
  
"She's fine. She's sending Abi a large gift that she won't be able to play with for years."  
  
"I can probably guess what it is. But sir you have to understand this is the first time she's been a grandmother and she lives on the other side of the country and doesn't get to see Abi very often. Let her indulge every once in a while."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"If not suck it up sir, you're in the Navy now." Harm smiled at Harriet's comment. "Was there anything you need sir?"  
  
"I have an Ensign Leland coming to see me in about twenty minutes, when she gets here can you show her in?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	91. Chapter 91

"~ From the halls of Montezuma  
  
To the shores of Tripoli,  
  
We fight our country's battles  
  
In the air, on land, and sea.  
  
First to fight for right and freedom,  
  
And to keep our honor clean,  
  
We are proud to claim the title  
  
Of United States Marines.  
  
Our flag's unfurl'd to every breeze  
  
From dawn to setting sun;  
  
We have fought in every clime and place  
  
Where we could take a gun.  
  
In the snow of far-off northern lands  
  
And in sunny tropic scenes,  
  
You will find us always on the job -  
  
The United States Marines.  
  
Here's health to you and to our Corps  
  
Which we are proud to serve;  
  
In many a strife we've fought for life  
  
And never lost our nerve.  
  
If the Army and the Navy  
  
Ever gaze on Heaven's scenes,  
  
They will find the streets are guarded  
  
By United States Marines.~"  
  
Mac finished singing as she continued to unwrap the smaller parts of the gift Trish had sent, she failed to notice Harm had come in and was stood leant against frame watching her.  
  
"Semper Fi. Should I stand on parade, salute a flag?" Harm asked. Mac jumped. "And here I was thinking you couldn't creep up on a Marine."  
  
"How long have you been stood there?"  
  
"Since in sunny tropic scenes." He replied. "What are you unwrapping?" He asked.  
  
"Some of the little parts that go with the gift Trish sent, it's on the table in the dinning room. Go take a look."  
  
"I thought it wasn't supposed to get here until 2000?" Harm asked.  
  
"It wasn't but it arrived just after Abi and I got home at 1841."  
  
"What is it?" Harm asked.  
  
"Go take a look." Mac said and followed him to the dinning room.  
  
"It's a dolls house."  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? I always wanted one when I was a kid, but well I'm sure you can guess why I didn't get one. It's all wallpapered and carpeted."  
  
"It's a dolls house." Harm repeated.  
  
"It's got all the furniture too, I was just unpacking it. There are little phones and beds and chair and even little plates of go on the miniature Welsh dresser. It's perfect."  
  
"It's a dolls house." Harm looked at her.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Mac asked.  
  
"She's four months old what is she going to do with a dolls house? I mean even in year we can't let her play with it she will just put the little pieces in her mouth." Harm said practically.  
  
"Harm it's a family heirloom kind of a thing. We'll put it one of the spare rooms. I love it, Abi will love it."  
  
"You just love that you'll get to play with it."  
  
"That too." Mac smiled.  
  
"Where is Abi anyway?"  
  
"We found a baby food she likes and she drooled it down her self so I gave her a bath. Then she fell asleep so I put to bed. Do you want to help me carry this upstairs?" Mac asked.  
  
"Why don't we leave it there for now and until we find a place to put it?"  
  
"That could work." Mac said. "You hungry?" She asked.  
  
"You going to make dinner?"  
  
"No, pizza, half and half should be here in five minutes if the guy was telling the truth. I didn't know when you'd be home."  
  
"Had a meeting that got delayed then it just wouldn't end. Sturgis is still tied up with Truman prosecutions and we're still a lawyer down so we all have a large case load."  
  
"I'm working on the lawyer thing."  
  
"You are?" Harm questioned.  
  
"The Admiral wants another Marine lawyer so he asked me to keep an eye out for one."  
  
"You find one?"  
  
"I have a good lead on one."  
  
"Anytime soon is good."  
  
"So you up for pizza and a movie?"  
  
"That sounds kind of like a date Colonel."  
  
"You know marriage doesn't mean you have to stop dating. It just means you can't date anyone other than me without me killing you."  
  
"Good to know." He smiled. "So Mrs Rabb do I get to pick the movie?"  
  
"I don't know Mr Rabb. What do you have in mind to convince me?"  
  
"I'm sure I can think of something." He pulled her into a deep mind-numbing kiss.  
  
"Needs work flyboy."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The song is the Marine Corps Hymn. 


	92. Chapter 92

"Knock knock." Harm tapped on Sturgis's office door.  
  
"Harm buddy. Come in, I could use the distraction for a few minutes."  
  
"I need a favour." Harm sat down.  
  
"Harm, I can't take any more cases. I'm swamped; do you know how much effort it takes to prosecute the chain of command of a carrier crew? On top of that I have the CNO, SecNav and half the Italian Government looking over my shoulder."  
  
"It's not a case I swear." Harm said.  
  
"Then what's the favour?"  
  
"Are you busy Saturday night?" Harm asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. Why?"  
  
"Can you baby-sit?"  
  
"You want me to baby-sit? Wouldn't Harriet or Jen be better people to ask?"  
  
"Harriet and Bud are having Mikey and Big Bud over for dinner. Jen and Tiner just got engaged I think they probably have plans for Saturday night. So it was either you or the Admiral and seeing as you are her godfather..."  
  
"You know that could be seen as attempting to blackmail me."  
  
"It's not blackmail; it's just appealing to your better nature. She'll probably sleep the whole time anyway."  
  
"Why exactly do you need a babysitter anyway?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I thought I should take my wife on a date that didn't involve pizza and a movie in front to the TV."  
  
"You want to take Mac on a date?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Yes. Apparently being married doesn't mean I have to stop dating, it just means if I date anyone other than Mac she'll kill me."  
  
"Good to know. So did she guilt you into this?"  
  
"No, this is my idea. So what do you say buddy?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"1900?"  
  
"I'll be there." Sturgis agreed.  
  
"Thanks. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~  
  
"Is this Colonel Mackenzie's office?" A delivery boy asked as he stood by Jen's desk. "Someone told me it was this way."  
  
"Yes. Those for the Colonel?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Follow me." Jen got up and knocked on Mac's door. Mac was trying to decide whether Bud had presented enough evidence to lead to his case going to court martial.  
  
"Enter." She called.  
  
"Colonel, you have a delivery." Jen said.  
  
"Send them in." Mac said intrigued.  
  
"You can go in." The delivery boy entered.  
  
"These are for you Colonel." He handed her two dozen red and yellow roses.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you just sign here." He held out a clipboard. Mac signed.  
  
"If you just wait a second I'll get you a tip."  
  
"It's all been taken care of. Have a nice day." He turned and left.  
  
"They're beautiful flowers ma'am. Who do you think they're from?"  
  
"Well I only know one person who sends me roses." Mac plucked the card out and read it. "Just when I think I understand him he goes and does something like this."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen asked. Mac handed her the card. "Marine, would you please go with me to Giorgio's Saturday night? Love your squid Harm. P.S. I already arranged a babysitter." Jen read. "That's so sweet and romantic."  
  
"Jen, did Harm ask you to baby-sit?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I know Harriet and Bud have plans on Saturday night, who did he ask to baby-sit?"  
  
"Commander Turner, the Admiral?" Jen suggested.  
  
"Umm. Jen I need a favour..."  
  
TBC 


	93. Chapter 93

"Commander." Jen knocked on Harm's office door.  
  
"Come in Jen. What can I do for you?"  
  
"This is for you sir." She held out one of the red roses which had been tied with a ribbon around it.  
  
"Thank you, but you know your fiancé might get mad if you start giving me flowers." Harm teased.  
  
"It's from the Colonel sir. There is a note too but she wanted me to ask you arranged to baby-sit first before I give it to you."  
  
"She sent you to find out who I asked to baby-sit?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tell her Sturgis."  
  
"That will be acceptable." Jen said.  
  
"Nice to know it meet your approval Jen." He smiled.  
  
"Sir, she'll only trust Abigail with certain people. Commander Turner is one of them."  
  
"There was a note?" Harm asked. Jen handed over the envelope.  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir, I need to go and find Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Travis."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"And sir." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The roses were a nice touch."  
  
"She liked them?"  
  
"Almost as much as when you drop by." Jen winked at him. "I better go."  
  
Harm sat back and read his note.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts." Jen said as she found him in the break room.  
  
"Yes Jen?" Bud asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie is ready to reconvene. She's reached a decision."  
  
"Did she give you any hint as to what it was?" Bud asked.  
  
"Yes sir, but I can't tell. She'll reconvene as soon as I can locate Lieutenant Travis."  
  
"In the conference discussing things with his client." Bud replied.  
  
"Thank you sir." Jen glanced at her watch. "It'll take ten minutes to get everything set up so we'll start in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Jen." Jen left the break room and walked to the conference room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Lieutenant Travis called.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie is ready to reconvene. We'll start again at half past." Jen informed him.  
  
"Did she hint at..." The defendant asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't reveal that information. If you'll excuse me I have to get back."  
  
"Go." Lieutenant Travis said.  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said as she walked into Mac's office.  
  
"Did you find them?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Everything is set up for seven minutes."  
  
"Did you ask Harm?"  
  
"Commander Turner." Jen replied.  
  
"Good. Now I just have to write a list for him."  
  
"Give him my phone number ma'am, if he can't cope I can always go and help."  
  
"Jen I think Harm didn't ask you for a specific reason. I think he figured you and Jason would like to have Saturday night to yourselves."  
  
"If the Commander thought that for a certain reason then I'm sure it can wait." Jen replied.  
  
"Actually he probably thought you could use the time to discuss setting a date or what kind of wedding you want."  
  
"Well I personally want something very simple, no big fuss. Just our close friends and family. Nothing too showy or military. Something in the middle of a field maybe." Jen replied.  
  
"I have a grandmother-in-law with a gorgeous farm house and lots of open fields which will be full of wild flowers by June. It's only a couple hours away." Mac pointed out.  
  
"You think Grams would let us have the wedding at her farm?" Jen asked.  
  
"Jen she'd love it. I'll give her a call and sound her out about the idea, if that's what you and Jason want. Talk it over with him and get back to me."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"We should get to court."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
TBC 


	94. Chapter 94

"Sir, you should put that rose in water otherwise it will wilt and die." Harriet pointed out as she dropped off a file.  
  
"Yeah." Harm said as he smelt the flower.  
  
"Sir, where did you get the rose?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Mac sent it to from me the ones I sent her."  
  
"You sent her roses?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"I sent her roses to ask her on a date on Saturday night."  
  
"That's so sweet sir." Harriet gave a gooey smile.  
  
"Don't go getting teary on me Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll go and get you some water."  
  
"Thank you Harriet."  
  
"You know you're making the rest of us look bad." Sturgis said stood in the doorway of Harm's office a few minutes later. "Harriet asked me to bring you this." He held out glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Harm took it and put the rose in it.  
  
"So you sent her roses?"  
  
"Does everyone know about that?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You told Harriet." Sturgis pointed out. Harm nodded.  
  
"You taking a break?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah, so Mac approves of me babysitting?"  
  
"Jen says you're acceptable." Harm replied.  
  
"What does Jen have to do with anything?"  
  
"I haven't spoken to Mac; I got a note back in response to my offer. But Jen wasn't allowed to hand it over until she made sure that it was someone on Mac's approved list."  
  
"And Mac had me on that list so you're going out Saturday night?" Sturgis double checked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Have decided where you're going?"  
  
"Giorgio's."  
  
"Nice. Well I should get back to it."  
  
"Yeah good luck with that."  
  
~  
  
"So we have this case going to court martial on Thursday. It should probably last until Wednesday at the latest." Mac said looking at her schedule.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We've got to schedule in that divorce hearing."  
  
"That's why they have civilian judges. Tell them 0900 tomorrow. If it takes more than four hours, then we'll have a continuance until after the court martial is over."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon I have paperwork and covering any emergencies."  
  
"I'll update the computer. Also regarding the Truman case, the defence attorneys want to depose us next week."  
  
"Schedule it for Friday, in the court martial runs long."  
  
"I'll arrange it."  
  
TBC 


	95. Chapter 95

"Is she busy?" Sturgis asked as he stood at Jen's desk. "I have a couple of questions about the Truman."  
  
"Nothing that can't wait sir. I'll let her know you're here."  
  
"Thank you." Jen buzzed the intercom.  
  
"Colonel, Commander Turner is here." Jen informed her.  
  
"Just give me a minute before you send him in."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen switched off the intercom and turned over the minute egg timer on her desk. Sturgis looked slightly confused. "Jason gave it to me, it last exactly 58 seconds."  
  
"Fifty-eight seconds. That's precise."  
  
"The Colonel timed it. While you're here sir, the defence team for the Captain and the XO want to depose the Colonel and myself. We've arranged it for a week Friday, they're going take one of us each and conduct the depositions at the same time. Am I going to need a lawyer present?"  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem, but I'd recommend you do, just in case they step over the line. Just so you know it can't be me and I'd recommend against Tiner."  
  
"Commander Rabb's my lawyer sir. I'll go and talk to him while you're in with the Colonel. If he's going to be unavailable then I'll try Lieutenant Roberts."  
  
"Good."  
  
"One other thing sir." Jen grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a number and handed it to him. "That's my cell phone number, if you have any problems Saturday night, give me a call."  
  
"Mac drafted you in as backup?" He questioned.  
  
"No sir I offered."  
  
"Thanks." Sturgis folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket.  
  
"You can go in now sir." Jen said as she watched the timer run out.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Are you busy sir?" Jen asked as she tapped on Harm's open office doorway.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait. Mac hasn't changed her mind about Saturday night has she?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge sir. She's talking to Commander Turner right now."  
  
"Is she grilling him about his babysitting skills?" Harm joked.  
  
"No, I think he wanted to check a few facts about the Truman investigation."  
  
"Okay. So what can I do for you?" Harm leant back in his chair.  
  
"I need a lawyer."  
  
"Close the door and sit down." Jen did as instructed. "So what did you do?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing to the best of my knowledge sir."  
  
"So you need a lawyer to what draw up a will, write a pre-nup?" Harm speculated.  
  
"My will pretty much is okay until after I get married and I really don't think I have anything I need a pre-nup to protect, but then again I kind of have a problem with drawing up a legal document to protect something for when you get divorced. I don't think you should go into marriage thinking that it's going to end, but that's just me."  
  
"Unfortunately statistics show that fifty percent of marriages fail and so do a lot of marriages in the military it's a fact of life. So if it's for none of the previously discussed reasons why do you need a lawyer?"  
  
"The defence want to depose me in regards to the Truman case. I was talking to Commander Turner and he recommended that I have my lawyer present to protect my interests. Seeing as that's you sir... I thought I should come and see if you were available."  
  
"When will this deposition be taking place?"  
  
"A week Friday at 0930. They're coming here and deposing the Colonel at the same time."  
  
"Who are you getting deposed for the case against the Captain or the XO?"  
  
"Both. They felt that the information we provided would be relevant to both cases."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So will you be available sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"I should be, but you know how thing go around here. I'll talk to Bud about standing in as back up that is if his court martial is finished by then."  
  
"The Colonel thinks it should be over by Wednesday. The evidence seems to be pretty clear cut against him. But you never know what tricks Lieutenant Travis has up his sleeves. Hopefully it won't be as bad as last time."  
  
"What happened last time?" Harm asked intrigued.  
  
"Well he didn't go as far firing a gun in the court room sir." Jen replied.  
  
"When will everyone let go about that? It was eight years ago."  
  
"But it's a good story sir." Jen smiled. "The Colonel says every time we mention it we should point out that Marines don't duck."  
  
"They take cover I know."  
  
"I should let you get back to work sir."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you a definite by the middle of next week." Harm said.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
TBC 


	96. Chapter 96

"Jason, can I ask you something?" Jen said as they were curled up on the couch on Saturday night.  
  
"Jen you know you can always ask me anything." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"What kind of wedding do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about."  
  
"Okay, but do you want a big wedding with the whole kit and caboodle or a military wedding or something simple or do you want to elope?" She asked.  
  
"Well I'd like our friends and family to be there." He said.  
  
"So that cuts out eloping." Jen summarised.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like something simple."  
  
"What kind of simple?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Colonel Mackenzie the other day and she mentioned something about having the wedding in a field of wildflowers. That sounded nice."  
  
"Wild flowers?" Jason questioned.  
  
"I don't want anything that involves planning flowers and place settings and all those fussy little things."  
  
"Where exactly are you planning on finding a field of wild flowers that they'll let us get married in?" Jason asked.  
  
"Grams has a farm." Jen pointed.  
  
"Commander Rabb's grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, she likes me, us, and the Colonel would be willing to ask her."  
  
"Is it what you really want?" He asked, she nodded. "Did you have a date in mind?"  
  
"Maybe June."  
  
"You think you can get everything you want planned in two months?"  
  
"If we only close friends and family, it shouldn't be a problem. I'm the queen of organisation and if not I'm sure Lieutenant Sims would help out."  
  
"If that's what you want go for it. Just tell me when and where."  
  
"You get some say in this too." Jen pointed out.  
  
"I want you to have whatever makes you happy."  
  
"So this is okay with you?" Jen asked. He nodded and kissed her.  
  
A few minutes later her cell phone rang.  
  
"Leave it." Jason whispered.  
  
"I have to get it." She leant over a picked it up. "Coates." She answered.  
  
"Jen sorry to interrupt your evening." Sturgis said on the other end.  
  
"That's okay sir. How's everything going?"  
  
"I was told she would sleep all night, she's been screaming for the last half hour, I changed her but the diaper fell of the first couple of times."  
  
"You have to make sure it's tight sir." Jen smiled.  
  
"I realise that now. I spilt water all over Mac's list. How long do I heat the bottle up for and how do I test that it's not too hot?"  
  
"I remember Colonel Mackenzie telling me you'd fed her before."  
  
"Mac gave me the bottle and them she burped her."  
  
"The Colonel has a bottle warmer it's in the kitchen, in the corner by the blender I think. Plug it in and switch on. When it is warm enough a red light goes, put a bottle from the fridge in it and then press the blue button, when the bottle is warm enough a green light goes on."  
  
"Red light, blue button, green light. Got it." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Before you put the bottle in you have to take the teat out and turn it the right way up through the lid the top."  
  
"Okay. Then what?"  
  
"Test the temperature. Put a few drops on your wrist that will give you an accurate test for the temperature it should feel warm but not hot, if it's too hot, don't give it to her. Run it under the cold tap for a minute or so and then retest it." Jen explained.  
  
"Okay. Now I just have to figure out how to do all this while holding her."  
  
"Put her in the bouncing chair, there should be a CD in a green case by the stereo. Put it on she should be okay, it's all the School House Rock songs. Lieutenant Roberts downloaded them and wrote them to CD for her since she likes them."  
  
"You know Petty Officer, I wasn't cut out for this. I mean when she's older I can give her advice take her to the park, but babysitting doesn't seem to be my forte."  
  
"You're doing fine sir, I've just watched her a lot more than you have. Call me back if you have anymore problems."  
  
"Thanks Jen. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening." Sturgis apologised.  
  
"It's okay sir. Give Abi a kiss for me."  
  
"I will." With that they hung up.  
  
"I take it that was Commander Turner." Jason said.  
  
"Yes. He spilt water over the Colonel's instruction list and couldn't figure out how to warm Abi's bottle."  
  
"You know you make a really great godmother and you'll make an even greater mother."  
  
"Let's not put the cart before the horse. We get married first then we'll think about the next generation."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
TBC 


	97. Chapter 97

"What?" Harm asked as they wait for their main course to be served, Mac was looking fidgety.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, it's Sturgis you have to worry about." Harm joked.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Sarah, she'll be fine." Harm tried to reassure her.  
  
"You couldn't have asked Jen, I would have worried less."  
  
"Sturgis could use a break from work for the night and I'm sure Jen and Jason would appreciate having their Saturday night uninterrupted."  
  
"She offered." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Sarah, do you want to go?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, I'm just, I'm just being neurotic. Sturgis would have called if there was a problem."  
  
"Of course he would." Harm smiled.  
  
"What?" Mac asked noticing the look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Come on fly-boy spill it."  
  
"It's just I was thinking of the kick-ass Marine I met all those years ago, it's seems hard to equate that image with that of a neurotic mother."  
  
"Is there something wrong with being a neurotic mother Commander?" Mac challenged.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Don't you worry about her?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course I do, but she's safe with someone I trust implicitly. So I thought we could enjoy spending some time that was just us."  
  
"You're right." Mac conceded. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How about them Yankee?" Harm joked.  
  
"You're an idiot, but I love you."  
  
"I think I was just insulted there, but I love you too."  
  
~  
  
"So I...."  
  
"Place a cloth over your shoulder and hold Abi there and rub gentle circles over her back until she burps." Jen explained. Jason was smiling at the thought the intelligent confident lawyer he knew having to ask how to burp a baby.  
  
"Thank Jen."  
  
"Sir, do you want me to come over?" Jen asked.  
  
"Jen, I shouldn't interrupt your evening more than necessary."  
  
"It's okay really sir, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks Jen. I'll see you then." Sturgis said sounding relived.  
  
"Yes sir." Jen hung up. "I'm really sorry Jason, I'm going to have to go over there he isn't coping that well."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.  
  
"No, stay here do some revision. I'll be back in a couple hours." She gave him a kiss.  
  
~  
  
~Callin' out around the world Are you ready for a brand new beat? Summer's here and the time is right For dancin' in the streets Dancin' in Chicago Down in New Orleans In New York City  
  
All we need is music, sweet music There'll be music everywhere There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin' And dancin' in the streets ~  
  
Jen sang dancing around the living room with Abi.  
  
"Jen?" Mac said as she and Harm came through the door.  
  
"Ma'am, sir." Jen replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mac asked taking Abi from her.  
  
"Commander Turner was having a few problems; he spilt water over your instruction list so he called to double check how to heat up her bottle and burp her. I offered to come over because he sounded slightly flustered."  
  
"Where is Sturgis?" Harm asked.  
  
"Upstairs in the bathroom sir, he dropped coffee on himself. I think he's borrowing some of your clothes sir."  
  
"So what's she still doing up?" Mac asked.  
  
"She didn't want to go back to sleep. So I thought dancing around might tire her out."  
  
"It was worth a try." Mac said. "Thanks Jen."  
  
"You're welcome ma'am. I'll head home now; enjoy the rest of your weekend."  
  
"You too Jen." Harm said. "Are you okay getting home?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	98. Chapter 98

"Jen did I hear the...." Sturgis said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Sturgis." Harm said leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"Hi Harm, Mac. Where did Jen go?"  
  
"She left." Mac replied, Abi had gone to sleep on her shoulder. "I'm going to put her to bed, excuse me." Sturgis stepped out of her way.  
  
"So babysitting isn't your forte?" Harm smiled.  
  
"No." Sturgis smiled too.  
  
"Want a beer?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sure." Harm headed for the kitchen and pulled a couple out the fridge and handed one to Sturgis.  
  
"So what happened?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well I knocked the vase over and the water went everywhere and all over Mac's instructions and the ink blurred."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Abi woke up just after you left and I couldn't get her to go back to sleep, I changed her diaper, it took three attempts to get one to stay on."  
  
"They can be tricky." Harm agreed.  
  
"So I figured she might be hungry, so I rang Jen to ask how to warm the bottle because I didn't want to burn her."  
  
"Bottle warmer." Harm said without thinking.  
  
"I know that now."  
  
"Then I had to call her back to double check how to burp her so I didn't hurt her."  
  
"As long as you're gentle she's usually pretty good about burping."  
  
"I know that now too."  
  
"So how did Jen end up here dancing around my living room?"  
  
"She thought I sounded flustered and offered to come over. I told her she didn't have to, but she came anyway."  
  
"She's used to being around Abi more than you are. It just takes a little practice at juggling. Remember how the first couple of days when I was on paternity leave was difficult and you weren't here to see how things were when you were out on the Truman. The place was a tip; luckily I'd tidied up slightly by the time you got back."  
  
"Anyway back to the dancing, Jen was trying to get her back to sleep so I offered to make some coffee. Jen stubbed her toe, and I dropped coffee down my self when she yelped. Hence borrowing your clothes, hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, I've got plenty."  
  
"So Jen figure dancing around my tire her out while I went and changed."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So buddy I don't think me and babysitting are going to work out."  
  
"I don't either. Well maybe not while she's still baby, we'll wait until she's three or four, they're great at that age."  
  
"I may have got over the trauma by then." Harm chuckled. "So did you have a nice evening?"  
  
"Mac spent the first part of the evening worrying that something was going to go wrong, it took me a while to convince her that it wouldn't and that I trusted you."  
  
"That obviously worked out well."  
  
"You knew when you needed to ask for help and you did." Harm pointed out. "After I got her to relax it was fine, we had fun, and we talked like old times. We danced, but we left earlier than I intended for obvious reasons. But it was good."  
  
"Next time, ask someone else to baby-sit." Sturgis suggested.  
  
"I will, I'm sure Harriet or Jen will help out or maybe the Admiral." Harm took a sip of his beer.  
  
"The Admiral?"  
  
"He's got a daughter, goddaughter, besides he's good with kids."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"She's still in one piece so you did well Sturgis." Mac said as she walked into kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, but I was just telling Harm I'm not available." Mac smiled.  
  
"I kind of gathered that." Mac said.  
  
"So I should go." Sturgis said. "I'll see you both on Monday."  
  
"Monday, oh joy of joys, I get to see Lieutenant Travis try and pull a rabbit out his bag of tricks."  
  
"You think his client is guilty?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I sat through the Article 32 I know he is, but what I think personally doesn't count I'm the judge and I'm impartial. It's up to Lieutenant Travis to convince the members that he's not; Bud pretty much has a slam dunk case."  
  
"By the way are you okay for the deposition on Friday?" Sturgis asked. "Did you find a lawyer to sit in with you?"  
  
"Sturgis, I am a lawyer." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Mac, I'd rather you had someone impartial there." Sturgis said.  
  
"The Admiral offered to sit in to look out for my interests, so relax. But depending on how Lieutenant Travis presents his case and how long the members are out, I may have to put it off."  
  
"If you can help don't. I've got them to give me permission to skip over the Article 32 and go straight to Court Martial. This should be in court in two weeks."  
  
"I know. I got a briefing memo from the CNO about it." Mac said. "You'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks; I'm going I'll see myself out."  
  
"Bye buddy." Harm said. "So..." Harm moved to kiss Mac.  
  
"Brush your teeth first." Mac patted him on the chest. "You tasting of beer, isn't good for me."  
  
TBC 


	99. Chapter 99

Jen was stood staring at a box on her desk when Mac came in on Monday morning.  
  
"Morning Jen."  
  
"Good morning ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"What've you got there? Gift from Jason?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am, I was just speculating."  
  
"Reading the card might be quicker." Mac pointed out. Jen took the card. "So who is it from?"  
  
"Commander Turner. As a thank you for helping out on Saturday night."  
  
"Open it then." Mac suggested. Jen opened the box.  
  
"Chocolates." Jen smiled.  
  
"Expensive chocolates. Go Sturgis."  
  
"Ma'am, I should return them. I really don't..."  
  
"Jen, if you give them back, you'll hurt his feelings. Politely go and say thank you and see if you can find us both some coffee on your way back."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Commander." Jen said as she knocked on Sturgis's office door.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I came to politely say thank you for the chocolates."  
  
"Politely say?" He questioned.  
  
"With respect sir I wanted to return them, I really didn't do anything to deserve them, but Colonel Mackenzie said I should keep them so as not to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I see. You do deserve them; you saved my sanity and got me out of baby sitting duty for a couple of years."  
  
"Wait until she's two or three and take her to the zoo, she'll love it sir."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I should go, the court martial resumes in twenty minutes, the Colonel needs coffee and we have to go over the mail. I just want to say thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Carry on."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
~  
  
"Objection." Bud said.  
  
"Your honour..." Lieutenant Travis started.  
  
"Gentlemen I've had enough, we're going to recess for fifteen minutes, I'd like to see you both in my office."  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
Bud and Lieutenant Travis stood to attention in front of Mac's desk.  
  
"Take a seat gentlemen. Jen get me some aspirin."  
  
"Top left drawer ma'am. I'll go and get you some water."  
  
"Don't worry about the water." Mac said. "Just make sure we're disturbed for ten minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen closed the door.  
  
"Ma'am, what is this about?" Bud asked.  
  
"I'll get to you a minute Lieutenant. Lieutenant Travis, I'm going to ask you something completely off the record."  
  
"Ma'am?" He questioned.  
  
"Do you think your client is guilty?"  
  
"Ma'am, if would be unethical and against...."  
  
"Forget everything he told you, just looking at the evidence do you think he's guilty?"  
  
"Ma'am..." Mac looked at him. "Yes ma'am, I think he's guilty."  
  
"And I presume that you think he's guilty Lieutenant Roberts."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bud replied.  
  
"That makes three of us." Mac leant back in her chair. "But what we think really isn't the issue, the decision on whether he is guilty of the charges rests with the members and I will not have them manipulated by both of you trying to trump each other, or show boating. Present the evidence, ask your questions, but don't manipulate the members with misdirection or stunts, I'm having a moratorium on it, it won't be acceptable in my court room from now on, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lieutenant Travis replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lieutenant Roberts echoed.  
  
"Good. Now I have a note here somewhere that Lieutenant Roberts you're objecting to a witness on Lieutenant Travis's list to be called tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What is your objection to ...." Mac moved around some files "... Mrs Tweedy?"  
  
"She's the defendant's fifth grade teacher."  
  
"Fifth grade? Lieutenant Travis?"  
  
"Character witness ma'am."  
  
"His fifth grade teacher?"  
  
"She's also a member of the church my client attended up until he joined the Navy three years ago."  
  
"Three years in the Navy changes a person, you either get tougher or it breaks you. You really think his fifth grade teacher is a credible character witness?"  
  
"Off the record ma'am?" Lieutenant Travis asked. Mac nodded. "Probably not ma'am, but it was the best I could get, he has no family. His parents died, they were both only children, he's an only child, no girlfriend or at least not one he's willing to name."  
  
"What about his CO or someone he went through basic training with?"  
  
"They're all deployed, or un-locatable, or were witnesses for the prosecution." Lieutenant Travis replied.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts do you have any other specific objects other than that she was his fifth grade teacher and he hasn't seen her in three years?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Then I'll allow the witness, we have to at least give him a fighting chance, everyone is entitled to the best defence possible Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"But no stunts." Mac said to Lieutenant Travis.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
"Other than the fifth grade teacher, how many more witnesses were you planning on calling?"  
  
"Mrs Tweedy and one other witness ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Good, be prepared to give closing arguments tomorrow after lunch too."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bud replied.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"Now get out of here, I have a headache." They both stood to attention before leaving.  
  
TBC 


	100. Chapter 100

"How's it going Bud?"  
  
"Watch out for Colonel Mackenzie, she's on the warpath." Bud muttered continued walking by, then stopped when he realised who had spoken to him. "Sorry sir." He turned back to Harm.  
  
"What's Mac done now?" Harm asked with a bemused smile.  
  
"She's declared a moratorium of stunts and manipulating the members, we're allowed to present the evidence, ask questions but that's it."  
  
"Wow what did you do?" Harm asked.  
  
"Nothing? Travis was presenting his defence; we all know he doesn't have much of a case. I objected, she said she had enough and called a recess and dragged us into her office."  
  
"Maybe she's having a bad day?" Harm offered as by way of an explanation.  
  
"Sir, I think she's serious."  
  
"Well that's going to play havoc with our strategies."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to think about this. There has got to be some way to talk her out of it."  
  
"Anything you can do sir. Please."  
  
"She's know sometimes that's the only way we can win a case." Harm muttered as he headed back to his office.  
  
"Everything okay sir?" Harriet asked.  
  
"My wife's gone mad." Harm muttered not really paying attention.  
  
"That's nice sir." Harriet said. Harm stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"'That's nice sir'?" Harm questioned. "I say I think Mac's gone mad and you say that's nice sir?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Would you care to explain that Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir, you really don't think the Colonel has gone mad, but it's sweet that you're worried about it."  
  
"Woman, I'll never understand them." He huffed and continued.  
  
"If you did sir, the world would end." Harriet said walking back to her desk.  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, can I ask you a question?" Jen stood in Mac's office.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"What did you say to Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Travis; they had this look when they came out of your office?"  
  
"I told them I wasn't going to put up with showboating and manipulating the members anymore."  
  
"Ma'am, I know as well as you do that showboating is sometimes the only way to win a case." Jen said.  
  
"I know. I think I just had enough, I'm blaming it on PMS." Mac sighed.  
  
"I have just the thing ma'am." Jen went out of the office and returned with the box of chocolates.  
  
"They're yours." Mac pointed out.  
  
"I think we both need them, ma'am. Help yourself." Mac selected a chocolate and put it in her mouth.  
  
"These are good."  
  
"They really are." Jen said taking a second chocolate.  
  
"So did you talk to Jason about the wedding?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, if Grams is amenable we'd like to have the wedding at the farm."  
  
"Do you want me to call her now?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, just ask her when you talk to her."  
  
"How about we move this to the couch?" Mac suggested.  
  
"Sounds good ma'am."  
  
~  
  
Jen and Mac were sat on the couch chatting and eating the chocolates when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mac called.  
  
"Me." Harm replied.  
  
"Come in." Jen started to get up. Mac signalled for her to stay where she was. "What can I do for you Commander?"  
  
"Taking a break?"  
  
"Maybe. What did you need Harm?"  
  
"I was talking to Bud and..."  
  
"Let me stop you there, what happens in my court room is not your concern. Jen and I are going to sit here and finish our discussion, then I'm going to pick our daughter up from day care, go home sit and eat as much chocolate ice-cream until you get home, then I'm going to take a very long bubble bath before ordering a very large meat lovers pizza and watching as many chick flicks as possible before going to bed."  
  
"Okay. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned and left.  
  
"I think you just confused the hell out of him ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"You know what; I honestly don't care right now."  
  
TBC 


	101. Chapter 101

"You see this is the bit where he's showing off." Mac said. She had Abi propped up with one arm, a bowl of ice-cream in her lap and a spoon in the other hand. "Here's a little bit of advice for future reference. All Navy pilots are cocky and arrogant. They always think that their dress whites and gold wings will get them everywhere. But don't let that fool you."  
  
"Top Gun?" Harm said when he came in the door a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm giving her her first lesson about men."  
  
"What kind of lesson?" Harm asked.  
  
"Watch out for flyboys, they are too arrogant for their own good."  
  
"I think I've just been insulted Abi."  
  
"Harm, you know as well as I do you all think you're invincible until something happens to prove otherwise. Now Abi I'm sure Daddy will tell you everything wrong in this film, how he shoots the same missile all the time and how Top Gun isn't really like that. So enjoy it while you don't understand it, because Mommy is going to have a bath." Mac moved Abi into Harm's arms. "She'll probably want to eat in an hour or so." Mac headed for the stairs.  
  
"Mac?" Harm called stopping her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did I do something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did someone else do something to annoy you?" He questioned.  
  
"No, no more than usual."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Harm, you didn't do anything, I'm not mad at you and now I'm going to take a long hot bubble bath." Mac turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"So do you know what's wrong with Mommy?" Abi just looked at him. "Me either. So shall we watch Maverick crash and burn?"  
  
Mac came back down dressed in her cowboy pyjamas two hours later. There was a large pizza box sat on the coffee table. Harm has changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and was reading a file.  
  
"That for me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Half of it. I thought we'd share."  
  
"Thank you." Mac sat hugging a cushion.  
  
"So you feel like talking about it?" Harm said after a few minutes.  
  
"About what?" Mac asked.  
  
"About why Bud came out of court muttering that you were on the war path." Mac smiled and took a bite of her pizza. "Because when he told me about your moratorium I thought you had gone slightly mad."  
  
"Did you now?" Mac said.  
  
"When I told Harriet I thought you had gone mad. She said that's nice sir."  
  
"Sounds like Harriet."  
  
"When I asked her what she meant. She said I really didn't think you were mad, but it was sweet that I was worried about it."  
  
"Do you think I'm mad?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, but I'm a little concerned."  
  
"I decided I'd had enough of stunts and manipulating the members."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know I may have been a little rash; but my tolerance level is going to be lower from now on."  
  
"So what prompted it?" Harm asked.  
  
"PMS." Mac replied.  
  
"Ah, explains the chocolate, pizza, ice-cream, bubble bath and chick flicks."  
  
"It's also great for mood swings, so watch your six.2  
  
"I'll take that under advisement."  
  
"This is good pizza." Mac mumbled.  
  
"By the way did you mean what you said about pilots?"  
  
"Yes in the general context. You realised you weren't infallible or invincible after your ramp strike. It made you slightly less arrogant and cocky than most pilots, but anytime they let you near one it comes back. I've learned to live with it over the last eight years. You're sweet, funny, charming, you make me smile, you infuriate me at times and as long as you remember you're only human, you'll beat Tom Cruise any day of the week."  
  
"So you think I'm sweet funny and charming?" He questioned.  
  
"What I was saying was I love you and I can't live without you."  
  
"I love you too and I can't live without you either." He leant over and kissed the tip of her nose. Mac looked slightly confused. "You had pizza sauce on her nose." He muttered before giving her a proper kiss. "Is this a ploy to get me to watch a movie with you?" He asked.  
  
"You saw through my dastardly plot." Mac smiled.  
  
"So what are we watching?" He asked.  
  
"You get to pick High Society, My Fair Lady, Carousel, Pillow Talk, Calamity Jane."  
  
"I'm sensing a theme here."  
  
"Or Saving Private Ryan."  
  
"Okay, since when did Saving Private Ryan fall into the musical set?"  
  
"It doesn't but Matt Damon's pretty cute."  
  
"But it's not really a chick flick."  
  
"If you forget the first twenty minutes, it's a pretty sweet film about trying to get a last son home to his mother, and honour and values."  
  
"Pick something other than that and put it in while I go and get us something to drink."  
  
TBC 


	102. Chapter 102

"I'm sorry I'm late." Lieutenant Commander Dale Greenburg said as he came into the conference room, he was representing the Captain. "Traffic." He dumped his briefcase and cover on the desk. "Petty Officer Coates I presume."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And you sir?" He questioned Harm.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm the Petty Officer's legal representation."  
  
"You think you need legal representation Petty Officer?" He asked Jen.  
  
"Sir, I work in this building so I know it always pays to have legal representation, especially in legal preceding."  
  
"I see." He sat down. "Let's begin shall we." He nodded to the court reporter who started typing. "Deposit of Petty Officer Coates in the case of the US NAVY vs. Captain William Thornton and the US NAVY vs. Commander Zachary Hiltman. Present Lieutenant Commander Dale Greenburg, for the defence of Captain Thornton and a representative for the defence of Commander Hiltman. Also present Commander Rabb legal representative for Petty Officer Coates and the court reporter..." He paused.  
  
"Staff Sgt Stella Trentman." She supplied.  
  
"Staff Sgt Stella Trentman. Petty Officer please raise your right hand." Jen did as she was told. "Do you swear that the evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do." Jen replied.  
  
"Petty Officer, please state for the record, your name, rank and current billing for the record."  
  
"Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates. I'm clerk of court and aide to Colonel Mackenzie, with the Judge Advocate General Corps, Falls Church Virginia."  
  
"Petty Officer, do you understand that this deposit is being taken for both the case against Captain Thornton and the case against Commander Hiltman?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"How long have you been at JAG?" He asked.  
  
"Just over a year, three months sir."  
  
"And all this time have you been assigned to Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"No sir, only for the past year. Before that I was assigned to help run the officer."  
  
"What was your previous billet?"  
  
"I was legal man on the USS Seahawk first with Lieutenant Roberts, then Lieutenant Singer and then Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and finally Lieutenant Gordon. When I became ready for orders, Admiral Chegwidden requested me here."  
  
"Why were you assigned to Colonel Mackenzie?" He asked.  
  
"She was appointed to judiciary and needed a clerk of court and aide, which is a role I had already filled for Commander Rabb when he had taken a temporary position on the bench."  
  
"Had you had any experience of the Naval justice system before you were assigned as legal man to the Seahawk?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"In what capacity."  
  
"I've spent time in the brig if that's what you're asking sir." Jen replied.  
  
"What for?" Commander Greenburg asked.  
  
"The Petty Officer's previous criminal record has nothing to do with the scope of this deposition." Harm interjected. "Move on Commander."  
  
"It goes to her mindset against investigations."  
  
"It's okay sir." Jen said. "I was in the brig for petty thief, and impersonating Santa Claus. I did my time and it made me realise that I wanted to be in Navy because it was what I wanted and not because a civilian judge had ordered me to be. I made mistakes Commander, but I've paid for them and I'm good at my job."  
  
"The Petty Officer's fit reps for the last eighteen months and her promotion are evidence of that." Harm added.  
  
"Also the ring I can tell you are engaged."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Who to?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, how is that relevant?" Jen asked.  
  
"Petty Officer, answer the question." Harm nodded.  
  
"Petty Officer First Class Jason Tiner, yeoman to Admiral AJ Chegwidden Navy Judge Advocate General." She replied.  
  
"So someone in this office. Isn't that interesting as this office has a reputation for that." Harm shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"Sir, we started dating after I was assigned to Colonel Mackenzie, who reports directly to Admiral Morris, who is the senior judge here. He in turn reports to Admiral Chegwidden. It's a different chain of Command to Petty Officer Tiner who reports directly to Admiral Chegwidden. So therefore it isn't a problem with the regulations. But Commander what does this have to do with what happened on the Truman and the investigation afterwards?"  
  
"Just a little background information."  
  
"I suggest you move onto what information is relevant to your case." Harm suggested.  
  
TBC 


	103. Chapter 103

"Good morning ma'am, sir." Commander Gil Restrick said as he walked into the room where they were taking the deposition from Mac.  
  
"Commander." AJ said.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden I didn't realise that you were going to be here."  
  
"I'm the Colonel's legal representation."  
  
"I see. Let's begin shall we?" He asked.  
  
"Commander, before we being I need to advise you that I need to leave for ninety minutes at 1045." Mac said.  
  
"Why ma'am?" He questioned.  
  
"I have a job to do too Commander. I have a meeting that I can't change."  
  
"Very well ma'am, well keep an eye on the clock."  
  
"That won't be necessary Commander; I'll know when it's time to leave."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He looked slightly confused; he nodded to the court reporter. "Deposit of Colonel Mackenzie in the case of the US NAVY vs. Captain William Thornton and the US NAVY vs. Commander Zachary Hiltman. Present Commander Gil Restrick for the defence of Commander Hiltman and a representative for the defence of Captain Thornton. Also present Admiral Chegwidden legal representative for Colonel Mackenzie and the court reporter Sgt Jenkins. Colonel, please raise your right hand." Mac raised her hand. "Do you swear that the evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do." Mac replied.  
  
"Colonel please state for the record your full name, rank and current billing please."  
  
"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, I'm a judge with the Judge Advocate General Corps, Falls Church Virginia."  
  
"Colonel, do you understand that this deposit is being taken for both the case against Captain Thornton and the case against Commander Hiltman?"  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"How long have you been a judge ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"Just over a year, but I've been on the bench several times previous to that." Mac replied.  
  
"Why were you assigned to the bench this time?" Restrick asked.  
  
"There was a temporary opening in judiciary and Admiral Chegwidden asked me to fill. A few months later Admiral Morris approached me about making it a permanent. I accepted."  
  
"But your being pregnant had something to do with it?"  
  
"I found out I was pregnant while I was away on a temporary reassignment for the Marine Corps. But why I was asked to go TAD to judiciary you'd have to ask Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Sir?" He asked.  
  
"You're here to depose Colonel Mackenzie Commander, not me. Move on."  
  
"Yes sir. But since you've joined judiciary you married Commander Rabb, had a daughter..." He shuffled through her notes. "Abigail and been promoted to full Colonel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you conducted any investigations or been involved in any case from a JAG lawyers perspective since joining the judiciary?"  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"Would you care to expand on that ma'am?"  
  
"Petty Officer Coates was reviewing court transcripts and files to help her familiarise herself with how things work in court she found a file that didn't make sense, so along with several other members of the JAG corps and Commander Coulter we reinvestigated the case and got a Staff Sgt freed from Leavenworth for a murder she didn't commit. I represented the Staff Sgt at her appeal."  
  
"Any other investigations or court appearances?"  
  
"When I returned from maternity leave early, I worked as a lawyer for the two remaining weeks I had left while my husband took paternity leave."  
  
"Why did you return early from leave? Didn't you want to spend time with your daughter?"  
  
"That information isn't relevant to the Colonel's investigation on the USS Harry Truman and therefore falls outside the scope of this deposition. Move on Commander." AJ interceded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: The next few chapters are going to keep switching between Jen and Mac's depositions. Try and keep up.  
  
Jen's deposition  
  
"Petty Officer, can you tell me why you were on the USS Harry Truman in the first place?" Lieutenant Commander Greenburg asked.  
  
"Commander Delco, the carrier group's usual judge while in the vicinity of Naples, Italy was taken to hospital with pneumonia. Admiral Morris asked that Colonel Mackenzie go TAD to the carrier group to complete a court martial that was currently progressing and to cover for him for two weeks until he was able to resume his duties."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you specifically went." He said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie went so I did to. It's as simple as that sir."  
  
"Do you always go everywhere with Colonel Mackenzie?" He asked.  
  
"I'm her aid and clerk of court. We have a specific way of working sir." Jen replied.  
  
"When were you informed of the orders?" He questioned.  
  
"The day before we left."  
  
"What were you doing at the time?"  
  
"I was supervising two Marine Sgt's who their CO had sent to Colonel Mackenzie to mediate between because he was having no luck with them constantly bickering, but there wasn't enough for charges to be filed."  
  
"Why were you supervising them?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to deal with them sir. So after talking to Gunnery Sgt Galindez and with Colonel Mackenzie's permission I had them handcuffed together and then help to rearrange some of the boxes of files in the basement."  
  
"You had them handcuffed together? Don't you think that is a little extreme and possible unlawful detention?"  
  
"They were handcuffed together sir, and ordered to help move the boxes; they could have left or picked the lock at anytime they choose sir. Although they would have faced charges for disobeying a direct order. It may have seemed like an extreme measure but it worked. Colonel Mackenzie spoke to their CO when we got back and there have been no more problems between them since."  
  
"I see."  
  
Mac's deposition.  
  
"What did you do when you arrived on the USS Harry Truman Colonel?" Commander Restrick asked.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates and I reported into Captain Thornton as was standard procedure."  
  
"What did you discuss while you were on the bridge ma'am?"  
  
"He wanted the court martial cleared up as soon as possible, I told that it would take as long as it took. I also asked him to make himself available as he was the convening authority for the court marital, in case I had any questions."  
  
"Did you make any other requests of him?" Restrick inquired.  
  
"I requested a room with a large table so I could go over all the details of what had transpired up until that point and a phone line."  
  
"Why did you request the phone line?"  
  
"Commander, I have responsibilities here."  
  
"So you requested so you could call and check in with your family?"  
  
"Yes, but that wasn't the main reason, I'm a judge and I was reassigned on short notice, there were things related to cases which I should have been hearing that I needed to be in contact with about. Also JAG has one of the largest law libraries related to military law, if the need arose for me to request information."  
  
"It's well within the Colonel's rights to request a dedicated phone line." AJ said. "Move on."  
  
"Yes sir. What happened after you were taken to your state room?"  
  
"Petty Officer Coates and I reconvened in office space we had been assigned and then began to go over the court transcript and evidence that had been entered up until the point when Commander Delco was taken ill. We drew up a list of questions for the witnesses that I felt hadn't been addressed."  
  
"You said 'we drew up a list of questions' I take it you meant that Petty Officer Coates transcribed the questions you wanted answers to."  
  
"Petty Officer Coates offered her opinion as well."  
  
"But Petty Officer Coates has no legal training."  
  
"No, but Petty Officer Coates has a good mind for law and has read lots of court transcripts and been present during many many Article 32 hearings and Court Martials. She knows the UMCJ and the Manual for Courts Martial very well and I respect her opinion."  
  
"But she has no formal legal training?"  
  
"No." Mac replied.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates has worked within the legal field for two years." AJ said. "She is the Colonel's aide and clerk of court. She has received offers for law school and for OCS from most of my senior staff and that of the senior judiciary staff, but she chooses to stay where she is because she is good at her job. The SecNav also understands this fact. The Petty Officer's qualifications are unquestionable and her opinion is respected. Move on." AJ advised.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	105. Chapter 105

Jen's deposition.  
  
"Now Petty Officer after your arrival there was an incident with three other sailors aboard the Truman." Greenburg asked.  
  
"Yes." Jen replied.  
  
"Would you care to expand on that?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie decided that we should take a break from reviewing the motions that the defence attorney Lieutenant Commander Hickson had filed. So I went to get some food in the mess. With travelling and the time difference we had missed lunch so I was hungry." Jen paused.  
  
"Carry on Petty Officer."  
  
"While I was eating the three approached me and sat down, they started calling doll and sweetheart. I told them my name and asked them to leave me alone to eat in peace." Jen replied.  
  
"Did they?" He asked.  
  
"No. I told them I wasn't interested, told them it was a big red light situation and offered to recite the sexual harassment policy for them. They thought it was a joke. I told them that it was part of my job to know such things because I worked here. They thought it was a joke too and that only officers worked for JAG. I explained what my job was here."  
  
"And?" He prompted.  
  
"Then Colonel Mackenzie came into the mess. She wanted to know where the extra battery for the laptop was. She asked if everything was okay. I replied it was, but I thought it might be a good idea to suggest to the Master Chief that the sexual harassment policy be reviewed with the crew. The Colonel sat down and we chatted for a few minutes while the three stood. When she was ready to leave they took their food and left, I left with her because I'd lost my appetite."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"We went back to work." Jen replied. "The court martial was set to resume the next morning."  
  
Mac's deposition.  
  
"After you brought the court martial to order you recessed it again. Why?" Restrick asked.  
  
"I needed to see Lieutenant Commander Hickson and Lieutenant Braxton to inform them of the list of witnesses I had questions that still needed to be answered from." Mac replied.  
  
"Did they accept that?"  
  
"After a few questions yes."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I'd noticed Petty Officer Coates seemed to recognise the defendant. I questioned her about it. She couldn't place him specifically, seemed to recall it related to her previous billet on the Seahawk with Lieutenant Roberts. I suggested that she call him to put her mind at ease."  
  
"Did Lieutenant Roberts ever provide any light on the subject?"  
  
"After a couple of days. The defendant was the brother of a female seaman who had gone UA to visit him while the Truman was docked. Petty Officer Coates had recognised him from the file that had gone through the Seahawk's legal office."  
  
"Let's move on to the night of the incident." Restrick suggested.  
  
Jen's deposition.  
  
"I woke when I heard a noise outside my cabin then the cry of battle stations."  
  
"What did you do then?" Greenburg asked.  
  
"I got dressed quickly and went out into the passageway. I stopped a seaman and asked what was going on. He informed me that it was a drill."  
  
"So after that what happened?"  
  
"The Colonel had advised me that she knew there was a drill planned. As judge on the court martial she should have been warned so she could brief the members on what to do in such circumstances so that they weren't going to be influenced. So I made my way to her state room to ask her what she wanted me to do."  
  
Mac's deposition.  
  
"I heard the knock on my door after I had woken to the sirens and the cries of battle stations. I got out of bed and opened the hatch. Petty Officer Coates was on the other side she had come to ask what I wanted her to. She informed me she had asked someone and they told her that it was a drill." Mac replied. "I hadn't been advised of such plans so I could have secured the members so they weren't influenced. I informed Petty Officer Coates that we were going to the bridge to find out what was going on."  
  
TBC 


	106. Chapter 106

Mac's deposition.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates and I went to the bridge, where we found the XO Commander Hiltman in charge. I asked what was going on. He informed me that it was a drill and then they were arranging to send the squadron of tomcats up. I asked why they were running the drill at night. He informed me that they ran drills at all times of night and day." Mac continued.  
  
"You've served on ships of various types Colonel; surely you know they run drills?" Restrick questioned.  
  
"Of course. But this one seemed out of the blue and I hadn't been informed. So I asked him where Captain Thornton was. He informed me that he was in his quarters, Commander Hiltman had been ordered to run the drill as if the Captain had been incapacitated."  
  
"So he told you that he was in charge?"  
  
"Yes. I then asked how close we were to Italy because I could see the outline of buildings on the horizon. He informed me and I knew that we were too close for the rules specified for drills. I then asked if they had alerted the relevant people in Italy and the rest of Europe so that they didn't pick up on the F-14's out of nowhere. He informed me that they had sent a fax three days prior but hadn't received an acknowledgement."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I asked if he'd followed it up with a phone call to make sure that they were aware of what happened, he said he thought that Captain Thornton had done it. I then asked if the CNO's office had authorised the drill because of the location. He again thought the Captain had taken care of it. So I went over what had gone wrong including the ships JAG not being on the bridge or even having gone over the paperwork to make sure it was all in order before the drill went ahead."  
  
"What did you do next?"  
  
"I sent Petty Officer Coates to find and secure the members and then I left the bridge after the Italians had called to ask what was going on and instructing Commander Hiltman to get Captain Thornton to then bridge. I then went and placed a call to Admiral Chegwidden to inform him of what happened."  
  
"Why did you place that call?" Restrick asked.  
  
"Because I knew it was going to be an international incident and I wanted him to contact the SecNav and CNO and brief them."  
  
Jen's deposition.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie was still on the bridge after I went to secure the members." Jen replied after Greenburg had had her run through what had happened on the bridge.  
  
"Where were the members when you found them?" Greenburg asked.  
  
"They had all been horded into a room. They informed me that someone they weren't sure who had woken them all up and asked them to go to the room. The evidence for the case had also been left unattended when we located it had been tampered with. Which led to Colonel Mackenzie throwing the case out."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"When I had them secured back in their rooms. I was ordered to go back to bed."  
  
Mac's deposition.  
  
"I was ordered to conduct an investigation by the SecNav and spent the whole night trying to placate the Italians. Commander Turner arrived the next morning to help me carry out a formal investigation."  
  
"What else happened during the time from the incident to Commander Turner's arrival?"  
  
"Captain Thornton and Commander Hiltman were relieved of command by order of the SecNav and the third in command ops was placed in temporary command but all command decision had to be run by me because I was the highest ranking officer until the new Captain and XO arrived. I also received calls in addition to those from the SecNav from the CNO, Secretaries for Defence and State and from Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"And after Commander Turner's arrival?"  
  
"I briefed him and we interviewed the CAG Commander Merriweather, which the notes for which are included in the information you were given. I then asked Commander Turner to relay orders to Petty Officer Coates to retrieve information related to the F-14's that went up."  
  
Jen's deposition  
  
"After receiving the orders from Colonel Mackenzie, I along with Peterson, Johnstone and Markson went and interviewed the plane captains about the information Colonel Mackenzie asked me to retrieve."  
  
"But you went and talked to the CAG as well." Greenburg remarked.  
  
"I don't know that much about Tomcats apart from what I've learnt from Commander Rabb and during the court martials and Article 32 hearings. But something about the fuel levels struck me as odd so I went to ask the CAG as the best source of information, I asked him a few questions but he was hostile. I mentioned that I was having a few concerns and Colonel Mackenzie called Commander Rabb and I spoke to him and he helped me out with information I needed about calculating what the fuels should be and compare them to what they were when they went, for how long they were in the air and when they came down. I found some startling concerns which I explained to Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Turner."  
  
"Why call Commander Rabb?" Greenburg asked. "He's a lawyer."  
  
"Commander Rabb is a qualified current Tomcat pilot sir, he knows how to obtain the information I need and to calculate what I needed to know and to answer my questions. He's listed as an expert witness on the Colonel's report."  
  
"A lawyer and a tomcat pilot strange mix Commander." Greenburg commented.  
  
"Not to me. But that isn't relevant. Move on." Harm instructed.  
  
TBC 


	107. Chapter 107

"Jerk." Jen muttered after they left the deposition. Harm looked at her and smiled to himself. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
"Don't worry I thought he was a jerk too."  
  
"I can I ask you something sir?" Jen said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are depositions meant to leave you feeling guilty of something even though you didn't do anything? I mean I was on the right side of the law helping investigate and I feel like I'm going to be thrown back in the brig at any moment."  
  
"Jen, you didn't anything wrong you did your job and you told them exactly what happened." Harm tried to reassure her.  
  
"I still feel guilty sir."  
  
"Don't. Do you want to come and get some coffee before you go back to work?" He asked.  
  
"If it's all the same to you sir, I think I might go outside and get some air instead. The Colonel will be a while."  
  
"Her deposition should take much longer than yours."  
  
"Sir, she took ninety minutes out earlier because she had to take care of something else. She'll probably be a while yet. Would you like me to give her a message?"  
  
"Tell her I'll make dinner when I get home."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tiner." Harm said as he walked past the Petty Officer's desk.  
  
"Commander Rabb."  
  
"Is the Admiral back yet?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir. I'm not expecting him anytime soon. He said he was only to be interrupted if the sky started falling or the SecNav couldn't be called back whatever came first."  
  
"Good. I have an order for you."  
  
"Sir?" Tiner said.  
  
"Take Petty Officer Coates some coffee; she's outside getting some air."  
  
"Sir is she okay?" Tiner asked concerned.  
  
"The guy taking the deposition was a little hard on her, questioning her every thought and movement while she was on the Truman. She needs some coffee and whatever else is up to you."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner smiled.  
  
"Carry on Petty Officer." Harm said.  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Please tell me I wasn't like that when I was a lawyer sir?" Mac said as they finally left her deposition.  
  
"No, you were better." AJ replied.  
  
"That guy was relentless." Mac rubbed her head.  
  
"Now you know why I go through so much aspirin."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac smiled.  
  
"I should get back." AJ said. "I'm sure someone has done something I need to take care of."  
  
"At least Harm's been busy and not causing trouble." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Hopefully Jen's deposition went better than yours." AJ said.  
  
"Hopefully sir. I'll see you later." Mac walked back towards her office. Jen was sat at her desk trying to work but couldn't concentrate. "Jen." Mac said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Jen got her feet. "How did your deposition go?"  
  
"It's over." Mac sighed. "How did yours go?"  
  
"I think Commander Greenburg believes that we're guilty of something."  
  
"The only thing we're guilty of is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then doing our jobs."  
  
"Doesn't stop me feeling guilty ma'am."  
  
"Jen, how much have we got left to do today?"  
  
"There are a couple of forms you need to sign and Commander Rabb said to tell you that he would make dinner tonight. Nothing else had come up though."  
  
"Good. I'll finish these forms and then we're done for the day. We're leaving no later than 1630."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
TBC 


	108. Chapter 108

The next six weeks was hectic Jen and Mac both ended up testifying at both courts martial, for which both officers got a significant amount of brig time. Then on top of that Mac had presided over another relatively high profile case. When they had finally got a chance to breathe, Mac and Jen sat down over coffee on Mac's couch to chat.  
  
"So how are the wedding plans coming?" Mac asked.  
  
"Grams has been great. The minister and food is all arranged, invitations were all sent out. Everyone is coming apart from my family."  
  
"They're not coming?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I didn't expect them too. But it does leave me with two major problems."  
  
"Which are?" Mac prompted.  
  
"One, I still need to buy a dress."  
  
"That's easily taken care off. Harriet and I will take you shopping at the weekend. And two?"  
  
"I still need someone to give me away." Jen replied.  
  
"Do you have a family friend who could do it?" Mac asked.  
  
"Actually I wondering what you think he would say if I asked Commander Rabb." Jen threw out the idea.  
  
"I think he'd be honoured." Mac smiled. "If not there's always the SecNav." Both women chuckled.  
  
"Will all due respect ma'am if the Commander says no, I think I'll try AJ Roberts."  
  
"That would be so sweet. But Harm won't say no."  
  
"Then I guess that's everything taken care of ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
"Very organised and efficient. Speaking of organised what's on the schedule for the rest of the week?" Mac inquired.  
  
"For the rest of the day and tomorrow morning, it's catching up on the paperwork we haven't had time for. You have tomorrow afternoon off."  
  
"For Abi's six month check up." Mac filled in more details.  
  
"It's hard to believe she's six months old already." Jen commented.  
  
"I know. What's even stranger is I've been married a year and week and a day after your wedding."  
  
"Time seems to have gone so quickly ma'am."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Then for the rest of the week there is nothing on the schedule." Jen continued.  
  
"So basically whatever comes up next?" Mac stated.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
After Abi's appointment with the Paediatrician Mac had an appointment with her doctor. She and Harm had discussed it and come the conclusion that Mac getting the contraceptive shot, which they gave to women going in combat which lasted three months would be a practical solution.  
  
"So what can I do for you Colonel?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I was wondering about getting the contractive shot. Running around after a six month old and with my job remembering to take the pill everyday can be a bit impractical."  
  
"So you and Commander Rabb have discussed this? More children and the such."  
  
"Yes. We want to wait a couple of years."  
  
"Nice to find someone who decided to exercise and element of family planning these days. I'll need to check your blood pressure and run a quick blood test."  
  
"Okay." Mac agreed.  
  
"Why don't we take Abi and leave her with my receptionist. Lieutenant Henny is good with kids."  
  
"Okay." Mac agreed.  
  
"So?" Mac said when she sat back down with the results.  
  
"Well you're not anaemic and your blood pressure is fine, but I'm afraid I can't give you the shot."  
  
"Why not?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well according to this, it's too late. You're pregnant."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mac said. "I can't be."  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but according to this you're at least a couple of weeks pregnant."  
  
"Let me see that." Mac grabbed the paper to check for herself.  
  
TBC 


	109. Chapter 109

A/N: Everything in all capitals is written.  
  
"Jen." Mac said walking up to her desk.  
  
"Colonel. I didn't think you were coming back today."  
  
"I need to talk to Harm about something. Can you watch Abi for a while?"  
  
"Of course. Come here sweetheart." She held out her arms and took Abi.  
  
"I'll be in my office for a few minutes then I'll head over and see Harm."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is everything okay ma'am?"  
  
"Yes." Mac said after a second.  
  
"Harm, I need to talk to you." Mac said standing in her husband's office doorway.  
  
"Oh hi. I thought you were going to Bethesda and then heading home."  
  
"That was the plan, but plans have a way of not turning out like you expected." Mac closed the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Harm asked. "Is Abi okay?"  
  
"Abi is happy, healthy and perfect and playing in my office with her Auntie Jen." She paused. "I'm not sure how to say this. So I made notes."  
  
"Say what? What's wrong? I thought you were taking Abi to get her check up and you were going to talk to your doctor about the contraceptive shot."  
  
'YOU SEE THAT'S THE THING' He read from the sketch pad Mac had written on.  
  
"What's the thing?" Harm questioned.  
  
'I DIDN'T GET THE SHOT.'  
  
"Why not?" Harm asked.  
  
'IT'S TOO LATE.'  
  
"To late for what?"  
  
'FOR THE SHOT.'  
  
"What?" Harm was slightly confused.  
  
'TURNS OUT OUR FAMILY PLANNING SUCKS!'  
  
"Mac, I'm confused what's going on?"  
  
'I'M PREGNANT.'  
  
"What?" He exclaimed. Mac ran her finger under the previous message, before flipping it.  
  
'DR SAYS A COUPLE OF WEEKS.'  
  
Harm was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Not now." He called. There was another knock. "I said not now."  
  
"Sorry sir." Tiner said entering. "But the Admiral wants to see you in his office right now. Ma'am." He said acknowledging Mac.  
  
"Tell him I need ten minutes."  
  
"Sir, he seemed pretty adamant about it being now."  
  
"I said ten minutes Tiner." Harm snapped.  
  
"Tiner, tell the Admiral he'll be there in a few minutes. We just need to finish talking about something." Mac said calmly.  
  
"He won't like it ma'am, but I'll tell him."  
  
"Thank you Tiner." Mac closed the door behind him.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I had them run the test twice before I believed it. I saw my OB she confirmed it as well. We're looking at sometime time in February."  
  
"I thought we were being careful because we decided to wait. You were on the pill."  
  
"Contraceptive is never one hundred percent effective. And that was the plan but it seems fate had a different plan." Mac sat down.  
  
"How are you doing with this?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't think it's sunk in yet."  
  
"Commander, when I say now I mean..." Harm and Mac jumped to their feet as the Admiral barged in to Harm's office.  
  
"Admiral it's my fault. There was something important that I need to discuss with the Commander." Mac interceded.  
  
"That's beside the point Colonel, but I hope is everything is alright." Mac flipped over the pad. " 'I'm pregnant'." AJ read. "Congratulations. Now Commander..." he paused and turned back to look at Mac. "Excuse me?"  
  
"That was pretty much my reaction when I found out sir." Mac said.  
  
"I take it that this wasn't planned."  
  
"No sir." Harm replied. "I'm sorry sir, but..."  
  
"Take thirty minutes and talk about it. Come and find me after that." AJ instructed.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Harm said.  
  
"Sir, there's no need. We can talk about this later. I've got the afternoon off so I should get Abi home."  
  
"Mac." Harm said.  
  
"It's okay. We have plenty of time to talk about this. If you'll excuse me sir." AJ nodded. Mac left.  
  
"Are you alright Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"A little shell shocked sir. We decided to wait a couple of years before we even thought about more kids. Would you mind if I took a minute?"  
  
"Take five. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	110. Chapter 110

"Abi you need to eat." Mac said as she tried to feed her, but Abi was stubbornly keeping her mouth shut. "Okay let's try Daddy's way." Mac made airplane noises Abi opened her mouth and ate the food. "You really are your Daddy's daughter aren't you sweetheart." Mac continued to feed her. "So Abi how do you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Mac asked. "It wasn't the plan to give you one just yet, but it seems that it's going to work out that way." Abi continued to eat her food.  
  
"Once upon a time there were three bears. A Mommy bear, a Daddy bear and a baby bear. They lived in a house in the forest, when one day they all went out for a walk...." Mac read Abi a classic fairy tale as she rocked to sleep.  
  
Harm found Mac asleep on the couch when he got home. She looked so peaceful... he grabbed the blanket and pulled over her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Mac's eyes flicked open at his touch.  
  
"Hi." He said gently. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I shouldn't be asleep anyway. I only laid down ten minutes ago."  
  
"You remember how tired you were for the first three months last time." Harm reminded her as she sat up.  
  
"Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Mac said.  
  
"Okay. Abi asleep?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes. She ate almost a jar of food, but only after I pretended the spoon was an airplane." Harm smiled. "She really is a Rabb."  
  
"So are you." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a minor aversion to flying Rabb Air, it tends to get me in trouble."  
  
"I noticed." Harm smiled.  
  
"After that we read Goldilocks and the Three Bears until she fell asleep. She's upstairs."  
  
"She still steal all the porridge?"  
  
"Only the one that's just right." Mac smiled.  
  
"Come here." Mac moved into his arms and he gave her a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's what I should have done earlier. I was just a little too shocked."  
  
"Don't worry I was too. But I think I'm getting used to the idea." Mac said.  
  
"So we're happy about this?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well it wasn't what we planned, but we both want more kids and it happened. So I'm happy about it I guess, what about you?"  
  
"I mean we can cope with one two can't be that hard can it?"  
  
"The one bad thing is I just got back to the weight I was before I got pregnant with Abi. Now I'm going to get fat again."  
  
"And you'll look just as beautiful."  
  
"It's saying things like that got us to this point in the first place. Good thing I've still got my maternity uniforms too."  
  
"So are we going to wait to tell everyone again?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm hoping I don't get morning sickness until at least after Jen's wedding, it's in two weeks and I'd rather not take attention away from that. But I'll tell her after she gets back from her honeymoon. I'll need to tell Admiral Morris too, but for everyone else waiting until I'm three months again is probably the best idea."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"But I tell you something we're doing nice and early this time." Mac said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Picking a name. I'm not having it be a last minute rush like with Abi."  
  
"Well we both liked Jacob last time." Harm reminded her.  
  
"That would still work. But I think we should probably add to what we decided on."  
  
"I thought we picked Jacob Sergei."  
  
"And that's great, but after Abi was born I thought about it, I never mentioned it but now it seems like a good idea."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"If it's a boy we should call it Jacob Sergei Frank." Mac said. "The Jacob is ours, Sergei your brother, Frank your stepfather, and Rabb your dad. The male Rabb influence."  
  
"I think Frank would like that and Dad probably would have approved."  
  
"Good now we've got eight months to pick a girl's name."  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something." He gave her a quick kiss. "I should go and change if dinners almost ready."  
  
"Okay, check in on Abi while you're up there."  
  
TBC 


	111. Chapter 111

"Good morning Jen." Mac said as she came into the office the next morning.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"Schedule still empty?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Can you see if Admiral Morris can spare a few minutes any time today?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then see if Harriet is free? When she gets here come in with her." Mac instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Coffee?" Jen asked.  
  
"No I'm fine thank you." Mac took her post and went into her office. She was still going to have to figure out a reason why she wasn't drinking coffee anymore again.  
  
Jen and Harriet entered Mac's office and stood in from off her desk.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer Coates reporting as ordered."  
  
"Relax Harriet; it's not that kind of meeting. Both of you take a seat." Jen and Harriet sat down.  
  
"So why are we here ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
"It was bought to my attention that something was seriously a miss and I thought we should rectify the problem." Mac replied.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"It seems Jennifer here is still without a dress and I think this matter should be rectified at once. Since we helped the groom choose a ring, we should at least help the bride choose a dress."  
  
"Of course we should."  
  
"So are you busy Saturday?" Mac asked.  
  
"I am now." Harriet smiled. "Any idea what type of dress you want yet?"  
  
"Something very simple and not fussy ma'am. Nice simple wedding nice simple dress."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Harriet smiled.  
  
"Have you talked to Harm yet?" Mac asked.  
  
"Not yet ma'am. I'm not quite sure how to broach the subject."  
  
"Ask Harm what?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Jen wants to ask Harm to give her away because her family is refusing to come to the wedding." Mac explained.  
  
"They're not coming?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I thought your father was a minister."  
  
"He is ma'am. He doesn't want to be away from his precious flock for the weekend. He refused to meet Jason, so it was to be expected."  
  
"Still you're his only daughter."  
  
"It doesn't matter ma'am."  
  
"While you're here Jen, there's something else I need to check for personnel. Are you planning on changing your name?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ma'am, I think two Petty Officer First Class J Tiner's would be too much. I think I'll keep it as Coates for work."  
  
"Good idea." Harriet smiled.  
  
"About Harm." Mac said. "Harriet is he busy?"  
  
"I think he was doing some paperwork ma'am."  
  
"Time to bite the bullet Jen." Mac said and putting the phone on speaker she dialled the extension for Harm's office.  
  
"Rabb." Harm answered.  
  
"Commander I'd like to see you in my office right away." Mac said.  
  
"Did I do something?" Harm asked hesitantly. "Because I'm sure I took the garbage out." Jen and Harriet bit their lips.  
  
"Harm, can you just come to my office? You can come straight in."  
  
"On my way." He hung up. Mac switched the phone.  
  
"He's on his way."  
  
"Ma'am did he take the garbage out?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Honestly Harriet I wouldn't know. I didn't check." Mac said. A minute later Harm knocked and entered Mac's office. Jen and Harriet started to stand, but Mac signalled them to stay where they were.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harm asked looking at Jen and Harriet before looking back at Mac.  
  
"Jen would like to ask you something." Mac replied. "Jen." She prompted.  
  
"Er....umm...." Jen stuttered.  
  
"Jen..." Harm prompted.  
  
"My family is refusing to come to the wedding." Jen started.  
  
"Did you want me to talk to your Dad?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir.... Since my Dad isn't going to be there, I need someone to give me away. I was wondering if you'd mind."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harm said.  
  
"She wants to give her away. Now what do you say?" Mac prompted.  
  
"I'd be honoured." Harm said. "But does that mean I have to write a speech?"  
  
"No speeches." Jen replied.  
  
"You're not having speeches?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"No ma'am. I like to think of it as eloping with all our friends there. None of the fuss." Jen replied.  
  
"I have to get back." Harm said. "I have someone coming in in a few minutes."  
  
"I should get back too." Harriet added.  
  
"1000." Mac replied. "I'll pick you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	112. Chapter 112

"So be a good girl for Daddy sweetheart." Mac said as handed Abi to Harm. "I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Take as long as you need, but don't stay on your feet too long." Harm said. "And don't get dehydrated."  
  
"Harm, I'm only three weeks pregnant. Last time I was this pregnant I was on the run from a rogue Naval Commander. I think I'll be okay."  
  
"Just take it easy." Harm said.  
  
"Tell your Daddy to stop worrying Abi, your little brother or sister is perfectly safe. I'm going out now I'm may be some time." She gave Harm a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
  
"So do we have anywhere specific in mind for buying your dress Jen? Or are we picking a shop at random?" Mac asked.  
  
"How about the store where you bought your dress ma'am?" Jen suggested.  
  
"That will work; it's a couple of blocks away." Mac replied.  
  
"How simple a dress are we talking about?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I want something straight, no trail, no merginuy type skirt."  
  
"So no frills, bows?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I was talking to Grams last night, she's getting excited." Mac said.  
  
"She's been great ma'am, she's helped organise everything at that end."  
  
"Grams likes weddings." Mac added. "She's loving having a part of yours."  
  
"I like having her be a part of it too." Jen smiled.  
  
"So how may I help you?" The shop assistant asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a wedding dress." Jen replied.  
  
"When are you getting married?"  
  
"Two weeks." Jen replied.  
  
"What kind of wedding are you having?"  
  
"The simple kind, in a field of wild flowers." Jen replied. "So I want a simple, straight dress."  
  
"Let's see what we can find you then. Ladies if you'd like to take a seat." She said to Mac and Harriet.  
  
Mac and Harriet sat and waited as the assistant took Jen off to show her dresses.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Another assistant asked them. Jen had tried on two dresses but didn't like either of them.  
  
"That would be nice." Harriet said. "Mac?"  
  
"May I just have a glass of water?" Mac said.  
  
"Of course. I'll just be a minute."  
  
"What do you think?" Jen asked as she slowly turned, in a straight ivory dress that fell to her ankles. The dress had spaghetti straps and a straight neckline. The bodice was covered in small blue forget-me-nots.  
  
"It's beautiful." Mac said.  
  
"Simple but elegant, it's perfect. Jason will have trouble remembering his name when he sees you." Harriet said.  
  
"She's right." Mac agreed. "But the main point is do you like it?"  
  
"I love it and I can afford it."  
  
"Then she'll take it." Mac said to the assistant.  
  
"Very good." The assistant said, before going to help Jen take the dress off.  
  
"Mac what are we doing about a bachelorette party?" Harriet asked.  
  
"She said she doesn't want one." Mac replied.  
  
"But..."  
  
"The Admiral signed a waver so we can kidnap her next Friday afternoon to spend it on whatever we plan."  
  
"Is Tiner getting a bachelor party too?"  
  
"Harm and Gunny are arranging it for Saturday night." Mac replied. "We just need to come up with a plan."  
  
"I'm sure we'll come up with something." Harriet smiled. "But for now I say we do lunch."  
  
"I think I agree with that."  
  
TBC 


	113. Chapter 113

"I guess I'm not the only one who falls asleep on the couch hey Abi?" Mac said as she picked up out of her bouncing chair. "At least I have a good reason. So what have you and Mr Sailor been doing while Daddy was asleep?" Mac asked taking the teddy that Abi was gripping tightly on to from her; it had been a gift from Grams so Mac let her keep it. "Do you want to see what I bought you to wear to Auntie Jennifer's wedding? It's beautiful. But first...." She took the bear and tossed it at Harm.  
  
"What?" He sat up.  
  
"You call this watching the baby?" Mac asked.  
  
"Is she okay?" Harm asked.  
  
"She was entertaining herself with Mr Sailor."  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
  
"Don't do it again."  
  
"So did Jen get a dress?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes. It's over there I'm going to hang it in the wardrobe upstairs."  
  
"Why do we have it?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want to Jason to see it before the wedding, so I said we'd keep it and taking it Grams's with us."  
  
"I take it you went and bought more than just Jen's wedding dress."  
  
"Well I had to have something to wear and so did Abi here. Go to Daddy sweetheart while I get the bags." Harm took Abi from her and set her in his lap, Abi's back leaning against his stomach, his arms wrapped around her and he held Mr Sailor out to her.  
  
"Other than shopping..."  
  
"I sat while Jen picked a dress and drank a glass of water, we then had lunch at which I ate nice rabbit food and then we shopped for everything else and we had iced-tea at a café before driving back." Mac put the bags on the arm of the couch. "I was very well behaved."  
  
"Thank you." Harm said giving a smile.  
  
"Look what I got Abi to wear." Mac pulled a lemon sundress out of the bag; it had small puffy yellow sleeves and a white strip across the front with yellow flowers on it, underneath there matching bloomers. "Isn't it adorable?"  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"Your Daddy just doesn't appreciate fashion."  
  
"Oh I appreciate it just fine, especially what you bought on your last trip to Victoria Secret's."  
  
"Men." Mac muttered. "Maybe I'll just keep my dress to myself."  
  
"Let's see it." Harm said.  
  
"No, it will work better a surprise. I'll take these upstairs." Mac grabbed the bags and Jen's dress.  
  
"I think I made Mommy mad." Harm whispered to Abi. "Going to have to be careful not to do that too often, she's a Marine and she's going to get hormonal." Abi cooed. "Glad you agree. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."  
  
Mac came and sat down in the chair and watched as Harm and Abi played.  
  
"So what are we doing with the rest of our weekend it's nearly 1500." Harm asked.  
  
"Well we still need to go and visit your Dad." Mac reminded.  
  
"We'll do that tomorrow."  
  
"Then I have no ideas."  
  
"How about we all do something?" Harm suggested.  
  
"How about swimming? She's a water baby."  
  
"To late in the day and she's just eaten."  
  
"Walk in the park?" Mac suggested.  
  
"Or how about we shoot family movies to remember things for prosperity?" Harm suggested.  
  
"That could work too. Something nice and calm."  
  
TBC 


	114. Chapter 114

By Tuesday Mac was presiding over another court martial.  
  
"Your honour at this time the prosecution would like to file a motion for a change of venue." Major Faith Williams the prosecutor said.  
  
"Objection." Lieutenant Nathan Taylor the defence lawyer objected.  
  
"Major Williams, Lieutenant Taylor please approach." Mac said. "Major, where do you want to change venue to and why?"  
  
"I'd like to take the members out to the USS Caron to show them where the incident happened. I feel that they would have a better understanding of what happened if they saw it from where it occurred."  
  
"Lieutenant...." Mac prompted.  
  
"Your honour this will have no bearing on my clients case. I'm sure the members have all seen a Spruance class destroyer before."  
  
"Where exactly is the Caron?" Mac asked.  
  
"Colonel, please tell me you're not entertaining the idea of allowing her request." Taylor protested.  
  
"I'd like an answer to my question. Major."  
  
"The USS Caron is just off Norfolk it's not going to dock but it is in for weapons replacement, refuelling, replenishment of stocks. We'd have to take a COD out there." Mac thought for a second.  
  
"Colonel..." Taylor began to protest.  
  
"Obviously there is going to be a debate about this. Step away." Mac said they stepped back. "I need to hear discussion on Major Williams' proposed motion, so bailiff please remove the members."  
  
Once the members left.  
  
"Major you have two minutes to convince me, then Lieutenant you can have two minutes to have your counter arguments." Mac instructed.  
  
"I see no reason not to grant Major Williams's request." Mac said after listening to the arguments for and against the field trip. "But first I'll need to talk with the Captain of the Caron and I'll need to talk to the pilot of the COD." Mac said. "Major I'm standing the court in recess, get me those numbers, then we'll reconvene and inform the members of the plans."  
  
"I have those numbers here ma'am." She took a piece of paper out of her files then took it over and handed it to Mac.  
  
"Thank you. Then this court stands in recess for one hour."  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
"Captain Hutchins, I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, I believe Major Williams talked to you about bringing out the members out to the Caron on a COD tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes Colonel, we discussed it. I take it this call is to confirm that it's going to happen."  
  
"If you don't have a problem with it Captain." Mac replied.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem we're reloading a different part of the ship."  
  
"Good, but Captain there is something else I should advise you of."  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations." He said.  
  
"I need to know if you have a problem with a pregnant Marine judge on your ship for a few hours tomorrow."  
  
"Will your doctor clear it?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm only a few weeks pregnant so it isn't' a problem."  
  
"Then it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Colonel."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Mac hung up.  
  
Mac paused before dialling the number for the area where the pilot of the COD due to go out to the Caron was.  
  
"Sgt Graham speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"This is Colonel Mackenzie; I'm with the JAG corps I need to talk to Lieutenant Commander Daley."  
  
"Hold one minute ma'am. I'll just get him." Mac tapped her fingers on the desk as she waited.  
  
"Daley." He said.  
  
"Commander Daley, I'm Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Ma'am, you're the judge that Major Williams said would probably be calling about the COD tomorrow."  
  
"She's obviously well organised." Mac smiled.  
  
"It would appear so ma'am. So are you going to be joining me tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes. There should be approximately twelve of us." Mac said.  
  
"That will be fine ma'am."  
  
"There's one other thing that I should tell. But this information isn't to be passed on."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'm pregnant. I need to know if that's going to be a problem for you."  
  
"If it's fine with your doctor then it's fine with me."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow Commander."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	115. Chapter 115

"Harm, I need you to drop Abi off tomorrow, I have to go in early." Mac said as she sat down on the couch the next evening after putting Abi to bed.  
  
"Okay, shouldn't be a problem." Harm said. "So why do you have to go in early?"  
  
"I'm leading a field trip to Norfolk tomorrow." Mac replied.  
  
"I thought you had a court martial." Harm questioned.  
  
"I do. Major Williams wants to take the members out to see the USS Caron which is at Norfolk. I didn't have any reason to deny her request so we have a bus leaving at 0800 tomorrow morning from JAG."  
  
"Why does she want to go to see a Navy destroyer?"  
  
"That's what I want to know. It'll be nice to get out the court room for the day."  
  
"How many people do you have going?"  
  
"The five members, the defence lawyer, the defendant, a marine guard for him in case he tries to make a run for it, the prosecutor, Jen, the court reporter and me."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that why people join the Navy for the big adventure?"  
  
"Don't forget seeing the world."  
  
"Can't forget the world." Mac smiled.  
  
"Hopefully it won't be bad weather and it rocks."  
  
"I haven't got any nausea yet so hopefully I'll be okay. I told the Captain I was pregnant in the interests of disclosure, he's okay with me being there for the day."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"You may have to pick her up depending on what time we get back."  
  
"I have a couple of meetings tomorrow, but it's mainly catching up on a stack of paperwork. Checking deadlines for motions that kind of things so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I'll let you know if I get back in time."  
  
"Okay, dinner should ready soon."  
  
"Good, I'm starving."  
  
"When aren't you?"  
  
"Why you?" Mac hit him with a cushion.  
  
"Good morning sir." Tiner said as he came into Harm's office the next morning.  
  
"Morning." Harm said looking up.  
  
"This came for you." Tiner held out an envelope.  
  
"Thank you, Tiner."  
  
"So sir, do you think they made the COD on time this morning?"  
  
"What COD?" Harm asked.  
  
"The one from Norfolk this morning."  
  
"Are you talking about Mac's court martial trip out to the USS Caron?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said.  
  
"What's a COD got to do with that? It's docked at Norfolk."  
  
"No sir, it's one mile off the coast. It's being reloaded and refuelled at sea, before they go back out in a week."  
  
"And they had to take a COD to get out there?" Harm said.  
  
"Er yes sir. Didn't Colonel Mackenzie tell you sir?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"Tiner, a life lesson, women have a way of telling you something so you know enough details, but not the whole truth."  
  
"Like when they go shopping and tell you how great everything they is and that they needed it but don't actually tell you what it cost sir?" Tiner expanded.  
  
"Exactly. But it's the bigger stuff you have to watch out for."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said slightly confused. "Is everything okay sir?"  
  
"My wife is obfuscating the truth from me but never mind. I should get back to this paperwork."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ma'am there is a note here for you." Jen said as they arrived back at the office.  
  
"Who's it from?" Mac asked as she slid her shoes off and rubbed her feet.  
  
"Commander Rabb."  
  
"What's he say?" Mac asked.  
  
" 'Something you forgot to tell me Mac?' There is a little picture of what I'm presuming is a COD and then it's sign Harm ma'am."  
  
"Who told him?" Mac muttered.  
  
"Who told him what ma'am?"  
  
"That we had to take a COD out to the Caron." She continued to rub her feet.  
  
"Hang on a second ma'am." Jen picked up the phone and dialled. "It's me, did you tell Commander Rabb that we were taking a COD out to the Caron.... Okay I'll see you later." Jen hung up. "That would be Jason ma'am, he thought the Commander knew and asked him if he thought we made it there in time."  
  
"Great." Mac sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong ma'am?"  
  
"I didn't tell him we had to take a COD out there. Just that we were going out to Norfolk to the Caron, he presumed that it was docked."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get back from your honeymoon." Mac said. "By the way you never did tell me where you're going with your week off."  
  
"I don't know. Jason picked a location and is keeping it secret."  
  
"Can you call Harm and tell him I've gone to pick Abi up then you can go too?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	116. Chapter 116

"You know Daddy is going to be slightly mad when he gets home." Mac told Abi as she fed her. "I didn't exactly tell him the whole truth about how I was going today. You see Mommy had to go out to a big ship called the USS Caron and I told Daddy it was at Norfolk which it really is it just happens that it was more out to sea than Daddy thought and we had to take a helicopter COD out to it, which is what Uncle Jason told Daddy by pure chance. But you really care about this do you?" Abi smiled at her. "I didn't think so. Look at you all dirty. I think you need a bath young lady." Abi cooed. "Water baby."  
  
Rubber ducky.... Mac paused singing not remembering the rest of the line. You make bath time lots of fun. Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of you.  
  
"Rubber Ducky?" Harm questioned from the doorway.  
  
"Sesame Street is a great show, got to love Bert and Ernie."  
  
"And don't forget Rubber Ducky." Harm added.  
  
"So how mad are you?" Mac asked as she took Abi out the bath and wrapped her in a towel.  
  
"Probably not as mad as I was. Why didn't you tell me about the COD?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to worry. We took a COD because it was quicker, already arranged and I didn't get as seasick as I probably would have if we'd had to take a zodiac out there. I told the pilot of the COD I was pregnant, I called my OB and cleared it with her. I can't go on COD's much after four months because of the bump on landing and take off but for now the baby is pretty much protected in there and I can't go on normal scheduled flights after six months. I did everything I was supposed to do."  
  
"You still should have told me."  
  
"You presumed it was docked in Norfolk." Mac retorted.  
  
"You didn't correct that assumption." Harm reminded her.  
  
"No, I didn't. I have to get her dressed before she gets cold."  
  
"So you're stopping the debate?"  
  
"No I'm just moving locations." Mac walked past him.  
  
"Mac we're going to have to make a deal." Harm followed her into Abi's room.  
  
"What kind of a deal?"  
  
"The truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth kind of a deal."  
  
"You know that kind of deal can get you into trouble." Mac advised him.  
  
"In relation to your health, the baby and anything that will or could potentially endanger both of you."  
  
"This deal included all your trips and quals and various escapades that could endanger your life?" Mac countered.  
  
"Mac..." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, I get it. From now on you come in the need to know category of my travel plans. But Harm, you can't smoother me."  
  
"Mac, I'm only saying this because I love you and that means I get to worry about you."  
  
"I love you too." Mac swiped a tear away. "Damn hormones."  
  
"Watch your language Ninja-girl."  
  
"I never got why people have a problem with people saying hell and damn. I mean the Bible talks about hell and damnation."  
  
"I don't know either. She eaten?" He asked as Abi gurgled.  
  
"Yeah and made a mess, that's why she was having her bath early."  
  
"You eaten?" Harm asked.  
  
"I had a sandwich on the Caron for lunch."  
  
"I'll go and make dinner. You want anything specific?"  
  
"Fish of some sort." Mac replied without having to think about it."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"And we'll play peek-a-boo won't we sweetheart."  
  
"Fish pie." Mac said recognising the smell as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well you need carbohydrates to keep your energy levels up." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Are you going to be overly protective the whole time I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes." Harm replied instantly.  
  
"Just so I know." Mac smiled and leant against the counter.  
  
"Here have some milk." Harm gave her a glass. "It's good for you."  
  
"So I heard. Nice healthy strong bones and teeth."  
  
"Good for the baby too."  
  
"Is that so?" Mac said as if she learnt something she didn't know before. "Sounds like you have some research on this topic."  
  
"I have some experience." Harm said going along with her.  
  
"So how did you find being pregnant Mr Rabb?" Mac asked.  
  
"It was pretty much plain sailing. Didn't feel a thing."  
  
"Really? No backache or swollen ankles or constant need to pee?"  
  
"No." Harm replied wrapping his arms around her."  
  
"Lucky you. I'll see if I can channel you some sympathy pains this time."  
  
"Works for me, just don't channel me when I'm in court, sympathy kicks in the kidneys might be a distraction."  
  
"Try having it happen when you're the judge."  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Harm said.  
  
"Give me a kiss and I'll drink my milk like a good Marine."  
  
"I think that can be arranged."  
  
TBC 


	117. Chapter 117

Mac checked her internal clock it was almost noon. The prosecution had just finished cross-examining the defences' second witness.  
  
"This appears to be a good place to finish for today. The defence can call it's next witness when we reconvene at 0900 on Monday. This court martial stands in recess." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
"Jen go and find Major Williams and tell her I'd like to see her in my office, you can tell her it has nothing to do with the court martial. Mac instructed Jen once they had left the court room.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"Major Williams." Jen said when she found her waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Yes Petty Officer."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie would like to see you in her office." Jen informed her. "She would also like me to advise you that it doesn't have anything to do with the court martial ma'am."  
  
"Lead the way Petty Officer." The Major said.  
  
"Major Williams." Jen said introducing her.  
  
"Come in Major and take a seat. Jen stay to help avoid the appearance of impropriety."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen closed the door and went and sat on the couch out of the way, while Major Williams sat in the chair opposite Mac.  
  
"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Major Williams questioned.  
  
"Yes. Major have you ever thought of applying for a change of duty station?"  
  
"Er no ma'am... I like the people I work with for the best part. Why do you ask ma'am?"  
  
"I was wondering how you'd feel about transferring here?"  
  
"Where ma'am?" Faith asked.  
  
"JAG headquarters."  
  
"Sorry ma'am, I'm not sure I quite understand."  
  
"I used to be a lawyer here before I transferred to judiciary and ever since there has been an opening. There have been several people who have temporarily filled the position but Admiral Chegwidden liked the dynamic of having a Marine lawyer in the office. He asked me to keep a look out for someone suitable. I'd like to recommend you."  
  
"Me ma'am." Faith chocked slightly.  
  
"I like your style and attitude I think you'd fit in well, and your record speaks for it's self."  
  
"You have my personnel file?"  
  
"Yes. So would you be interested?"  
  
"Er yeah, I guess so. I mean yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now all that's left to do is introduce you to Admiral Chegwidden." Mac picked up the phone and dialled. "Tiner it's Colonel Mackenzie is he free? ...We'll be right there." Mac hung up. "We'll head over right now, but first..." Mac pulled a rucksack out from under her desk. "Jen catch." She tossed it at her. "Go and get changed."  
  
"Changed ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"We have the afternoon off; Harriet will be here at 1230 so hurry up. Give Tiner your uniform, he'll take it home for you. Husbands and husbands to be have to be useful for something."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't understand." Jen said slightly confused.  
  
"Harriet and I are taking you our in lieu of your traditional bachelorette party. The guys are throwing Jason a surprise bachelor party tomorrow night, so give him a couple of aspirin ad a pint of water before he goes to bed and he won't have such a bad hang over on Sunday morning."  
  
"When are you getting married?" Faith inquired.  
  
"A week tomorrow ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"Congratulations." Faith smiled.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
TBC 


	118. Chapter 118

"Mac." Harm said as he saw her enter the bullpen.  
  
"Hi. Harm this is Major Faith Williams. Major, this is my husband Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, sir." Faith said.  
  
"You too Major." Harm shook her hand. "You're the one who took the court martial out to the USS Caron for the day."  
  
"That would be me sir."  
  
"Interesting strategy."  
  
"I never won a court martial by being predictable sir. But I really shouldn't be saying that in front of the judge for my current court martial."  
  
"I'm sure she'll ignore it right ma'am." Harm said, Mac scowled at him. "Sorry ma'am."  
  
"Just remember to pick Abi up by 1830 at the latest."  
  
"I remember. Have a good time this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you. We'd better go the Admiral is waiting."  
  
"I'll see you when you get home." Harm carried on.  
  
"Abi ma'am?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Our daughter, she needs to be picked up from day care."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Six months." Mac replied.  
  
"That's a great age." Faith said.  
  
"Do you have kids? Your file didn't mention anything about it."  
  
"No, no kids. I'm the eldest of twelve. Mom had me when she was sixteen, and there is twenty five years between me and my youngest brother."  
  
"Twelve?" Mac questioned.  
  
"She likes being pregnant. But I think twelve was enough."  
  
"Being pregnant is good despite all the nausea, back aches and swollen ankles." Mac had to agree. "But..."  
  
"She says the labour is the worst, but one the baby is here you tend to get selective memory on that part."  
  
"She's right." They walked into the Admiral's outer office.  
  
"Colonel, Major." Tiner said getting to his feet.  
  
"Major, this is Petty Officer Tiner the Admiral's yeoman and Jen's fiancé. Tiner, Major Williams."  
  
"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Tiner said.  
  
"You too and congratulations and good luck next week."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Tiner smiled.  
  
"Is he ready to see us?" Mac asked.  
  
"Go straight in, he's expecting you."  
  
"Thank you. Major." Mac prompted, she knocked on the door and at the Admiral's prompting they both entered.  
  
"Afternoon Colonel and you are Major?"  
  
"Faith Williams sir."  
  
"I thought you were cutting out early this afternoon Colonel." AJ said.  
  
"I am sir, but I wanted to talk to you about this first."  
  
"Take a seat then ladies." They sat down. "So what's this about Mac?"  
  
"Sir, you asked me to find you a Marine lawyer who I thought would fit in. I found you one."  
  
"Major Williams here." AJ surmised.  
  
"Yes sir. Here's her personnel file." Mac handed it to him; he took it and gave it a quick glance.  
  
"Major, would you like to come and work here?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Faith replied.  
  
"Good, I understand you're currently involved in a court martial but I'll have your orders cut for three weeks that should give you time to resolve anything that you need to have resolved."  
  
"Just like that sir, don't you want to ask me anything?" Faith said a little confused.  
  
"I trust the Colonel's judgement, she was my chief of staff and her last recommendation for personnel worked out pretty well."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. I'll see you three weeks Monday for role call at 0900, don't be late."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Dismissed." AJ said. Both Mac and Faith rose.  
  
"Aye aye sir." The both stood to attention.  
  
"Mac." AJ said as they were half way to the door.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Don't do anything to get arrested."  
  
"Sir that was you, Harm and Bud. Besides we have a non-bailing out pact for bachelor parties now."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	119. Chapter 119

"Right let's go." Mac said after she had changed.  
  
"Where exactly are we going ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"That's a surprise Jen. But we're going for lunch first, before we get to our final destination."  
  
"There is something else we need to let you in on." Harriet said.  
  
"What's that ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"We have a pact." Harriet replied.  
  
"What kind of a pact?" Jen questioned.  
  
"A non-bailing out pact. If they get arrested they have to get themselves out of jail. We did it once; we're not doing it again." Harriet replied.  
  
"Works for me." Jen agreed.  
  
There was a loud wolf-whistle as they exited JAG. A call of "looking good ladies." Was from a passing seaman.  
  
"What was that Seaman?" Mac stopped and asked.  
  
"Is everything okay Colonel?" Gunny asked coming over obviously hearing what had occurred.  
  
"You know what you deal with him, we're leaving." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a good afternoon ladies."  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Harriet said.  
  
"Did you say Colonel Sir?" The seaman asked once they had gone.  
  
"Yes. That was Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer First Class Coates, who all outrank you. Now why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to see Commander Rabb, sir."  
  
"Then move it." Gunny frog marched him to Harm's office. "Commander. Seaman Ronaldson."  
  
"Thank you Gunny."  
  
"Sir, you may want to discuss with him the penalties for catcalling superior officers."  
  
"Who did he catcall?" Harm asked.  
  
"The Colonel, Lieutenant and Petty Officer."  
  
"Ah the three graces. I'm taking it my wife didn't appreciate being catcalled and wolf whistled at."  
  
"No sir, especially on Navy property."  
  
"Did she say what she would like done as punishment?" Harm questioned.  
  
"She left that up to my discretion sir."  
  
"Recommendations?" Harm asked.  
  
"The outside front entrance is looking rather unkempt sir, it could do with sweeping."  
  
"I'll have him take care of it before he leaves. Thank you Gunny."  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny said before leaving.  
  
"Catcalling females who outrank you Seaman aren't you already in enough trouble as it?"  
  
"Your wife sir?" The seaman questioned.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie. She's a judge here."  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Yes oh. Take a seat." Harm instructed.  
  
"Sir, sorry to interrupt." Bud said. "I just need to give you this file."  
  
"Thanks Bud. This is Seaman Ronaldson; he decided that it would be a good idea to catcalling our wives was a good idea."  
  
"I bet they weren't too please with that sir." Bud said.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Bud left.  
  
"Wife sir?" The seaman questioned.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims." Harm replied.  
  
"I'm not having a good day sir." He said.  
  
"It's about to get worse. Come in Tiner." Harm said as he saw the Petty Officer about to knock.  
  
"Sorry sir, you forgot to sign this and I need your signature before I can process it." Tiner handed him a form.  
  
"And this is Petty Officer Coates's fiancé." Harm added.  
  
"Should I go and sweep that step now sir?" The seaman asked.  
  
"We'll get this meeting over with first. Tiner can you find him a broom and see if one of Mac's bailiffs is still around and can supervise while he pays penance."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm handed him the form back. "I'll get right on that."  
  
TBC 


	120. Chapter 120

"Massages?" Jen questioned.  
  
"And manicures and pedicures, facials. The whole works." Harriet confirmed.  
  
"This is a good idea." Jen said.  
  
"Perfect way to de-stress." Mac agreed.  
  
"So what do you think that Gunny did with that Seaman?" Jen asked.  
  
"I don't know. He suggested you handcuff those two Sgt's together so I wouldn't want to speculate." Mac said.  
  
"Knowing Gunny he'll get him to do something around the office that no one else wants to do." Harriet remarked.  
  
"Probably." Mac agreed.  
  
"I don't think I've been this relaxed in months." Mac said.  
  
"By the way ma'am, did Major Williams get the job?" Jen asked.  
  
"What job?" Harriet asked. "And who is Major Williams?"  
  
"Major Faith Williams, Marine, JAG lawyer, she's the prosecutor on my current court martial. She's also going to be taking my position as lawyer three weeks Monday."  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Not unless the Admiral told them. He asked me to find someone, Faith fitted the bill. She's the oldest of twelve."  
  
"Twelve?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Yeah. There is twenty five years between her and her youngest brother."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said." Mac replied.  
  
"Twelve seems a bit extreme." Jen said.  
  
"Are you still planning on two or three?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Eventually." Jen replied. "Let me get married first ma'am."  
  
"You nervous yet?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No. It feels right, but ask me again next Saturday. I'm sure I'll be petrified."  
  
"If the nerves get to you, you won't remember a thing about the ceremony." Harriet said.  
  
"Good thing Lieutenant Roberts offered to video tape it for us." Jen said.  
  
"Bud's looking forward to it."  
  
"So is Grams." Mac added. "She loves having visitors."  
  
"She's been so great about everything." Jen said.  
  
"That's because she likes you, she thinks you are a shining example of someone who can change. Plus the fact that your Abi's godmother."  
  
"It's nice to have a grandmother figure, I never really knew my grandparents."  
  
"Jen you got a whole lot of family you never planned on having and you're stuck with us for the long haul." Harriet said.  
  
"Good to know ma'am." Jen added then paused.  
  
"What?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Do you know what they're planning for tomorrow night? I mean they're not planning on tying him to a lamppost or something are they?"  
  
"If they do I'll bring them up on conduct unbecoming charges and prosecute them myself." Mac said. "I think they're just planning on getting drunk. But I'll give Harm orders just in case."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"All part of the service."  
  
TBC 


	121. Chapter 121

"Right Commander, I have some orders for you before you leave." Mac said as she straightened the collar on his shirt.  
  
"And what would they be ma'am?" Harm asked.  
  
"One no getting arrested and/or starting a fight."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Two no getting so drunk you can't remember your name and then coming singing so you wake Abi up."  
  
"Okay." Harm agreed.  
  
"Three if you do anything that could be even remotely misconstrued as conduct unbecoming and / or breaking any other regulations as spelt out in the UMCJ know that I will prosecute any of you under the full extent of the law."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Harm smiled.  
  
"And this one is from Jen but she has my full backing, Jason returns home in one piece with all his hair, and no tattoos or other body piercing that he had when he left."  
  
"He has body piercings?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean he should return home with any."  
  
"Okay." Harm agreed. "By the way I think your tattoo is cute." He whispered as he hugged her goodbye.  
  
"That's neither here. Have fun." Mac said.  
  
Mac was sat watching a documentary on newly found dinosaur skeleton when the phone ran it had just 2130.  
  
"Hello." Mac answered.  
  
"Ma'am, its Bud."  
  
"Hi Bud.... What happened?" Mac asked remembering Bud had gone to the bachelor party too.  
  
"We're all at Bethesda ma'am."  
  
"What happened?" Mac repeated.  
  
"Commander Rabb is in with the doctors they think he broke his arm."  
  
"How did he manage that?" Mac sighed. "Please don't tell me he was in a fight."  
  
"No ma'am, someone knocked a stool over and he turned around and fell over it. His wrist swelled up pretty badly so we put some ice on it and all came right here."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I get Abi up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"Tell him I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'm looking for Commander Harmon Rabb Jr; he came in with a suspected broken arm about an hour ago." Mac said to the receptionist when she got to the hospital.  
  
"If you go through those doors the men who came in with him are waiting there they can probably give you a better indication of where he is right now ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Mac said. Mac who had Abi propped on one hip push through the door, to find Tiner and Bud sat on chairs.  
  
"Colonel." Tiner said getting to his feet.  
  
"Where is the idiot?" Mac asked.  
  
"In there ma'am." Tiner replied. "The doctor has just gone to check on the x-rays."  
  
"Thanks for calling Bud."  
  
"I thought you should know ma'am."  
  
"Ma'am, do you want me to take her while you go and see the Commander?" Tiner asked.  
  
"How much did you have to drink?" Mac questioned.  
  
"A couple of beers ma'am."  
  
"Recite your name rank and serial number." Jason did as he was told. "Now hold your arms out and touch the tip of your nose."  
  
"Ma'am..." Tiner said.  
  
"I'm not leaving my daughter with someone who can't pass a field sobriety test." He did as he was told. Mac handed her to him. "She maybe a bit cranky, she was in bed asleep when Bud called."  
  
"We'll watch her ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"Good. Where are the Admiral, Sturgis and Gunny?"  
  
"The Admiral went to get some coffee and Commander Turner went with him." Tiner replied. "Gunny went to the bathroom."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Mac turned around and pushed open the door to Harm's hospital room.  
  
"Sarah...."  
  
"Don't Sarah me Harm." Mac said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well my arm is the size of a breeze block but they gave me some painkillers so it doesn't really hurt. Where's Abi?"  
  
"With Tiner and Bud in the corridor, they're reasonably sober. She doesn't take kindly to having to be woken up to come here."  
  
"I told Bud not to call you."  
  
"You think I wouldn't notice if you came home with a cast?" Mac questioned.  
  
"No but..."  
  
"You know when I was giving you your orders about bringing Tiner home in one piece; I should have extended it to the whole group."  
  
"We only had a couple of beers we were shooting pool, I went up to the bar to get another round in and someone knocked a stool over and I didn't realise and turned around and fell over it."  
  
"Now Commander..." The doctor said coming back in. "Mrs Rabb I take it?"  
  
"Or Colonel Mackenzie depending on what you're going to say Lieutenant." Mac replied.  
  
"It's not broken, just badly sprained, sometimes that can be worse than actually breaking it. I'll write you a prescription for painkillers which you can fill on Monday but I'll give you something to tide you over until then. Keep icing it and keep it raised, I'll have a nurse bring you in a sling and the physio will be around shortly to give you some exercise to keep it mobile."  
  
"He's supposed to be in court first thing Monday morning will he be okay for that?"  
  
"Did you do something sir?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, I'm a lawyer." Harm said.  
  
"It should be a problem if you keep the sling on and ice it during recesses. You need to rest as well to let your body heal itself. That means no driving until the swelling goes down too."  
  
"Thank you." Mac said.  
  
"The nurse and the physio will be in shortly." The doctor said.  
  
"See it's not broken." Harm smiled.  
  
"I'll go and tell everyone and send them back to the bar. Tiner may as well enjoy the rest of his bachelor party."  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	122. Chapter 122

"Mac?" Harm called on Monday.  
  
"Yes?" She said coming into the bedroom with Abi in her arms.  
  
"I need some help." Harm had on his pants but only one sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Oh Abi, your Daddy has turned into a little kid who needs help getting dressed."  
  
"Mac..." Harm groaned.  
  
"Hang on a minute." Mac moved the pillows on the bed around then propped Abi up against them. "To start with a good suggestion would have been to put in your bad arm first." She took off the shirt and helped him slide it over his swollen arm then buttoned it for him. She smoothed out his shoulder boards. "You're missing your wings. Where did you put them?"  
  
"Over there on the dresser." Mac went and got them and pinned them on.  
  
"Just needs you cover and you'll be squared away."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We'll ice it in the car and then put your sling on once we get to work."  
  
"Okay." Harm agreed.  
  
"Commander, what did you do?" Harriet exclaimed as she saw him.  
  
"Bud didn't tell you?" Mac questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"He fell over a stool at Tiner's bachelor party and badly sprained his wrist."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"He's got court today, but he needs to keep icing it during recesses and can you keep a check on his circulation. He got this from the doctor at Bethesda, it explains everything." Mac gave Harriet the information sheet.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him ma'am."  
  
"You know I'm still stood here." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Good. Here is your bag." Mac tucked his cover under his arm and put the bag in his good hand. "I'll be back at 1800. If you're not ready to go then you'll have to call a cab."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"That's ma'am to you Commander and I have to be in court in twenty minute. I'll see you later." Mac turned and headed towards her office.  
  
"Think on the bright side sir, at least they gave you a sling that matches your uniform." Harriet said cheerfully.  
  
"Shame the bruising doesn't match. I'll be in my office trying to get through some paperwork before I'm in court at 1000."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet said.  
  
"How is Commander Rabb?" Jen asked. "Jason told me what happened."  
  
"He's incapacitated but he'll have to cope. He can't drive, he can't dress himself, for some reason he keeps knocking things over and his painkillers make his slightly loopy. I'll make sure he doesn't take them before the wedding otherwise he'll start singing when you don't want him to."  
  
"As long as he can walk me down the aisle I don't mind." Jen said.  
  
"He'll be available for that don't worry, he may just be a little bruised."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Anything we need to take care of before court?"  
  
"A couple of things that need your signature, I'll just get those."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
Harm went to move the stack of files to the centre of his desk but sent them flying onto the floor.  
  
"Great." He muttered as he pushed his chair back and moved onto the floor to pick them up. He shuffled papers into each file and then moved them one by one back onto his desk.  
  
"Having problems buddy?" Sturgis asked from the door with a bemused.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Let me help otherwise you'll be there all day." Sturgis bent down and picked up the remaining files and put them on Harm's desk. "How's the arm?"  
  
"Well it's not as bad as being shot. I've got painkillers from the hospital but they make slightly dopey so I'm taking Tylenol to take the edge of the pain instead because I have court in an hour. Mac keeps on bursting out laughing when I can't do something like opening a jar of baby food. She had to do up my shirt this morning. It's not been a good day so far."  
  
"Harriet." Sturgis called out into the bullpen.  
  
"Yes sir?" Harriet appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Do you think you could find someone to help Harm out for the next few days, he's having difficulties with pretty much everything? He's going to be in court most of the time." Sturgis asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do sir, if you give me a few minutes." Harriet replied.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."  
  
TBC 


	123. Chapter 123

"So how are you doing?" Mac asked Jen. "I mean in twenty four hours and fifteen minutes you'll be Mrs Tiner."  
  
"Actually I think I'm doing okay." Mac and Jen had taken a half day so they could finish up any last minute things that Jen needed to do before they left for the weekend.  
  
It had been decided it would be easiest for Harm, Mac, Jen and Abi to drive out after work that night to Grams's farm. Tiner and the rest of the guest would drive out the next morning in time for the wedding at 1400.  
  
"Give it a couple of hours and your nerves will start getting to you." Mac teased.  
  
"Ma'am, I don't need to hear that."  
  
"It'll be fine; the weather is set to be perfect. It helps to know a few people who monitor these things."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen gave a gentle smile.  
  
"Okay, lets go and eat to take your mind off it." Mac suggested.  
  
"Only something light I want to still fit into my dress tomorrow."  
  
"Jen, you only bought it a couple of weeks ago. It'll fit perfectly, it's not like you're pregnant like I was and had to worry about having an ever growing stomach to accommodate."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled conceding to Mac.  
  
"If not just think about your honeymoon location. You'll love it."  
  
"You know where we're going?" Jen questioned. "I can't get him to tell me, how did you get him to tell you?"  
  
"I have ways of making people talk." Jen looked at her. "I asked him and I promised not to tell you so he told me."  
  
"Could I get a hint so I know whether I packed for the right weather conditions?"  
  
"It's a honeymoon, you probably won't see much outside the hotel room, but if you do I'd pack for somewhere warm."  
  
"How warm?"  
  
"Warm and no more questions."  
  
"Tiner." AJ called.  
  
"Yes sir?" He said as he went into the Admiral's office.  
  
"What is this?" AJ asked holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"Without taking a closer look sir, I really couldn't say."  
  
"Then take a look." AJ handed him the page. Tiner read it.  
  
"It would appear to be an approval letter for a certificate of commendation for work done sir."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"We'll have a presentation ceremony when you get back from your honeymoon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Square away your desk and then take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Tiner stood to attention before leaving.  
  
Once he was Tiner had left the building AJ walked to the bullpen door.  
  
"Gunny, Sims my office now." AJ called. They were quickly in front of his desk stood to attention.  
  
"Reporting as ordered sir." Harriet said.  
  
"At ease." They relaxed.  
  
"Did you need something sir?" Gunny asked.  
  
"Now that the bride and groom to be are out to the building, how is the gift coming along?"  
  
"Should be here within the hour sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"I take it both of them are still in the dark?"  
  
"Yes sir as far as we know." Gunny replied.  
  
"Good. Carry on them."  
  
"Aye aye sir." The both stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"Gunny let me know if it gets here while I'm busy." Harriet told him.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I've got to go and get the Commander his bag of frozen peas now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny smiled and went back to work.  
  
TBC 


	124. Chapter 124

"Shush sweetheart." Harm said in a hushed whispered. "Don't wake Mommy, Grams and Auntie Jen." He didn't trust himself to pick her up with only one good arm.  
  
"Need some help there flyboy?" Mac asked sleepily from the bed.  
  
"Sorry I was trying not to wake you."  
  
"Harm, she's a baby, she cries. Besides she's probably going to start teething soon, which will be fun." Mac got out of bed and went and picked Abi up. "It's okay sweetheart." Abi settled instantly. "See you just needed your Mommy."  
  
"I think she just wanted to be picked up." Harm countered.  
  
"I think we should go and find some breakfast Abi while Daddy takes a shower."  
  
"You're abandoning me for food?" Harm said in mock shock.  
  
"Harm, dear, I'm pregnant, I'm hungry and I'm not nauseous, so I'm going to eat while I can."  
  
"Okay." He conceded. "Maybe Jen will want breakfast too."  
  
"Jen probably will be too nervous to eat, but I'll make her."  
  
"Or order her too." Harm corrected.  
  
"Whatever works. Here's an order for you though Commander, go take a shower. You'll be greeting people and providing directions all day. You need to be up and dressed, I'll help you change into your uniform later." Mac gave him a gentle kiss. "Now move your six sailor."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good morning Sarah." Gram said as she came into the kitchen. Mac was preparing bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages and fried bread; she was drinking a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Morning Grams." Mac smiled.  
  
"Where's my great-granddaughter this morning?"  
  
"Over there in her bouncy chair trying to put her foot in her mouth. I already feed her, now I'm making breakfast."  
  
"So I see." Grams said sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Would you like some?" Mac offered.  
  
"That would be nice dear. Make sure Jennifer eats something too."  
  
"I will, I was making her some anyway."  
  
"You may need to make her some coffee too." Grams pointed out.  
  
"I'll put some on in a few minutes." Mac replied.  
  
"Sarah can I ask you something?" Grams said.  
  
"Of course Grams."  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"What?" Mac questioned.  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. End of February." Mac replied. "How did you know?"  
  
"You haven't touched a cup of coffee since you got here and you're glowing."  
  
"You can't tell anyone. This is Jen and Jason's day we don't want to take it away from them."  
  
"I promise. I take it my grandson knows about this."  
  
"Of course. It was an accident; we hadn't planned on having more kids this soon."  
  
"God moves in mysterious ways."  
  
"So I noticed." Mac smiled.  
  
"But congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Jen?" Mac said knocking on Jen's bedroom door, she pushed it open. Jen was sat on the window seat staring out.  
  
"It's so peaceful here ma'am." Jen commented.  
  
"I know, I love it here. The Rabb family tree house is over there, Harm's grandfather built it for his dad." Mac pointed out the window. "I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"I don't think I could eat anything, I have butterflies."  
  
"You should try to eat something one because you need to keep up your energy levels and two because by 1400 you'll be hungry and we don't want to spoil the wedding with rumbling stomachs or you fainting do we?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac sat the tray down, Jen picked at the food.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's all happening so quickly." Jen said.  
  
"You want to marry Jason right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then relax and enjoy it. I'm going to take a shower, and then the bathroom is all yours."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"What for?" Mac asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
TBC 


	125. Chapter 125

Harm was out on the porch; the Admiral and Meredith had already arrived and were inside having iced-tea with Grams. The Roberts's had called to say that they would be there in thirty minutes after leaving later than planned due to AJ refusing to get out of bed. Tiner's family had called for more specific directions which Harm had been happy to supply but they wouldn't be arriving until nearer 1300 as they had further to come. So Harm was just waiting for the groom and best man to arrive.  
  
"I was expecting you hours ago." Harm said as they finally got out of the car.  
  
"We got lost sir." Gunny replied.  
  
"I thought Marines had an excellent sense of direction, or so I'm reliably informed."  
  
"Marines do sir, especially when they don't have the Navy trying to navigate." Gunny replied.  
  
"I apologised for that. It's not my fault the pages of directions got in the wrong order." Tiner protested.  
  
"He's a little nervous."  
  
"He's allowed to be." Harm patted Tiner on the back.  
  
"Have you seen Jen this morning sir?"  
  
"Yes. Mac made sure she ate breakfast, well ordered to eat breakfast, but she ate. I supposed to make sure you've eaten."  
  
"I made sure of it sir." Gunny said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"She was downstairs chatting to Grams and Meredith about which colour nail polish she should wear until about twenty minutes ago. Then she went back up stairs with Mac and Abi, something to do with rollers."  
  
"So she's okay?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"She's fine. Relax, since you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding you've banned from the house, but feel free to make use of the barn."  
  
"We brought our uniforms so as not to crease them." Gunny said. "But we'll change later."  
  
"I'm on meet and greet for a while. Tiner, your family will be around 1300, something to do with the kids, it was a bit of a scrambled line."  
  
"Thank you sir. Can you do me a favour sir?"  
  
"If it involves getting you a stiff drink, Mac would kill me."  
  
"No sir, can you give this to Jen for me?" He asked holding out a rectangular jewellery.  
  
"Of course. But you know if you give her random gifts now she's going to expect them all the time." Tiner got a scared look on his face. "Relax I'm kidding. Take a deep breath, everything will be fine, don't panic."  
  
"Don't listen to him; you can panic all you like. He was up pacing half the night before his wedding." Sturgis who had just arrived said.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said.  
  
"I'll give it to her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Tiner let's go to the barn." Gunny said.  
  
"Keep an eye on him." Harm mouthed to Gunny who nodded.  
  
"I'll come with you." Sturgis said.  
  
Bud and Harriet pulled up a few minutes later. Bud was in his summer dress whites, Harriet in a pretty summer dress and AJ was dress in pants, a shirt and a tie that he kept tugging at.  
  
"Don't you look handsome buddy?" Harm said crouching down. "Don't like the tie huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have an idea, if your Mommy says it's okay. Why don't we take the tie off and put it back on later?" Harm suggested.  
  
"Can I Mommy?" Little AJ asked looking up at Harriet.  
  
"Sure. But you have to remember to keep clean."  
  
"Thank you Mommy." Harm helped him take his tie off and handed it to Harriet.  
  
"Am I over dressed?" Bud asked.  
  
"No. We're just going to change later." Harm said. "Sturgis, Tiner and Gunny are in the barn. Women in the house, so is the Admiral but I'm sure he'll head over to the barn soon too. Grams wants to see this little guy."  
  
"Do you think she'll be able to watch him if I go up and see Jen?" Harriet asked.  
  
"She's looking forward to it. Meredith will probably help out. They're upstairs, Abi too last time I was allowed in the house."  
  
"Come AJ let's go into the house and see Uncle Harm's Grandma." Harriet suggested.  
  
"Grams..." AJ ran towards the house.  
  
"Bud..." Harm said as Bud was heading towards the barn.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"One its Harm and two try and find something comforting to say to Tiner, he's a little nervous."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	126. Chapter 126

"Knock knock." Harm tapped on the door of Jen's room. "Is everyone decent in there?"  
  
"You can come in Harm." Mac called.  
  
"How is everyone doing?" He asked.  
  
"We were just discussing the fundamental problems of law sir." Jen replied.  
  
"On your wedding day?" Harm questioned.  
  
"It was keeping my nerves at bay sir."  
  
"I like the curls." They had curled Jen's hair into corkscrew curls the top was put up with wild flowers in it the length of it fall over her shoulders, she was still dressed in her robe.  
  
"Thank you sir. How's Jason?"  
  
"He's out in the barn with Sturgis, Gunny, Bud and the Admiral."  
  
"That really didn't answer my question sir."  
  
"He's fine, little nervous, he asked me to give you this." He handed her the box.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's why people tend open these things to find."  
  
"Ignore him Jen." Mac said. "He's just trying to be funny because he's in pain. Harm why don't you go and check on Abi, she's asleep and then change I'll come and make sure that your buttons are done up in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now that he's gone. Why don't you open it?" Harriet suggested. Jen opened the box and smiled when she saw what was inside.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A silver bracelet with a four leaf clover on it." Jen pulled the bracelet out of the box to show Mac. "I can't believe he remembered that."  
  
"It's beautiful." Mac said.  
  
"What did he remember?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"It must have been months ago that I told him, but when I was about six I found this perfect four leaf clover. I'd never seen one before, so I picked it, my dad kept on trying to take it away from but I insisted on having it on in a little vase by my bed. When it finally curled up and died completely I cried for two hours straight. I still can't believe he remembered me telling him that."  
  
"It's the good ones who remember the little things." Mac said. "I'm going to get changed and help Harm do up his buttons. Any message for Jason?"  
  
"Tell him, thank you and that I love him."  
  
"Will do. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
#   
  
"Harm, they're both as nervous as hell, try not to make fun of them." Mac said as she did up the buttons of his dress jacket.  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"They're perfect. Your cover is behind you." Abi wailed. "Abi is up, so I'll get her ready take her down to Grams, go and give Jason his message and then come back and change myself."  
  
"Since I'm going to the barn I can give him a message." Harm offered.  
  
"No. I want to check on him myself."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Scoot flyboy." Mac said. Harm gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later.  
  
#  
  
"Jason, can I talk to you for a second outside?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said hesitantly and followed her out the barn. "Ma'am is everything okay."  
  
"Of course it is. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He held out his hand and it was shaking. "Don't worry you're allowed to be nervous, this is a big step."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Take a deep breath, hold it in for eight then slowly let it out." Mac suggested. He did as he was told. "You okay now?"  
  
"No, but I will be."  
  
"Jen gave me a message to give to you."  
  
"She did?" He questioned.  
  
"She said to tell you she loves you and to say thank you for the bracelet."  
  
"She liked it?"  
  
"She loved it. She couldn't believe you remembered the story."  
  
"I remembered."  
  
"You're one of the good guys Jason. Relax, enjoy it and I'll see you later."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	127. Chapter 127

Harm opened the door to Jen's room, all the guest were gathered in the middle of the field, Mac had sent him as she, Harriet and Abi left to join them.  
  
"Hi sir." Jen said turning around to face him.  
  
"Wow. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jen smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" Harm asked.  
  
"What are the clichés sir? It's now or never. Suck it up."  
  
"Is that a yes Petty Officer?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
There were hushed whispers as Jen walked up the carpet they had laid out for the occasion. She and Jason managed to stutter their way through their vows, Mac and Harriet had tears running down the face. Harm gave Mac a gentle hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I know pronoun you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As they kissed there was a round of applause and wolf whistles from their friends and family.  
  
"Congratulations." Harm said as he gave Jen a hug.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"It was beautiful." Mac said wiping her eyes, she held Abi on her hips. Abi held her hands out to Jen.  
  
"Come here sweetheart." Mac let Jen take her. "Hey, don't you look pretty? Yes, you do."  
  
"Congratulations Jen." Harriet and Bud came over.  
  
"Thank you ma'am, sir." Jen smiled.  
  
"You look great Jen." Bud commented.  
  
"Thank you sir." She beamed.  
  
"So where's Jason?" Harriet asked.  
  
"He was talking to his brother a minute ago." Abi tried to grab at her bracelet. "Yes it's a four leaf clover Abi, isn't it pretty?" Mac smiled.  
  
"It's not to play with sweetheart." Mac said. "Let me take her."  
  
"I'm okay with her for a while if that's okay with you ma'am."  
  
"Sure." Mac agreed. "If that's what you want."  
  
"Come Abi let's go say hello to my new in-laws." Jen took Abi with her and went to see some of the other guests.  
  
"Why did she take Abi?" Harm questioned.  
  
"She's only met Jason's family once before, she's a little nervous." Mac explained. "I think she wants Abi as a defence mechanism."  
  
"I see." Harm replied.  
  
"It was a beautiful ceremony." Harriet said.  
  
"It really was."  
  
"What are you doing for a clerk while Jen is on honeymoon?" Bud asked.  
  
"I've got a temp, a Petty Officer Hollis, if you need anything call me directly, I don't know how helpful he's going to be."  
  
"If do need any help Mac, let me know, I can always find you someone else to help out." Harriet offered.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"And who is this?" Jason's mother Maggie asked.  
  
"This is my goddaughter Abigail." Jen said, bouncing Abi slightly.  
  
"Isn't she precious?" Maggie took Abi's hand.  
  
"I think so." Jen smiled as Abi cooed.  
  
"So when can I be expecting some more grandchildren?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I think it's going to have to wait until Jason is through OCS, it probably won't be practical until then." Jen said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Jen..." Sturgis interrupted.  
  
"Commander." Jen said relieved. "Maggie have you met Commander Sturgis Turner, sir, this is Maggie, Jason's Mom?"  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Maggie said.  
  
"You too ma'am." Sturgis said. "I just wanted say congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"My Dad sends you his best wishes and congratulations. He's got you a gift too but he wants to give it to you himself."  
  
"Would you thank the Chaplin for us?" Jen asked.  
  
"Of course. Hey baby." He said to Abi. "How is my goddaughter doing?"  
  
"I think she likes all the people sir." Jen replied. "Don't you Abi?"  
  
"Where did she lose her parents too?"  
  
"The Commander and the Colonel were talking to Lieutenant Sims and Lieutenant Roberts sir."  
  
"Thanks do you want me to take her?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No sir, I'm fine."  
  
"I'll see you later. It's was nice to meet you Mrs Tiner."  
  
"You too Commander." Maggie replied. "Who exactly are Abigail's parents?"  
  
"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, who I'm clerk of court for and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." Jen replied. "I met them a couple of years ago when the Commander was assigned to defend me, it was nearly Christmas and they couldn't find me anywhere to put me, so he and the Colonel had me under joint custody over the holidays. It's thanks to them I turned my life around realised I actually did want to be in the Navy not just because a told it was this or jail and after I got out the brig, I got on with my life and got to be legal man on the Seahawk."  
  
"You were in the brig?" Maggie questioned.  
  
"Yes." Jen said. "I should go and find Jason, I'll see you later." Jen turned and left, when she located Jason she walked over sighing, he was talking to Gunny.  
  
"Hi. Everything okay?"  
  
"I just told your Mom I was in the brig. You didn't tell her?"  
  
"I didn't think I need to." Jason replied. "Don't worry she'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so." Abi tugged at her hair. "No Abi." Jen picked her up and held her in the air and pulled her in and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"She's a sweet kid." Gunny said.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably take her back to her parents. Can you get me a drink?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Jason gave her a kiss and went to get her a drink.  
  
TBC 


	128. Chapter 128

"Right." The Admiral clunked his glass. "I know you decided you didn't want any speeches, you just wanted a simple party with your friends and family, but I feel it's my duty to say a few words."  
  
"Go ahead sir." Jen said. "Wouldn't be a wedding without speeches."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." AJ said. "I'll keep this short. I just wanted to say that we're all very proud of you and wish you the best of luck and hope that you're very happy together. I'd also like to take this opportunity to remind everyone else that JAG Headquarters is not your own personal dating service and that Admiral's privilege only extends so far." There was a chuckle from the military members of the group. "So everyone please raise your glass to Jennifer and Jason. Congratulations."  
  
"Jennifer and Jason." Everyone echoed.  
  
"One other order of business while I have your attention." AJ said. "We weren't sure what to get you for a wedding present, but Lieutenant Sims came up with a suggestion. Using the Rabb family connections, without the Commander's knowledge, we got you this." Gunny and Harriet bought over the large rectangular gift.  
  
Jen and Jason pulled off the paper.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Jen said.  
  
"It really is. Thank you everyone." Jason said.  
  
"What is it?" Harm asked. Jason turned the frame around to reveal a painting of the Lincoln Memorial at sunset. "Francis Jacobson?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Very good Commander." AJ replied.  
  
"How did you know that buddy?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"My mother owns the art gallery." Harm replied.  
  
"Trish made sure he had a good appreciation for the arts." Grams added. "Right down to the time she took him the ballet."  
  
"Ballet?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss that." Harm replied.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Grams said.  
  
"Besides which it's signed in the bottom left hand corner."  
  
"Very observant Harm." Sturgis said.  
  
"Good qualities for a pilot and a lawyer." AJ added.  
  
"Sir, I think it's a whole other thing that makes them choose people as pilots." Mac said. "Namely..."  
  
"Ego." Jen finished for her. Harm looked at her. "Sorry sir."  
  
"For that I think I should make a speech." Harm said. "Since I was asked to stand in for the father of the bride, I believe you are all owed a father of the bride speech."  
  
"Should I be worried?" Jen whispered to Mac.  
  
"He pulled it off the internet before we left work yesterday, just in case." Mac replied.  
  
"We all got you traditional gifts too." Harriet whispered to Jen. "But we left them at home we thought it would be easier than having to carry them back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Harm started. "I appropriated this speech for such an occasion, I may not agree with all the sentiments, but never the less it does seem appropriate. Here goes. A marriage certificate is very much like a blank lottery ticket. It carries the anticipation of a rosy future. Everything always perfect from now on. At the time of acquiring it however, there is nothing to distinguish the jackpot winner from an out-and-out no- hoper! Jason and Jen, like a lottery, a marriage requires input from you.  
  
Like a lottery it all depends on the selections or decisions that you make. Unlike a lottery having made the initial decisions, you can't just sit back and wait to see if your prize has come up. Marriage is a participation game and requires love, attention and constant tweaking and fine tuning. I believe that marriage will teach Jason, loyalty, self-restraint, and control. It will develop in him a sense of fair play..... and many other qualities.....which he probably wouldn't have needed if he had stayed single! Seriously though, as someone with some experience of marriage, I would like to warn this beginner here about what he'll be up against.  
  
You must consider the words of Oscar Wilde, "Women are meant to be loved, not understood"  
  
Jason....Now that you are married, Jen will always have the last word in any argument - any word that you come out with afterwards is by default, the start of a whole new argument! Remember, when you buy her flowers ...it PROVES you're guilty. (But of course, beware the far more serious consequences of not buying her flowers!) Remember to put the seat down after you. And always remember those two invaluable words "Yes Dear" I wish you a wonderful marriage, and I hope you have a really great honeymoon, which, Jason you will find is the period between "I do" and "You'd better" And finally, please be all upstanding and join me in a toast; Jason and Jennifer." Harm finished.  
  
"Jason and Jennifer." Everyone echoed.  
  
"That was a nice speech sir." Jason said.  
  
"The Commander's not the only who can appropriate a speech just in case the occasion arose." Gunny said. Ladies and Gentlemen, let me begin by putting Jason out of his misery.  
Jason, I want you to know that I thought about taking a rattle around in your closet and bringing out a few skeletons.  
But it's not going to happen. That's not what this is all about.  
So sorry, folks. I won't be mentioning the special name his friends in the chess club had for him.  
I won't be mentioning what he did when he was eleven that scandalized the neighbours.  
And whatever he's done with rubber chickens in the past...well that's his own business. Well I would mention those stories if I actually knew they were true, but I've been shield from them. I just wanted to say Jen you look beautiful and if Jason ever does anything to hurt you, you have plenty of people who would willing to take him out, people willing to defend them and a couple of judges who would say it was justifiable." Jen smiled. "Congratulations guys. Be happy."  
  
There was a round of applause.  
  
"I just thought of one final thing before we finish this impromptu set of speeches." AJ said. "We'll be expecting you at your desks no later than 0830 a week Monday."  
  
"Aye aye sir." They both said.  
  
TBC 


	129. Chapter 129

"Uh huh." Mac groaned, it had been several weeks since the wedding and Jen and Jason had returned from their honeymoon in Maui, Harm and Mac had celebrated their anniversary with a quiet dinner while Bud and Harriet babysat. Faith had started working at JAG and seemed to be fitting in well.  
  
"What's up?" Harm asked as he came into the bedroom, he was holding Abi while Mac was getting ready. They got a system of Harm getting up first and getting Abi ready so Mac could have a few extra minutes in bed, then Mac would feed her while Harm got ready.  
  
"The button popped off the back of my skirt." Mac replied.  
  
"I'm sure you can sew it back on." Harm replied.  
  
"I had a tough enough time doing it up as it is. I've put on more weight than when I was three months pregnant with Abi."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're not having morning sickness?" Harm suggested. "Your body is retaining the extra calories as it would if you were."  
  
"Harm, that really isn't very helpful." Mac said as she went to the closet and found another skirt. "Good thing I kept all my maternity uniforms."  
  
"Umm. Maybe you can ask the doctor about it when you see her today." Harm suggested. "It's probably just normal pregnancy stuff."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I really did want to come with you." Harm said. "But..."  
  
"You're going to be stuck in court all day. I know. It's just a check up and they'll be plenty of other opportunities for you to come with me. It's okay." Mac did up the skirt and flattened it out over her stomach. "But if I end up like a beach whale you're getting lots of grief."  
  
"When don't I?" He teased.  
  
"Come here sweetheart." Mac took Abi from him. "I'm going to tell Jen today."  
  
"Good, I still would have thought you would have told her weeks ago."  
  
"There wasn't anything affecting how I was doing my job. So I just never got around to it. I'll tell her today and when we get home tonight we'll call Trish."  
  
"You know she'll be ecstatic." Harm said as he slipped his undershirt on.  
  
"Yes. Come Abi let's go and get some food Mommy's hungry."  
  
"When aren't you?" Harm muttered as tradition.  
  
"Jen, can you come into my office? There is something I need to talk to you about before we go to court."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen followed her into the office.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. I should have told you a while ago, I was going to tell you when you got back from your honeymoon, but I just never got around to it."  
  
"You're pregnant." Jen said.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Mac just realised what Jen had said. "You knew?"  
  
"Ma'am, you haven't had a cup of coffee in almost two months. You developed a taste for chips and dip. It's been obvious for a while."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me outright?" Mac asked.  
  
"But it was up to you to tell me. By the way congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How far along are you?" Jen asked.  
  
"Three months, I have a doctor's appointment at 1215 so I'm going to recess from 1100 to 1500. If there is a problem and I'm not back by 1430."  
  
"Tell them that there is a problem and you'll reconvene tomorrow at 0900." Jen replied.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Don't be ma'am. Would you like some ginger tea before court?" Jen offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm okay for now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	130. Chapter 130

A/N Ff.net keeps deleteing the squiggle i use to signal a change of scene so i'm changing to something else now.

"Colonel, I have a cancelled appointment, since you're early why don't you come in now?" Dr O'Brien suggested.  
  
"Thank you." Mac entered the office and sat down in the chair.  
  
"So how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness, dizziness?"  
  
"A bit of nausea, nothing else." Mac replied.  
  
"Why don't you slip your jacket off and we'll take your blood pressure? Dr O'Brien suggested. Mac did as she was asked. "So where's Harm?"  
  
"He's in court today, since we haven't really told anyone yet he couldn't get out of it. I'm in the middle of a court martial right now; I had to recess it for a few hours to come here."  
  
"Then we won't keep you very long." The doctor smiled. "Your blood pressure is fine. Any other problems or concerns?"  
  
"I've put on more weight at this stage than I did when I was pregnant with Abi; I bust the button on my skirt this morning." Mac replied.  
  
"Since you're here well do a quick sonogram, check everything is okay and see if we can get you a more accurate date than late February."  
  
"Only if I can get pictures, Harm's going to hate missing that."  
  
"Of course."  
  
A few minutes later they had the sonogram set up.  
  
"I think I've found the reason for the extra weight gain Colonel."

#  
  
"Hey Ninja girl." Harm said as he saw Mac as he got back to his office she was writing him a note.  
  
"Harm." She said jumping slightly. "I thought you were in court."  
  
"Half hour recess, Kelfman got an urgent phone call she had to take. So how did it go?"  
  
"Good. I was leaving you a note and a couple of things." She held out a gift bag to him.  
  
"You bought me a gift." He sat down. He opened the bag and pulled out a name book. "I thought we'd already settled on Jacob and Calleigh."  
  
"We need to pick more." Mac replied.  
  
"Why did you change your mind?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No we just need to pick more. Dr O'Brien found out the reason for me putting on the extra weight."  
  
"So it's not that you're not having morning sickness?" He questioned.  
  
"No. She did a sonogram; I'm due February 20th by the way."  
  
"That's not explaining the extra names." Mac handed him the sonogram picture.  
  
"I was going to leave you this too."  
  
"I was never good at picking out babies from scans this early."  
  
"Well as it turns out we're getting two for the price of one it should be easier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is baby one, and that's baby two." Mac pointed out on the scan picture.  
  
"Two? Twins?" Harm spluttered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I'd stay and we could talk about this but I'm due back in court in a few minutes, everything is fine, everyone is fine and if you want to tell people go ahead. But I've got to go."  
  
"Okay." Harm was still a little stunned.  
  
"We'll talk at home."

#

"Harm, do you think we could discuss a deal before we go back to court?" Sturgis ask. Harm was staring at the scan photo. "Harm." Sturgis walked in further to the office. "Harm." He said slightly stronger.  
  
"What?" Harm said. "Sorry Sturgis, did you say something?  
  
"I want to discuss a deal, what are you looking at?" Harm handed him the photo. "Couldn't you find a better picture of Abi? One with her in maybe?"  
  
"Read the date." Harm suggested.  
  
"That's today. Mac's pregnant again?"  
  
"Yeah, three months."  
  
"Congratulations." Sturgis said. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Two months ago." Harm replied.  
  
"Why were you staring into space at the scan photo?"  
  
"She went to see the doctor earlier, since we were in court I couldn't go with her. She was concerned she put on a little too much weight so far, turns out it twins."  
  
"Wow, twins."  
  
"Yeah. So a deal?"  
  
"Yes... I was hoping we could hammer something out."  
  
"I'm open to offers."  
  
TBC 


	131. Chapter 131

"What do you think of the name Zachary, Abi?" Mac asked as she bounced Abi on her knee while reading the name book trying to pass the time until Harm got home. "Zachary Matthew after your Great Uncle Matt."  
  
"I like it." Harm said. Mac was slightly startled as she hadn't heard him come in.  
  
"Hi, what was that?" She turned to the door to the kitchen.  
  
"I like Zachary Matthew. It's a good solid name. Uncle Matt would be proud."  
  
"Why did you come in back door?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I bought some groceries. You should eat more protein."  
  
"When did you find time to find that out, you had to be back in court?"  
  
"Sturgis and I managed to work out an amiable deal, Helfman went for it. End court martial."  
  
"I see. Well since you're up how about some milk? Abi you want some milk too?" Mac asked. Abi gave her a drooly smile.  
  
"Two milks coming up." He returned a few minutes later with a warm bottle for Abi and a glass of milk for Mac. "So how is your court martial going?"  
  
"It's going." Mac said before Harm took Abi to give her the bottle. "It's going to be long and boring."  
  
"Just what the doctor ordered." Harm smiled.  
  
"No the doctor order lots of tests on the blood she took, just to be sure."  
  
"What else did she say other than it was twins?"  
  
"She gave me a whole lot of pamphlets to read, and she said to call her if either of us had any questions."  
  
"I take it you've read some of them, give me a quick run down of what I need to know."  
  
"Even though they are due February 20th twins can come a lot earlier. Twins are deemed a higher risk pregnancy, so nearer the end I'll have a lot more ultrasounds and blood tests to check that they are both growing properly. There is a higher risk of pre-eclampsia, gestation diabetes, pre-term labour. That's no including how we're going to cope with twins, a one year old and two military careers."  
  
"I guess we take it as it comes."  
  
"I did have an idea that seems like the only logical solution, so I could still get to do some work, even if I can't work full time."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Whenever the doctor recommends it I'll start my maternity leave, I'll take the whole time allowed."  
  
"That makes sense." Harm agreed.  
  
"After it's over with both the Admirals approval, go back limited duty maybe two days a week, to take care of the general day to day warrant signing, or mediation, basically anything that doesn't involve Article 32 hearings or Courts Martial. Once they are six months go back full time, because it will be more practical with getting them all to day care, full time then."  
  
"Sounds reasonable. Do you think Morris will go for it?"  
  
"Warrant signing and mediation take up lots of docket time that could be more practically used. If I took care of it, they could probably manage."  
  
"You don't want to consider going into the reserves?" Harm offered.  
  
"Harm, I like working and as much as I love our kids, I have to keep doing something, if it makes me sound like a bad mother, then it does. But this is what I need to do for me."  
  
"Then as long as the Admirals approve it go for it. By the way how did Jen take the news?"  
  
"She already guessed I was pregnant when I told her this morning. I thought I'd hold of telling her about it being twins until after we had talked."  
  
"Oh." Harm said with a slight tone.  
  
"Who did you tell?" Mac asked.  
  
"You said I could tell people." Harm pointed out in his defence.  
  
"I know I did. Who did you tell?"  
  
"Sturgis, he came in while I was looking at the scan photo to discuss the deal."  
  
"Sturgis is fine, he won't mention it anyone. I'll talk to Admiral Morris after the staff meeting on Wednesday and I'll tell Harriet and Jen at lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Do you want me to tell the Admiral?" Harm offered. "I've got to see him tomorrow morning anyway."  
  
"If you like, saves me from doing it."  
  
"Then that leaves family." Harm pointed out.  
  
"I've already written a letter to Uncle Matt. Grams knows I'm pregnant anyway, so she can probably wait a few days. You should call Trish and Frank, you can e-mail Sergei tomorrow."  
  
"What about Tiner and Faith?" Harm asked.  
  
"Jen will tell Jason and Faith, she'll find out eventually so it's up to you, but I like her. It was probably Admiral Chegwidden made her your partner."  
  
"It's probably because I'm married and he doesn't have to worry about me."  
  
"Or the fact that you always get the female partners." Mac pointed out.  
  
"That too." Harm grinned.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner." Mac said pushing herself up off the couch.  
  
"I can do it." Harm offered.  
  
"I'm up and Abi needs sometime with her daddy."  
  
TBC 


	132. Chapter 132

"So what are you making?" Harm asked coming into the kitchen. Abi had finished her bottle and had fallen asleep.  
  
"Risotto." Mac replied. "I felt like stirring something. Where is Abi?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"So are you going to call Trish?" Mac asked.  
  
"She won't be back from the gallery yet." Harm replied. "Time difference."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What kind of risotto?" Harm asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Tomato." Mac replied. "It's all vegetarian."  
  
"Good." Harm wrapped an arm around her and let his hand settle on her stomach, he put the other hand on top of hers. "Let me help." He dropped a kiss on the side of her neck.  
  
"I don't think you and I have the same definition of helping." Mac said.  
  
"But my definition is more fun."  
  
"Probably but you forgot to take two things into account."  
  
"And what are they?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay." Harm started to step away.  
  
"Don't move, this feels nice." Mac put a hand on his arm around her stomach. "Besides I'm not saying no, I'm just saying wait until after I've eaten and Abi is in bed."  
  
"I can handle that." Harm kissed her neck again. Mac turned around and kissed him.  
  
"And after you have called Trish." Mac added.  
  
"She can wait to find out she is going to be a grandmother again." He kissed her again.  
  
"Harm." Mac groaned. "Move." She clamped her hand over mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I guess the morning sickness finally struck." Harm muttered turning down the heat on the risotto and covering it before going after Mac. "Sarah honey, are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll be alright." Harm said rubbing her back.  
  
"You try being pregnant." Mac said. "Then tell me everything will be alright."  
  
"You know I would if I could." Harm replied.  
  
"No you wouldn't." Mac retorted. "Men would die at the sign of period cramps, sure they would enjoy the getting pregnant part but after that they wouldn't cope."  
  
"Probably." Harm agreed.  
  
"What did you do with my risotto?" Mac asked.  
  
"I turned the heat down and put the lid on it."  
  
"Go and finish cooking it I'm still hungry." Mac said.  
  
"I thought you would have lost your appetite."  
  
"No. I'll be down in a minute. I just need to wash up."  
  
"Okay." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Yell if you need me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"This is really good." Mac said as she ate.  
  
"It would probably be better if you didn't wolf it down." Harm remarked.  
  
"I'm so hungry." Mac thought for a second and got up and went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of yoghurt. She poured some into a bowl as Harm watched her slightly confused. But not commenting. Mac put the carton back in the fridge and walked back over the table. She put her fork in the risotto and then in the yoghurt and then put it in her mouth. Harm cringed. "What?" Mac asked looking at her face.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"They put natural yoghurt with rice dishes all the time."  
  
"But that's strawberry." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Same difference. Do we have any taco shells?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes. Cupboard above the cutlery drawer." Harm replied. Mac went and got the shells. Loaded it up with risotto and then covered it in yoghurt and bit into it.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Do you want to try some?"  
  
"No, I'm okay with just plain risotto thanks."  
  
"If you say so." Mac smiled.  
  
TBC 


	133. Chapter 133

"Jen are you free for lunch today?" Mac asked as she went through her post.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"You're not having lunch with Jason?" Mac questioned.  
  
"He has to drop his extra credit assignment off at lunch today. It's the last assignment for the year." Jen replied. "Besides our lunch breaks never usually tend to collide."  
  
"Good so you can have lunch with me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"I'll call Harriet and invite her too."  
  
"Did you call Mrs Burnett yet?" Jen asked.  
  
"Harm called her last night, after I finally got morning sickness."  
  
"Oh, you were doing pretty well with the morning sickness until now."  
  
"Yeah." Mac said.  
  
"How did she take it?"  
  
"She screamed for at least ten minutes. She's happy she's going to come out the end of January to help out for a while."  
  
"That's a good idea. Courts at 0900."  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
#  
  
"This was a good idea ma'am." Harriet said as they sat out in the sun eating lunch.  
  
"Actually I had an ulterior motive for inviting you." Mac admitted. "There's something I wanted to tell you both, Jen knows some of this but not all of."  
  
"There's something I need to tell you to." Harriet added.  
  
"I don't have anything to tell anyone, just so you know ma'am." Jen stated.  
  
"Harriet, why don't you go first?" Mac suggested.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Harriet said.  
  
"Congratulations ma'am." Jen instantly said.  
  
"That's what I was going to say too." Mac added.  
  
"You're pregnant too?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Congratulations." Harriet said.  
  
"You too. When did you find out?" Mac asked.  
  
"At the weekend. I saw the doctor last night after work for confirmation. I'm two months; I'm going to see the Admiral after lunch."  
  
"How did Bud take the news?" Mac questioned.  
  
"He toppled back into a chair." Harriet replied. "What about you?"  
  
"Three months, but I've know for two. The Admiral knows, but we thought we'd keep it quiet for a while just in case, and we didn't want to over shadow Jen's wedding."  
  
"How did Harm take the news?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"You never did tell me that ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"I'd gone to see the doctor about getting the contraceptive shot they did the test just in case, and it came up positive. I wasn't exactly sure how to tell Harm, so I wrote it on cards, and sort of flipped through to the relevant one, the Admiral came in to demand to know why Harm told Jason that the Admiral would have to wait a few minutes for him to come and see him. That's when he found out. But that's not exactly all."  
  
"Is this the something to do with the reason you looked a little spaced when you got back from the doctors office yesterday ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes. It turns out I'm having twins."  
  
"Wow." Harriet said. "How did Harm take that?"  
  
"Surprisingly well after he got over the shock. It just means there are going to have to be some more practical changes in our lives."  
  
"With you both on maternity leave at the same time, I can help out in the office." Jen asked. "Help keep things running."  
  
"Thanks Jen. That does sound like a practical solution." Harriet replied. "I could suggest it to the Admiral. Colonel what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds like a practical solution. Doesn't hurt that you'll be closer to Jason either?" Mac winked at her.  
  
"No ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
"So have you had any odd cravings yet?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I had risotto on taco shells with strawberry yoghurt on for dinner last night." Mac said.  
  
"That actually sounds nice." Harriet said.  
  
"At the moment, I think it's basically strawberries and chips." Mac continued.  
  
"Not bad for cravings." Harriet said. "I'm waiting for them to hit."  
  
"The Admiral is going have a fit." Jen muttered.  
  
"I'm going to have a fit about what Petty Officer?" A voice from behind her asked.  
  
"Sorry sir." Jen said getting to her feet; Mac and Harriet started to get up.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." AJ said.  
  
"Er..." Jen looked at Mac and Harriet for support.  
  
"Sir, have you talked to Commander Rabb this morning?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes." He didn't know if Harriet and Jen knew.  
  
"It's okay they know sir." Mac replied.  
  
"Congratulations, it's going to make things interesting."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But I don't think that is what the Petty Officer was talking about."  
  
"No sir." Harriet said. "I was coming to see you after lunch."  
  
"What about Lieutenant?" AJ questioned.  
  
"I'm pregnant too." Harriet replied. AJ didn't say anything.  
  
"Congratulations to you too Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"You're not pregnant too are you Petty Officer?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. I'm going back to my office to draft a memo about inter-office dating." As he left the women bit their lips not to laugh out loud.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I had to add Harriet being pregnant with Jimmy at some point just because I liked the fact that Bud managed to slip the fact that they had named him James Kirk past her. 


	134. Chapter 134

"Lieutenant I understand congratulations are in order." AJ said coming to where Bud and Harm were talking to the Admiral.  
  
"For what sir?" Bud asked slightly confused.  
  
"I talked to Harriet who informed me."  
  
"I didn't think she was talking to you until after lunch sir." Bud replied.  
  
"I ran into her having lunch with Mac and Jennifer." AJ replied.  
  
"Congratulations on what Bud?" Harm asked.  
  
"You may as well tell him Bud." AJ prompted.  
  
"Harriet's pregnant." Bud told Harm.  
  
"Commander you may as well share your news too." AJ prompted again.  
  
"Mac's pregnant too." Harm paused before adding. "With twins."  
  
"Wow." Bud said.  
  
"There you are Admiral." Faith said coming over. "Sir, I was wondering you had time this afternoon there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"If it's not to tell me you're dating someone in the office or pregnant, talk to Tiner." AJ said before heading back to his office.  
  
"What was all that about?" Faith asked.  
  
"Mac and Harriet are both pregnant." Harm replied.  
  
"Congratulations, both of you." Faith said.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"Thanks." Harm added.  
  
"Are we having a gathering no one informed me of?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I was just congratulating the Commander and the Lieutenant sir." Faith replied.  
  
"On what?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Sims both being pregnant." Faith said before Bud or Harm could say anything.  
  
"Harriet too? Congratulations."  
  
"You knew about the Colonel?" Bud questioned.  
  
"I told him yesterday." Harm replied.  
  
"Major Williams, the Admiral is free at 1500 for twenty minutes." Tiner came over to the group.  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." Faith said.  
  
"Tiner, you're good with the scuttlebutt. Make sure everyone knows Mac and Harriet are pregnant." Harm said. "It'll save us some trouble announcing it. Bud we should move this into my office."  
  
"Yes sir." Bud followed Harm to his office.  
  
#  
  
"Colonel, Lieutenant. Congratulations." One of the Petty Officers who worked in the office said as Mac, Harriet and Jen stepped out of the elevator and he stepped in. Mac and Harriet looked at each other.  
  
"Congratulations ma'ams." Another said as they walked by.  
  
"Okay, the only person who knew I was pregnant when I went to lunch was Bud." Harriet said.  
  
"I think our husbands have some explaining to do." Mac said. "Jen I still have ten minutes left until we're set to resume. If I'm not back, tell them there will be a short delay."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"Congratulations Colonel, congratulations Lieutenant." Another Petty Officer said when they got to the bullpen.  
  
"Yeah thanks, where are Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts?" Mac asked.  
  
"Commander Rabb's office." He replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mac said as she stomped over to Harm's office Harriet hot on her heals. She swung the door open then slammed it shut once both of them were inside.  
  
"Hormones." Someone muttered.  
  
"Hi." Harm said.  
  
"Would you care to explain the fact that everyone knows we're pregnant now when no one did an hour ago?" Mac demanded.  
  
"Bud you were the only one who knew when I went to lunch." Harriet added.  
  
"By the way congratulations Harriet." Harm said.  
  
"You too ma'am." Bud said to Mac.  
  
"Forget about congratulations for now." Mac stated. "We'd like an explanation."  
  
"We'll the Admiral came in and congratulated me." Bud said. "And Commander Rabb asked what for and the Admiral told me to tell him."  
  
"He told me to tell Bud too." Harm added.  
  
"That doesn't explain everyone knowing." Harriet said.  
  
"Then Faith came over to talk to the Admiral and he told her to talk to Tiner about finding some time, only if she wasn't pregnant or dating someone in the office." Harm explained.  
  
"She needed an explanation so the Commander told her. Then Commander Turner came over." Bud continued.  
  
"Then Tiner, so I just told him to pass the information around the scuttlebutt." Harm concluded.  
  
"So you're to blame?" Mac stated blankly. "It would have been nice for you to consult us."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"No." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am, this can't be good for our blood pressure." Harriet pointed out.  
  
"I have to be back in court anyway." Mac said. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"Harriet." Bud tried.  
  
"Later Bud. I have to get back to work." They both left.  
  
"Good thing I've got a spare room." Harm muttered.  
  
"It looks like your paying more penance sir if you sleep on the couch." Bud said.  
  
"I'll take that under advisement Lieutenant."  
  
TBC 


	135. Chapter 135

"Is something wrong with Mac?" Sturgis asked after Harm came out his office.  
  
"She's a little mad."  
  
"You know what is worse than a Marine judge?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"A pissed Marine judge?" Harm questioned.  
  
"A pissed pregnant Marine judge." Sturgis corrected.  
  
"I can't do anything about it until later." Harm paused. "Word to the wise, avoid Harriet too."  
  
#  
  
"Everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked when they came out of court later that day.  
  
"Yes. I'm done being mad, it's bad for my health." Mac replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Let's get the paperwork out the way. Bring in the pre-trial reports; I want to go over them again."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Did you want to return the call to the agent at NCIS too?"  
  
"I forgot about that. Call him back right away." Mac instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
#  
  
"Yes... yes... no... that's a little sketchy information. I'm going to need more." Mac rubbed her head. She had been on the phone with the NCIS agent for twenty minutes. "And you can't bring the evidence here.... no I understand that. I'll have to arrange for my husband to pick my daughter up from day care and I'll come over now.... yes." Mac hung up. "Jen?" Mac called.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"We're going to NCIS for a couple of hours." Mac replied.  
  
"What about Abi?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Can you call Harm for me? Tell him I need you to pick her up. I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Can I tell him the reason?"  
  
"Just tell him I have to work late; I'll be home when I'm done."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
#  
  
Jen tried to call Harm's office and got no response. So she dialled Jason.  
  
"JAG headquarters, Petty Officer Tiner speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Jason it's me, I have to work late, but that's not why I called. Do you know where I can find Commander Rabb he's not answering his phone?" Jen asked.  
  
"He's right here, waiting to see the Admiral." Jason replied.  
  
"I have a message for him, can I speak to him?"  
  
"Wait a second." She heard him tell Harm that she needed to speak to him.  
  
"What's up Jen?" Harm asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to tell you that she needs you pick up Abi from day care. She has to work late."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"She asked me to tell you that she'll be home when she can and she needs you to pick Abi up." Jen replied not answering his question.  
  
"She couldn't tell me herself?" Harm questioned.  
  
"She's in the bathroom sir and we have to leave right away."  
  
"Going where?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I can't tell you that sir. I have to go." Jen hung up.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen grabbed her purse.  
  
"We'll take the corvette. Harm will need the baby seat."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	136. Chapter 136

A/N: Short cross over with Navy NCIS, but only for this chapter.  
  
"Can I help you Colonel?" One of the guards at NCIS asked.  
  
"We're here to see Agent Gibbs." Mac replied.  
  
"Does he know you're coming Colonel ...?"  
  
"Mackenzie and this is Petty Officer Coates." Mac supplied. "Yes he does know we're coming."  
  
"I'll just let him know you're here ma'am."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Gibbs said as he came down to see greet her. "Jethro Gibbs." They shook hands.  
  
"This is my aid Petty Officer Coates." Mac introduced Jen.  
  
"Petty Officer. If you'll come with me." Gibbs led them to his area of the office. "This is Agent Dinozzio and Agent Todd."  
  
"Hello." Kate said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and Petty Officer Coates." Gibbs introduced them.  
  
"Hi." Tony said with his normal flirty tone.  
  
"Ignore him." Kate suggested.  
  
"Kate I'm hurt." Tony said in mock pain.  
  
"Don't worry we have a policy for men who step over the boundaries." Mac said. "Right Jen?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Handcuff them to the fantail or each other or the nearest heavy object." Jen replied. "Then we don't tell our husband's because they tend to get jealous and want to do something about it."  
  
"I like how you think." Kate smiled.  
  
"Now the introductions are over, Agent Gibbs I'm going to need to see this evidence if you want the search warrant issued." Mac said.  
  
"We have evidence that the drugs are being stored in the barracks. But we need to complete a locker inspection for every member of the platoon." Gibbs explained.  
  
"Which is an invasion of privacy. I'm going to need more evidence to prove that the drugs are there." Mac corrected.  
  
"How about two dead bodies?" Tony questioned.  
  
"Dead bodies, no one mentioned dead bodies." Mac said.  
  
"Come with us." Gibbs said and they all headed for the elevator. "Ducky." Gibbs said when they entered Ducky's realm.  
  
"Jethro. I see you brought guests." Ducky said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, Petty Officer Coates. Dr Donald Mallard, Ducky."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Jen said.  
  
"I wish it were under better circumstances." Ducky said. "This is Private Dwayne Hutton and Private George Jackson." Ducky introduced the dead bodies on the slabs.  
  
Mac's face paled when she looked at the bodies.  
  
"Do you have a bathroom?" She turned and ran out the door.  
  
"And I thought Marines were supposed to have strong constitutions." Tony joked.  
  
"With all due respect, shut the hell up." Jen said. "Her constitution is normal just fine, she just happens to be pregnant. If you'll excuse me someone should go and check on her." Jen turned and went in the direction Mac had.  
  
"Nice one Dinozzio." Kate said. "Real smooth."  
  
"We need her to give us the warrant." Gibbs said. "So like the Petty Officer said, shut the hell up."  
  
"How was I supposed to know she was pregnant?" Tony protested.  
  
"It's a little thing called having tact. I'm going to see if she needs some water or ginger beer and crackers." Kate said.  
  
"Bring her up to Abby." Gibbs suggested.  
  
"On it."  
  
"Is she the same Mackenzie who got accidentally mixed up in that thing with Powell?" Ducky asked once Kate had left.  
  
"Yes." Gibbs replied. "She married that Commander Rabb, the one who is a lawyer and a pilot."  
  
"I've heard good things about her." Ducky replied.  
  
"Me too. Let's take this to Abby." Gibbs said.  
  
#  
  
"Can I get you anything Colonel?" Kate asked. "A glass of water, ginger beer?"  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you." Mac said.  
  
"We'll go up to the lab. Probably easier on the stomach." Kate smiled.  
  
"Good." Mac said.  
  
"Petty Officer just ignore Dinozzio he maybe good at his job but he has the attitude of a fourteen year in heat."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"You don't need to call me ma'am, Kate's fine. Another little tip, don't call Gibbs sir, he hates it."  
  
#  
  
"Abby, Colonel Mackenzie, Petty Officer Coates." Gibbs introduced them.  
  
"Abby's a great name." Mac said.  
  
"Yours?" Abby questioned.  
  
"My daughter's." Mac replied.  
  
"Keep calling her Abi, she'll hate you if you call her Abigail all the time." Abby advised.  
  
"We do anyway." Mac corrected. "I have a tendency to answering everyone calling me Mac rather than Sarah."  
  
"Can we get back to the warrant?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Do you have anything to provide a reasonable suspicion that these drugs are in those barracks?" Mac asked.  
  
"Abby?" Gibbs prompted.  
  
"I ran tests on both our dead Marines blood. They both tested positive for a mix of cocaine and heroin and a substance I haven't been able to identify as of yet." Abby replied.  
  
"So they went out and partied together, bought drugs from the same dealer, but what makes you think they are in the barracks?" Mac questioned.  
  
"They've both been restricted to barracks for the last two weeks as punishment for getting into a fight."  
  
"Jen." Mac prompted. Jen took a sheet of paper out of her bag and handed it to Mac. "Do you have a pen?" Abby handed her one. "Don't make me regret signing this." Mac signed her name with a flourish and handed it to Gibbs.  
  
"Thank you Colonel." Gibbs said.  
  
TBC 


	137. Chapter 137

Harm made flying noises as he pretended to fly Abi around the room.  
  
"Isn't she a little young for flying lessons?" Mac asked, she had been stood in the doorway watching since she came in.  
  
"She's a Rabb; she's never too young to learn to fly. It's in her blood."  
  
"Heaven help me." Mac muttered.  
  
"What's in the cup?" Harm asked looking at the takeaway drinks container.  
  
"Strawberry milkshake. They made it with real milk, I watched them do it." Mac slipped her shoes off.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Being mad takes a lot of energy at the moment. So you're forgiven, for now, but in future ask me before you make announcements like that."  
  
"So I don't have to do penance by sleeping on the couch?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No. But why would you want to sleep on the couch anyway?" Mac asked. "Hey sweetheart." She said to Abi.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't want me around if you were mad."  
  
"Harm, I prefer it when you're no father away from me than two feet. But I know that is not practical." She gave him a kiss. "And if I ever do want to kick you out of bed, I'll let you know."  
  
"Good to know. So where did you go?"  
  
"Huh?" Mac asked.  
  
"Jen called and said you had to work late, you needed me to pick Abi up. You weren't in your office, neither was Jen. So I figure if you had to work late somewhere else."  
  
"Seeing dead bodies is not a good idea when you're pregnant." Mac replied.  
  
"I thought your court martial was extortion and UA?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"So what was with the dead bodies?"  
  
"They were evidence."  
  
"Evidence?" Harm questioned. "I think you're going to have to explain."  
  
"NCIS wanted a search warrant for an entire barracks. They couldn't bring enough evidence to me, so I had to go to them. They sprung the dead Marines on me, which caused me to throw up and Jen to tell on of the Agents to shut up."  
  
"Go Jen. You okay now?"  
  
"Yes." Mac picked up her drink and slurped it.  
  
"What is it with you and strawberries?" Harm asked.  
  
"A positive craving. I can live with strawberries."  
  
"They're good for you." Harm remarked.  
  
"So would dinner be." Mac said.  
  
"I guess that was an unsubtle hint for me to make dinner Abi. Go to Mommy." Harm kissed her and handed her over to Mac. "So what can I interest you in for dinner Colonel?"  
  
"Something quick I'm hungry."  
  
"Pasta?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Sure. I'll give Abi her bath while you cook."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Mac stood up with Abi and headed for the stairs. "Mac?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned back to him.  
  
"Did you give them the search warrant?"  
  
"Yes, after they should me they had just cause. But it they screw this up it's on Gibbs's head."  
  
"See and they said being a judge wasn't interesting."  
  
"That depends whether you have the hunter instinct or not. Wasn't it something about hitting sabre tooth tigers over the head with a stick?" Mac teased.  
  
"Abi, take your mother the comedienne upstairs for a bath."  
  
"We'll be back."  
  
TBC 


	138. Chapter 138

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice from behind Harm said.  
  
"I'd recognise that voice from anywhere." He turned around. "Skates." He gave her a brief hug. "It's been a while."  
  
"You know I'd expect more than an occasional e-mail."  
  
"Things have been busy." Harm offered.  
  
"Aren't they always?" Skate shrugged.  
  
"So what are you doing in town?"  
  
"The CAG grounded me until I got a complete physical and since we don't have any gynaecologists on the Henry I had to go ashore and one had a heart attack, one had flu and another caught the chickenpox from his daughter, so Captain Ingalls sent me back to try Bethesda. But you really don't care about my gynaecologist do you?"  
  
"Not really." Harm smiled. "So how long are you in town?"  
  
"Until tomorrow."  
  
"Do you want to come over for dinner? We should hopefully both get off work at a reasonable time and you can meet Abi?" Harm offered.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Commander?" Faith who Harm had been talking when Skates had arrived said.  
  
"Sorry Faith. Major Faith Williams, Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawkes, AKA Skates."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Faith said.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Skates? Are you a pilot?" Faith questioned.  
  
"RIO. The only one crazy enough to fly with Hammer here after he ejected them over the ocean." Skates clarified.  
  
"No flying stories, she's been immune to them so far." Harm interceded.  
  
"You may want to rephrase that sir." Faith said. "This place is great for scuttlebutt."  
  
"Harm, do you have a couple of minutes there is something I need to talk to you about?" Skates asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go to my office." Harm suggested.  
  
"Could we go outside?" Skates counter offered.  
  
"Sure. Faith can you put these in my office? I'll come and find you when I'm done." He asked handing Faith his files.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She's new." Skates commented as they were in the elevator.  
  
"She's Mac's replacement. She's only been here a couple of weeks."  
  
"Mac's replacement? How long has she been a judge for now?"  
  
"The Admiral decided to wait a while, and then he wanted a Marine lawyer to balance out the office so he asked Mac to keep an eye out for one. Faith was the result of that. She's a good lawyer, a little unconventional but that's not a bad thing."  
  
"And since when have you ever been conventional either." Skates smiled. "Firing guns in court, getting too personal with your opposition."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I missed you."  
  
"There has to be a better one than that Harm."  
  
"So since I take it this wasn't just a social call what's wrong?" Harm asked when they were outside.  
  
"There was another reason why Captain Ingalls sent me back here, rather than anywhere else."  
  
"That would be why you're here?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Right. He's had this feeling that there is something wrong with the air group. Nothing specific that he can put his finger on, but he thinks something is wrong."  
  
"What do you think?" Harm asked.  
  
"Things have been a little tense but I don't know why. We got a new CAG a couple of months ago, which maybe the problem."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Harm asked.  
  
"The skipper can't ask for an official investigation because he has nothing more solid than a feeling. He knows you have your quals scheduled for next month but he'd like you to come out in the guise of doing your quals early and take a look around in your unofficial JAG capacity."  
  
"He thinks people are more liable to talk to me than him because I'm an aviator."  
  
"Something like that." Skates agreed. "He said to tell you that it wasn't an order, more of a request, it's up to you. You can still do your quals next month."  
  
"How did he tell you to ask?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, I think he's worried. You know Ingalls."  
  
"What's the new CAG like?" Harm asked.  
  
"You'll hate him. He's more the kind of by the book guy and well you're not."  
  
"You need a little style when you fly." Harm said.  
  
"As long as it doesn't end up with me getting wet feet, I'm all for it." Skates agreed.  
  
"When does he want me out there?" Harm asked.  
  
"I have a tomcat sat on the tarmac that needs to go back to the Henry. I just need a pilot to fly her. Wheels up at 1500 tomorrow."  
  
"I'll need to talk to Mac. She's almost four months pregnant with twins."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. I'll need Faith to take over as first chair on the Article 32 we have tomorrow. And convince the Admiral." Harm said making a check list of people he'd need to talk to.  
  
"This may help." Skates pulled out an envelope which bore the mark of the US Navy. "A request for you to come out to the Henry for a week from Captain Ingalls to Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"How did Ingalls say yes?" Harm questioned.  
  
"He said when it came to people asking you to fly you were predictable."  
  
"Nice to know. Can you stay while I talk to the Admiral?"  
  
"I'm on liberty until tomorrow apart from this, so sure."  
  
"Let's go back in."  
  
TBC 


	139. Chapter 139

"Why don't you wait in my office?" Harm suggested. "I'll be as quick as I can."  
  
"Okay." Skates went and sat down in the visitor's chair of Harm's office.  
  
"Commander..." Harriet said tapping on the door and looking up from the file she had open in her hand. "Sorry ma'am." She said.  
  
"That's okay. Harriet right?" Skates asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Yes. You're Lieutenant Commander Hawkes; it's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too. But Skates will do. I'm so used to it, that I forget to answer to Elizabeth anymore. Harm tells me congratulations are in order."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"So any strange cravings yet?" Skates asked.  
  
"No. Colonel Mackenzie has a thing for strawberries at the moment. The worst I've got is I toss and turn all night which annoys Bud no end." Skates smiled. "So how long are you in town?"  
  
"Only until tomorrow. I'm was grounded until I got my complete annual physical, which included a trip to the gynaecologist, but there were problems I don't want to go into and Captain Ingalls thought it would be quicker to send me back here to Bethesda for a for a few days."  
  
"So you thought you'd drop by and see the Commander."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he by the way? He forgot to sign his reimbursement form to cover the petrol costs from when he went to Norfolk earlier in the week."  
  
"He's gone to see Admiral Chegwidden, and then he's probably going to have to see Colonel Mackenzie." Harriet glanced at her watch.  
  
"She'll probably recess for lunch in half an hour. She likes to eat at a regular time during the day when possible, helps keep her stomach settled. I need to get back to work, do you think you could ask the Commander to sign this and get it back to me as soon as possible?"  
  
"Of course. It was nice to see you."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
#  
  
"This is a request from Captain Ingalls for you to fly an F-14 back to the Henry and stay for a week to carry out your quals. He wants you to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you knew about this prior to this?" AJ asked.  
  
"I've only known for about twenty minutes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"So he called you?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than him needing an aircraft back?"  
  
"Of the record sir?" Harm asked.  
  
"If needs be."  
  
"Captain Ingalls has some concerns about the air group, specifically the new CAG. His concerns aren't enough to warrant an official JAG investigation but..."  
  
"He's hoping that you could conduct an unofficial investigation, and get someone to tell you something because you're an aviator too." AJ finished for him.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"If you haven't spoken to him how do you know that?"  
  
"He sent Lieutenant Commander Hawkes, who is in town and would act as RIO to talk to me."  
  
"Have you talked to the Colonel about this?"  
  
"I felt it best to get your approval before I broached the subject with her." Harm replied.  
  
"You said he sent Hawkes to talk to you, is she still here?"  
  
"Yes sir, she's in my office."  
  
"Tiner." AJ said jabbing the intercom button. "There is a Lieutenant Commander Hawkes in Commander Rabb's office. Can you bring her over; I'd like to see her right away."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner replied.  
  
"What about your Article 32 hearing? AJ asked entertaining the idea.  
  
"Major Williams can handle it she's been working with me on it. She's up to speed. I only have a few other minor cases, which Bud could handle."  
  
"Let me talk to the Lieutenant Commander and then I'll make a decision."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Hawkes." Tiner showed her in a minute later.  
  
"Commander." AJ said. "That will be all Tiner."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hawkes reporting as order sir." Skates said.  
  
"At ease. Take a seat." AJ said. "What's in the file?"  
  
"It's for the Commander, sir. Lieutenant Sims asked me to give it to him, she needs him to sign it and get it back to her as soon as possible." Skates handed it to Harm.  
  
"Thank you." Harm said.  
  
"You angling for a new job Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"No sir, I like the job I have now." She replied.  
  
"Good. So what's going on the Henry?" AJ asked.  
  
"Permission to speak freely?" AJ nodded. "Sir, things have been a little tense since the new CAG came aboard a couple of months ago. But no one has said anything specifically to me. But if the skipper has a feeling he's usually right."  
  
"Do you think the air group are more liable to talk to Commander Rabb?"  
  
"If he's out there in the capacity of Naval aviator, we try to forget he's a lawyer."  
  
"Here it's the opposite we try to forget he's an aviator, but we tend to get reminded of it on a day basis."  
  
"Yes sir." Skates replied.  
  
"Commander, I'll sign off on this. But be careful how you tell Mac, I'm sure Turner and Roberts would prefer a reasonable judge to a mad one."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
TBC 


	140. Chapter 140

A/N: I thought I'd add some more today.  
  
"I should make Mac a strawberry milkshake before I go and talk to her." Harm said. "She's been having..."  
  
"Cravings for strawberries. Harriet mentioned it. So you're going to try and soften her up."  
  
"Something like that." Harm replied.  
  
"So are you going to find out whether they are boys or girls?" Skates inquired as Harm got the milk out the fridge.  
  
"We haven't decided yet. But we did decide on names this time so as not to end up with the pick something in the car on the way to the hospital fiasco we had with Abi."  
  
"So what did you pick?" Skates asked.  
  
"Jacob Sergei Frank, we both liked Jacob and Mac thought we should name one after the men in my family. Then Calleigh Patricia, after my Mom."  
  
"Sweet idea. What else?"  
  
"Zachary Matthew, after Mac's uncle..."  
  
"Colonel O'Hara." Skates said. "And..."  
  
"That's where we came a bit unstuck. We're still debating on another girl's name, but Mac has a feeling that they are both going to be boys."  
  
"Mother's intuition. So why not Sarah?"  
  
"Mac says I have too many Sarah's in my life already and it's what Bud and Harriet called their daughter that died." Harm said finishing stirring the milkshake powder into the milk.  
  
"Ah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Elizabeth is a good name." Skates pointed out.  
  
"I'll take that under advisement. Let's go and see Mac."  
  
#  
  
"Jen..." Harm said as he got to her desk, Mac was obviously out of court.  
  
"Sir, ma'am." She looked at the milkshake in his hand. "This can't be good sir."  
  
"It's not great. Is she busy?"  
  
"She's going over a few pieces of paperwork before she goes to lunch sir. I'm not going to want to be here for this am I?"  
  
"Probably not." Harm replied. Jen pushed the intercom button.  
  
"Colonel, is it okay if go to lunch now? I'll be back before we need to head back to court."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll just finish this up and head that way myself." Jen switched off the intercom.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hawkes right?" Jen said to Skates.  
  
"Yes Petty Officer." Skates smiled.  
  
"Have you had lunch ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" Jen offered.  
  
"I'd like that." Skates replied.  
  
"Sir, try not to get her too agitated, court was interesting enough this morning and I think Commander Turner plans to make it even more that way after lunch."  
  
"Is he going with the 'everyone but his client is to blame' defence?" Harm asked.  
  
"From what I've heard so far sir, it was the only option available to him. Well except the US Navy vs. Petty Officer Second Class Steven Dunne, the cases are almost identical and his defence attorney, who out of interest was Major Williams, came up with a better strategy. She got the punishment down to three months docked pay."  
  
"This is why we like her, she reads old court martial files and remembers them, she won't go to law school, but she married a soon to be lawyer instead." Harm smiled.  
  
"And I should be going to lunch." Jen said. "Ma'am."  
  
"I'll head back to your office when I've finished lunch Harm."  
  
"Okay, I have something I need you to do for me anyway." Harm replied.  
  
"Let's see the ring." Skates said as she and Jen walked to the elevator. Jen held out her hand. "It's beautiful. So who did you marry?"  
  
"You've probably met. The Admiral's yeoman Petty Officer Tiner." Jen replied.  
  
"I talked to him earlier. So how long have you been married?"  
  
"About two and a half months."  
  
"Well congratulations."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"So what's with Harm and the Colonel and you wanting to get out of there?" Skates asked.  
  
"The Colonel has been a little hormonal the last few days. Since you're here, I presuming that it is something to do with the Commander going flying sooner than he was supposed to. The Colonel doesn't like it when he does, so it's best to step away for those kinds of moments."  
  
"I see." Skates said.  
  
"It'll be fine honestly; I know them both pretty well."  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
TBC 


	141. Chapter 141

Harm hesitated before knocking on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called. "Hey Harm, what brings you over to this part of the building?" Mac asked.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about." Harm said sitting down.  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Mac put her pen down and closed her file.  
  
"I brought you a strawberry milkshake." Harm put it on her desk.  
  
"Now that sounds even worse." Mac said.  
  
"Sarah, I..."  
  
"Just tell me which aircraft carrier you're going out to, when you're leaving and how long you're going to be gone."  
  
"How did..."  
  
"Harm, you get this look when someone tells you you can go flying in a tomcat." Mac replied.  
  
"Skates came to see me; she's in town until tomorrow. I invited her to dinner by the way." Harm added.  
  
"That's good; it'll be nice to see her again. But that didn't answer my question." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Captain Ingalls has a feeling that there is something wrong with the air group, they have new CAG, but no one is saying anything. There's not enough there for an official investigation, so he wants me to go out there and see if I can get them to tell me anything."  
  
"They won't tell you anything if you go out there as a lawyer." Mac stated.  
  
"That's why he wants me out there in the guise of doing my quals early. He feels that I would be able to get more information being an aviator, experience first hand the situation."  
  
"The Admiral approved it?" Mac asked talking the milkshake.  
  
"Yes." Harm replied.  
  
"What about your Article 32 hearing?"  
  
"Faith can handle it; the Admiral gave me permission to give Bud the minor ones I have left."  
  
"When does he want you to leave?" Mac inquired.  
  
"He has tomcat out here that he needs flown back to the Henry. With Skates here to act as RIO, wheels up is at 1500 tomorrow."  
  
"And how long will you be gone?"  
  
"About a week, give or take a couple of days."  
  
"Okay." Mac replied.  
  
"Okay?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Okay." Mac repeated. He looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I was expecting a different kind of reaction."  
  
"What did you expect me to throw something, yell at you or burst into tears?" Mac asked.  
  
"Frankly yes."  
  
"You have a legitimate reason for going out there; it's not for selfish purposes. If Captain Ingalls sent Skates to talk to you there must be some legitimacy to his concerns. So go and find out what's going on for him."  
  
"You're okay with this? I mean you usually hate it when I go flying."  
  
"I still do. But if something is affecting the whole air group then it's a legitimate reason and if it means your quals are over quicker then so be it. It's a lot of people out there, who are just trying to do their jobs and I can't let that stop you from trying to find out what it is just because I don't want you to go."  
  
"You know you really are something." Harm said.  
  
"I know, it's why you love me."  
  
"One of many reasons. So why the change of heart?"  
  
"I'm a parent." Mac simply replied.  
  
"Would you care to expand on that?"  
  
"There is a distinct possibility one of our kids will end in the military somewhere along the line. One of them is bound inherit the flying gene from your side of the family. If was Trish, or Skates' parent I'd want to know that there was someone who'd look out them."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, I may have a problem doing my skirts up and be losing my waistline again but I'm not that big. I and all the kids will be fine. You just be careful." Mac paused. "Do you want to go and get lunch?"  
  
"I would but I've got to go and tell Faith she's on her own and get everything ready for Bud. But if you hurry you could probably catch Jen, she took Skates to lunch with her." Harm suggested.  
  
"It's okay. I take it you'll be home at a reasonable time now and since you're making Skates dinner."  
  
"Yes." He got up and walked around the desk and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You know you should probably act with a little decorum on military property." Mac suggested. "Someone might see and charge with conduct unbecoming."  
  
"When kissing your wife really becomes conduct unbecoming I'll quit." Mac smiled.  
  
"Go get back to work. I'll see you later."  
  
"You too."  
  
TBC 


	142. Chapter 142

"So how did she take it?" Skates asked as she strolled into Harm's office.  
  
"Faith took it quite well, she a good lawyer. Bud was a little disheartened at the extra work, but he took it like a man."  
  
"Very funny, I didn't mean Major Williams, I meant the Colonel."  
  
"She actually took it well."  
  
"So she didn't yell or burst into tears?" Skates questioned.  
  
"No. I told her what was going on she said okay."  
  
"Okay?" Skates repeated.  
  
"She said she realised I wasn't just doing this because I got to fly, I was doing this for the good of the whole air group. She also said if one of our kids ended up being a military pilot, which was a distinct possibility given their genes that she would want someone to watch out for them before a situation got out of hand."  
  
"She's quite a woman." Skates said.  
  
"That she is." Harm paused. "So why are you back from lunch so soon, I thought you would be a while yet."  
  
"Petty Officer Coates wanted to get back, she said she had twenty minutes before court resumed and she had to talk to a Sgt Moon."  
  
"Bailiff and Marine security." Harm supplied.  
  
"She said he needed her help with something."  
  
"It's his wife's thirtieth birthday next week and he needs help choosing a present so he asked Jen."  
  
"You know a lot about the people who work here."  
  
"Actually Jen told me." Harm replied.  
  
"You said you needed me to do something when I got back from lunch?"  
  
"Ah yes. Follow me." Harm got up and walked out of his office and over to Sturgis's office. Harm tapped on the door.  
  
"Harm." Sturgis said.  
  
"How's it going?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Not well."  
  
"I see. You remember Skates right?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course. It's nice to see you again." Sturgis said.  
  
"You too sir." Skates replied.  
  
"We may be able to help with your case." Harm said.  
  
"I'm listening." Sturgis leant back in his chair.  
  
"I can't tell you because Jen gave me the information and it may give the appearance of impropriety." Harm replied.  
  
"You know something that could help my case but you can't tell me. Buddy that's really useful."  
  
"I said I couldn't tell you, but I didn't say anything about Skates not telling you. She's not a lawyer; she was just an innocent bystander. Skates tell him what Jen said."  
  
"What about court being interesting and that Commander Turner was planning it even more that way after lunch?" Skates asked.  
  
"Carry on." Harm prompted.  
  
"That he was using the 'everyone is to blame but his client' defence, because it was the only option available to him."  
  
"Harm, as interesting as this is I have to be back in court in fifteen minutes and my strategy isn't working." Sturgis interrupted.  
  
"You didn't let her finish. Carry on Skates."  
  
"Expect there was an almost identical case, US Navy vs. Petty Officer Second Class Steven Dunne, where the defence attorney had a better strategy, who got it down to three months docked pay." Skates added.  
  
"Now that's interesting." Sturgis said.  
  
"Tell him who the defence attorney was." Harm suggested.  
  
"Major Williams." Skates said.  
  
"Excuse me..." Sturgis got up. "There is someone I need to see."  
  
"Step back." Harm said to Skates as Sturgis left. "And our work here is done."  
  
"What was all that about?" Skates asked.  
  
"Jen probably shouldn't have told us about Dunne's case because Sturgis's case is still active, but he needed some help and because it would appear to be an act of impropriety. It's like Mac and I not discussing cases at home, especially ones that have a chance of me having to appear in front of her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So what are your plans for the rest of the day, I have to get back to work if I'm going to clear everything up before tomorrow."  
  
"I have a couple of requests for things to take back to the Henry, but apart from that nothing concrete why?"  
  
"If I give you directions and a key you can go back to the house and relax if you want to." Harm offered.  
  
"Won't Mac mind?" Skates questioned.  
  
"Do you remember me telling you about Meg?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"She came to me a couple of months back, because she was being stalked by a guy from the first case we worked on together. She's stayed with us for a couple of weeks while they tracked him down. So I'm sure Mac won't mind you there for a couple of hours."  
  
"I might take you up on that." Skates smiled.  
  
"Just no rooting around in drawers."  
  
"And here you are ruining my plans to steal your underwear to run it up the nearest flag pole Harm." Harriet who was passing glanced at him.  
  
"Just ignore her. She's of questionable mental health." Harm joked.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet said.  
  
TBC 


	143. Chapter 143

# Benjamin Franklin Flyin' his kite Was searchin' for... Electricity, electricity!  
  
He knew that it had something To do with lightning It's all uh... Electricity, electricity!  
  
Rubbin' a comb With wool or fur Will give you a charge of... Static... Electricity! Electricity, electricity!  
  
Strokin' a cat To make it purr, You're buildin' up static Electricity! Electricity, electricity! # Mac sung bounced Abi and walked through the door.  
  
"School House Rock ma'am?" Skates, who was sat on the couch asked.  
  
"She's her father's daughter. She likes music and School House Rock which is her godmother's influence. Plus I think she's teething. It's good to see you again Skates."  
  
"You too ma'am and congratulations."  
  
"Thanks and it's Mac. Where's Harm?"  
  
"He said something about needing tomatoes and left about ten minutes ago."  
  
"What is he making exactly?" Mac inquired.  
  
"I don't know, he said he was making dinner, so I felt it best not to ask." Skates replied.  
  
"He's actually a really good cook. So Skates there's someone I'd like you to meet. Abigail Rose Rabb."  
  
"Aren't you gorgeous sweetheart? She looks so much like Harm." Skates commented.  
  
"She's definitely a Rabb. But then again I'd have had a hard time explaining it if she looked like the mailman." Skates smiled at Mac's joke.  
  
"It would have been an interesting discussion to watch."  
  
"Yeah. Skates, I need to ask a favour."  
  
"Go ahead." Skates said.  
  
"Keep an eye on him for me and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Mac since you got married he tries to be as by the book as possible, even more so since Abigail was born. But I'll keep an eye on him for you."  
  
"Thank you." Abi giggled. "Do you want to go in your playpen little miss?" Harm and Mac had got Abi a playpen when she could sit up properly. It was a good place to put all her toys as well as the toy box when she wasn't using them. "There you go sweetheart." She handed her a toy, which Abi promptly bit. "Can you watch her for a few minutes while I go and change out my uniform?" Mac asked.  
  
"Okay." Skates said. "Anything I should know?"  
  
"You just have to makes sure she doesn't topple over backwards. She can roll over completely, she gets up on her knees to assume the position for crawling but she can't quite yet, but she does shuffle around on her diaper. And if she cries sing to her, it usually settles her."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"I'll just be a few minutes. Military uniforms are not the best thing to be wearing if you're pregnant."  
  
"I'll take your word for that." Skates said.  
  
"I'm back." Harm said coming through the door holding a paper bag.  
  
"Abi was just showing me her ball." Skates said from the floor next to the playpen.  
  
"She's very proud of it." Harm said. "Hey sweetheart, it's a very nice ball. Where's Mac?"  
  
"She went to get change out her uniform."  
  
"Actually I'm back." Mac said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey." Harm said. "I got you something."  
  
"What?" Mac asked. Harm took a punnet of strawberries out the bag and handed it to her. "Oh." She opened them.  
  
"Don't eat them all before dinner or you'll ruin your appetite." Mac looked at him. "Sorry wrong person to say that to. So how was court this afternoon?" He asked.  
  
"Sturgis suddenly change strategy. It was confusing at first, but I think he might be on to something."  
  
"Oh really." Harm said winking at Skates.  
  
"What do you know that I don't?" Mac asked.  
  
"How to fly a plane." Harm replied smiling.  
  
"Cute doesn't work with me Harm. What do you know about Sturgis's strategy?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, because if I'd revealed something that could have helped him, given the source of my information it would have been a conflict of interest." Harm replied.  
  
"So you were talking to Jen and she mentioned a case she'd read that would be relevant without thinking about it. So you wouldn't get into a conflict of interest, you had Skates tell him." Mac surmised.  
  
"I'm not saying anything." Harm said.  
  
"Lt Commander?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is it going to cause a problem?"  
  
"No. It just means that this court martial will go on all day tomorrow too, when otherwise it would have been finished this afternoon. We had to push some things back."  
  
"I'm going to finish making dinner." Harm said.  
  
"What are you making?" Mac asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, but there is plenty of strawberry yoghurt in the fridge."  
  
"Good." Harm went into the kitchen. "So what case did Jen mention?"  
  
"Something to do with a Petty Officer Dunne. It was Major Williams's case."  
  
"Ah Faith." Mac said. "Have you met her?"  
  
"Only for a couple of minutes. She seems nice."  
  
"She's a good lawyer, a little untraditional in her methods sometimes, but she gives Harm a run for his money which is always good for him."  
  
"Another female partner though, it's becoming a habit for him." Skates commented.  
  
"He needs strong women, who can stand their own with him. It keeps his ego in check."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	144. Chapter 144

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said as Mac came in the next morning.  
  
"Not really but never mind. Come into my office for a minute." Jen followed her in. "Take a seat."  
  
"Is something wrong ma'am?"  
  
"This is just a suggestion, it's not a problem."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Don't give out case precedents once a court martial has started that could affect the outcome even if it is to a third party."  
  
"Commander Rabb." Jen said the realisation dawning on her. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't think."  
  
"It's not a problem in this case. Harm knew better than to say anything specifically, but you have to watch non-lawyers too, because Skates told Sturgis at Harm's urging. I notified Bud of what happened, but it's not a problem since the case file is readily accessible, and Major Williams didn't have to tell Sturgis anything or she could have earlier in the case."  
  
"Ma'am I am really sorry."  
  
"Forget it, just don't do it again."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you need ma'am?"  
  
"A vacation and my husband to not be going where ever the Patrick Henry is this week. But that's not going to happen so I'm fine thank you."  
  
"You do have leave on the books ma'am."  
  
"I'm saving that for when I absolutely need it." Mac replied. "So any mail this morning?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll go and get it."  
  
#  
  
"Tiner, do you have that information I asked you for?" Harm asked. He was working until noon before heading out to prepare for his flight.  
  
"I have Captain Kale's personnel file sir, and the phone numbers for several people in his old squadron."  
  
"Thank you Tiner." Harm took the information from him.  
  
"Sir...." Tiner said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Tiner?"  
  
"There is some scuttlebutt as to why Captain Kale was transferred to the Patrick Henry from his position of CAG on the Abraham Lincoln, sir."  
  
"What kind of scuttlebutt Petty Officer?" Harm asked.  
  
"Something to do with the don't ask, don't tell policy sir." Tiner replied.  
  
"Thank you for your help Petty Officer. But keep that information to yourself."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Commander, can I get you anything?" Harriet asked as she stood in Harm's office doorway.  
  
"Harriet, you should be sat down with your feet up not running around trying to find extra work."  
  
"Give me a couple of months sir and I'll agree with you, but right now I need to keep active to keep me awake. So can I get you anything?"  
  
"Take a seat." Harm said. He turned the phone around so it was facing her. "Try calling these people, if you get a hold of any of them I need to speak to them straight away. It will give me time to keep reading this."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet picked up the phone and dialled the first number. The first three were either deployed or not home. Harriet finally got through to one of them. "Sir, Lieutenant Dunbar." Harriet held out the phone to him.  
  
"Thanks Harriet, you shouldn't hear this for deniability's sake."  
  
"I'll be at my desk, if you need anything else before you leave."  
  
"Thank you." He waited to Harriet had left and closed the door. "Lieutenant Dunbar, this is Commander Rabb with the Judge Advocate General's corps."  
  
"Commander, have I done something wrong?" Dunbar asked.  
  
"No Lieutenant. I need to ask you a few questions about Captain Kale; I understand you served under him."  
  
"Yes sir, he was the CAG when I was doing my tour on the Lincoln until he got transferred."  
  
"What kind of CAG was he?" Harm asked.  
  
"The by the book kind sir. He liked everything within the rules; you have to be an aviator to understand sir but..."  
  
"I am an aviator too. I just happen to be a lawyer most of the time now."  
  
"What do you fly sir?" Dunbar asked.  
  
"Tomcats."  
  
"I fly Hornets." Dunbar replied. "Why do you want to know about the CAG sir?"  
  
"This is a strictly off the record inquiry that I've been asked to make."  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely about a superior officer." Dunbar said.  
  
"Go ahead." Harm said. "Be honest."  
  
"The CAG's not a bad guy; he just has a slight attitude problem. When the scuttlebutt came up it got worse until he requested a transfer to a different carrier group."  
  
"What kind of scuttlebutt?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of the don't ask, don't tell variety. There was an incident while we were on liberty one night."  
  
"Was there an investigation?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir. The XO talked to him about it and he explained it away, then about two weeks later he requested the transfer."  
  
"I see thank you for your help Lieutenant."  
  
"You're lucky you caught me sir, I was on the way to the hospital, and I'm on emergency leave my wife went into labour two months early."  
  
"I hope everything works out for you." Harm said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm hung up.  
  
TBC 


	145. Chapter 145

"Henry this is Redeye1 requesting permission to land." Harm said over the radio.  
  
"Copy that Redeye1." The Air Boss said. "The Captain has given you permission to land. Redeye1. Please state your distance and altitude."  
  
"We're twenty five miles south at angels 10." Harm replied.  
  
"Copy that Redeye1. We are free from other traffic, so you know the drill. When you're ready call the ball."  
  
"Copy that Henry." Harm replied.  
  
"Who've we got coming in?" The CAG demanded as he entered the room.  
  
"Redeye1. CAG." The Air Boss informed him.  
  
"And just what is Redeye1. I have no knowledge of a Redeye1 land on this deck."  
  
"Redeye1 is the new F-14D Tomcat CAG. I have orders from the Captain to let it land." The Air Boss handed him the orders.  
  
"And just who is flying the bird?" The CAG demanded.  
  
"That would be Hammer and Skates sir."  
  
"Who the hell is Hammer?"  
  
"Commander Rabb." The Air Boss replied. "The Captain wanted the bird out here and the Commander was due to do his quals in a few weeks, so he arranged for the Commander bring her and get his quals done while he's out here."  
  
"This is Redeye1, we're calling the ball."  
  
"Keep it clean Redeye1." The Air Boss warned.  
  
"Is there any other way?" Harm joked.  
  
"Paddles, he's all yours." The Air Boss handed him over.  
  
"Redeye1, you're a little low." Harm altered his position in the glide path. "That's it. Just keep it come Redeye1." Harm continued for a perfect textbook landing, catching the number one wire.  
  
"Once you've parked her Hammer, Captain wants to see you on the bridge as soon as you've changed." The Air Boss advised him. "It's good to have you back."  
  
"Copy that and it's good to be back." Harm responded.  
  
"Sounds like you know Rabb." The CAG said to the Air Boss.  
  
"Yes sir. He does his six months quals with us. He was also on attachment to the air group for six months a couple of years ago. He has two DFC's, but the call of the court room took him back and his wife too I guess, but she wasn't his wife then."  
  
"Court room?" The CAG questioned.  
  
"Commander Rabb's JAG's golden boy sir. He's a good pilot, when he's not dropping them in the drink, but probably a better lawyer. "  
  
"Dropping them in the drink?" The CAG questioned.  
  
"He drop a Tomcat in the ocean in the middle of the storm a couple of years ago, trying to get back for Colonel Mackenzie's wedding, probably worked out well for him seeing as she called it off and they ended up getting married and having a kid. But if you want to know more talk to Skates, she's the one who flies with him most of the time."  
  
"I may just do that."  
  
#  
  
"JAG on deck." Someone called as Harm walked on to the bridge.  
  
"He's not a JAG on this trip." Ingles corrected.  
  
"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir." Harm stood to attention and saluted. Ingles returned his salute.  
  
"At ease Rabb. It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too skipper." Harm smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"How's that wife and kid of yours?"  
  
"Abi's trying to figure out how to crawl and Mac's pregnant with twins."  
  
"Christ, don't you people sleep?"  
  
"Not with an eight month old sir." Harm joked. "Besides it's a benefit of not living on a carrier."  
  
"We should talk in my office. XO you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye Sir. XO has the bridge." The XO replied. Harm followed Ingles to his office.  
  
TBC 


	146. Chapter 146

A/N: Here's some more for today. I decided the conversation needed to carry on soon.  
  
"So I take it Lieutenant Commander Hawkes told you the reason I wanted you out here." Ingles said as he sat down in his chair and signalled for Harm to do the same.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Kale is a good CAG, a little too rigid for my liking but still a good CAG. But it's like a dark cloud came down around the whole air group since he arrived. No one's speaking out and there is nothing to warrant an official investigation."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden agreed that I could conduct an unofficial investigation while I was here. He says he if you have a gut instinct about it to go with it." Harm replied.  
  
"I want you to check in with me once a day while you're here to keep me up to date with what you've found out."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm said. "Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you know why Captain Kale asked for a transfer? He was the CAG of the USS Abraham Lincoln, why leave?"  
  
"I have a copy of his request somewhere." Ingles said. "I can find it for you."  
  
"It's okay, I have a copy. I was just wondering if you'd asked him since his arrival."  
  
"The only time we discussed it said he felt like a change. But since you're asking I take it there may have been something else that prompted his request."  
  
"There was an incident while he was on liberty, the XO of the Lincoln talked to him about it and he explained it away. Scuttlebutt picked up and two weeks later he put in for an immediate transfer."  
  
"What kind of scuttlebutt?" Ingles asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say sir, it was only scuttlebutt. I spoke to a couple of the people who used to be in the air group on the Lincoln, since it's under the radar I only spoke to those who were no longer attacked to the Lincoln, which limited the number significantly."  
  
"And what did you find out?"  
  
"He's too by the book, they thought he had an attitude problem, which was only compounded by the incident and they echoed the scuttlebutt as the reason for his transfer."  
  
"I see. See what you can find out."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Harm said.  
  
"I guess you should meet him." Ingles got up and Harm followed him back onto the bridge.  
  
"Captain on deck." Someone called.  
  
"As you were." Ingles said. "Someone get the CAG up here."  
  
"He's on his way sir." The XO said. "He called up just before you arrived."  
  
"Thank you XO."  
  
"CAG, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Ingles said as he stepped on to the bridge. "Captain Kale, Commander Rabb."  
  
"Commander." Kale said.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Hammer brought the replacement F-14 and will be staying for the week to complete his six month carrier quals. Please see that he is accommodated." Ingles said.  
  
"Yes sir. Skipper, shouldn't I have been advised that the Commander was coming aboard prior to this?"  
  
"The Commander's availability was in question; Admiral Chegwidden only confirmed he could make this flight for me this morning, while you were busy with the squadron. You know how it is with lawyers."  
  
"Yes sir." Kale said.  
  
"Ensign, find Commander Rabb some quarters." Ingles instructed. "I'm sure you have some people to catch up with."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you. CAG." Harm turned and followed the Ensign out, thankful that Ingles had given him an exit.  
  
"Rabb's a good pilot; he has a natural instinct for it. It's in his genes." Ingles advised Kale. "If he hadn't had a ramp strike and been misdiagnosed with night blindness, he'd probably have your job right now. He's also a good attorney; he's willing to not accept the reason for flight mishaps at face value and finds the root of the problem. He's also willing to help out in an emergency like last time he was here. Set up times for him to do his required quals, if you need an extra body in the air wing for the duration of his stay he's available for that. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye Skipper." The CAG said and turned and walked out.  
  
"He took an instant dislike to Rabb." The XO commented.  
  
"So did I, but I got over it. Then again he took an instant dislike to everyone, but the situation is under control."  
  
"Skates mission was successful?"  
  
"Yes." Ingles replied. "Since you have still have the bridge I'm going to get some coffee."  
  
"Yes skipper."  
  
TBC 


	147. Chapter 147

"Skates." Skates rose as the CAG walked over to her table where she was sat drinking coffee.  
  
"Stay where you are." He said. "May I?"  
  
"Of course CAG." Skates said.  
  
"I've been asked to fit Rabb's quals in around the normal flight schedules. I've been informed you usually fly RIO for him, are you up to carrying out this task while he's here."  
  
"Yes CAG." Skates agreed, the questions as to who else would fly RIO for Harm hadn't really crossed her arm.  
  
"You're still willing to fly with him after he dropped you in the ocean trying to get back for a wedding?" The CAG questioned.  
  
"It was bad weather, besides I like to think he was coming to his sense at that point and would have stopped the wedding whether we went down or not. He saved my life the first time we met so things balance out."  
  
"What's he like?" Kale asked.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him yourself? Harm." Skates said seeing him coming in. "Why don't you come and join us?"  
  
"If it's okay with you CAG." Harm said sensing Skates desperation.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you anyway." Kale said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I usually like to see the personnel file for everyone who flies in my air group. But since I didn't know of your arrival until you got here. The Air Boss mentioned you have two DFC's."  
  
"Yes CAG."  
  
"Would you mind telling why you got them?"  
  
"On was on a JAG investigation into a RIO who got pushed overboard by a pilot who had another beef with a female pilot. A case of mistaken identity. I had the opportunity to go up back seat in a training plane to fly recon with the CAG the then Captain Boone, now Admiral Boone. He got injured on the way back to the ship; I managed to land it on the deck despite not having flown a tomcat for five years after my ramp strike, because I knew that the Admiral wouldn't have survived ejecting. So the President gave me my first DFC."  
  
"That was the day he met the Colonel." Skates said.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on her Uncle Matt stealing the Declaration of Independence but it was a good a way as any to have to meet her."  
  
"You two would have met anyway, somewhere along the line." Skates said. "As the Admiral told me at your wedding, there were enough sparks when you two are together to set the building on fire, especially when you were opposing each other in court."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden said that?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes, you know he has the proud poppa bear attitude when it comes to all of you."  
  
"You should have heard the speeches at Jen and Tiner's wedding."  
  
"Excuse me, enough reminiscing. The other DFC?" Kale prompted.  
  
"Sorry CAG." Harm said. "The other DFC was for pushing Tuna by his tail hook to feet wet so he could eject rather letting him eject feet dry because he was in an area they couldn't get rescued from safely."  
  
"Just don't do that to me again. I kept thinking it was coming through the canopy." Skates said.  
  
"Talking of Tuna." Harm smiled as some of the other pilots came in to the room.  
  
"Hey if it isn't our favourite legal eagle Hammer." Tuna joked.  
  
"Hey Rabb you here to investigate us?" Comet asked.  
  
"You done something I need to investigate you for?" Harm asked.  
  
"No." Comet replied.  
  
"Then it's a good think I'm not here to investigate you then." Harm smiled.  
  
"So what brings you by Hammer?" Thunder asked.  
  
"The Skipper needed a bird brought out and since Skates was in town, his people spoke to my people and here I am. I'm staying to do my quals." The CAG got up and left. Once the door was shut behind them.  
  
"Thank god he's gone." Comet muttered.  
  
"Don't like the new CAG?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You met him. You tell us." Thunder said pulling up a seat.  
  
"I don't think there is a word to describe him." Harm joked.  
  
"Exactly." Comet said.  
  
"But enough about him. How's the kid and the lovely Colonel?" Tuna asked.  
  
"Abi's growing like a weed and Mac's fine." Harm replied.  
  
"You forgot to mention the fact that she's pregnant with twins." Skates pointed out.  
  
"Twins?" Thunder. "I guess that's what you get for being married to a Marine."  
  
"Phone call for Commander Rabb, phone call for Commander Rabb." The ships radio announced. Harm moved over to the phone.  
  
"This is Rabb; can you patch it through to the Officer's Ward Room?" Harm asked. "Faith... How did they manage that?.... I guess that's the majority of the prosecutor's case blown to smithereens. File a motion to dismiss first thing in the morning, if Helfman won't go for it and sends it to court martial, try Barrett with a drop in pay grade and well you know the drill.... Thanks for let me know." Harm hung up.  
  
"Who's Faith?" Tuna asked.  
  
"Major Williams. The Admiral finally got around to finding a permanent replacement for Mac. He wanted a Marine and Mac found Faith."  
  
"Another female partner. How do you manage it Rabb?"  
  
"Luck?" Harm offered.  
  
"He needs strong women who aren't afraid to stand up to him to keep his ego in check." Skates said.  
  
"Who told you that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie. But since you're a lawyer and like evidence... there's your Mom, your Grandmother, Kate, Meg, Mac, I fly with you, and now Faith. See a pattern here?"  
  
"She does have a point Harm." Tuna said.  
  
"I know, don't just you hate that."  
  
TBC 


	148. Chapter 148

"...I know Frank..." Mac said on the phone on Saturday morning. The doorbell rang. "That's probably Jen so I should go... I know... No I won't buy anything without talking to Harm and I'll call and get your opinion too.... Thanks for your help. Give Trish my love." Mac hung and walked to the door as the bell rang again. "I'm coming." She opened.  
  
"Hi Mac."  
  
"Sturgis, sorry I was expecting Jen. Come in." Mac stepped back to let him in.  
  
"Am I interrupting then?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No, she's just going to baby sit for a while. But this is a nice surprise or did Harm send you to check up on me?" Sturgis paused before responding.  
  
"I found this while I was out shopping and thought I should by it for my goddaughter." He held out a little gift bag.  
  
"Why don't you give it to her?" Mac suggested. "She's in the playpen."  
  
"It would probably be better if you opened it, she might try and eat it."  
  
Mac took the bag opened it pulling out a little t-shirt. She opened it up and chuckled at what it said.  
  
"'Don't mess with me my Mom is a Marine'?" Mac read.  
  
"I thought it was very apt."  
  
"I'm sure Harm will appreciate it. Look Abi what Uncle Sturgis bought you." Mac showed it to Abi, who was lying on her back playing with her foot. Receiving no reaction, "I'm sure she will appreciate it. As nice as this is Harm asked you to come by and check on me didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Sturgis admitted.  
  
"Well I'm going out. But if you're not busy you could come with me. A male opinion is always useful."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Shopping for a minivan." Mac replied.  
  
"A minivan?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I have husband who is six foot four, an eight month old and in just over five months I'm going to have twins too. The SUV is not big enough. I've talked to Frank for advice, so I'm going shopping."  
  
"Does Harm know about this?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Not yet, but he's in the middle of the ocean at the moment. A minivan is practical."  
  
"You're going to go out and buy a minivan without telling him, this is worse than painting Abi's room, when he went flying and almost as bad as Harriet buying the house without telling Bud."  
  
"I'm not actually going to buy one today. I'm just going to look for one. I promised Frank I wouldn't buy one without consulting him and Harm and I'll stick to it. But if I have one picked out and I know it's the most practical it will be an easier sell to Harm."  
  
"Harm's not going to appreciate having to drive a minivan."  
  
"Oh I know his opinion on minivan's from when Harriet was trying to convince Bud into buying one when she was pregnant with AJ. I'll be driving it most of the time anyway, I told him before Abi was born that he could keep the corvette and I still say that. We just need to trade the SUV in."  
  
"I'll come with you just to make sure you don't get talked into buying anything you don't want to."  
  
"Sturgis, I'm a Marine and a judge, do you really think I'd get talked into buying something I didn't want to?" Mac asked.  
  
"No." Sturgis admitted. The doorbell rang.  
  
"That will be Jen." Mac said. She glanced at Abi who was still trying to figure out how to put her feet in her heels in her mouth. "Hi Jen." Mac opened the door.  
  
"Hi ma'am. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you. Come in make yourself at home, Abi's in her playpen trying to eat her foot. She's had breakfast so she should be okay until lunch, which is in the fridge."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be okay." Jen said. "Hi Commander."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Sturgis is here to check up on me, so I'm taking him shopping."  
  
"Did Mr Burnett give you any good advice?" Jen asked.  
  
"He gave me the right area to look at, but unfortunately Chrysler don't make anything big enough so we could get the family discount." Mac explained.  
  
"You knew about this?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Sir, we had to talk about something other than my big mouth all week. It's practical, and Abi has a lot of stuff now, let alone with two more."  
  
"Thank you." Mac said. "Let me just get my purse. I'll have my cell phone Jen."  
  
"We'll be fine ma'am. Have fun shopping for a car."  
  
#  
  
Sturgis stood back and watched as the salesman tried to pitch the benefits of his particular minivan to Mac. As this was the third dealership they had been to, he knew not say anything as Mac had the situation handled.  
  
"So you see Mrs Rabb this minivan has all the practicalities you need with a growing family."  
  
"I really don't know and with my husband away at sea." She played the part of the dim witted nervous wife who had never bought a car by herself perfectly.  
  
"It's exactly meets your needs Mrs Rabb and at only $35 995." He said patronisingly.  
  
"I don't think so." Mac said slipping out the drivers seat. "One that's way too much for what it is, it's fuel consumption is way top high, fighter jets have better fuel consumption and I should know. I would never fit a double and a single buggy the back the back and the all the other baby equipment I need. And you are a patronising little twat. Sturgis why is it that car salesmen always think women who are trying to buy a car are stupid?"  
  
"I don't know Colonel, but hopefully Chrysler have better policy otherwise you'd better get your father-in-law to sort it out."  
  
"Helps when he's the VP there."  
  
"Your father-in-law is a VP at Chrysler?" The salesman questioned.  
  
"Yes and I'm a Marine Colonel and a judge. Excuse us we have to go somewhere else to buy a car."  
  
Mac walked towards the door. "Come on Commander." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sturgis followed her.  
  
TBC 


	149. Chapter 149

A/N: I thought I would add another part today.  
  
"I thought I might find you out here." Tuna said as he came out on to Vulture's row.  
  
"Now why did you think that?" Harm asked.  
  
"You always did come out here to think and if you come out on an investigation you always come out here too." Tuna leant against the rail.  
  
"I guess that was predictable." Harm smiled.  
  
"So are you going to tell me the real reason you're out here?" Tuna asked.  
  
"I was getting some air." Harm replied.  
  
"I didn't mean here specifically. I meant on the ship. Your quals weren't due for another few weeks and you usually do them in a couple of days, so you can get home to your family."  
  
"The Skipper asked me to stay for the week." Harm stated. "So I'm staying the week."  
  
"I still don't believe you; you have an ulterior motive for being out here."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harm asked.  
  
"You've been asking a lot of questions, when you think no one will notice." Tuna replied.  
  
"I guess I wasn't being as covert as I could have been." Harm sighed.  
  
"So why are you really out here?" Tuna asked.  
  
"This is completely off the record." Tuna nodded. "I fact that I'm doing my quals is legitimate, but it's just a cover story to get me out here. I'm here to do some off the record investigating for Ingles."  
  
"Into what?" Tuna asked.  
  
"The CAG."  
  
"What about the CAG?" Tuna questioned.  
  
"The Skipper has concerns about his effect on the air group."  
  
"You mean other than the fact that no one likes him?" Tuna said.  
  
"Some thing like that. He's like Jack Frost. Everyone time he comes near anyone they freeze up." Harm stated.  
  
"Most people are in a permanent bad mood." Tuna admitted. "So you learn anything interesting?"  
  
"Nothing that can be held against him. The interesting part was before he got here, I think he's just being a lot tougher because of it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you that Tuna." Harm said. "You weren't even supposed to know I was investigating him, even if it is off the record."  
  
"Commander Rabb." One of the bridge Ensign's came out on the hatch.  
  
"Yes Ensign?" Harm said.  
  
"The Skipper would like to see you in his office." He told Harm.  
  
"I'll be right there." Harm replied.  
  
"Yes sir." The Ensign turned and left.  
  
"Time for my daily audience." Harm muttered.  
  
"He's making you report to him everyday?" Tuna questioned.  
  
"He wants updates on the progress of my investigation and I can't tell him anything that can help him and no one will tell me anything. Unless there is anything specific you to tell me?"  
  
"Not that I know of Harm."  
  
"Now you see my problem. I'd better not keep the skipper waiting." Harm pushed himself of the railing. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Later mate."  
  
TBC 


	150. Chapter 150

When Harm walked back into the office after he arrived back, there was the usual flurry of activity. He dropped his cover and seabag in his office and headed over to Tiner's desk knowing the Admiral would want an update.  
  
"Welcome back sir." Tiner said.  
  
"Thank you Tiner. Is he free?" Harm asked.  
  
"He's on the phone with the SecNav. If you'd like I'll let him know you want to see him as soon as he has finished his call."  
  
"Thank you Tiner. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm walked back to his office and picked up the mail that was on his desk and started to sort through it.  
  
"You're back." Sturgis said standing in the doorway.  
  
"It would appear that way." Harm replied.  
  
"How did your quals go?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Good. Perfect landings all the way."  
  
"That's good." Sturgis paused.  
  
"Was there something else Sturgis?" Harm asked.  
  
"Umm. I not quite sure if I should be telling you this but a little advanced warning is always useful in these situations."  
  
"What's going on Sturgis?" Harm asked.  
  
"Maybe leaving Mac alone while she's pregnant to go flying isn't the best idea."  
  
"Why what did she do this time? She didn't redecorate again did she?"  
  
"No. She went shopping."  
  
"I can cope if she maxed out the credit cards. What did she end up with new shoes? Baby furniture?"  
  
"Wrong kind of shopping. Think bigger."  
  
"You're going to have to help me out here."  
  
"She went shopping for a new car."  
  
"What's wrong with the SUV?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Apparently it's not going to be big enough, she wants a minivan."  
  
"Please tell me she didn't go and buy a minivan."  
  
"She didn't buy one yet. But she has it narrowed down to two. She talked to your step-father and promised him she would buy one with both of your input."  
  
"At least that's something I guess." Harm sighed.  
  
"She pretty much scared half the salesmen in the dealerships in the local area. She doesn't take being patronised very well."  
  
"She wouldn't she's a Marine. You went with her?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I happened to drop by with a gift for Abi while she was waiting for Jen to arrive to baby sit. I thought someone better represent your interests and make sure she didn't buy anything."  
  
"Thanks for that at least, you couldn't have talked her out of the idea at all?"  
  
"No. She says you get to keep the corvette and as she's the one who is going to be driving it most of the time what does it matter to you? Besides the fact that you'll need the extra space. She did seem to have a valid argument." Sturgis explained.  
  
"That's what I get for marrying a lawyer I guess."  
  
"No I think that's what you get from marrying Mac. I thought you'd like the heads up, but I need to get back to work."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis." Harm said.  
  
"Commander you're back." Harriet said spotting him.  
  
"That I am Harriet. How are you doing?"  
  
"It turns out I had a delay on getting morning sickness too." Harriet replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harm said.  
  
"It's all part and parcel of being pregnant, along with the swollen ankles and the backaches sir."  
  
"I guess that's one way of looking at it. But you'll forgive me if I don't mention that to Mac. She's liable to show me why she's a Marine." Harriet smiled as Harm's phone rang. "Excuse me. Rabb." He answered. "Thanks Tiner I'll be right there." Harm hung up. "Sorry Harriet, I'd love to stay and talk to you but I've got to go and see the Admiral."  
  
"That's okay sir, I have some paperwork to do."  
  
TBC 


	151. Chapter 151

"Admiral." Harm said as he entered AJ's office.  
  
"Come in Commander."  
  
"Can I get you anything sir?" Tiner asked.  
  
"No. Close the hatch on your way out."  
  
"Aye sir." Tiner closed the door.  
  
"Take a seat Commander." AJ said. "So anything to report?"  
  
"No sir. I couldn't find anything that be the cause of bring charges against the CAG which I've explained to Captain Ingles too."  
  
"There was nothing at all improper about his behaviour?"  
  
"Admiral in my honest opinion he's over compensating because of what happened when he was on the Lincoln, and he's created a barrier that no-one can get by, so he's leaving a decidedly frost trail behind him. But that isn't enough to go on without creating additional problems."  
  
"I see."  
  
"A few of the members of the air group realised I wasn't just there to do my quals, so were informed of my true purpose for being there. Captain Ingles gave me permission to allow them to contact me if they don't feel able to approach him or his XO about any problems they may face with Captain Kale." Harm informed him.  
  
"Well that puts an end to that matter. But keep his file at hand, if Ingles has concerns it will eventually manifest itself."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"While you're here is Mac feeling any better?" AJ inquired.  
  
"Sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You didn't go home to change before you came in?"  
  
"No I came straight here as soon as my flight landed. I left my uniform at the base cleaners."  
  
"So you haven't spoken to her since you got back?" AJ asked.  
  
"No, I thought she'd still be in court. Sir what's going on?"  
  
"She took the day off. She called in this morning saying she had a headache, was feeling very nauseous and tired and since all she was assigned to do today was paperwork she was going to need to take a sick day."  
  
"Mac's usual very resilient with these things but maybe I should go and ..."  
  
"Commander, I'm sure you have some jet lag. Go home, and come in as usual tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"If she needs more time off let me know."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
#  
  
Abi was bouncing in her chair entertaining her self with the toys strung across it. Mac was asleep on the couch in her pyjamas cover with a blanket.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Harm whispered tickling her. Abi cooed.  
  
"I'm up I'm up." Mac said waking up.  
  
"It's okay, you can go back to sleep." Harm crouched down beside her.  
  
"Harm?" Mac mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Why don't you go to bed? I'm home I'll watch Abi."  
  
"Are you really home?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'm really home. Come on let's get you upstairs." Harm said helping her to her feet. Abi was safe for a few minutes by herself.  
  
"I'm so tired." Mac mumbled.  
  
"It's okay." He dropped a kiss on her forehead as he covered her with the duvet. "Sleep."  
  
"Abi teething." Mac muttered.  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"Have you been keeping your Mommy up all night?" He asked as he bounced Abi on his knee. "I know it hurts all those nasty teeth coming through but Mommy needs her sleep too. But Daddy's home he's going to make it all better."  
  
#  
  
Mac came downstairs while Harm was attempting to feed Abi a yoghurt.  
  
"So I wasn't dreaming." She said with a half smile.  
  
"Depends on what you thought you were dreaming." He winked at her.  
  
"I dream my sailor came home from sea." Mac walked over and hugged him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Feeling better?"  
  
"Not really. I was up most of the night; she got a brand new tooth. Then I got a headache from being overtired and being nauseous didn't help."  
  
"So you called in sick."  
  
"Uh huh. How long have you been back?"  
  
"A few hours. I went to work first, I thought you were in court but the Admiral told me you took the day off. So he gave the rest of the day too."  
  
"Did you get anything on Kale?" Mac inquired.  
  
"Nothing that would stand up in court. Ingles and the guys send their regards and congratulations."  
  
"That's nice of them."  
  
"I also had a little chat with Sturgis...."  
  
TBC 


	152. Chapter 152

"That's nice. Did he tell you that he still lost his case even after the change of defence? He didn't lose as badly as he probably would have done, but he still lost." Mac asked noncommittally.  
  
"No, he didn't tell me that. But he did tell me about your little shopping trip at the weekend."  
  
"Ah. You know what I think I'll get some saltines and go back to bed since you're here to look after Abi." Mac moved towards the kitchen.  
  
"Stop right there Colonel." Harm said. Mac stopped. "About face."  
  
"You know one about facing makes me nauseous and two I out rank you." Mac turned to look at him.  
  
"Then maybe you should sit down." Harm suggested. Mac did as he asked. "So..."  
  
"So?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me you thought we needed a bigger car?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, we're going to need a bigger car." Mac said.  
  
"Funny. You couldn't have talked to me about this before I left?"  
  
"Harm, you found out the day before you left. I had the information for just over twenty four hours. I didn't even think about it until after you left and then it gave me something to do other than worry about you."  
  
"Mac still."  
  
"Harm, I didn't actually buy anything, I knew I had to talk to you about it first. I called and talked to Frank for two hours about what would be the best model and the most practical for us. I was practical about it, I figured out how much we can afford, I worked out how much we can trade the SUV in for. I read the consumer reports and the safety standards."  
  
"Sounds like you were busy."  
  
"It was something to do. Harm, duck."  
  
"What?" He didn't move fast enough and the yoghurt pot hit his shoulder. Mac couldn't help but laugh. "I thought Marines didn't duck."  
  
"We don't we take cover, but you're not a Marine, you're a squid. Was Daddy ignoring you sweetheart?" Mac asked taking Abi out her highchair. "That wasn't very nice of him was it?"  
  
"She's got good aim." Harm said as he wiped the yoghurt that had spilt on him off.  
  
"She gets that from me." Mac smiled. "Shall we go and see if the big bad wolf is going to get the little pigs today?" Mac said to Abi and went into the living room and picked up the book of children's fairy tales.  
  
"Three Little Pigs?" Harm questioned following her.  
  
"Yesterday it was the wicked stepmother who wouldn't let Cinderella go to the ball."  
  
"I see." Harm sat down and listened to the story, when it was finished Abi was asleep.  
  
"She was tired from screaming all night." Mac dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So were you." Harm said.  
  
"Umm." Mac mumbled.  
  
"Does it have to be a minivan?" Harm questioned.  
  
"It's either that or a very large station wagon. We're going to need the room; we're going to have three car seats. Plus buggies and other baby paraphernalia."  
  
"And it's not going to be one of those things with flower power stickers all over it?"  
  
"Harm, it's not the sixties and the age of free love. They look like cars, just bigger and more practical." Mac yawned.  
  
"I think you should go back to bed."  
  
"I might just do that." Harm took Abi. "If you want to see the information it's in a blue file folder in the top drawer in the study."  
  
"Okay thanks. Any preference for dinner?"  
  
"There is pasta salad in the fridge. I made it while I was up last night, but then I couldn't face eating it." Mac told him.  
  
"Is there anything in there I wouldn't eat?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Of course, I put beef and lots of dead animal in there." Harm looked at her. "I'm kidding, it's your typical vegetarian pasta salad, but with no mayo, looking at it made me feel sick. Wake me up before 1800, I'm expecting a call."  
  
"Who from?" Harm asked.  
  
"Uncle Matt."  
  
"How did you manage to swing that?"  
  
"I was talking to the warden about something else. He offered to set it up."  
  
"That's great news."  
  
"Umm." Mac yawned.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs again.  
  
#  
  
"Thanks Frank. Tell Mom I'll call her at the weekend." Harm hung up. He'd read some of the information that Mac had collected. Calling his step- father had been an impulse, but when it came to his family Harm wanted them protected as much as possible.  
  
Harm glanced at the clock, it was nearing 1740. He knew he had to go and wake Mac up, Abi was still asleep, so he climbed the stairs. Mac was hugging a pillow. Harm watched her for a few minutes, she looked so peaceful.  
  
"Sarah honey." He dropped a kiss on the forehead. "Time to wake up."  
  
"You should know better than to wake a sleeping Marine." Mac mumbled.  
  
"I can talk to Matt if you like. I'm sure he'll have some great Marine wisdom to share with me."  
  
"I'm awake." Mac said.  
  
"Good. Phone's here so don't bother getting up. I'll bring you dinner in bed."  
  
"Breakfast in bed sounds so much more romantic." Mac muttered as she pushed herself up.  
  
"Dinner is the best I can do right now."  
  
"Works for me." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
TBC 


	153. Chapter 153

Harm rolled over and switched off the alarm clock the next morning.  
  
"Morning." Mac mumbled.  
  
"Morning." Harm gave her a gentle kiss. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I just woke up, but would nauseous be an acceptable answer?"  
  
"Of course. Why don't you stay home today?" Harm suggested. "Get some rest?"  
  
"Can't got an Article 32 at 0930."  
  
"Stay in bed while I get Abi up and ready, I'll bring you some crackers." He gave her another kiss.  
  
"Thanks flyboy."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to going in today?" Harm asked as he bounced Abi and watched Mac finish buttoning her uniform.  
  
"I'll have to be, I can always recess if I have a problem but I'd like to get it started. So will I do?" She asked turning to look at him.  
  
"You look very well turned out Marine."  
  
"Oh god." Mac ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I guess that means she might now be going to work." Harm said to Abi.  
  
"I'm going; I just might be a little late." Mac called from the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harm asked.  
  
"Take Abi to day care and tell Jen to tell everyone we're pushing everything back to 1000." Mac replied.  
  
"Who are you displacing?"  
  
"A Lieutenant Commander Greggs and Captain Krennick." Mac replied as she got up from the bathroom floor.  
  
"Did you just say Krennick? Allison Krennick?" Harm asked the name hitting him like a blast from the past.  
  
"Yes... Why...Hang on I just made the connection. She's the one who kept hitting on you when you were partnered with Meg."  
  
"That would be the one."  
  
"I guess you'll be hiding in your office if I need you. Go otherwise you'll be late."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just give Jen the message and maybe we can have lunch."  
  
"Okay, say goodbye to Mommy, Abi."  
  
"Bye sweetheart."  
  
#  
  
"Enter." Harm called at the tap on his door, he was looking through one of the piles of law books on his desk.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet a senior officer Commander?" The familiar tone of voice sent chills down spine.  
  
"Sorry Captain Krennick I didn't realise it was you." He started to get to his feet.  
  
"Stay where you are Commander." She suggested and walked further into his office.  
  
"It's nice to see you again ma'am."  
  
"Since I'm in town and here now I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch?" Krennick asked.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Commander." Harriet knocked on his office door. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am."  
  
"What is it Harriet?" Harm said shooting her a grateful smiled.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie just called she said she's recessed for lunch and to head over to her office if you still want to lunch."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." Harm said. "I'll head over in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes sir, ma'am." Harriet turned to go back to her desk.  
  
"Harriet." Harm called.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Is Bud still out the office all day?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir, he had to go out to Quantico." Harriet replied.  
  
"Do you want to have lunch with Mac and me?" Harm offered.  
  
"Do you think you'll cope with both of us sir?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage, we may as well invite Jen too."  
  
"I think she's having lunch with Jason sir, they're still debating what colour to paint the den."  
  
"Still? I thought they would have made a decision by now. They should have just painted it blue like I suggested."  
  
"I think they narrowed it down to terracotta or some shade of yellow."  
  
"So was that a yes to lunch?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'd like that sir, I just need to go and finish something up. I need five minutes."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." Harm turned his attention back to Krennick. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I already have plans."  
  
"You'd rather have lunch with a judge and the office help than with me Commander?" Krennick asked.  
  
"With all due respect ma'am, the judge happens to be my wife and the 'office help' as you so politely put it is my daughter's godmother and a good friend of mine. They both happen to be pregnant, so they need to be taken care of. So if you'll excuse, I have to be somewhere else. But I'm sure the Admiral would appreciate a visit." Harm stood and picked up his cover.  
  
"Very well Commander." Krennick turned and left his office.  
  
"Harriet I love you." Harm gave her a kiss on the cheek as he reached her desk. "You have perfect timing."  
  
"Actually sir, Colonel Mackenzie asked me to come over and interrupt if a blonde Captain dropped by your office at lunch any day this week."  
  
"Are you ready to go to lunch?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet smiled.  
  
TBC 


	154. Chapter 154

"You can go straight in." Jen said to Harm and Harriet when they got to Mac's office.  
  
"Thanks Jen and go with the terracotta." Harm told her.  
  
"That's what I keep saying but Jason disagrees, sir. If push comes to shove, I'll shove him out the door and repaint it myself."  
  
"Give me a call if you need a hand." Harm said as he tapped on the door and entered.  
  
"Yes sir." Jen smiled.  
  
"Hey." Harm said as he saw Mac.  
  
"Hi. So Dragon Lady paid you a visit?" Mac smiled.  
  
"She wanted to know if I wanted to have lunch." Harm replied.  
  
"Dragon Lady?" Harriet questioned. "You mean Captain Krennick?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harm replied.  
  
"Have you met before sir?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Harm sat down in the chair. "I asked Harriet to have lunch with us."  
  
"That's good." Mac said. Harriet was still looking slightly confused. "Krennick was here when Harm was partnered with Meg, she was the Admiral's aide as well. She had a thing for the dress white and gold wings and kept making very unsubtle passes at Harm. Turned up at his apartment wanting to use the shower that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh really?" Harriet said trying not to laugh. "How very terrible for you sir." She could help but laugh.  
  
"Harriet, it's not that funny."  
  
"Sorry sir, hormones." Harriet put her hand over mouth, Mac laughed too.  
  
"I thought hormones made you cry or get mad, not laugh."  
  
"Hormones depend on the situation." Mac replied. "But right now I'm hungry, so can we go eat so I don't pass out in front of the Dragon Lady, who happens to be a pretty good lawyer."  
  
"I never said anything about her being a bad lawyer, just about her social graces." Harm protested.  
  
"Don't worry we'll protect you." Mac winked at him. "Right Harriet?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet readily agreed.  
  
"But not on an empty stomach." Mac stood up. "Now move your six Commander."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
#  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Sturgis asked as found them sat outside eating lunch.  
  
"Go ahead Commander." Mac said.  
  
"So Harm, who was the angry looking blonde Captain who left your office earlier?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Captain Allison Krennick." Harm replied.  
  
"So what did she do to need representation?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She doesn't need representation, she's a lawyer." Harm replied.  
  
"She's for an Article 32 hearing in front of me." Mac explained.  
  
"So why did she drop by to see Harm?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"They're old friends sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Friends might be stretching the word to the limits."  
  
"There is obviously a story here." Sturgis said.  
  
"And I'm sure Harm will tell you all about it, but I need to use the bathroom." Mac said.  
  
"I'll come with you ma'am." Harriet rose too.  
  
"We'll be back, so don't eat our food." Mac warned.  
  
"Wouldn't dare." Harm said.  
  
"So what's the story with Krennick?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She used to work here thought she was a shoe in for the Admiral's job. But ended up being his aide for a while."  
  
"I don't think that's what Mac was referring to Harm."  
  
"Let's just say she wasn't backwards about coming forward about her intentions." Harm took a sip of his drink.  
  
"You never took her up on her offer?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"No. The thing you have to get about Krennick is she's not used to people saying no to her. When I did she saw me as a challenge. It used to drive Meg mad."  
  
"So this was pre-Mac?"  
  
"Yes. Although Mac and Harriet find it very funny, even if they are trying to blame it on the hormones."  
  
"Speaking of Mac did you sort out the minivan issue?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"We're getting one, but I'll talk her into waiting for a while. She took the day off yesterday because Abi was teething for the last couple of nights and she was exhausted and nauseous. We talked about it for a while, but she needed to sleep."  
  
"I didn't know she took the day off." Sturgis said.  
  
"I think only the Admiral and Jen did. She wasn't in court so she stayed home. I tried to talk her into taking today off but she insisted on coming in."  
  
"She's a stubborn Marine."  
  
"When have met a Marine who isn't stubborn?" Harm asked.  
  
"True."  
  
TBC 


	155. Chapter 155

"Come to Mommy sweetheart." Mac sat on the floor the next morning dressed in one of Harm's shirts which was loosely button and a pair of his boxer shorts. She'd spent time while Harm was away trying to teach Abi to crawl. She was slowly getting the hang of it; she managed to move slightly forward before she fell down or gave up. "Come on sweetheart, you know you can do it."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harm asked sleepily as he came down the stairs, it was Saturday so neither of them had to go to work. "It's only 0530."  
  
"0543." Mac corrected. "Abi didn't want to go back to sleep so I thought we'd come down here so we didn't disturb you."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"We're working on Abi's crawling." Mac replied.  
  
"I didn't think she crawled yet." Harm sat down next to her.  
  
"She doesn't that's why we're working on it." Mac replied.  
  
"That's logical, but maybe going back to bed would be a better suggestion?"  
  
"We're fine. You can go back to bed if you want."  
  
"No I can stay with my two favourite girls." He gave her a kiss. "You've been stealing my clothes again."  
  
"As I've told you before flyboy they became community property. Beside which they're not so tight on my stomach and my maternity clothes are in a suitcase on the top shelf in the closet and I need you to get them down for me at some point."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that later." Harm said. "But you look good."  
  
"I'm going to look like a blob." Mac reminded him.  
  
"But I'll love you anyway."  
  
"You'd better." Mac elbowed him in the ribs. "I have to go to the bathroom, see if you can give her a little help."  
  
"So your Mommy wants you to crawl, shall we see if we can show her?" Harm asked dropping a kiss on Abi's nose. She smiled at him. She was already on her hands and knees. Harm put his hands in front of Abi, he wiggled the fingers on his left hand, Abi reached out her hand to touch them then stopped and wiggle the fingers on his right hand. Abi tried to stop them. Harm shuffled him left hand back a bit and Abi tried to grab it, he did the same with his right hand.  
  
He continued with this pattern until his hands were just out her reach so the only option she had to be able to catch his wiggling fingers was to move forward. She shuffled one of her knees slightly towards him.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, you can do it." Mac who had started to come back down the stairs saw what was happening so she turned and ran back upstairs to get the video camera and sat on the stairs and filmed it through the banisters. "That's it." Harm said as Abi was making snails pace slow movements towards him.  
  
A tear ran down Mac's face, she was getting used to her hormones catching her out on little things. Abi finally had enough and sunk down on her stomach.  
  
"You know your Mommy is going to be so proud of you when she comes down from sitting on the stairs." Harm said picking Abi up and holding her in the air, before bringing her in for a hug.  
  
"How long have you known I was there?" Mac asked.  
  
"I've told you before Mac, I always know where you are. Did you see?"  
  
"Yes. Got it all on tape too."  
  
"So are you coming back down?" Harm asked.  
  
"When I stop crying."  
  
"Okay. Since we're all up do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Harm offered realising Mac needed a little space to compose herself. "Abi and I will make them."  
  
"That would be good." Mac said.  
  
"Come on little Miss I'll teach you how to make the best pancakes in the world, just like Grams taught me."  
  
#  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Harm asked as they at the strawberry pancakes he had made.  
  
"We could go and visit your Dad, and then I need to find a pharmacy that is open, because I need to refill my vitamin prescription."  
  
"I thought you were going to do that before I left."  
  
"I didn't get around to it and I run out on Monday."  
  
"I'm sure we can find one open somewhere. So is Krennick likely to be around long?"  
  
"You know I can't discuss how the Article 32 hearing is going."  
  
"So that's yes it's going to Court Martial and she'll be here a while." Harm said to Abi.  
  
"No, it's an 'I can't discuss how the Article 32 hearing is going'. Nothing more or nothing less. "  
  
"It's a yes Abi."  
  
"Your Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. The decision is up to me and I haven't heard all the evidence yet."  
  
"I'm sure Auntie Jen will inform an opinion too." Harm told Abi.  
  
"Of course Jen gets to inform an opinion. I just have to reach my decision before she shares it with me. Do we have any more strawberries?"  
  
"In the fridge. You know I'm considering buying some stocks in the strawberry industry." Harm said. "We should at least get some money back for the amount that we're buying."  
  
"Funny flyboy."  
  
TBC 


	156. Chapter 156

As Harm predicted Mac had given the go ahead for the case to go to court martial. Krennick came to his office on Tuesday after the decision.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Captain Krennick. Can I help you with something ma'am?" Harm asked.  
  
"It seems I'm going to be in town for a few more days, so you can have dinner with me. I'm sure your wife won't have any objections to you catching up with an old friend."  
  
"I don't know. Honey, do you have any objections?" He said to Mac who was stood in the doorway behind Krennick.  
  
"Oh I have plenty of objections for all manner of reasons. One being I need you to pick Abi up from day care, Admiral Morris had to change the staff meeting to tonight and I have paperwork to file since I'm sure Captain Krennick was just about to tell you her case had gone to court martial."  
  
"Sure. Any preferences for dinner?" Harm asked.  
  
"Whatever you feel like making. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home."  
  
"Sure thing." Harm smiled.  
  
"And as for you Captain, making passes at other women's husbands isn't a very classy thing to do." Mac said.  
  
"Just what are you implying Colonel?" Krennick asked.  
  
"I'm not implying anything. Jen?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." Jen handed her a file.  
  
"I have a list of women who have lodged complaints that you've made unsolicited advances towards their husbands and boyfriends then for some reason withdrew the complaints. Jen tell her what Mrs Taylor said when you spoke to her."  
  
"Mrs Taylor told me that her husband had asked her to withdraw the complaint because they were moving bases next week and it was too much hassle, but she suspected that the real reason was you had put pressure on him." Jen repeated.  
  
"That's hearsay." Krennick pointed out.  
  
"She's the one who filed the complaint after a staff picnic at which she and several of the other wives witnessed your conduct ma'am. I have my conversation with her on tape." Jen replied.  
  
"So..." Krennick prompted.  
  
"You should have really learnt not to aggravate the judge when you're about to go into court martial."  
  
"And it's only in 39 hours 23 minutes and 17 seconds." Jen said.  
  
"You've taught her how to do that time thing?" Harm questioned.  
  
"She reset my watch sir." Jen explained.  
  
"Ah." Harm said. "Sorry carry on Colonel." Harm prompted.  
  
"As I was saying we talked to a few people, and I just thought I should suggest you stay away from my family."  
  
"Is that a threat Colonel?" Krennick asked.  
  
"No, think of it more as a friendly warning. But maybe Mr Ackerman can help me out here. Mr Ackerman..." Mac prompted.  
  
"Captain Krennick, I need you to sign this." He held out a clip board to her.  
  
"What is this?" She asked as she signed.  
  
"It's to say that you have been served." He handed her an envelope. "Have a nice day Captain."  
  
"Been served with what?" Krennick questioned.  
  
"A restraining order. You have to stay at least twenty feet away from Commander Rabb unless it is completely necessary in the course of your duties." Mr Ackerman replied.  
  
"You should always read things before you sign them Captain, you're a lawyer you should know that." Mac said.  
  
"Is everything okay here Colonel?" AJ asked coming out of his office.  
  
"Yes sir. Captain Krennick was just leaving, before I had to call the police because she broke a court order." Mac replied.  
  
"I see and will she be back?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mac replied. "The case is going to court martial."  
  
"I see. Allison I suggest you leave, you wouldn't want your client inconvenienced as to finding another lawyer at short notice." AJ suggested.  
  
"But Admiral..." Krennick started.  
  
"I don't argue with court orders Captain."  
  
"Yes sir." Krennick left.  
  
"Colonel." AJ said.  
  
"Yes sir?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Maybe you should switch to flat shoes; it is probably easier to balance in them."  
  
"Yes sir." AJ turned and went back to his office. "Jen if you would escort Mr Ackerman out please."  
  
"Of course ma'am." Mac went and sat in the guest chair in Harm's office.  
  
"A restraining order. You don't think that's a little much Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"I didn't issue, I can't. I was talking to Janey Felps at lunch, she has a case which involved an army Captain's divorce, and she wanted some advice on the military standpoint." Mac told him.  
  
"As in the civilian judge Janey Felps?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes. I mentioned Krennick to her and when I came out of court Ackerman was waiting with the restraining order. Can't argue with a civilian judge in these matters can you?" Mac shrugged.  
  
"Thank you anyway." Harm replied. "Are you sure you don't want anything special for dinner?"  
  
"No, whatever you want is fine. I should get back to work." Mac said.  
  
"You know you could as Admiral Morris to reassign the court martial." Harm suggested.  
  
"How's that saying go? Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. I'd rather have her where I can see her." Mac replied. "I'll see you at home."  
  
TBC 


	157. Chapter 157

"What was all the fuss yesterday with Krennick?" Sturgis asked Harm as they stood waiting for the coffee pot to heat up the next morning.  
  
"She has to stay twenty feet away from me, unless it affects her duties." Harm replied.  
  
"Sounds like the text of a restraining order." Sturgis commented.  
  
"That's because there is one in issue."  
  
"You took out a restraining order against her?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Mac did?"  
  
"She was talking to Judge Felps, she's a civilian, yesterday and for some reason Krennick came up and when Mac got out of court there was a server waiting to give Krennick a restraining order."  
  
"That's one way of dealing with her I suppose."  
  
"It probably didn't help that she was asking to dinner when Mac turned up with the process server in tow. Or that Mac has a file of women who have filed complaints about Krennick's conduct with their husbands only to withdraw them again." Harm explained.  
  
"Ah. So is she leaving to go back to wherever she came from?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No her case went to court martial. So she's going to have to deal with Mac for a few more days at least."  
  
"Rather her than me." Sturgis said.  
  
"That's the spirit." Harm smiled.  
  
"Ah Commander there you are." Harriet said as she came into the break room.  
  
"Yes Harriet?"  
  
"There is a Sgt Peters on the phone from the brig." Harriet informed him.  
  
"Did he say why he was calling?" Harm asked.  
  
"Your client tried to escape when they were putting him in the transport." Harriet replied. "Line 3."  
  
"Thank you Harriet. I guess it's a rain check on the coffee." Harm left quickly.  
  
"I should get back to work sir." Harriet said turned and a wave of dizziness hit forcing her to grab hold of the counter.  
  
"Harriet, are you okay?" Sturgis was quickly at her side.  
  
"Just turned a little too quickly sir. I'll be fine." Harriet said.  
  
"Are you okay to walk? We'll go and find you a chair." Harriet nodded. Sturgis took her arm and escorted her out the room. "Petty Officer your chair." He said to the petty officer at the nearest desk.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Chair." Sturgis repeated. The Petty Officer wheeled the chair over and Sturgis sat Harriet down. "How are you feeling now Lieutenant?"  
  
"Still a little dizzy sir."  
  
"Would you like a glass of water?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"That would be good sir." Harriet said.  
  
"Petty Officer, can you get the Lieutenant a glass of water please?" Sturgis instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." He went into the break room to get the water.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing some form of breathing?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"That's when you're in labour sir. Although you're usually in too much pain and wanting to kill the whole male species to really want to bother with Lamaze." Harriet explained.  
  
"Ah sorry. But take deep breaths anyway. Is there anything else I can do?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No, I just need to sit for a few minutes."  
  
"Here sir." The Petty Officer handed him the glass.  
  
"Lieutenant." Sturgis handed it to her. "Sip it slowly. That will be all Petty Officer."  
  
"I've got to go over to the brig." Harm said coming over to them. "Is everything okay Harriet?"  
  
"I just got a little dizzy sir. Commander Turner has been a great."  
  
"Do you want some crackers? I have some in my desk for when Mac drops by." Harm offered.  
  
"I have some in my desk too sir." Harriet replied. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to sit in my office for a while? It'll be empty. Or I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind if you went and lay down on her couch for a while."  
  
"I'll be fine sir, I just need a minute. But thank you for the thought."  
  
"I've really got to go but I'll leave you in Sturgis's capable hands. But the offer to use my office is open."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet replied. "I hope you get your client back."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you both later." Harm left them too it.  
  
"I suppose I should have thought about the crackers." Sturgis said.  
  
"It's okay sir, I managed to keep my breakfast down so far this morning. I should be okay."  
  
"How about I push the chair over to your desk for you?" Sturgis offered.  
  
"I'm okay now sir, I can walk."  
  
"Then let me escort you back to your desk." Sturgis said.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
TBC 


	158. Chapter 158

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you in sir. We're in lockdown." The Sgt at the gate informed him.  
  
"Because you let my client escape." Harm countered. "I'm Commander Rabb."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll just let you in." He opened the gate so Harm could drive through. Once Harm had parked he made his way over to the main building he got out and headed into the brig.  
  
There was a Staff Sgt bellowing orders.  
  
"Commander." He said standing to attention.  
  
"At ease. Tell me what's happening?"  
  
"We have people out looking for him, we've alerted local law enforcement sir. NCIS are sending someone over."  
  
"How did he escape?" Harm asked.  
  
"We only had him handcuffed for transport; he wasn't classified as a dangerous prisoner. He had managed to undo his handcuffs, knock out one of the guards and hightailed it over the fence before we could catch up with him. He runs pretty fast sir."  
  
"He was Arizona states top under 18 middle distance runner for four years." Harm replied.  
  
"That may explain how he managed to out run my guys sir."  
  
"Did you contact Major Williams?" Faith was acting as the prosecutor.  
  
"I thought I should contact you first sir. But I tried calling the number I have for her but she's out the office."  
  
"I forgot she went to Bethesda to interview someone. Pass me the phone and I'll page her."  
  
"Yes sir." He handed him the phone. "With your permission sir, I need to go and check on the other prisoners." Harm nodded and dialled Faith's pager.  
  
#  
  
"So what exactly happened sir?" Faith asked as walked into the brig.  
  
"Petty Officer Salthouse did a runner when they were preparing to transport him to JAG for his confinement hearing this afternoon." Harm replied. "He hit one of the guards over the head and ran and jumped over the fence."  
  
"He couldn't have waited four hours?" Faith asked. "I was going to recommend against keeping him confined until the court martial."  
  
"He didn't know that." Harm reminded her.  
  
"Now I'm going to have to file extra charges as soon as he is caught and he's going to have to stay confined."  
  
"I know." Harm replied. "This wasn't how I was planning on this day going."  
  
"Me either sir."  
  
"Commander Rabb." The Staff Sgt came over to him. "Ma'am."  
  
"Major Williams, Staff Sgt Manners." Faith nodded at him after Harm made introductions.  
  
"Sir, Petty Officer Salthouse has been spotted. My team is moving to apprehend him as we speak."  
  
"Thank you." He turned and left. "I guess this day may get back on track."  
  
"We'll still be in court this afternoon. I'll have the additional charge list drawn up by then. I should go and interview the guard who was knocked out. If you'll excuse me." Harm nodded.  
  
#  
  
"Take a seat Petty Officer." Harm said as he was brought in having been apprehended 97 minutes after his escape.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"That will be all." Harm said to the Marine guard.  
  
"I'll be outside sir." Harm nodded and waited until the door closed.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why you ran?" Harm asked.  
  
"They were going to keep me locked up here, it's my kid's birthday, and I just wanted to see her."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason Petty Officer."  
  
"Do you have kids sir?" Salthouse asked.  
  
"A little girl."  
  
"Wouldn't you do anything to be there for her birthday?" He asked.  
  
"Not running from the brig I would, or committing assault. You've just made things a whole lot worse for yourself. Until you ran Major Williams was willing to let you go on your own recognisance until the court martial, that's what she was going to recommend at the hearing this afternoon, so you could have at least been at home for some of your daughter's birthday. But now she has no choice but to keep you confined because you are a high risk for going UA. On top of which you've just been give more charges which I doubt I'm going to talk her out of."  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I just wanted to see my kid."  
  
"You could have called me, asked me to talk to your wife and arranged for her to have brought your daughter to see you. There were other options available rather than running. Now we need to talk this over."  
  
TBC 


	159. Chapter 159

"Lieutenant Sims." Harriet answered the phone.  
  
"Harriet, it's Mac."  
  
"Hello ma'am." Harriet said.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my office for lunch. I found this place that makes sandwiches with any filling combination you could imagine and they deliver."  
  
"I'd like that ma'am." Harriet smiled.  
  
"So what would you like in your sandwich?" Harriet thought for a moment and told her. "I'll see you when you have time for lunch then." Mac said before she hung up.  
  
#  
  
"Hey sweetie." Bud said as he came over to Harriet. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Actually I'm feeling okay, a little tired maybe."  
  
"Commander Turner said you had a little dizzy spell this morning."  
  
"I just turned a little too fast Bud, I'm fine now." Harriet replied.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" Bud asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do you want to go and get something?" He asked.  
  
"Actually Colonel Mackenzie asked me to have lunch with her. I was about to head over to her office. You can walk me over if you like."  
  
"Let me just put these in my office." Bud took his briefcase and cover and put them on his desk before returning to escort Harriet to Mac's office.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am." Jen said as they approached trying to make sure that she had everything she needed.  
  
"Hello Jen. The Colonel invited me to lunch." Harriet informed her.  
  
"Go right in ma'am. Can you tell her I've just left?" Jen asked.  
  
"Going to lunch with Tiner Jen?" Bud asked.  
  
"No sir, I have a few meetings this afternoon." Jen packed a notebook in her bag and pencils in her bag.  
  
"What kind of meeting?" Bud asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you sir, but if you'll both excuse me I really do need to leave or I'll be late."  
  
"Go ahead Jen." Harriet said. "I'll see you later Bud." Jen left and Harriet knocked on Mac's door before going in.  
  
"Hi Harriet." Mac said look up from her desk. "Take a seat on the couch; I just need to finish this up."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Jen asked me to tell you that she had left to go to her meetings."  
  
"Good." Mac smiled.  
  
"Is she going anywhere nice?"  
  
"To interview Mrs Pearlman and Mrs Hyatt." Mac replied as she signed the bottom of the report she was reading. "They both made complaints about Captain Krennick's conduct with their husbands and then withdrew them."  
  
"So you're really going after her for sexual harassment?" Harriet asked.  
  
"She doesn't actually do anything that could be technically classed sexual harassment, she's a smart woman. But there is a pattern building so we could have her for conduct unbecoming. Also depending on why the ever growing list of women who withdrew their complaints chose t to do so it possible there could be other charges."  
  
"Don't you think you're a little close for the charges to stick ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
"That's why I have Jen conducting the interviews, we're only doing research, it's not official so it can't be deemed an investigation, and once I have enough I'll hand it over to Faith." Mac went and joined Harriet on the couch and handed her her sandwich.  
  
"Why Major Williams?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Faith isn't male, she won't be intimidated and Krennick can't make passes at her."  
  
"Good point. This is so good." Harriet said taking another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Aren't they? I heard you had a dizzy spell earlier."  
  
"I turned too quickly." Harriet replied. "Commander Turner was great. He got me a chair and some water and when I was up to it he walked me back to my desk. Although he did ask if I should be doing some special form of breathing, I'm taking it he meant Lamaze."  
  
"He'll learn. He's used to me doing spontaneous things, did I tell you I convinced Harm that we need to buy a minivan?"  
  
"You didn't?" Harriet said in disbelief.  
  
"I did, his only concession was that we wait a few months before we buy it. I can live with that."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. There was another reason I asked you here other than having lunch." Mac admitted. "I need a favour."  
  
"What kind of favour ma'am?"  
  
"With Jen out conducting interviews, I was wondering if you'd have time to make a few phone calls for me, try and track a few people down."  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem ma'am. If you give me a list I'll see who I can locate."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
TBC 


	160. Chapter 160

"Hey Sailor." Mac said as she looked over her shoulder, she was sat on the floor playing with Abi.  
  
"Hey Marine." He dropped a kiss on her lips. "Hey sweetheart." He said to Abi.  
  
"Have a nice day at the office dear?" Mac gently teased.  
  
"If you call my client staging a brig break and being on the run for 97 minutes."  
  
"Why did he run?" Mac asked.  
  
"He wanted to see his kid because it's her birthday. Do you want to hear the real killer?" Harm said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Faith was going to recommend against pre-trial confinement. He would have been out by this afternoon so he could have seen his daughter. But now he's back in the brig until a date for his court martial is set."  
  
"Did you tell him about your little jail break experience?" Mac asked.  
  
"Er... no." Harm said. He sat down on the floor beside Abi. "How did your day go?"  
  
"I had lunch with Harriet and Meg said to say hi."  
  
"You spoke to Meg?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Only for a couple minutes after spend twenty minutes on the phone trying to get through to her." Mac replied. "She mainly spoke to Jen."  
  
"Why did you call her?" Harm asked.  
  
"A little project I'm working on."  
  
"What kind of a project?" Harm questioned.  
  
"That's need to know Commander and you don't need to know. But I do need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Mac got to her feet and started up the stairs, she paused a second watching Harm with Abi before carrying on.  
  
"Shall we build a tower?" Harm asked Abi as he picked up the fabric bricks and stacked them up. Abi knocked the tower down. "Okay so you didn't want a tower. How about something else?" Harm tried building something else but Abi knocked it down. "So no blocks. Okay Daddy will put them away." Harm picked up the blocks and carried them over to the put them in the toy box. When he turned back to check on her she wasn't where he had left. He glanced at the path between where he was and where Abi had been and Abi was crawling backwards towards him. "Hey Mac."  
  
"What?" Mac came out the bathroom and down the stairs.  
  
"I think she got Marine genes in there." He nodded to where Abi was still crawling backwards.  
  
"No I think doing things the wrong way round is a Navy trait."  
  
"How about we agree to disagree on that?" Harm asked.  
  
"You were the one who insisted on crawling backwards until about a week before you learnt to walk." Mac said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I talked to Grams. She told me you always crawled backwards. So I was kind of expecting this."  
  
"We're going to have to keep a better eye on her." Harm said.  
  
"That's why play pens are useful. You catch her and I'll go and find her some dinner."  
  
"Deal."  
  
#  
  
After getting ready for bed Mac stood in front of mirror and lifted the bottom of her top up and looked at her stomach. She already was gaining weight and had a slight bump. She rubbed a hand across her stomach.  
  
Harm watched her from the doorway and smiled. Mac glanced over at him.  
  
"Hey." She said gently.  
  
"Hey." He came over and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how big I'm actually going to get."  
  
"As big as the space two babies need." Harm said and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"You know this would really be one of those times for the fake compliments about me looking even more beautiful when I'm the size of a house."  
  
"You will do. But then again I have always thought you were beautiful." He got this smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Mac said.  
  
"What?" Harm asked.  
  
"Get that look what I did kind of a look." Mac turned around to face him. "And by the way I made an executive decision. Three is enough."  
  
"Sure you don't want to try for a baseball team?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Basketball team?"  
  
"No. Three is enough." Mac said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't practice, just in case you change your mind."  
  
"No it doesn't does it." Mac smiled and Harm stepped towards her and kissed her.  
  
TBC 


	161. Chapter 161

"Harriet." Harm said coming out of his office with a report and walked to her desk.  
  
"Just one minute sir." Harriet said as she was one the phone. "So Mrs Cooper you'd be willing to testify to that.... Yes thank you, I'm sure some will contact you soon.... Thank you for all your help." Harriet hung up; she scribbled a couple of notes down on her legal pad then turned the pad over. "Yes sir how can I help?"  
  
"I need to track down a Lieutenant Karen Grate."  
  
"How are we spelling that sir?" Harriet asked as she made a note of the name.  
  
"G-R-A-T-E." Harm spelt for her. "Last known duty station was at Marine Corps Logistics Command, Albany, Georgia. She worked in the MICAPS unit. I need to know where she is now."  
  
"I see what I can find out sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Thank you." Harm turned and started to walk away, but turned back. "Harriet who were you talking to when I came over."  
  
"Helen Cooper sir."  
  
"And who is Helen Cooper, Lieutenant?"  
  
"The ex-wife of Lieutenant Commander Hardstock sir, she remarried." Harriet replied.  
  
"I don't remember anyone working on a case involving a Lieutenant Commander Hardstock." Harm said.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet replied, Mac had asked her not to mention this to anyone.  
  
"So why were you calling his ex-wife and asking her if she was willing to testify?" Harm asked.  
  
"I really can't say sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"I could order you to tell me." Harm said.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't sir. Will you just take it that I'm helping out a senior officer and that I can't reveal that information at this time?"  
  
"You're not getting in over your head are you Harriet?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir and it's not illegal either."  
  
"Then I'll stop with the questions for now."  
  
"I'll get you the information about Lieutenant Grate as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you Harriet." Harm headed back to his office.  
  
#  
  
"Here you go sir." Harriet handed Harm a piece of paper. "Lieutenant Grate is on attachment with the Marine Corps logistics in the Middle East, I can't get an exact location. But I'm working on it."  
  
"So what's this number?" Harm asked about the phone number on the bottom of the page.  
  
"It's the number for her former CO sir. He would like to speak to you personally but he had a meeting. He asked that you call him back after 1500 on that number. His name is Colonel Rushmore."  
  
"Thank you Harriet. Did he say why he wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"No sir, I didn't personally speak to him I spoke to his aide, he asked me to pass on the request. I'll keep working on an exact location sir."  
  
"Thank you." Harriet turned and left.  
  
#  
  
"Bud." Harm said as he saw him walk past his door.  
  
"Yes sir." Bud stopped and came back to the door way.  
  
"Come in for a minute and close the door." Harm instructed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Take a seat." Bud sat down. "Do you know what Harriet is working on?" Harm asked.  
  
"She was trying to track down that Lieutenant for you sir earlier." Bud replied.  
  
"I mean other than that, she was making mysterious phone calls to a Helen Cooper this morning, asking her if she was willing to testify."  
  
"No sir, I have no idea what that was in regards to."  
  
"Do you think it could have any relation to the project that Mac is working and refuses to tell me about?" Harm asked.  
  
"Possibly sir, they had lunch yesterday and Jen was heading out to interview a few people when I walked Harriet over."  
  
"Did she say what about?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir." Bud replied. "Sir is this something we should be worried about?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but keep your eyes open, Bud."  
  
"Yes sir. Was there anything else sir?"  
  
"No that was all."  
  
When Bud left Harm was left to ponder what Mac could be working on that involved Harriet and Jen. When his curiosity got the better of him he walked out of his office and over to see Tiner.  
  
"Tiner." Tiner jumped to his feet.  
  
"Commander Rabb. Did you want to see the Admiral sir?"  
  
"No, I actually wanted to talk to you. Did Jen mention what she's been doing the last few days?"  
  
"They had the Article 32 hearing; today they have the court martial sir."  
  
"What about yesterday?" Harm asked.  
  
"Just some paperwork I think sir, she really didn't say much. Why is something wrong sir?" Tiner asked concerned.  
  
"Probably not. Thank you anyway."  
  
"Are you here to see me Commander?" AJ asked coming out of his office.  
  
"Er no sir. I was talking to Tiner."  
  
"Why don't you come in and fill me in anyway since you're here?" AJ suggested.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm followed him back into his office.  
  
TBC 


	162. Chapter 162

"Objection. Leading the witness." Krennick said.  
  
"I'll rephrase your honour." Lieutenant Commander Greggs said.  
  
"Carry on." Mac instructed. One he was done questioning the witness she asked. "Do you wish to cross-examine the witness Captain?"  
  
"Just one question, your honour." Krennick said standing up. "Petty Officer Green, were you there at the time the incident occurred?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Krennick returned to her seat. "No further questions your honour."  
  
"Well Commander anymore questions for this witness?" Mac asked.  
  
"No your honour."  
  
"Petty Officer you're excused. Commander you can call your next witness at 0900 tomorrow. This court stands in recess." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
"You okay ma'am?" Jen asked as she followed Mac out.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Jen. I just had enough for one day. I'm going to put my feet up in my office for ten minutes. I'd rather not be disturbed." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll go and check in with Lieutenant Sims and see what she found out today."  
  
"Thank you Jen." Mac headed back to her office.  
  
#  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said as she came up to Harriet's desk. "Colonel Mackenzie sent me..."  
  
"Why don't we go into Bud's office?" Harriet suggested taking the information she had collected with her. Jen followed her and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Did you find anything that will be of any use ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Five wives and two ex-wives. One of them had Captain Krennick's behaviour cited in her divorce papers. All of them willing to supply testimony if needs be. The information is in this envelope. I sealed it and stamped it with today's date and a confidential label. If anyone opens it before it is given to Major Williams it will be known."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"You may also want to tell the Colonel that Commander Rabb is getting suspicious. He was asking questions earlier." Harriet advised her.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll have that file on my desk..." Bud said opening the door. He stopped when he saw Harriet and Jen. "Am I interrupting something?" Bud asked.  
  
"Sorry Bud we were just leaving." Harriet said.  
  
"My apologies sir." Jen added.  
  
"It's okay Jen." Bud replied.  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir, ma'am." Jen said. Bud nodded.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates, just the person I wanted to see." Harm said. "If you'd step into my office."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied. Harm stepped in after her and closed the door.  
  
"What's in the envelope?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I really couldn't say sir." Jen replied.  
  
"You're refusing to tell me?"  
  
"No sir, I actually don't know what the content of the envelope is, so I can't tell you. It's been sealed so I can't access the information."  
  
"I see. Do you want to tell me what Mac has both you and Harriet involved in?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't sir."  
  
"Since you're out of court, I should go and ask her." Harm said.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't. She asked not to be disturbed; I think she's a little tired."  
  
"Is she okay?" Harm asked concerned.  
  
"It's been a long day, but she's fine sir. She just needs a few minutes rest. If you'll excuse me I really should get back to work."  
  
"Go ahead. But I will find out eventually."  
  
"I'm sure you will sir, but with permission to speak freely." Jen asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't ask sir. It's not illegal and the less you know the probably the better. You will find out eventually, I can assure you."  
  
"I hope that will be soon."  
  
"We're working on it." Jen assured him.  
  
"Go and if Mac needs anything give me a call."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen turned and walked out and let out a sigh.  
  
"Jen, I thought you were still in court." Jason said almost walking into her.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie recessed for the day. Can you get something for dinner on your way home?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I have to get back. I'll see you at home."  
  
TBC 


	163. Chapter 163

Mac had just recessed the court martial until the members had reached a verdict. On the way back to her office she paused.  
  
"Jen, it's time. Go and see find Faith and tell her I'd like to see her."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied and went off to find her.  
  
#  
  
Jen knocked on Faith's closed office door.  
  
"Enter." She called.  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said as she entered.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates what can I do for you?" Faith asked.  
  
"Major, Colonel Mackenzie would like to see you. There is something she wishes to discuss with you."  
  
"I don't have any cases schedule before her." Faith said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. But the Colonel may have a case for you."  
  
"The judge has a case for me?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is now convenient for you?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm intrigued so yes now is convenient." Faith followed Jen back to Mac's office.  
  
"Ma'am, Major Williams." Jen announced as she walked through the open door.  
  
"Thank you Jen. Take a seat Major, Jen can you get...."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen said she walked out of the room and unlocked the filing cabinet and pulled out a number of sealed envelopes before returning and depositing them on the desk.  
  
"Close the door and take a seat Jen." Mac instructed.  
  
"What is all this about Colonel?" Faith asked.  
  
"I have a case for you."  
  
"What kind of a case?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm going to give all the evidence we have and let you make that determination for yourself." Mac replied. "I'm not going to influence you. Jen..."  
  
"Major, these envelopes contain all the information that Lieutenant Sims and I have gathered. Colonel Mackenzie hasn't seen or touched any of it. Each envelope was sealed on the day the information was then a stamp was placed over the seal and the date and a signature was added so as to be proof that they weren't tampered with." Jen picked up the file she had also brought in. "Here are signed affidavits from both Lieutenant Sims and myself to that effect. This envelope was sent to us by one of the people mentioned in the envelopes, she also signed and dated the envelope seal and stuck a label over it as proof that it hadn't been opened. Once arrived it was looked in the filing cabinet with the other envelope to only which I have the key."  
  
"The Lieutenant, Petty Officer and I are the only ones who know what is going on and that this information has been gathered. Commander Rabb, Lieutenant Roberts and Petty Officer Tiner have raised suspicions but no information has been revealed to them. This is the only information I had access to." Mac pulled a file out of her desk drawer and handed it to Faith.  
  
"You all are very efficient." Faith commented. "And from the looks of things through."  
  
"We got a woman who was wrong jailed for murder out last year after Jen noticed some discrepancies between the information given at the court martial and the evidence. We're good at rallying round when needs be." Mac said. "All the information is there."  
  
"Does the Admiral know about this ma'am?" Faith asked.  
  
"Not yet. I won't order you not to discuss it with him or anyone else but I'd rather you didn't until you make a decision based on all the information available to you."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Would you like me to get back to you when I have reached a decision?"  
  
"If you would I would appreciate it." Mac replied.  
  
"One other question ma'am? Why give this to me?"  
  
"One you're relatively new to this office and two you're female, there is less chance of any influence being held over you. Once you've read the information you'll probably understand why."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The phone rang out on Jen's desk.  
  
"I should get that. Excuse me ma'ams." Jen left Mac's office.  
  
"Ma'am is it okay if work on this at home?" Faith asked.  
  
"Of course, but I'd rather it was completed in the next few days, so that the Admiral can remain the convening authority."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Faith stacked up the envelopes and the files including the affidavits. "With your permission ma'am..."  
  
"Go ahead. If you have any questions about the information I'm sure Jen and Harriet will be more than happy to answer them."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	164. Chapter 164

"Harriet can you tell me what that says?" Faith asked as she stood in front of her desk.  
  
"Mrs Gibson referred me to a Mrs Gonalinza-Gerehberg, but she had died along with her husband Lieutenant Gerehberg in a car accident a year ago. I'm sorry ma'am I was going to cross that out."  
  
"And her name was Gonalinza-Gerehberg?" Faith questioned.  
  
"I believe her first names were Carmelita Anna Francesca."  
  
"Bit of a tongue twister." Faith said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. How is it going apart from that?"  
  
"I'd say conduct unbecoming at the very least. But I'm going to need to talk to some of the men before anything else is added." Faith replied.  
  
"You could start with Commander Rabb ma'am."  
  
"About so high; flies occasionally, has an office over there Commander Rabb?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Lt Commander Austin's statement speaks to that effect; she talked to Petty Officer Coates. It was seven or eight years ago though."  
  
"Goes to pattern of behaviour. I still didn't think Commander Rabb was the type."  
  
"Type for what Faith?" He asked from behind her.  
  
"Sorry sir. I didn't see you there." Faith turned to look at him.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Harm said.  
  
"It was nothing sir. But are you going to have an hour free either today or tomorrow there is something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Is this in reference to Petty Officer Salthouse?"  
  
"No sir, this is a different matter. My deal regarding the Petty Officer still stands and I'm not going to change it sir."  
  
"I've got forty-five minutes now, but that's the best I can do today." Harm said.  
  
"Then I'll take it. I just need to go and get a few things from my office. Thank you for your help Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"One other thing thought, can you find out if the Admiral has some time this afternoon for me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet smiled. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." Harm gave Harriet a curious look as Faith left them before heading back to his office.  
  
#  
  
Faith set a tape recorder on the desk and opened a file in her lap. She also had a legal pad and a pencil.  
  
"Sir, this will just be a preliminary interview."  
  
"About what?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I forgot Colonel Mackenzie told me you didn't know about this."  
  
"Again I ask about what."  
  
"Charges being brought against Captain Krennick."  
  
"For sexual harassment?" Harm questioned.  
  
"At the moment the best I can do is conduct unbecoming. I'm working on sexual harassment."  
  
"Mac asked you do this?" Harm questioned.  
  
"She asked me to look over the evidence that had been collected and make a determination on my own terms. Then if there was enough evidence to present it to the Admiral, hence my meeting with him this afternoon sir."  
  
"Mac collected evidence against Krennick?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir. She had Petty Officer Coates and Lieutenant Sims talk to everyone so as not to prejudice the case. She had them write up their meetings and conversations and then seal them in envelopes without her ever seeing the information. I have twenty-six very angry women, twenty who filed complaints which they were then pressured in to revoking. Including one who had Captain Krennick named in her divorce papers, which she sent a copy of."  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I understand that you were harassed by Captain Krennick when she worked here eight and half years ago. I have a statement from Lieutenant Commander Austin to that. So I need to ask you a few questions about it."  
  
"It was eight years ago, Major."  
  
"Goes to pattern of behaviour sir. So if you'd please?"  
  
"Go ahead ask away."  
  
TBC 


	165. Chapter 165

"It's no good Abi, your Daddy's just going to have to fit it when he gets home." Mac sighed.  
  
"Fix what?" Harm asked from behind her.  
  
"My heart if you make me jump like that again."  
  
"But other than that?" Harm questioned.  
  
"The playpen, I broke it and I don't have the energy to fix it. Oh no you don't little Miss Rabb." She moved Abi back until she was closer she had been trying to crawl away backwards. ]  
  
"Other than breaking the playpen how has your day been?" Harm asked.  
  
"Still waiting for verdict, so mainly paperwork, I didn't want start anything if I had to go back into court. What about you?"  
  
"Oh I had the embarrassing task of being interrogated by Faith as to whether I felt that Krennick sexually harassed me eight years ago and if so why didn't I report it. She also questioned me as to instances which Meg raised in her statement as to Krennick's behaviour."  
  
"Ah." Mac said picking Abi up for a barrier between them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having Krennick investigated for sexual harassment?" Harm asked.  
  
"One I never made any mention of sexual harassment other than in conversations you know about. Two, I wasn't having her investigated technically. I gave Jen and Harriet half the list of women I had in that file you knew about each and asked them to make a few phone calls. Any information they found out I wasn't privy too. It was all placed in sealed envelopes in a filing cabinet that I didn't have access to. Once Jen told me she felt she had enough information that it warranted an official investigation, I asked Faith to come to my office and Jen handed her the information both she and Harriet had collected. I asked her to look over the information and come to her own conclusions and if there were charges warranted to bring them up with the Admiral."  
  
"You still should have warned me she would be interviewing me." Harm stated.  
  
"Harm, I didn't mention your name to her. I had no idea she planned to talk to you."  
  
"But you let Jen speak to Meg." Harm pointed.  
  
"She said she thought that Meg could be of help and she couldn't get put through to her. So she asked me to call her. I chatted to her for a few minutes before handing Jen the phone and leaving the room. I have no way of knowing what they discussed."  
  
"Oh I do, I saw it in black and white then got asked all about it."  
  
"That's nothing to do with me. Besides Krennick wasn't harassing you because she wanted to sleep with you, it was about the power remember."  
  
"Mac...."  
  
"No. I can't fight with you about this Harm, I don't have the energy, take Abi. I'm going to go and get some air." Mac handed Abi over to him.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"Harm... no." She got up grabbed the keys from where she had left them when she came in and headed out the front door.  
  
#  
  
Mac ended up driving back to JAG HQ just on the off chance that the Admiral would still be there. Although he had sent Tiner home he was still in his office. Mac tapped on the door causing him to look up.  
  
"Come in Mac and take a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm sorry about the lack of uniform but I was at home and..."  
  
"It's alright Colonel, I'd already presumed you'd gone home. What's bothering you Mac?"  
  
"Did Major Williams come and talk to you today Admiral?"  
  
"About launching an investigation into Allison Krennick's conduct yes. She has some pretty conclusive evidence for conduct unbecoming. But she didn't really explain why she had it or why she was doing a preliminary investigation without my knowledge."  
  
"That is down to me sir. Last week when Captain Krennick was issued with the restraining order, I had a file of women who had filed complains about her conduct towards their husbands. I split the list down the middle and gave one half to Jen and the other to Harriet. I asked them if they had time to see what they could find out. I had them put any information they found out in sealed envelopes and I didn't see any of it. Once they had enough, Jen informed me and I asked Faith to my office, where Jen gave what she had. I didn't give Faith any ideas as to what the information was and asked her to form her own opinions."  
  
"I see. Is something else bothering you? I doubt this confession was your sole purpose for being here." AJ leant back in his chair.  
  
"Faith questioned Harm about Krennick's conduct when she was here eight years ago. Harm was mad that I didn't tell him that I had Jen and Harriet looking into Krennick's background. Not that they told anyone anyway not even Bud or Tiner. I didn't want to fight so I left and came here and I'm babbling."  
  
"Babble away." AJ said. "If it makes you feel better."  
  
"I'm sorry Admiral; I don't even know why I ended up here." Mac apologised.  
  
"You felt it would ease your conscience if you told me what happened, why Williams was investigating Krennick." AJ suggested.  
  
"Probably sir." Mac admitted. "I should let you get back to work. Harm's probably worried. Sorry for taking up your time."  
  
"You were a welcome distraction from these very interesting memos from the SecNav." There was a definite sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"How is the SecNav I haven't seen him for a while?"  
  
"If there isn't something to grip about why have the SecNav's position at all." AJ joked.  
  
"Yes sir. Well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Mac."  
  
TBC 


	166. Chapter 166

Mac let herself back into back into the house.  
  
"Thank god you're back, I was just about to come looking for you. Are you okay?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran out and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Krennick."  
  
"It's okay. I guess I can understand why you didn't. Come and sit down."  
  
"Where's Abi?" Mac asked.  
  
"Bed." Harm replied. "So where did you go? I called Harriet."  
  
"Back to JAG." She replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I talked to the Admiral and explained everything about the Krennick investigation to him. I didn't want him to hear it from Faith."  
  
"Faith had a meeting with him earlier."  
  
"She just showed him the evidence and recommended the conduct unbecoming charge." Mac clarified. "I needed to tell him myself."  
  
"How did he take it?" Harm asked.  
  
"Like the Admiral. He let me babble for a while."  
  
"You babbled?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes. I think I sounded like Bud when we first met him, you know where he was constantly trying to say the right thing then backtracking to correct himself."  
  
"That was quite funny, especially when he was trying to talk to Harriet." Harm remembered. Mac's stomach grumbled. "Sounds like someone is hungry. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs." Mac said after a second.  
  
"You need more than just eggs Mac."  
  
"On toast with strawberry jam." Mac added.  
  
"Okay, but that is disgusting. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"I'm feeling nauseous so we'll start with that and see."  
  
"Okay." Harm dropped a kiss on the top of her head and went to cook the food.  
  
Mac picked up the remote and channel surfed before settling on some documentary about the Navy, she was dozing when Harm came back with her dinner. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Mac honey, dinner's ready."  
  
"Okay, I'm up." She said opening her eyes.  
  
"Eat, then go to bed." Harm suggested.  
  
"Can't I just eat in bed?" Mac asked.  
  
"As long as you don't get crumbs in the bed." Harm teased. "Come on an early night seems to be called for."  
  
#  
  
Mac woke up at 0400 having gone to sleep before 2200 she was wide awake. She lay back at stared at the ceiling but before pushing back the covers and climbed out of bed. After checking on Abi she went downstairs and sat on the couch.  
  
She picked up the name book and quietly read until Harm found her there an hour later.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Harm asked.  
  
"Getting an early start on the day and trying to pick another girl's name." Mac replied.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Harm asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Still nothing I can settle on."  
  
"So why don't we ask when we can find out? That way we'll know if we need to pick another girl's name."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"So are you coming back to bed? We don't have to be up for another ninety minutes."  
  
"I'm not tired. I think I'll make breakfast, do you want some French toast?"  
  
"Sure." Harm agreed. "If we're staying up I'm going to go and take a shower."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
TBC 


	167. Chapter 167

"...Have you reached findings?" Mac asked.  
  
"We have your honour." The president of the members replied.  
  
"Are the findings on the Appellate Exhibit?"  
  
"Yes." The president replied.  
  
"Would the bailiff with out examining it bring me Appellate Exhibit" Mac examined it after the bailiff handed it. "It all appears to be in order. Please return it to the president."  
  
"Master Sgt Bower, would you and your counsel please stand with the president reads the findings." Mac instructed. "Master Chief Duncan would you please announce the findings."  
  
"In the matter of the US Navy vs. Master Sgt Damien Bower on the specification of Article 108 – Damaging Military property. We find the defendant not guilty."  
  
"Thank you for your service. Master Sgt you can return to your duty station at the discretion of Colonel Garrett, on the understanding that you have some anger management counselling. The court martial is adjourned." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"Captain Krennick." Faith who had come into the court room at the beginning of the proceedings with two Marine Sgts said walking over to the defence table.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Major Williams ma'am." Faith introduced herself.  
  
"Yes?" Krennick said.  
  
"Ma'am, there is something I need to discuss with you. Perhaps we can go somewhere quieter."  
  
"I'm a busy woman Major, if you have something say say it right now." Krennick instructed.  
  
"Are you sure ma'am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Captain Allison Krennick it is my duty to inform that you are being charged under Article 133 of the Uniformed Code of Military Justice, Conduct Unbecoming an Officer in the United States Navy."  
  
"What?" Krennick demanded.  
  
"Ma'am, maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss this." Faith suggested.  
  
"Show me the charge sheet." Faith handed it to her.  
  
"Major, what does this mean for my case?" The Master Sgt asked.  
  
"You were acquitted, so it's over." Mac said having come back in the room because she had something behind. "I'll have Petty Officer Coates talk you through the remaining paperwork."  
  
"You're behind this aren't you Colonel." Krennick accused.  
  
"No Captain, Major perhaps you should take this out of my court room." Mac suggested.  
  
"Colonel, there is going to be hell to pay." Krennick said.  
  
"Major, perhaps additional charges should be added. By the way Captain, the Admiral is the convening authority here, have your lawyer take it up with him. Get her out my court room now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Faith said.  
  
"Captain if you'll come with us." One of the Marine Sgt's put his hand on her elbow.  
  
"Don't touch me Sgt." She picked her briefcase and walked out.  
  
Faith glanced at Mac who nodded and followed Krennick out.  
  
#  
  
"You okay ma'am?" Jen asked when Mac got back to the office.  
  
"Krennick didn't take the news too well. She's blaming me." Mac replied.  
  
"Oh." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah. What's on the schedule for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Ma'am you have a spare hour now but Commander Turner and Lieutenant Tatum would like to see you at some point; I believe they have come to a plea bargain agreement. After lunch you have a conference call with NCIS. Here's the information with regards to that." Jen handed her a file. The SecNav's office called he would like to see you at 1500."  
  
"Did they say why?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am. But Jason did mention that he was coming to see the Admiral today."  
  
"The SecNav is just what I need." Mac sighed. "Tell Sturgis and Tatum now is as good as any time. Then I'm going to and sit outside for a while."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll call Commander Turner right now ma'am. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"A drink, but I'll go and get it on my way back from the bathroom."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	168. Chapter 168

"How much trouble do you think Mommy would get into for plotting to murder the SecNav?" Mac asked as she bounced Abi on her hip as she prepared herself a cold drink.  
  
"Not as much as she would for actually murdering the SecNav." Harm said. "Hey." He gave her a kiss on the check. "Hey sweetheart, come to Daddy." Harm took Abi.  
  
"Have a good day?" Mac asked as she filled her glass with orange juice.  
  
"Obviously better than yours." Harm said. "What happened?"  
  
"Well Master Sgt Bower was found not guilty. When Faith told Krennick what she was being charged with Krennick accused me of being behind it. Then Sturgis and Lieutenant Tatum came to a plea bargain or so I was told, they hadn't quite got it straight so they spent twenty minutes debating it in my office before coming to a decision. A bird came and stole my sandwich at lunch, then I had a great meeting with the SecNav this afternoon."  
  
"What did the SecNav want?" Harm asked.  
  
"I can't say, but I spent the whole meeting getting more and more nauseous up and until the point I had to run out to throw up. Jen had to explain to him I was pregnant, which was highly embarrassing. Then I almost backed the SUV into the curb when I went to pick Abi up."  
  
"Not a good day then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe you should go and sit down and put your feet up, at least it's the weekend. You can relax."  
  
"No, I have to work this weekend." Mac said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"I thought judicial justice took place Monday to Friday." Harm said.  
  
"It does. Maybe I should have said we have to work this weekend."  
  
"We?" Harm questioned.  
  
"The SecNav would like to request our presence at a small event he's holding tomorrow night. I have to go through my wardrobe and find a formal dress that doesn't make me like I've eaten too much."  
  
"What are you going for?"  
  
"I can't say, but don't worry it isn't dangerous. Your dress whites are mandatory and Jen and Jason are going to baby-sit."  
  
"You really can't tell me what you're doing?"  
  
"No. Don't worry some friendly faces will be there." Mac said. "Okay orange juice wasn't a good idea." She said running from the room.  
  
"I guess your little brothers and/ or sisters don't like orange juice Abi." Harm said to Abi, she was sucking her fist. "Are you hungry? Let's see what we can find." Harm got up to find her something to eat.  
  
He was feeding her a mashed banana when Mac returned.  
  
"Hey how you feeling now?" Harm asked.  
  
"Hungry." Mac replied as she opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a peach.  
  
"Is more fruit a good idea?" Harm asked.  
  
"We can only see." Mac said taking a bite.  
  
"So what kind of event is this that we have to go to tomorrow night?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Some political fundraiser for something or other. We have to be there at 1930 so Jen said she'd come over at 1830."  
  
"Okay. Do you want something more substantial for dinner?" Harm asked.  
  
"Not right now. Give me a few hours to see how my stomach settles; I'll stick to crackers until then."  
  
"Okay. So other than the SecNav's party what do you want to do this weekend?" Harm asked.  
  
"How about we take Abi for a picnic on Sunday? We can invite Bud, Harriet and little AJ too."  
  
"Where did you want to go?" Harm asked.  
  
"How about Shenandoah as long as we find somewhere near a bathroom, we'll be fine."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Harm said.  
  
"I'll call Harriet later." Mac replied and then sighed.  
  
"What's with the sigh?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I don't think the peach is agreeing with me either." She put her hand over her mouth and left again.  
  
TBC 


	169. Chapter 169

"Hello sir." Jen said as Harm answered the door. He was already dressed ready for the event and was holding Abi. "Hey sweetheart."  
  
"Jen, Jason come in." Harm said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie still getting ready sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"She's tried on practically every dress she owns and decided that she looks fat in all of them, despite me telling her she looks beautiful in all of them."  
  
"Sir with all due respect, you're her husband you're supposed to tell she looks beautiful even if she's wearing sack cloth."  
  
"Maybe you want to give it a shot." Harm suggested.  
  
"Come on Abi, let's go and help your Mommy choose a dress for the party." Jen took Abi from Harm and went upstairs.  
  
"Tiner if you ever work out women let me know." Harm said.  
  
"Yes sir. Is there anything we should know sir?"  
  
"Phone numbers are by the phone, Abi can crawl now, but she tends to crawl backwards so it's best to watch her or just leave her in the playpen. She'll probably be asleep in a couple hours anyway, but Jen knows her routine. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, apart from anything strawberry which is Mac's and you don't want to touch it if you value your life."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Harm suggested.  
  
"So sir, where are you going tonight?" Tiner asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Some political fundraiser the SecNav wants Mac to go to for some reason. I don't suppose you overheard anything?"  
  
"No sir, even if I did I probably shouldn't mention it."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
#  
  
"Okay stay there sweetheart." Jen said propping Abi against the pillows on the floor.  
  
"I'm never going to find something to wear." Mac huffed. "I just want to look nice."  
  
"You will ma'am." Jen said. "Why don't you sit down and let me have a look?"  
  
"Go ahead." Mac walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I should have just bought a new dress."  
  
"Ma'am, you have some beautiful dresses. We just need to find one with the right waist line." Jen started looking through the dresses that Mac had re- hung.  
  
"A little more notice would have been nice." Mac said. "Why did the SecNav have to spring this on us at the last minute?"  
  
"I thought you said it was a last minute decision. But I wish I could be there."  
  
"I wish you could too, but..."  
  
"I know ma'am, officers only. But we're going to have fun aren't we Abi? Did the Roberts manage to find a sitter for little AJ?"  
  
"Luckily Mikey was able to get away for the night."  
  
"What about this ma'am?" Jen held up a red dress. "The detail will hide the bump. Your rose jewellery will match and I'm sure you have some shoes that will go with it as well."  
  
"I guess it will have to do, we're going to be late if I don't get dressed now."  
  
"That's the spirit ma'am." Jen said half smiling.  
  
"So did you tell Jason?" Mac asked as she took the dress into the en-suite.  
  
"No, not yet. I didn't want him to have to lie to the Commander if he asked if he knew anything about tonight. I'll tell him once you've left."  
  
"Thanks Jen. I had to work around the truth, I didn't exactly lie to Harm, but I didn't tell the whole truth either."  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand." Jen said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
#  
  
"Now we'll go and see if we can find some toys to play with." Jen said to Abi as they walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Did you manage to talk her into something?" Harm asked.  
  
"Why don't you take a look for yourself sir?" Jen suggested as Mac was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Wow. You look beautiful." Harm said.  
  
"You look very nice ma'am." Tiner said.  
  
"Thank you Jason." Mac thanked him. "You know where everything is right Jen?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. If not I'm sure we'll find it. Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy, Abi." Abi waved a hand at Mac.  
  
"Bye sweetheart." Mac gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"We should be home by midnight." Harm told Jen and Jason.  
  
"Take as a long as you need sir." Jen said. "We'll be fine. Have fun."  
  
"Thank you." Mac and Harm left.  
  
"Jason, there's something I need to tell you." Jen said as they closed the door.  
  
TBC 


	170. Chapter 170

"Mac you look beautiful." Sturgis said as he came over to them as they arrived.  
  
"Thank you Sturgis, Jen picked the dress." Mac replied.  
  
"Jen?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"She couldn't decide what to wear." Harm jumped in. "So you know what this is all about?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes." Sturgis simply said.  
  
"Oh look there are Bud and Harriet." Mac interjected to stop the conversation.  
  
"We thought we were going to be late and miss it." Bud said as he joined them.  
  
"Miss what?" Harm asked.  
  
"The party sir." Harriet said gently nudging Bud in the ribs. "Little AJ didn't want us to leave the house, he only would when Mikey agreed to let him stay up an extra half an hour to watch the whole of the movie they were going to watch."  
  
"You look very nice Harriet." Sturgis said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet blushed slightly.  
  
"Why am I getting the feeling that everyone knows something I don't?" Harm asked.  
  
"Because, as Trish says, you are a lawyer and that makes you paranoid and suspicious." Mac said.  
  
"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Sturgis offered.  
  
"Some orange juice would be nice sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Some still water, my stomach isn't up to fruit juice." Mac replied.  
  
"Harm?" Sturgis prompted.  
  
"Whatever's going?" Harm simply said.  
  
"I'll give you a hand sir." Bud offered.  
  
"Since everyone else is here is Faith coming to?" Harm inquired.  
  
"She said she would be slightly late she had to pick her brother who was flying in to look at Georgetown University, the Admiral said she could bring him so she should be here at any time sir."  
  
"Did everyone know about this but me?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You were out of the office sir at the time." Harriet pointed out.  
  
"There is the Admiral." Mac said to stop him asking anymore questions. "Perhaps we should go and say hello."  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea ma'am." Harriet said, she knew what Mac was trying to keep a secret as did the others, but as they were under orders from the SecNav and the Admiral to keep it quiet until the appropriate time in the evening so she said nothing.  
  
"I still think something is going on." Harm said straightening his cuffs.  
  
"Well kept it quiet and hope we don't get invaded by terrorists." Mac winked at before she and Harriet headed off in the direction of the Admiral. Harm trailed after them.  
  
"Admiral." Mac said when they reached him.  
  
"Colonel, Lieutenant, Commander." AJ said.  
  
"Sir." Both Harm and Harriet said.  
  
"Enjoying the fundraiser so far?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mac replied.  
  
"What time did Major Williams say she'd be here?" AJ asked.  
  
"She was hoping to be here for 2000 sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Good because the SecNav wants to make his little speech at 2030. So you'll all need to be gathered here by that time. Which gives ?"  
  
"49 minutes and 35 seconds sir." Mac supplied.  
  
"To make nice with the politicians and their wives and other the guests."  
  
"Admiral." Sturgis said as he and Bud returned with the drinks. "Harriet." He let her take the glass from him. "Mac." She took the other glass and he was left with his drink.  
  
"Sir." Bud handed Harm his drink.  
  
"As I was just saying you need to gather back here by 2030 for the SecNav's speech." AJ repeated.  
  
"Admiral what exactly is this fundraiser for?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. But the SecNav gave orders for us all to be here and here we are. Go and talk to other guests."  
  
"Yes sir." They all said.  
  
TBC 


	171. Chapter 171

"Sorry I'm late sir." Faith said as she and her brother made her way over to where the group was gathering. "There was a lot of traffic from the airport."  
  
"At least you made it in time Major." AJ said.  
  
"Yes sir. Sir, I'd like you to meet my brother Malcolm. Malcolm this is my CO, Admiral Chegwidden and these are Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Sims."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Malcolm said.  
  
"Well be able to do more introductions later son, but we have to do something right now." AJ said.  
  
"Yes sir." Malcolm said.  
  
"Go stand over there." Faith pointed him in the right direction. "I'll come and find you when we're done."  
  
"Okay." He turned and left them to it.  
  
"Sorry sir, he's not used to functions like this." Faith said.  
  
"I like your dress ma'am." Harriet commented.  
  
"Thank you Harriet, it probably wasn't the best thing to wear to the airport, but I didn't have time to get here otherwise. It was tough enough getting Malcolm to bring his tux."  
  
"He owns his own tux?" Mac asked.  
  
"To of my brothers got married recently so Mom bought him a tux it was cheaper than renting it."  
  
"AJ, are we ready for this?" The SecNav asked as he came over.  
  
"Yes Mr Secretary." AJ replied.  
  
"Good." He walked up to where the microphone was located. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but there is a small amount of business I have to conduct. Due to a few hold ups with in my office an event that should have taken place a few months ago couldn't happen until tonight. I'd like to apologise to the person involved who has no idea what is about to take place. Now I'll hand over to the Navy's Judge Advocate General, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. AJ."  
  
"Thank you Mr Secretary. I remember discussing this with the Secretary a few months ago when I was asked to submit recommendations. It was a pleasant surprise when he informed me of the decision yesterday. So without further ado would the members of the military here please stand to attention." The group snapped to it. "Commander Harmon Rabb Jr front and centre." AJ instructed. Harm glanced at Mac before marching over to the Admiral. "Commander, I'm happy to inform you of you immediate promotion to the rank of Captain." Everyone tried to keep their composure as Harm tried to hide the look of shock on his face.  
  
The Admiral had Harm complete the required oath and pinned on his new insignia.  
  
"Congratulations Captain." He saluted Harm and Harm returned the salute. "Colonel, if you please." He promoted.  
  
"Yes sir." Mac moved over and kissed Harm on the cheek. "Congratulations Captain."  
  
"Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Fall back in." AJ instructed they went and rejoined the line of JAG personnel. There was a round of applause from the audience. "Thank you for your attention, please enjoy the rest of the evening." The guests went back to mingling. "You're all dismissed." AJ said walking over to the group. "Congratulations Harm."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm said shaking his hand.  
  
"Congratulations sir." Sturgis said.  
  
"Only not in court or in front of the SecNav." Harm corrected.  
  
"Congratulations sir." Faith said.  
  
"Congratulations Captain." Harriet said.  
  
"You all knew about this didn't you?" Harm accused.  
  
"Guilty as charged sir." Bud said.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He said to Mac.  
  
"I was ordered not to." Mac replied. "Why do you think I kept changing the subject?"  
  
"So how does it feel to not our rank him any more Mac?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Well I still have nine months on him so..." Mac teased.  
  
"Captain." The SecNav came over to him. "I want to congratulate you on your promotion."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm said.  
  
"Sorry about the delay and the secrecy."  
  
"I think it was worth it sir."  
  
"With this promotion comes extra responsible. Try to keep the destruction of Navy property to the minimum Captain."  
  
"I'll do my best sir."  
  
TBC 


	172. Chapter 172

"You still should have told me." Harm said as he opened the door.  
  
"I wasn't about to disobey a direct order not to." Mac said following him in.  
  
"Congratulations Captain." Jen smiled as she got to her feet. "It's about time."  
  
"You knew about this to?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. The Colonel told me yesterday after the SecNav left. I wish we could have been there but he said only officers." Jen replied.  
  
"Congratulations sir. I'll have all the necessary paperwork, other items arranged first thing Monday morning." Tiner said.  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"Not until after you left sir." Tiner replied.  
  
"I didn't want to have him the position of having to lie to you sir, if you asked." Jen stated. "By the way Mrs Burnett called she'd like you to call her back tonight."  
  
"I'll go and do that now. She didn't know about my promotion did she?" Harm asked Mac.  
  
"No." Mac shook her head. Harm grabbed the phone and headed for the kitchen to make the call.  
  
"So how was the party ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Exhausting, I'm not wearing heels again until after I give birth." Mac sat down and slid her shoes off and let the drop over the side of the chair onto the floor. "Too many tipsy rich people who think making friends with politicians will buy them what they want, which they probably right about."  
  
"Just stick to your low heel court shoes ma'am." Jen said sympathetically.  
  
"How was Abi?" Mac asked.  
  
"Perfect little angel ma'am." Tiner replied.  
  
"What's he not telling me?" Mac asked Jen.  
  
"That she threw her blocks at him when he tried to help her build a tower."  
  
"She doesn't like towers. But don't worry about it she throws them at Harm all the time."  
  
"And the fact that she decided to try crawling backwards to make a getaway." Jen added.  
  
"She's learning that good marine skill of making a hit then hightailing out of there." Mac smiled.  
  
"Did Major Williams make it in time?" Jen asked. "I know she was concerned about getting there from the airport in time."  
  
"She made it just in time. But she did have to go to the airport in a very nice blue evening gown and convince her brother Malcolm into a tux then navigate heavy traffic."  
  
"Did you get some photos?" Tiner asked.  
  
"There was a very nice photographer who will be sending me copies of the photos he took to JAG." Mac said.  
  
There was a loud cry of 'MOM,' from the other room. Jen and Tiner turned to look at Mac.  
  
"Just ignore him. Trish is screaming with excitement."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
"But that's why I had Harm tell her I was pregnant. Frank thought she was being attacked when he heard her scream."  
  
"But that's because she's been waiting for grandchildren for years ma'am. I remember her telling me so."  
  
"True." Mac had to agree.  
  
"But I think that's true of most mothers. I mean Jason's mother asked me when she could expect more grandkids." Jen said.  
  
"She did?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"I take you didn't tell him about that." Mac said.  
  
"Er no." Jen replied.  
  
"When did Mom ask you that?" Tiner asked.  
  
"When I was introducing her to Abi at our wedding reception."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That kids would have to wait until you're out of OCS at least."  
  
"One piece of advice from my extensive knowledge of relationships in the military, things never work out how you plan. I'm living proof of that." Mac said yawning.  
  
"We should go ma'am." Jason said. "It's getting late."  
  
"Thank you for babysitting at such short notice." Mac said.  
  
"Any time ma'am." Jen said. "You know I love spending time with Abi."  
  
"Tell the Captain that we said goodnight and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Jason added.  
  
"I will. Goodnight and have a good weekend yourselves."  
  
"I'll see you on Monday ma'am."  
  
"Night." Mac said.  
  
#  
  
"Mac?" Harm said as he came back into the room.  
  
"Jen and Jason said goodnight. How did your Mom take the news?"  
  
"Let's just say she was excited." Harm replied.  
  
"I'll bet. So Captain how do you feel about carrying me up the stairs? My feet are killing me."  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
  
"So carry on Captain."  
  
TBC 


	173. Chapter 173

"This was a good idea Mac." Harriet said as held little AJ's hand as they walked to the spot they had picked for the picnic. Mac had Abi and the baby bag, Harm was carrying a picnic basket and a cooler and Bud had a couple of cushions and a blanket for them to sit on.  
  
"It's not your traditional wetting down party but we're responsible parents now." Mac smiled.  
  
"Not forgetting the great fundraiser we were at last night ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"It's Mac remember." Mac corrected. "And no more fundraisers."  
  
"So how do you like being a Captain so far Harm?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Haven't really noticed a difference yet. But I think it's going to take a while to get used to responding to Captain, I've been answering to Commander for the last eight years."  
  
"Don't worry sir, we'll throw a pencil at you if don't respond." Harriet joked.  
  
"I still don't believe that you all new about it and didn't mention it."  
  
"We were under orders not to." Bud said.  
  
"But it would be interesting to know what the hold up was." Harriet commented.  
  
"I know the answer to that one." Mac replied.  
  
"You do?" Harm questioned. "Would you care to share with the group?"  
  
"As soon as I sit down. Abi's getting heavy. So AJ where do you think we should set up the picnic?" Mac asked involving her godson in the decision.  
  
"Over there Auntie Mac." He pointed to a clearing under the shade of the trees.  
  
"I think that is the perfect spot. You heard the man over there." Mac instructed.  
  
"You know I thought of a benefit apart from the extra money, she can't order me around quite so much."  
  
"It wasn't an order and it was a suggestion. AJ do you want to help him?"  
  
"Come on uncle Harm." Little AJ grabbed his hand and started to tug him. "You too Daddy." Harriet threw Mac a smile.  
  
Once the blanket was laid down Mac sat Abi in front of her and gave her a few toys to play with including her cloth blocks.  
  
"So you were going to tell us why my promotion was held up." Harm reminded her.  
  
"That's easy the politics of Capitol Hill." Mac replied.  
  
"The politics of Capitol Hill?" Harm repeated.  
  
"There were several people on the Hill who were unsure whether it was wise to promote some who has destroyed so much expensive Navy equipment."  
  
"The SecNav told you that Mac?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Along with lots of other information which I can't reveal to you in a meeting that went far too long."  
  
"Which left her trying to plot to kill him." Harm added.  
  
"I wasn't plotting anything; I was just asking how much trouble I thought I would get into if I did. Besides which you shouldn't mention that we're military officers that could be construed as conspiracy."  
  
"I stand corrected." Harm smiled. "And will never mention the incident again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mommy, can I have a drink?" AJ asked.  
  
"Please." Harriet prompted.  
  
"Please." AJ added.  
  
"Of course." Harriet opened the cooler and took out a juice box and handed it him.  
  
"Hey AJ do you want to come and see if we can get this toy plane to fly?" Harm asked.  
  
"Can I Mommy?" AJ asked.  
  
"May I." Harriet corrected. "Go ahead, but only for a little while we sort out the food."  
  
"Let's go." Harm said taking AJ's hand.  
  
"Bud, can you keep an extra eye on her while I help Harriet?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Mac rolled her eyes and moved over to help Harriet.  
  
"What've you got there Abi?" Bud asked. Abi held up a block to show him. "That's great." He started to stack them together. "Let's build a tower." As soon as Mac heard the word tower she turned.  
  
"Bud no..." But it was too late. Abi had already thrown a block at him and was trying to shuffle backwards on her butt.  
  
"Oh no you don't young lady." Mac grabbed her. "Sorry about that Bud, I should have warned you. She doesn't like building towers, when someone tries to she throws the blocks and tries to move away so she doesn't get in trouble."  
  
"Interesting trick." Harriet commented.  
  
"Don't ask me where she learnt it from. It took Harm three or four times of her throwing them at him for him to catch on. She threw them at Tiner last night."  
  
"I'm sure she'll grow out of it." Harriet said.  
  
"I'm hoping so, I would take the blocks away from her but she loves them and they're pretty safe for her to play with."  
  
"It's okay ma'am, I've been hit with worse." Bud smiled.  
  
"She still needs to learn that it isn't okay to throw things at people."  
  
"And she will." Harriet said.  
  
TBC 


	174. Chapter 174

"Oooh." Mac said putting her hand to her stomach.  
  
"What?" Harm asked quickly.  
  
"It's nothing." Mac replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bud asked.  
  
"You wouldn't had said oooh if it wasn't something." Harm said.  
  
"I just thought I felt someone moving in there."  
  
"Isn't it a bit early?" Harm questioned.  
  
"The mom can usually feel the baby moving at lot earlier the second time around because you know what it feels like." Harriet stated. "It will probably be at least a month before you can actually feel something Harm."  
  
"I remember the first time I felt Abi properly, something I could feel with my hand. I was in court and Sturgis kept giving me these strange looks and asking if I was okay."  
  
"Then you came to tell me and ended up in my lap when the Admiral came to my office." Harm recalled.  
  
"Umm." Mac nodded. "Here you go sweetheart." She handed Abi her bottle and she put it in her mouth.  
  
"But it's not as funny as when Sturgis came to my office to ask why you were sabotaging his court martial by keep recessing it at odd times, so you could go and throw up." Harm recalled.  
  
"Daddy." Little AJ who had been running around said.  
  
"Yes sport?" Bud said.  
  
"What's necking?" He asked. Harm who had just taking a sip of his drink spluttered.  
  
"Where did you hear that term?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Uncle Mikey was talking to a lady on the phone last night."  
  
"Bud, you need to talk to him about the type of conversations he has in our house." Harriet said. "So maybe you should explain it to him."  
  
"Well I have to use the bathroom and Abi probably needs her diaper change so I'll leave you too it." Mac said.  
  
"I'll come with you Mac." Harriet said. "Uncle Harm and Daddy will explain it to you."  
  
"That should be an interesting conversation." Mac chuckled as they walked towards the toilet block near the parking lot.  
  
"I'm just waiting for the day he asks about sex." Harriet said. "I should have got a pre-nup that Bud would take care of that if we had boys."  
  
"I'm working on the theory, I'll explain it to Abi and if we have boys this time Harm can explain it to them." Mac said.  
  
"Do you want boys?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I don't mind either way. But I have a feeling that they're both going to be boys, don't ask me where it came from."  
  
"You have a maternal instinct on top of whatever sense you have when it comes to people you care about." Harriet reminded her.  
  
"True. Do you have any preferences?" Mac asked.  
  
"Either way is fine as long as their healthy." Harriet shrugged.  
  
"Does Bud have a preference?"  
  
"I think he'd prefer another boy. What about Harm?"  
  
"He says he doesn't care either way but since I told him three was enough, I think he'd prefer at least one of them to be a boy so they can keep the Rabb family name going for at least another generation."  
  
"Abi is a Rabb."  
  
"Abi will hopefully eventually get married and probably change her name. So no more Rabb. I think it's a genetic male thing to have someone to carry on the family name and you know how Harm is with family."  
  
"I guess that's true." Harriet said.  
  
#  
  
"So did you manage to explain it to him?" Mac asked as she handed Abi over to Harm and sat back down.  
  
"Of course." Bud replied.  
  
"In a manner that won't hurt if he explains it to everyone at day care?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Er... well...."  
  
"Bud, speak in coherent sentences." Mac suggested.  
  
"Not exactly." Bud said.  
  
"You couldn't have helped him out."  
  
"He's his kid." Harm said.  
  
"Well you watch our kid and I'll go and have a little talk with our godson." Mac gave him a kiss.  
  
Mac returned ten minutes later.  
  
"All done." Mac sat back down.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." Mac winked at him.  
  
"Thank you Mac." Harriet said.  
  
"It's no problem Harriet. Certain situations need to be handled by the Marines."  
  
TBC 


	175. Chapter 175

"Tiner, get me Williams, Turner and Roberts now." AJ instructed on Monday morning.  
  
"Yes sir, right away." Tiner replied.  
  
There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.  
  
"Enter." AJ called.  
  
"Commander Turner, Major Williams and Lieutenant Roberts to see you sir." Tiner announced.  
  
"Come in and stand at ease." AJ instructed. "Tiner close the hatch behind them."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Tiner closed the door and returned to his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Sturgis said.  
  
"Yes. Captain Krennick has decided that she will avail herself on JAG representation. Since you are prosecuting Major that leaves you out. Lieutenant?"  
  
"Admiral, with all due respect I was around when Captain Krennick and Commander Rabb were conducting an investigation together, I've seen her behaviour perhaps I would not be the best person to represent her."  
  
"I can respect that. Commander Turner." AJ prompted.  
  
"Sir, Major Williams asked me to be her co-counsel in this case, with your permission Admiral of course."  
  
"Very well." AJ agreed. "And Rabb is off the limits as he is going to be called as a witness."  
  
"Actually sir, I doubt we will be calling Captain Rabb." Faith stated.  
  
"Would you care to explain why not Major, given that you have several witnesses about the Captain's conduct towards Rabb?" AJ asked.  
  
"Sir, I had the opportunity to speak to Lieutenant Commander Austin yesterday when she returned my call. Some information came to light about a conversation that she had with Captain Krennick when Captain Rabb was held prisoner by the Chinese several years ago."  
  
"As far as I know Rabb's relationship with either of those never went beyond that of co-workers and in Austin's case friendship."  
  
"That would be true sir. But the information could be a little embarrassing sir."  
  
"I'm sure that the Captain could handle a little embarrassment Major." AJ stated.  
  
"Yes sir, but I was thinking more of Colonel Mackenzie sir. I don't think tarring anyone's reputation would benefit the case and if we call Lieutenant Commander Austin even if we don't ask the question I'm sure Captain Krennick's counsel will, I'd rather not put them in that position."  
  
"Very well it's your case, handle it as you see fit. Now I have to find the Captain an attorney."  
  
"Admiral, I have a suggestion for someone suitable. I used work with him before and he likes cases with overwhelming evidence against him." Faith said.  
  
"Does this person have a name?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Brett McPhalin. He was transfer to Pearl just before I was offered a job here sir."  
  
"Tiner, get me the personnel file of a Lieutenant Commander Brett McPhalin he's station at Pearl Harbour, ASAP." AJ instructed over the intercom.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye sir." They all stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"What information don't you want revealed in court?" Sturgis asked as they all headed back towards their offices.  
  
"Sir, don't ask, just know that Captain Krennick blames Colonel Mackenzie for this and she said as much in front of witnesses. I'll be prepared the Chinese incident if it comes up in court."  
  
"And when was Harm kidnapped by the Chinese?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"About eight years ago sir." Faith replied. "But we'll talk later; I'm due in court in fifteen minutes, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Bud do you know anything about it?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Only vaguely sir. Would you like me to find out more about the incident?" Bud asked.  
  
"If you have the time, Lieutenant, if you have the time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
#  
  
"You know if you want to know what happened with the Chinese you should have just asked me." Harm stood leant against the door jam of Sturgis's office.  
  
"You've been busy all day." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Well here's Bud's file on the incident." Harm tossed it on Sturgis's desk.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Sturgis said.  
  
"I was held hostage and tortured by the Chinese, who made me think I was talking to my father but it was all in my head. Between Krennick, Meg and a Chinese officer who wanted to defect I got out and I'd rather not think about it if it's all the same to you."  
  
"So did Austin tell you about any of the conversations between her and Krennick while you were held hostage?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No, she didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well something in one of those conversations is the reason why Faith doesn't want to call either you or Austin as witnesses."  
  
"I can't think of anything that would be a problem." Harm said.  
  
"Faith isn't concerned about you; she doesn't want either of you to testify for Mac's sake."  
  
"And she won't tell you what it is?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No. She says she'll be prepared for it, if Krennick's lawyer brings it up but she's not going to do it."  
  
"Who is Krennick's lawyer anyway?" Harm asked.  
  
"Faith suggested a friend of hers a Lieutenant Commander Brett McPhalin, he's stationed at Pearl. What happens from there is up to the Admiral."  
  
"I have to get back to court. We'll talk later."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Sturgis said.  
  
TBC 


	176. Chapter 176

"Excuse me Lieutenant; I'm looking for Major Williams's office." A Naval Lieutenant Commander asked Harriet.  
  
"You're in luck sir; she just got back from court. Is she expecting you?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Would you like me to show you the way sir?" Harriet offered getting to her feet.  
  
"No, just point me in the general direction and I'll find her."  
  
"Just over there sir." Harriet pointed.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."  
  
"You're welcome sir." Harriet replied sitting down again.  
  
Faith was stood in front of her desk reading a file with her back to the open door.  
  
"Hey baby doll." A rich voice said behind her.  
  
"I'd know that voice anywhere." Faith smiled and put her file down. "Hey tiger." She flung herself into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too baby doll."  
  
"Huh hum. A little decorum in the office Major." Harm suggested, he'd been on his way to see Faith.  
  
"Sorry sir." Faith straightened her jacket. "Captain Rabb, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander McPhalin."  
  
"Commander." Harm said.  
  
"Captain Rabb. I'd like to apologise for my behaviour. Major Williams and I have known each other since law school. Although she didn't tell me she was a Marine for the six weeks I knew her."  
  
"Let me guess she only told you after she kicked your six." Harm said.  
  
"Er yes sir. You sound like you know what you're talking about sir."  
  
"I should do my wife is a Marine." Harm said. "Faith do you really think you should be hugging the opposition counsel?" Harm asked.  
  
"Probably not sir."  
  
"Opposition counsel?" Brett questioned.  
  
"You do know why you are here Commander?" Harm questioned.  
  
"My CO informed me that Admiral Chegwidden had requested that I come and defend a Captain Krennick on the charges of conduct unbecoming and possibly sexual harassment."  
  
"Major Williams is prosecuting the case." Harm supplied.  
  
"Ah." Brett said. "Does anyone have a time I still haven't changed my watch from Pearl time?"  
  
"1703 and 34 seconds." Faith replied.  
  
"That's very accurate Faith." Brett said.  
  
"Well my watch is very accurate now."  
  
"Mac didn't set it for you by any chance for you did she?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes sir, she said a Marine should always be on time, she knew a Navy flyboy who had a tendency to be late and I shouldn't besmirch the Corps with bad time keeping."  
  
"My wife has an impeccable sense of timing." Harm informed Brett.  
  
"I'm sure she does sir." Brett said.  
  
"He means literally Brett. She can tell what time it is to within a few seconds without a watch and apparently can do it in multiple time zones." Faith explained.  
  
"That's sounds like a very useful skill sir. The reason I asked was I am supposed to meet with Admiral Chegwidden at 1715. Perhaps you could point in the direction of his office."  
  
"Just over there." Faith pointed out the door towards the Admiral's office. "You'll find his yeoman Petty Officer Tiner."  
  
"Thank you. We need to catch up later."  
  
"We'll talk later." Faith said. "So Captain was there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I thought perhaps you were still open to a deal."  
  
"The terms of the deal I offered still stand, no wavering." Faith repeated.  
  
"Then I guess we'll be in court tomorrow. But maybe you can tell me what Meg told you that you think I wouldn't want coming out in court." Harm said.  
  
"She asked me not to reveal the information to anyone unless absolutely necessary. As I'm not planning on calling either you or Lieutenant Commander Austin it would appear not be necessary. Captain Krennick may mention it to Brett but neither of them will bring it up because it could be damaging to Captain Krennick's case. So if that's it sir, I have some work to do."  
  
"I'll take it as an answer for now Major. So what is your exact relationship with Lieutenant Commander McPhalin?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business sir, but like he said we met on the first day of law school and he became the extra brother I never needed."  
  
"I see." Harm said with a smirk.  
  
"It was never like that sir." Faith said knowing what Harm was thinking.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It wasn't sir." Faith said slightly more adamantly.  
  
"I'm beginning to believe the old adage about men and women never being able to be just friends."  
  
"You believe what you will sir, but I really do need to get back to work, I have a case in court tomorrow and a sexual harassment charge to still investigate."  
  
"The case in court would be over if you'd agree to a better plea bargain." Harm reminded.  
  
"Not going to work sir. But thank you for the thought."  
  
TBC 


	177. Chapter 177

"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin is here sir." Tiner announced after knocking.  
  
"Show him in." AJ said.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin reporting as ordered sir." Brett said standing in front of AJ's desk.  
  
"At ease Commander." AJ instructed. "Welcome to JAG Headquarters."  
  
"Thank you Admiral."  
  
"I assume that Captain Ikes gave you a brief rundown of who you are here to defend."  
  
"Yes sir. Captain Krennick sir." Brett replied.  
  
"Good. Here's the case file." AJ handed it to him. "Major Williams is prosecuting; an article 32 has been scheduled for next week. Captain Krennick will be here to meet with at 0900 tomorrow morning and Tiner will arrange for some office space for you to use while you're here. If you have any questions or need anything ask Lieutenant Sims she helps keep the office running and she can probably help point you in the right direction."  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral may I ask why I was requested for this assignment?"  
  
"Major Williams recommended you." AJ replied.  
  
"She recommended me?"  
  
"She said that you liked cases with overwhelming evidence against you."  
  
"I bet she did." Brett muttered.  
  
"What was that Commander?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Good. You're dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Brett stood to attention before leaving. "Petty Officer, the Admiral said you could find me some office space."  
  
"Of course sir, follow me."  
  
"Jason, have you seen him, I've a list the Colonel needs him to pick up on the way home." Jen stopped them.  
  
"No. You could try his office."  
  
"Sorry sir." Jen said seeing Brett.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin, Petty Officer Coates." Tiner made the introductions. "The Commander is here to be Captain Krennick's attorney."  
  
"Ah." Jen said.  
  
"Ah?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir, it's nice to meet you." Jen corrected.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Petty Officer, but do you want to explain the ah?"  
  
"Once you've read the case file sir, you'll probably want to talk to me. I'm Colonel Mackenzie's clerk of court and aide, my desk is outside her office, in that direction."  
  
"And why would I need to talk to you?" Brett asked.  
  
"It's in the file sir, if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Captain Rabb."  
  
"He was talking to Faith." Brett said.  
  
"Thank you sir. Oh and Jason, if you get home before I do can you put the oven on?"  
  
"Are you going to be late?" He asked.  
  
"Hopefully not but we just got a 54 page document submitted as evidence that we need to go over before court in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Jen headed off to look for Harm. "Sorry about that sir."  
  
"Home?" Brett questioned.  
  
"My wife sir."  
  
"Ah and Colonel Mackenzie is Captain Rabb's wife."  
  
"Yes sir, I just need to check with Lieutenant Sims about the office." He headed to her desk. "Ma'am."  
  
"Hi Tiner, Commander." Harriet said standing.  
  
"The Admiral asked me to find the Commander an office while he's here to defend Captain Krennick. Is the spare office still empty?" Tiner asked.  
  
"It should be, there were a few cartons that were due to go downstairs but I'm not sure whether they have been moved yet. And Commander I'll be around whenever you need to talk to me."  
  
"Why would I need to talk to you?" Brett asked.  
  
"Because... Excuse me sir." Harriet clamped a hand over her mouth and ran.  
  
"Something I said?" Brett asked.  
  
"Morning sickness, she does that all the time, you get used to it sir. The office is right this way."  
  
"Tiner, was that Harriet I just saw run out?" Bud asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Looks like she was headed to the head again." Tiner replied. "Lieutenant Commander McPhalin, Lieutenant Roberts, he's handling...."  
  
"Captain Krennick's defence I know. It's nice to meet you sir." Bud said.  
  
"I am going to need to talk to you at some point as well?" Brett asked.  
  
"I doubt I know anything that would help you sir." Bud replied. "If you'll excuse me I should really go and check on Harriet." Brett nodded.  
  
"The Lieutenant's wife." Tiner supplied as he continued to move across the bullpen.  
  
"How does everyone being married to each other around here work?"  
  
"Jen and the Colonel are in judiciary and Lieutenant Sims is on permanent loan from the Inspector Generals office. Lieutenant Sims and Lieutenant Roberts have a little boy AJ named after the Admiral because he delivered him in his office and are expecting another baby in about six months. Comm.. Captain Rabb." Tiner corrected himself. "And Colonel Mackenzie have a nine-month old girl Abigail and are expecting twins in five months."  
  
"Is there anyone else I should know about around here?"  
  
"Commander Turner, but you'll meet him later because he's Major Williams' co-council on this case. Here you go sir." Tiner opened the door and switched on the light. "I'll have someone come and move the boxes. Was there anything else you needed right now?"  
  
"No thank you Petty Officer."  
  
"Then if you'll excuse me sir, I need to get back to my desk." Brett nodded and surveyed his new temporary office.  
  
TBC 


	178. Chapter 178

"I talked to Sturgis and Faith today. She's not going to call me or Meg as witnesses against Krennick." Harm told Mac that evening.  
  
"Did she say why not?" Mac inquired as she sat eating a strawberry yoghurt.  
  
"Meg told her something that happened with Krennick when I was held hostage by Chinese before we met. Something that she doesn't want to come out or rather Faith thinks shouldn't come out for your sake."  
  
"You told me nothing ever happened with you and Meg."  
  
"It never did." Harm confirmed.  
  
"And with Krennick it was about her wanting power over you."  
  
"It was."  
  
"So what would have happened that Faith doesn't want to come out?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't know she won't tell me or Sturgis. She said she's prepared for it if it does come up but she doesn't think Krennick will bring it up because it could be detrimental to her case anyway."  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"Come here." Harm said. Mac moved towards him and he leant over and kissed her chin.  
  
"What was that for?" Mac asked.  
  
"You had yoghurt on your chin."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a proper kiss.  
  
"So where were we?" Harm asked.  
  
"You were telling Faith isn't calling you as a witness."  
  
"No. But Krennick's lawyer turned up today."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin." Mac supplied.  
  
"How did you know that?" Harm asked.  
  
"He was with Jason when she asked him if he knew where you were when she brought you the list. She says he's pretty cute."  
  
"She's married." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Married not dead." Mac countered.  
  
"He's a friend of Faith's. They went to law school together, she recommended him to the Admiral."  
  
"Krennick needed a lawyer and no-one in the office wanted to do. So why not?" Mac shrugged.  
  
"They seem a little closer than just friends."  
  
"And that's a problem because?"  
  
"I found him hugging her and calling her baby doll. But Faith protests that they were anything more than just friends."  
  
"Harm how long did we spending telling everyone that we were just friends?" Mac asked. "Since we met everyone always questioned how close we were. But we never really stepped over that line until you forgot my birthday."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let it go. If she says they are just friends then they probably are for now. They're both probably professional enough not to let it get in the way of them doing their jobs."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Krennick will get what is coming to her. Trust in the system and trust Faith and Sturgis. If Faith thinks she can do this without bringing you into then let her." Mac continued.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So how did your first official day of being Captain Rabb go?" Mac inquired.  
  
"It's still going to take some getting used to." Harm replied.  
  
"Well the extra pay will help with the car payment when we get the new one."  
  
"And here I was planning on using it to get Sarah and the corvette both repainted." Harm teased.  
  
"You'd better not be or I'll have to go and buy some new shoes."  
  
There was a wail from upstairs.  
  
"I'll go." Harm said.  
  
TBC 


	179. Chapter 179

"Good morning." Brett said. "You must be Captain Krennick, I'm Lieutenant Commander McPhalin. Admiral Chegwidden assigned me to represent you."  
  
"Commander." Krennick said.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat ma'am?" He suggested. "And we'll go over what I know so far and maybe you can help me fill in a few of the blanks."  
  
"That's fine Commander." Krennick said.  
  
"Good. So as far as I understand it you're being charged under article 133 Conduct Unbecoming for your behaviour towards several of the men who have served under you in the last ten years. Their wives have each file a complaint against you for your conduct then withdrawn them as the prosecution alleges under duress from their husbands who were under pressure from you. Major Williams has yet to add any charges for sexual harassment because she has been unable to find one of the men involved who is willing to testify to it. Is there anything I've missed out?"  
  
"That Mackenzie is behind this." Krennick said.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is no mention of Colonel Mackenzie in this file."  
  
"Oh she's behind it. She's the one who had me issued a restraining order against Commander Rabb."  
  
"Do you mean Captain Rabb ma'am?" Brett asked.  
  
"They promoted him?"  
  
"He was introduced to me as Captain Rabb yesterday ma'am. Why would the Colonel have a restraining order issued to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just inviting an old friend to dinner so we could catch up as we haven't seen each other for a few years when she arrives with a server and a restraining order from a civilian judge." Krennick said.  
  
"I'm going to need to see that order. How long have you known Captain Rabb?"  
  
"We worked together when I was stationed here about eight, nine years ago."  
  
"And you were friends?"  
  
"I was a Commander at the time and he was a Lieutenant Commander. But yes we were friends."  
  
"And you had a good working relationship?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were there any incidents where your behaviour in your opinion could have been misconstrued as conduct unbecoming or sexual harassment?" Brett asked.  
  
"No. We'd flirt a bit but the Captain is a good looking man. It never went further than anything that would be deemed inappropriate."  
  
"Would anyone have a differing opinion to that assessment?"  
  
"Possibly Lieutenant (J.G.) Meg Austin, I don't know what rank she is now or where she is stationed if she's still in Navy." Krennick said.  
  
"Could you give me a reason why you think the Lieutenant would have a differing opinion to the situation?" Brett asked.  
  
"I always believed she thought herself half in love with him." Krennick said.  
  
"I see. Well I'll see if I can have someone locate her and I'll talk to her and the Colonel but they're not included in the file I was given. As far as I can tell Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates-Tiner and Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts were the ones who talked to every woman on the list of women who filed complaints against you and a few other that they mention in their conversations. The information they uncovered was placed in sealed dated envelopes which weren't opened until after they were handed over to Major Williams who then determined they had a case against you."  
  
"But it was Colonel Mackenzie who prompted their little interviews. Besides why are a clerk of court and the office manager conducting interviews in the first place?" Krennick asked.  
  
"That's a very good question for which I'm sure we'll find answers. But for now let's go over the complaints from each of the woman and you can tell me what you remember."  
  
"Very well." Krennick said.  
  
#  
  
"Petty Officer." Brett said when he got Jen's desk at lunch that day.  
  
"Yes Commander?"  
  
"I need to talk to Colonel Mackenzie if she has some time."  
  
"She's eating lunch right now sir and is due back in court in forty-seven minutes, but I'll see if she can see you." Jen got up from her desk and knocked on Mac's door and entered. She returned a minute or two later. "She says you can go in."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer, I'll need to talk to you over the next few days too."  
  
"You know where I am sir." Jen replied. Brett nodded and entered Mac's office.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie..." He said.  
  
"Come in and take a seat Commander." Mac said. "Sorry about the lack of protocol but I have sore feet today so I'm resting them."  
  
"That's okay ma'am. I need to ask you some questions regarding Captain Krennick."  
  
"Well I didn't think this was a social call. But wait a minute. Jen?" Mac yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Jen came in.  
  
"Do you have any crackers left in your desk I ate mine?"  
  
"No ma'am, but I'll go and see if Lieutenant Sims has some or the Captain."  
  
"Thanks Jen. Can you take the blue file on my desk to Jason as well?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen took the file and left.  
  
"Now you had some questions?"  
  
TBC 


	180. Chapter 180

"How long have you known Captain Krennick?" Brett asked.  
  
"About two weeks." Mac replied. "She appeared in front of me for an Article 32 hearing which turned into a court martial which finished the day Captain Krennick was informed of these charges."  
  
"But you've known of her for longer?"  
  
"Yes. She worked with my husband before we met."  
  
"And you had her issued with a restraining warrant last week." Brett said.  
  
"No." Mac replied.  
  
"No ma'am? I've seen the restraining order."  
  
"I didn't have her issued with it. I spoke with a friend who is a civilian judge she asked what kind of cases I was dealing with at the moment and I mention Captain Krennick to her. She had sent a server over with it by the time I had gotten out of court that. He asked me to help him find Captain Krennick who was talking to my husband at the time. So he served her with the restraining order."  
  
"I'll need her name."  
  
"It's on the restraining order." Mac said.  
  
"So you only met the Captain a few weeks ago?" Mac nodded. "What's your opinion of her?"  
  
"She's a good lawyer." Mac replied.  
  
"And your opinion of her personally?"  
  
"That is not within the scope of this discussion."  
  
"Okay ma'am, if you won't answer that question. Did you have any previous knowledge of Captain Krennick before you met her?"  
  
"Yes, she worked here about nine years ago and was reassigned before I started work here."  
  
"But I take it you knew more about her than she just worked here ma'am." Brett said.  
  
"Yes. Harm was looking into some new evidence on the case of a friend of his that was murdered. A case that he worked with Captain Krennick who was a Commander then and the then Lieutenant (j.g) Austin."  
  
"Do you know if Lieutenant Austin is still with the Navy?"  
  
"It's Lieutenant Commander now and Meg's still with the Navy." Mac replied.  
  
"You know Lieutenant Commander Austin?" Brett questioned.  
  
"She came and stayed with us for a few weeks when the guy from the first case she and Harm worked together was released from jail and started stalking her. She's a nice woman."  
  
"It sounds like you've met a lot of the Captain's former partners."  
  
"Yes. I met Meg and Kate Pike. He went to the academy with Sturgis and Keeter. I know most of his friends from the Patrick Henry due to cases we've worked out there. Admiral Boone was a friend of Harm's father. And I know most of his other friends because I've met them on various occasions over the time that we've know each other. Captain Krennick was the only one I hadn't met up to that point."  
  
"And you'd discussed his relationship with the Captain?"  
  
"They were co-workers." Mac replied. "But yes I discussed who how they worked together and how she interacted with him and Lieutenant Roberts and Meg."  
  
"Would you care to tell me about those conversations?" Brett asked.  
  
"No." Mac replied. "They were private discussions. Honestly I personally have nothing against Captain Krennick but her conduct has been inappropriate, therefore it is only appropriate that she be charged."  
  
"From what I can tell you instigated the investigation."  
  
"No, I had a check done on her background but I do that randomly with lawyers I don't know who appear in front of me in court. The list of complaints that were filed struck me as odd as there were so many. I asked Jen have a look at the list and see if she and Lieutenant Sims could talk to a few of them to find out why. But I asked not to see that information anything they found out was sealed in envelopes which were signed and stamped so it could be seen if they were tampered with. When Jen told me that she thought had enough evidence I asked Faith here and we handed the information over to her with affidavits about what contact I had with the information. We left the decision on whether to file charges with her. It was her decision I had no influence over that decision."  
  
"I see ma'am. But can I ask why you had a Petty Officer and a Lieutenant interviewed people."  
  
"Jen was involved in getting a Staff Sgt freed from being falsely jailed for murder last year. She can investigate a case and Harriet talks to witness and has aided on investigations in the past. Besides these were preliminary interviews. I'm presuming Faith has talk to these women and anyone else involved personally clarifying what they told Jen and Harriet."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Your crackers ma'am." Jen handed them to her. "And Agent Gibbs is on the phone."  
  
"Let me guess he wants me to sign another search warrant."  
  
"Yes ma'am. What would you like me to tell him?" Jen asked.  
  
"If he needs it before 1700 he'll have to find someone else, I need to be back in court. Otherwise have him send someone over before 1800 and we'll discuss it. Oh and ask him not to make is Agent DiNozzio I don't have the energy for him today."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Was there anything else?"  
  
"No. But interrupt us again fifteen minutes so we're back in time for the end of the recess."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen left and closed the door.  
  
"Where were we?" Mac asked.  
  
TBC 


	181. Chapter 181

"Lieutenant Sims, I need you to get me the number for Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin." Brett said as he walked past her desk after his meeting with Mac.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Harriet responded causing Brett to stop.  
  
"You can't locate her and get me a phone number?"  
  
"No sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Why not Lieutenant?" Brett asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Austin works for a highly classified area of the Navy and especially after she was stalked a few months ago all numbers for her are classified too."  
  
"So you're telling me she's unreachable?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"But Major Williams talked to her and Petty Officer Coates." Brett said.  
  
"Yes sir, but that was after Colonel Mackenzie called the private number that only she and Captain Rabb have for the Lieutenant Commander and left a message for her to call them back the appropriate person back."  
  
"So you're saying that the only way I can get to talk to her is to convince Colonel Mackenzie or Captain Rabb to call her and leave a message and hope she finds the time to check her messages and call me back."  
  
"Something like that sir." Harriet said.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Brett stated.  
  
"It's national security sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"I thought she was a lawyer."  
  
"She is sir and a computer weapons expert amongst other things." Harriet replied. "But that's all I can really say sir."  
  
"Fine. Can you tell Captain Rabb I need to talk to him when he gets out of court?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Ridiculous." Brett muttered to himself as he headed back to the office.  
  
"What's ridiculous Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"Sorry Admiral, I didn't see you there." Brett apologised.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Commander."  
  
"It's nothing sir." Brett said.  
  
"You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't something Commander." AJ crossed his arms.  
  
"I just found if I need to talk to Lieutenant Commander Austin, I have to have someone else leave a message on her answer service and hope she can check her messages and call me back."  
  
"It's part of the security they set up after an incident with one of the men from a case she worked on while she was here. Very few people have the number for her; even I don't have clearance enough to get her number. She works for a highly classified program and she's insulated."  
  
"So I'm informed sir." Brett sighed. "Sir how do you know the Commander?"  
  
"I was her CO when she was assigned here and when she helped out with some Freedom of Information Act requests when she was staying with Captain Rabb."  
  
"You were Captain Krennick's CO when she worked here as well weren't you Admiral?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm going to need to talk to you sir, ask a few questions."  
  
"Talk to Tiner and see if he can find you some time in the schedule. But it won't be today I have to go to the Pentagon. I was just on my way to inform Commander Turner that I'm leaving him in charge since Rabb is in court with Williams."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to work."  
  
"Carry on." AJ said.  
  
#  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harm asked as he got to Brett's open door.  
  
"Yes sir." Brett started to stand.  
  
"Stay where you are. What do you need?" Harm said.  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions about Captain Krennick and your relationship with her."  
  
"Well now's not a good time. Mac doesn't have time to pick Abi up because Gibbs is sending someone over for a search warrant. But she wanted me to invite you and Faith over for dinner tonight at 1930, so we can talk afterwards."  
  
"I spent most of her lunch hour interrogating her and she wants to invite me over for dinner?" Brett said.  
  
"That's what she said. Faith said she can come, she knows where the house is. Is there anything you're allergic to or don't eat?"  
  
"Beef." Brett replied. "But other than that I'm easy."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at 1930." Harm turned and left.  
  
"This day gets stranger and stranger." Brett muttered a minute later.  
  
"The Captain's actually quite a good cook." Faith said leaning against the door frame of his office.  
  
"Huh?" Brett looked up at her.  
  
"I was guessing you were talking about Colonel Mackenzie inviting us to dinner tonight." Faith entered the office.  
  
"Don't you find it a little odd?" Brett asked.  
  
"No. There is one thing you have to understand about this office they just don't work together they're family. Commander Turner, Jen, Bud and Harriet are Abigail's godparents. The Captain and the Colonel are little AJ Roberts' godparents. AJ is named after the Admiral because he delivered him in his office and Tiner was there. Commander Turner and Captain Rabb went to the academy together. Jen got into trouble and Captain Rabb was her lawyer and Colonel Mackenzie let her stay with her because the brig was closed for Christmas. She turned her life around and ended up being Bud's legal man when he was serving on the Seahawk and then saved his life when he stood on a landmine. They're all interconnected, which is what makes this such a good place to work. It's family. I'll pick you up, dinner will be casual so no uniforms." Faith turned and left.  
  
TBC 


	182. Chapter 182

"Hey come in." Mac said she opened the door; she had Abi perched on her hip.  
  
"We brought you some strawberries." Faith said.  
  
"Seems like an odd thing to bring." Brett added. "But Faith said it was the right thing."  
  
"Strawberries are perfect. I have really bad cravings for them." Mac closed the door.  
  
"Hey Miss Abigail." Faith held out her hands to the little girl and Mac handed her over. "You've got bigger since I last saw you."  
  
"Tell me about it." Mac said.  
  
"I'm helping Mac keep up the Marine contingent in Abi's life."  
  
"Far too many sailors makes it hard to keep the balance right." Mac said.  
  
"Semper Fi right Abi." Faith said. "So what's Harm making for dinner?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it smells good." Mac replied. "Why don't you come and take a seat?"  
  
"It was nice of you to invite me to dinner ma'am." Brett said.  
  
"One your welcome and two it's Mac and Harm. It's our home so no standing on ceremony."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Brett replied.  
  
"Faith is he going to be as bad as Bud about this?" Mac asked.  
  
"His dad was a Master Chief you have to give him a few minutes to knock it off." Faith said.  
  
"Your Dad was a Master Chief?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Until he dropped dead of a heart attack three years ago." Brett confirmed.  
  
"And you ended up as a lawyer?" Mac asked.  
  
"It was either that or be a SEAL. My Mom thought being a lawyer would be less dangerous." Brett replied.  
  
"Oh, I think someone needs her diaper changed." Faith said.  
  
"Let me have her and I'll just be a few minutes." Mac said starting to rise.  
  
"It's okay; I can change her." Faith offered.  
  
"Faith, I didn't invite you here to take care of Abi."  
  
"I know but I offered and if it's okay with you I want to show Brett Abi's room anyway."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Mac said.  
  
"Come on Brett." Faith encourage. "Miss Abigail we'll have you in a nice clean diaper in no time." Faith headed up the stairs, Brett trailing after her.  
  
"Did I hear the doorbell and voices?" Harm asked coming out of kitchen wiping his hands on a tea-towel.  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"So did they just vanish into thin air?" Harm asked.  
  
"Abi's diaper needed her diaper changing and Faith offered to do it so she can show Brett Abi's room."  
  
"Ah. Dinner will be another ten minutes." Harm replied sitting down next to her.  
  
"Brett's father was a Master Chief." Mac told him.  
  
"Really. That's good."  
  
"Let's put the light on Abi." Faith said as she opened the door and flicked on the switch. "Come in." She added to Brett.  
  
"Wow, this is pretty good." Brett remarked looking at the mural.  
  
"It's great isn't it?"  
  
"Who did they get to paint this?" He asked.  
  
"Mac did it. She was seven months pregnant with Abi and Harm was away doing his quals so she decided to paint this. Sturgis came over and helped with some of it and then Harm helped with some of it when he got back, but it was mostly Mac. It basically represents everything Harm and Mac have done since they met."  
  
"It's impressive." Brett said. "You seem to know you're way around this house."  
  
"I've been here a few times. Harm and I work together quite a bit even though we're against each other at the moment and Mac and I are friends. And Abi and I here are good friends aren't we sweetheart." Faith said as she went about changing her diaper.  
  
"A rose garden?" Brett questioned looking at the mural.  
  
"It's where they met for the first time. The White House rose garden, it's also where they got married. The first time they met the President had just given Harm his first DFC and the Admiral assigned them together to work when the Declaration of Independence was stolen."  
  
"By Colonel O'Hara, I remember."  
  
"Who is Miss Abi here's great-uncle."  
  
"Her great-uncle?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes. He's Mac's uncle."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed that." Brett said.  
  
"You should hear some of the stories about what they've got up to over the years. There we go Abi all done." Faith picked her back up. "Let's go and see what Mommy and Daddy are up to."  
  
"You're good with her." Brett commented.  
  
"With all my brothers and sisters you think I wouldn't be?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Good point."  
  
TBC 


	183. Chapter 183

"Okay dinners ready." Harm said.  
  
"And Abi's asleep." Faith added softly looking at the little girl in her arms.  
  
"I'll put her to bed." Harm took her gently from Faith. "Go ahead and start I'll just be a minute."  
  
"Night sweetheart." Mac dropped a kiss on Abi's forehead. Harm carried her towards the stairs. "Dining room is this way." She led the way. "Take a seat." She went and sat down next to her usual place at the table.  
  
"Vegetable lasagne." Faith said sitting down.  
  
"Harm's practically a vegetarian." Mac told Brett.  
  
"But the man knows how to cook." Faith added.  
  
"Yep. He's a lot better at it than I am. He says he had to learn to survive, but I think it has more to do with his grandmother."  
  
"I'll have to steal the recipe." Faith said.  
  
"You're going to cook?" Brett questioned.  
  
"I can cook." Faith stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"Faith, you burnt toast." Brett said which cause Mac to laugh.  
  
"That was once and I was on the phone to you trying to argue a plea bargain at the time."  
  
"Your neighbour called the fire brigade." Brett reminded her.  
  
"She was 78 and she called the cops when a squirrel sat on her balcony."  
  
"She was a nice old lady, just a little lonely." Brett insisted.  
  
"That's because she used to bake you cookies and called you pumpkin."  
  
"Still didn't mean she wasn't a nice lady." Brett said.  
  
Mac smiled at the interaction.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Harm asked.  
  
"Faith was just asking for the recipe for the lasagne." Mac replied as Harm plugged in the baby monitor.  
  
"It's an old family recipe I'm not sure I should share it." Harm took his seat next to Mac.  
  
"What he means is Grams clipped it from a magazine years ago." Mac corrected. "And he doesn't have the recipe written down it's in his head."  
  
"And you shouldn't give away the family secrets."  
  
#  
  
"Well that was great." Faith said when they finished desert.  
  
"Why don't you and Mac going into the living room Brett can help me carry the dishes into the kitchen."  
  
"That's one order I'm not going to argue with." Faith said.  
  
"Me either." Mac added.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me about Krennick." Harm said as he rinsed the dishes under the tap before loading them into the dishwasher.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Here's what you need to know. We worked together eight / nine years ago. She made very unsubtle passes at me, she'd turn up at my apartment to take a shower, run her finger down my arm, suggested we spend the weekend together. Would I have ever taken her up on her offer? Not a chance in hell, I wouldn't have slept with a superior officer. Krennick uses sex as a weapon of power to control the male subordinates under her. Did I think she sexual-harassed me? Yes. Would I have had her charged then? No. If she did it now, damn right I would."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect until your promotion on Saturday didn't Colonel Mackenzie out rank you?"  
  
"Apart from a couple months, most of which I was on the Patrick Henry a few years ago, we were always the same rank equivalent. When we got married she was still a Lieutenant Colonel, she went into to labour with Abi before her promotion ceremony could start, so it got moved up an hour so she and Jen could get promoted before Abi was born." Harm paused. "Back when I served with Krennick, I'd just got my gold wings back and they were letting me fly again after five years in daylight after I'd been misdiagnosed with night blindness after a ramp strike. I was cocky and arrogant, which Mac would probably still tell you I am, and good at my job. I was basically JAG's golden boy. Krennick didn't like it. Back then I dealt with it."  
  
"And now?" Brett prompted.  
  
"Now I have a wife, a daughter and two more kids on the way, mortgage payments, car payments, day care costs. I have more responsibilities and I like my life. Before you ask I didn't have any knowledge about the restraining order prior to the time Krennick received it and do I think she should be charged with conduct unbecoming. If the complaints were filed with just cause and then rescinded because of pressure from whomever then yes. Krennick knows the limits of what is considered good conduct and she should stick to them."  
  
"I'm going to need to talk to Lieutenant Commander Austin." Brett said.  
  
"She said she was going out of town for a couple of days when I spoke to her yesterday. But I'll leave her a message that you want to talk to her and to have her call you as soon as she gets back."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"By the way how did my name come up? Or Meg's for that matter? I know Faith didn't include either in the file she gave the Admiral to give you."  
  
"Captain Krennick mentioned you both. She's blaming Colonel Mackenzie for this."  
  
"She brought this on herself. But thanks for the heads up, I'll have them step up the Marine's presence around the courts and Mac's office." Harm said.  
  
"You think the Captain would try and hurt her?"  
  
"She's your client but you only met her today. Krennick is capable of many many things, but I don't take chances where my family is concerned. So was there anything else you wanted to know."  
  
"No. If I called you as a witness you'd hinder her case more than help it. But I have to be prepared if Faith calls you."  
  
"She won't, she already made that quite clear. We should go and see what they are up to; leaving two Marines in my living room tends not to be a good thing."  
  
TBC 


	184. Chapter 184

"Petty Officer, I'm going to need to talk to you today." Brett stopped in front of Jen's desk.  
  
"The Colonel has court all day depending on how things work out and I have a dental appointment during my lunch break sir. I doubt we're going to go anywhere near her adjourning for the members to come to a verdict so it's going to have to be after court is out."  
  
"The wheels of justice can't hold up for anyone." Brett said.  
  
"Jen did he say why he was going to be late?" Mac asked as she exited her office reading a file.  
  
"No ma'am he said he would be ten to fifteen minutes late and asked would it be possible to hold the proceeding up by that amount of time. Ma'am, stop walking before you bump into the Commander." Mac stopped and looked up to see Brett stood right next to her.  
  
"Sorry Commander." Mac apologised.  
  
"That's okay Colonel."  
  
"What can we do for you today Commander?" Mac asked.  
  
"I was just informing the Petty Officer that I would need to talk to her at some point today, but it appears she has a full schedule." Brett replied.  
  
"I see. Well since there is going to be a delay with the Lieutenant Commander prosecuting the case you have exactly 23 minutes and 15 seconds. If she's late I'll find you in contempt." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am that should be enough time for a preliminary interview."  
  
"Colonel, you need to look over these and sign them." Jen handed her over a file.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what happens if the prosecutor is late?" Brett asked.  
  
"He gets found in contempt too." Mac replied. "You're down to 22 minutes and 34 seconds."  
  
"Petty Officer lets go."  
  
#  
  
"I'm going to tape this interview so we know where to pick up later, if that's okay with you Petty Officer." Brett said.  
  
"I'm not exactly comfortable with it sir, and neither would my legal representation be if he was here. He told me not to make statements even depositions without his presence, but since we have limited time and he's about to be in court, I guess its okay sir."  
  
"And who is your legal representation?"  
  
"Captain Rabb as he has been for several years."  
  
"I see." Brett switched on the tape recorder. "Preliminary interview with Petty Officer Jennifer Coates-Tiner in reference to the US Navy vs. Captain Allison Krennick. By the way just out of curiosity why the double barrel but going by Coates?"  
  
"My husband's first name is Jason. Having two Petty Officers First Class J Tiner's would be confusing. Besides I'm used to answering to Coates and this way when the Admiral yells that he wants something we know who he is talking to. Which is the same for Lieutenant Sims. Colonel Mackenzie on the other hand has it double-barrelled because she said having two Rabb's in the office would be too much for the Admiral to handle."  
  
"I see. But in reference to the case have you ever participated in an investigation before?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Would you care to explain the circumstances of those investigations?"  
  
"Other than your typical everyday work, Colonel Mackenzie suggested that I read some of the old case files and court martial transcripts when I had time around my other duties to understand better how the system worked from a legal perspective rather than from that as the person being court martialled."  
  
"You've been court martialled?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Yes, for minor things really. Captain Rabb helped me realise that I actually wanted to be in the Navy when he was defending me. Colonel Mackenzie was helpful too, which is why when I was released I as to be transferred to a position as legal man after some training. But as we have limited time here I'll move on. While I was reading one of these court martial transcripts and comparing it to the case file and the UMCJ I found some errors and a lot of unanswered questions. For my own piece of mind Colonel Mackenzie had me given authorisation to look back through all the information relating to the case. In the end between us we worked out that it had been a freak accident and not murder as the Staff Sgt had been convicted of. The whole office was involved in helping us to convince the Admiral to reopen the case and the Staff Sgt was released."  
  
"Was that the only case you were involved directly in investigating?" Brett asked.  
  
"No. Do you recall there was a diplomatic incident with Italy a few months ago when a Captain and XO were charged when they sent up a squadron of F- 14's into Italian airspace without permission and prior approval?"  
  
"Yes vaguely."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie and I were out there at the time, she was conducting a court martial on the carrier at the time of the incident. Although she was the judge the SecNav had her deal with and lead the investigation with Commander Turner's help. I helped assist with talking to the plane captains about the tomcats amongst other things, which ended up being a large part of the case which got several other members of the air wing, court martialled as well."  
  
"But you're not a qualified lawyer." Brett said.  
  
"No. Although I've had several offers for recommendations to law school and OCS. But I like what I do and the people I work with sir." Jen replied. "I know how to ask questions. When I spoke to the women on the list we had been given from Captain Krennick's service record, I asked them a series of stand questions and recorded the responses which I sealed in an envelope and had locked in a secure filing cabinet until they were handed to Major Williams." Jen glanced at her watch. "Sir I have to be in court in less than five minutes. Can we continue this later Commander?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"I should be done by 1700, 1730 at the latest."  
  
"Come and find me then."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me." He nodded.  
  
TBC 


	185. Chapter 185

"His fifteen minutes are up." Mac said. "Bailiff, bring in the members."  
  
"Yes your honour." The bailiff went and brought the members in.  
  
"This court martial is brought to order." Mac announced. "Present are the judge, defence counsel and the accused and the members. However as prosecutor isn't here, I have no choice but to..."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late your honour." Lieutenant Commander Blakemore burst through the court room. "I had a little trouble with security." He was in a state of disarray and dripping water.  
  
"Your fifteen minutes were up five minutes ago Commander." Mac reminded him.  
  
"I'm sorry for that your honour and I throw myself on the mercy of the court." He put his briefcase and cover on the table.  
  
"And you're dripping water all over my court room."  
  
"And I apologise for that too your honour. Your honour the people would like to request a continuance for twenty-four hours."  
  
"On what grounds?" Mac inquired.  
  
"New evidence has come to light since yesterday and we would like to take some time to examine it to see if it has any bearing on the case." Two police officers entered the court room.  
  
"You're not under arrest are you Commander?" Mac asked.  
  
"No your honour."  
  
"Before I make a ruling on that would counsel please approach." Mac instructed.  
  
Both the defence and prosecution counsel came to the bench.  
  
"Commander, I'm assuming you have a good explanation for your tardiness." Mac said.  
  
"Yes Colonel." He replied.  
  
"Would you care to share it with me before I find you in contempt?"  
  
"Your honour, when I was driving here this morning I stopped at a crosswalk and an old lady took a tumble in front of my car. I got out of the car to assist her as it was a relatively quiet street."  
  
"That's very commendable but that doesn't explain your state of dress and the puddles that are now collecting on my floor." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. When I had mad sure that she was okay and that she could continue, I got back into my car and another vehicle slammed into the back of me pushing me into a fire hydrant, hence the getting wet. Your honour the police are here because they need to take my statement about the incident, I didn't want to hold the court up anymore than necessary so I had them drive me here."  
  
"That's a very interesting story Commander and if you weren't looking like a drowned rat and the police weren't here I would tend to think it was ludicrous, but in this case I believe you. You're very lucky as I was about to dismiss the case and find you in contempt. But for that is all step away."  
  
They both returned to their respective places in the court.  
  
"I'm going to grant your request for a continuance Commander. Find a towel for yourself and some more to clear up the mess you have made of this courtroom. This court martial stands in recess to 0900 tomorrow morning."  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called.  
  
"So what happened to him ma'am?" Jen asked as she and Mac walked back to her office.  
  
"He tried to be a good person and then someone knocked his car into a fire hydrant." Mac replied.  
  
"Oh. That would explain the being wet."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It would appear you could keep your appointment with Lieutenant Commander McPhalin earlier than expected."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Are you sure you don't need me to stick around for a while?"  
  
"No. I'm just going to sit on the couch and go over some paperwork. Go and get it over with, it will give you a better perspective for what he'll be like in court next week."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
#  
  
"Commander." Jen knocked on Brett's office door.  
  
"Petty Officer, I thought you were supposed to be in court."  
  
"There was an incident with the prosecutor and a fire hydrant and then he requested a twenty-four hour continuance which the Colonel granted. So it would appear I have some time now that is if you are ready to continue our interview sir."  
  
"Come in and sit down." Brett instructed. "Let's get this started."  
  
TBC 


	186. Chapter 186

Mac slipped into the back of the court room just as Faith was finishing her closing statement. Commander Helfman looked at Mac as to ask if anything was wrong. Mac shook her head and sat down near the back out of the way.  
  
Harm had heard the door close and turned to look at her and gave her a questioning glance. She smiled and indicated that he should turn back around.  
  
"Thank you." Faith said as she finished her closing statement.  
  
"Captain, does the defence wish to make a closing statement?" Commander Helfman asked.  
  
"We do your honour." Harm got up and began to make his statement.  
  
Mac watched him as the members responded to him in a way she remembered fondly. Harm hadn't appeared in her court room in over six months much to Admiral Morris's doing, even then it had been for a minor thing that had been over in a day. There was something about the eloquent about the way he summed up his case. Mac reminisced about the times they had opposed each other in court, times when he'd driven her to the point of distraction, but ultimately justice had been served.  
  
"This court martial stands in recess until a time at which the members have reached a verdict." Helfman banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called. Mac stood as Helfman left and the members were escorted out to deliberate their verdict.  
  
Harm had a quick word with his client before he was escorted away until they were recalled to court for the verdict.  
  
"Hi." Mac said when he came over to her.  
  
"Hi. Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Everything is fine." Mac replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely." Mac paused. "I'd forgotten just how good you are at this."  
  
"But not that good ma'am. I'm still going to win." Faith said coming.  
  
"Isn't her confidence overwhelming?" Harm teased.  
  
"Sir, he's as guilty as hell and we both know it. What I was offering as a deal was the best you are going to get, when it gets to sentencing I'm going to have to recommend a harsher punishment."  
  
"Let the members reach a verdict before you lock him in the brig Major." Harm suggested. "But back to Mac. If everything is okay why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be in court all day."  
  
"I was but the prosecutor asked for a twenty four continuance because new evidence had come up. He was dripping water all over my court room so I decided to grant his request."  
  
"Dripping water ma'am?" Faith questioned.  
  
"He stopped to help an old lady who fell on the crosswalk and when he got back in his car, someone shunted him into a fire hydrant, which exploded and soaked him. He had the cops drive him here so he wasn't too late for court."  
  
"That's definitely one way to get a continuance." Harm teased.  
  
"So since Brett has been interviewing Jen ever since and I've gone over all the paperwork I'm supposed to do today so I thought I would drop by."  
  
"Brett's interviewing Jen without an attorney present?"  
  
"Krennick is blaming me for all this and you her attorney were tied up." Mac reminded him. "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"I still don't like it." Harm said.  
  
"You didn't have any objections when I talked to her sir." Faith reminded him.  
  
"You I know and you wouldn't deliberately try to catch her out. Your friend Brett on the other hand is a wildcard."  
  
"He won't do anything to catch her out sir. He'll want to get to the truth and Jen didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I may have to go and investigate, if you wanted to have lunch then maybe..."  
  
"Actually I came by for another reason; I wanted to talk to Faith." Mac put her hand to her stomach. "I think someone just woke up."  
  
"When my Mom was pregnant and she got to the stage when you could start seeing elbows and feet, she used to put a feather on her stomach and we used to watch it get kicked into the air."  
  
"Sounds like an interesting idea." Mac said. "So since you're playing the waiting game do you want to get a drink?"  
  
"How about lunch? I'm hungry."  
  
"Sounds good." Mac smiled.  
  
"What is it with Marines and eating?" Harm asked.  
  
"A drill instructor I knew told me that you can't expect a Marine to storm a beach on an empty stomach and get good results. And that you should eat all you can get when you can get it because there are many different kinds of beaches that need storming in this world." Faith said.  
  
"A very wise man." Mac agreed. "Besides Marines are lot more active than squids. We burn the calories off quicker."  
  
"So I can see." Harm put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"No that is the result of letting the Navy to try keep up with a very sensible plan." Mac countered. "So Faith about lunch?"  
  
"Let me drop my briefcase off in my office and grab my cover and I'll come to your office."  
  
"Okay. Captain, I believe you have a Petty Officer to rescue from the clutches of an evil Lieutenant Commander." Mac teased.  
  
"I'll see you later. Take things easy." He advised.  
  
"When have you known me not to?" Mac asked.  
  
"Do you want a list?" He offered as he held the door open for them.  
  
TBC 


	187. Chapter 187

"So what did you want to see me about ma'am?" Faith asked as they sat out in the court yard with their respective lunches.  
  
"Brett's going to use the fact that Jen and Harriet aren't lawyers and I asked them to talk to people to get the case thrown out."  
  
"I already guessed that ma'am, it's what I'd try first too but I have counter arguments worked out. I'm prepared for it. Don't worry ma'am, she'll get what she deserves."  
  
"Confidence is definitely a good thing but don't be too over confident, it can be the downfall of many a good lawyer."  
  
"It's under control." Faith assured her.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mac took a sip of her fruit juice as a male figure came to loom over them. Mac looked up. "Special Agent Gibbs."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Don't you have any other judges to go and bother?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't think of it as bothering you more a case of trying to expedite justice being served."  
  
"And another judge couldn't help you?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I called ahead; you're the only one not in court." He replied.  
  
"Well that is untrue first of all. Commander Helfman isn't in court she's waiting for a verdict." Mac corrected.  
  
"But she is busy according to her clerk of court. Some sort of problem with paperwork."  
  
"Involving the case she is presiding over now?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I believe so."  
  
"Relax Faith, you know she'd let you know if there was a problem." Mac reassured her. "So let me guess you need another search warrant." Mac said to Gibbs.  
  
"You would be correct in that assumption."  
  
"I'm on my lunch break and discussing a case with Major Williams here. You don't come between a pregnant Marine and her food, even if you were a Gunny in a previous life."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gibbs said.  
  
"Faith, have you met Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS?"  
  
"No ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Faith said.  
  
"You too Major."  
  
"Gibbs why don't you and...." Mac turned to look to see where Dinozzo lurking. "Dinozzo take a seat over there, I'll have someone bring you coffee while I finish my lunch break and then we'll discuss your search warrant."  
  
"How much longer do you have left on your lunch break?" He asked.  
  
"Twenty-two minutes and 32 seconds." Mac replied still looking at him.  
  
"How do you know that? You didn't look at your watch." Gibbs said.  
  
"I have an incredible sense of timing." Mac simply stated. "Petty Officer Gilchrest." Mac said.  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
"Can you get Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Dinozzio some coffee please? They'll be sat over there."  
  
"Of course Colonel."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer."  
  
"Can I get you or Major Williams anything ma'am?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mac replied. "But thank you for asking."  
  
"I'm fine too thank you." Faith replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Dinozzio. Here now." Gibbs bellowed across to the younger man who quickly came over.  
  
"Colonel." He said. "Major." He shot Faith a grin.  
  
"Tell the Petty Officer how you want your coffee and we're going to sit over there until the Colonel has finished her lunch."  
  
Once Gibbs and Dinozzio were safely at another table Faith decided to ask the question she had been wondering about.  
  
"Ma'am, do you have a problem with Special Agent Dinozzo?"  
  
"He's not one of my favourite people. He tries to charm everyone which annoys me, Jen and I went out to NCIS because they needed a search warrant and they couldn't bring the evidence to me because it was a dead body, which no one told me. So Dinozzo makes a pass at Jen and then when I saw the body I ran out because being pregnant it made me sick, he made a comment for which Jen yelled at him. So I prefer to keep as from him as possible."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No you don't, blame it on hormones or too many years of putting up with sleazy men. Let's just finish lunch so I can give them their search warrant so they'll go away."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Faith agreed.  
  
TBC 


	188. Chapter 188

"Ma'am, just to let you know I'm back from the dentist." Jen stepped into Mac's office through the open door.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked.

"Yes thank you ma'am."

"Come in and take a seat, and I'll tell you who you missed a wonderful visit from."

"Who was that ma'am?" Jen asked as she sat down.

"Our great friends at NCIS."

"Gibbs?" Jen questioned.

"And DiNozzio." Mac supplied. "They came while Faith and I were at lunch, so I made them wait until I was done."

"Didn't they get enough search warrants yesterday?" Jen questioned.

"Apparently not. McGee, who reminds me a lot of Bud a few years ago, missed a couple out."

"I bet that was fun ma'am."

"Yeah." Mac replied sarcastically. "But on a positive note all the paperwork is done for today."

"That's good ma'am."

"By the way how did your interview go with Brett?"

"Nothing I wasn't really expecting ma'am. Then Captain Rabb turned up and insisted he knew exactly what we had discussed."

"You know he's just looking out for your best interests' right?"

"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.

"Good. Well since we have another few hours and nothing that we have to do. Why don't we try and get ahead on what's coming up?" Mac suggested.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go and arrange what we need."

#

"Jen, I think you have a visitor." Mac said nodding towards the door.

Jen turned around to see Tiner hovering in the door.

"Excuse me ma'am." Jen got up and walked to the door and talked to her husband. When he left Jen returned to her seat.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked.

"He has to work late. The Admiral needs him to go somewhere after work which he can't tell me about." Jen replied.

"If you want some company you can come over a visit?" Mac offered.

"No. I think I'll repaint the walls if it's all the same to you ma'am. We went with terracotta and it makes the room too dark."

"Sounds fun. I still have to come up with a design for the twins' room."

"You've got a few months yet ma'am." Jen pointed out.

"But I'm going to be bigger this time. I'm getting a pretty decent bump now as it is."

"I was reading this article in a magazine while I was waiting for my appointment."

"What was it about?" Mac asked.

"Pregnancy yoga classes. Apparently it can help with backache, sore knees, headaches, digestive problems and it promotes calmness, focus and balance."

"Sounds like heaven." Mac said. "I should see if there are any classes in the area. I could take Harriet with me."

"Do you want me to look into if for you ma'am?" Jen asked.

"No, I'll do it." Mac replied. "But thanks for the idea."

"You're welcome ma'am."

"Okay, this paperwork is done. How about a drink?"

"I'll go and get them ma'am. Herbal tea?"

"Iced water." Mac replied.

"I'm not sure they'll have ice but I'll see what I can do." Jen rose.

TBC


	189. Chapte 189

"No other than that I'm fine. The nausea has settled, and I can feel the fluttering starting." Mac said into the phone. "Okay, I'd better let you go. Thank you for the advice and I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Mac added before hanging up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Harm asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"OB." Mac replied.  
  
"Is everything okay? You're not in pain or something are you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I just called for her advice on something." Mac replied.  
  
"Anything I should be concerned about?"  
  
"No. But I did confirm our appointment for the twenty week scan."  
  
"I booked the afternoon off work so I can come with you. But..."  
  
"Things can come up between now and then in our line of work." Mac finished for him.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"If they do and you can't make it I'll get the video tape for you." Mac offered.  
  
"Thanks." Harm sat and dropped a kiss on top her head.  
  
"Now Captain there is something else we need to discuss." Mac said seriously.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your punishment for the fat remark earlier." Mac said prodding him in the chest.  
  
"I didn't say you were fat." Harm said. "You said Marines were more active so they burned more calories. I just said so I can see."  
  
"Which implied you thought I was fat."  
  
"No, it implied that you had put on weight which is only natural given that you are pregnant." Harm corrected. "Especially since you're pregnant with twins."  
  
"Well I disagree."  
  
"Well we're going to have to disagree on this matter your honour."  
  
"I'm ruling in my favour on this one. Now about your punishment." Mac said.  
  
"Okay Colonel what's the punishment, not that your right, but I won't be appealing the decision."  
  
"My feet hurt." Mac swung her legs up on to his lap.  
  
"You want a foot rub?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should have just asked." Harm started rubbing her feet.  
  
"We also need to figure out what we're going to do with the twins' room." Mac said.  
  
"What about the twins' room?"  
  
"We need to decorate it, since I want to help we need to do it soon."  
  
"Preferably on a day that I'm here because I want to help. You're not climbing up ladders."  
  
"We need to pick a theme, then there are cribs and bassinets and..." Mac started.  
  
"I know. We're going to need an extra two of everything. I'll get Sturgis to come and help me move the furniture up into the attic at the weekend. Then the weekend after that we'll paint and then we can go and deal with furniture and everything else. Okay?"  
  
"Thank you. That feels really good."  
  
"I noticed. So tell me about the rest of your day."  
  
"Gibbs and DiNozzio came for another search warrant."  
  
"Are planning on searching everywhere from here to Timbuktu?" Harm asked.  
  
"Maybe here and Twenty-Nine Palms." Mac sighed. "I did make them wait though while Faith and I had finished lunch."  
  
"The benefits of being a judge." Harm teased.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"You're back in court tomorrow, so I'm sure he can find another judge to sign his search warrants."  
  
"Hopefully." Mac sighed. "So do you think you'll get a verdict tomorrow?"  
  
"I was surprised we didn't get one today. Like Faith said he's guilty as hell, but don't tell anyone I said that."  
  
"Everyone is entitled to the best defence possible." Mac said.  
  
"So people keep telling me." Harm smiled.  
  
TBC 


	190. Chapter 190

Mac discussed the idea of the yoga class with Harriet the next day. Harriet agreed that it sounded like a good idea but had to talk it over with her OB who she had an appointment with on Monday.  
  
Harm got a verdict of guilty for his client, but he had been expecting that. Mac's court martial had picked up the prosecutor adding an additional charge to which the defence had protested, but after a short conference and a short recess to confrere with their client had conceded to.  
  
On Sunday afternoon Sturgis had come over and helped Harm move the majority of the furniture into the attic. The bookcase with all the books had been moved into the guest room and Mac had found one she hadn't read in a while and sat on the bed with Abi and read it to her, Abi falling asleep after a few minutes, but Mac continued to read.  
  
Then Monday morning came around. Krennick's Article 32 hearing was scheduled to begin. Mac was stuck in court and Harm had been assigned a case which took him to Norfolk for the day so neither of them had been able to be present.  
  
Admiral Morris brought the proceedings to order.  
  
"Your honour before we go any further, the defence would like to file a motion to dismiss all the charges against Captain Krennick." Brett announced.  
  
"On what grounds?" Morris asked.  
  
"Your honour under Rule 405 section d (1) states "the investigating officer should be an officer in the grade of major or lieutenant commander or higher or one with legal training." All the interviews with the women who are primarily the witnesses for this case were conducted by Lt Sims-Roberts and Petty Officer First Class Coates-Tiner."  
  
"Major Williams do you have response?"  
  
"Your honour Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer Coates may have talked to these women but that was before they even new we had a case. They had the list of women who had filed complaints against Captain Krennick for her conduct and then have withdrawn them; they called and spoke to them. But that was before the charges we investigate by myself and Commander Turner. We have spoken to each of these women and several other that we not spoken to the Lieutenant and the Petty Officer."  
  
"Your honour the Lieutenant and Petty Officer could have had an unfairly influenced these witnesses as to their testimonies." Brett interrupted.  
  
"Admiral, the majority of the witnesses had already filed a complaint but as the prosecution will prove in the most case were withdrawn after Captain Krennick placed unfair influence on their husbands to get them to withdraw the complaint. Your honour we're not just talking about one or two here, at the last count we had 28 witnesses willing to testify. This doesn't include the others that just wanted to get on with their lives or the prosecution thought would be detrimental to the careers of certain officers to bring up in these proceedings."  
  
"Commander, I know both Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer Coates personally and I know their characters, I seriously doubt that they would influence testimony from what I understand in something that wasn't even a case and seal that in envelopes, which were given to Major Williams. Unless you have some evidence to show that the testimony of these witnesses was unduly influenced then your motion to dismiss is denied. Major Williams and Commander Turner obviously investigated this incident before we got where we are today." Admiral stated.  
  
"Yes your honour." Brett had to concede.  
  
"Your honour, the defence would also like to file a motion to amend the charges against Captain Krennick." Sturgis said.  
  
"To include what?" Morris asked.  
  
"Sexual harassment sir, on several counts." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Your honour the defence was not aware of this fact." Brett argued.  
  
"Your honour we were finally able to contact witnesses that were willing to testify that Captain Krennick sexually harassed them then used unfair influence to have them not speak of it to anyone."  
  
"Your honour the defence was not aware of these additional witnesses." Brett stated.  
  
"Your honour the defence counsel was provided with an updated witness list this morning. Petty Officer Tiner handed it to him and I witnessed it." Faith said in response.  
  
"The prosecution's motion for additional charges to be considered is granted."  
  
"Your honour, I'd like to request an hours recess to discuss the additional charges with my client." Brett said.  
  
"Do the prosecution have any objections?" The Admiral asked Faith.  
  
"No your honour." She replied.  
  
"This hearing stands in recess for one hour." The Admiral banged his gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called. Everyone stood as the Admiral exited.  
  
"Shall we take this back to my office Commander?" Faith said to Sturgis.  
  
"That's fine with me Major."  
  
TBC 


	191. Chapter 191

In the end Faith had been grateful for the recess because Harriet who she was planning on calling as her first witness to dispense the why she had talked to the other witnesses question, had been delayed due to traffic on her way back from Bethesda for her appointment with her obstetrician.

Admiral Morris had allowed both sides to make an opening statement, before he instructed Faith to call her first witness.

"The prosecution calls Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts." Faith announced. Harriet was called into the room. "Please raise your right hand. Do you swear that the evidence you give in this hearing, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Harriet replied.

"Please take a seat." Faith said. "Would you state your name and current duty station for the record?"

"Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts, I'm with the Inspector Generals office, but I'm on permanent loan as the Office Manager here at JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia" Harriet replied.

"Lieutenant Sims could you please tell us how you can to talk to several women who had filed complaints about Captain Krennick's behaviour and then withdrawn them?"

"Colonel Mackenzie asked to me to lunch and then gave me a copy of the list of women who had withdrawn their complaints. She said it that she found it odd that number of women had filed then withdrawn complaints and asked me to talk to a couple of them. She said she didn't want to know what information I found out, just to talk to them."

"So what did you do with the information that they told you?" Faith asked.

"I made detailed notes of our conversations and then placed that information in an envelope at the end of the day, which I sealed and then signed my across and stamped so it could be seen if they had been tampered with. The information was then placed into a filing cabinet drawer which only Petty Officer Coates had a key too."

"This would be one of those envelopes?" Faith picked up one of the envelopes that Harriet had signed and took it over and showed it to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"The prosecution would like to enter this as exhibit A." Faith handed the envelope to the Admiral.

"Your honour that envelope could have been opened by anyone at anytime; just because it was sealed and signed it doesn't mean it wasn't opened."

"Your honour, I was the person who opened the envelope." Faith said. "I have signed affidavits from Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer Coates that they were unopened when I was given them." Faith showed them to Brett before taking them handing them to Admiral Morris.

"I'll allow the envelope and stipulate that it and the others were unopened at the time they were given to Major Williams." Admiral Morris said. "Carry on Major."

"Lieutenant, do you have an opinion on whether Captain Krennick is guilty of conduct unbecoming from these conversations?" Faith asked.

"Objection, the Lieutenant isn't qualified to give that kind of opinion." Brett interrupted.

"I'll withdraw the question your honour. Lieutenant you're married is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If you witnessed a female officer make advances towards your husband, would you file a complaint?" Faith asked.

"Yes ma'am. There are certain standards that being officers in the military, especially female officers, that should be maintained, making unwelcome and unwarranted advances to another woman's husband is clearly a breech of those standards."

"Thank you Lieutenant. No further questions."

"Commander. Do you have any questions for this witness?"

"Yes your honour." Brett stood. "Lieutenant, do you usually interview material witnesses in a case."

"No sir."

"Do you have any formal legal training?"

"No sir."

"But you did talk to witnesses in this case?"

"Commander, at the time I spoke to the women on the list it was an informal inquiry into why they had filed the complaint and why they had chosen to withdraw it. I had no knowledge as to whether there was a case against Captain Krennick and if any charges if at all would be filed against her."

Mac slipped into the back of the court and walked over to the rail behind the prosecution desk and touched Sturgis on the shoulder, she handed him an evidence bag. He looked at what was in his hand.

"Lieutenant..."

"Sorry to interrupt Admiral, but may we have a moment." Sturgis asked.

"Your honour, this is highly unusual." Brett stated.

"You had your hour Commander; they can have a couple of minutes. Very well Commander." The Admiral said.

"Thank you sir." He turned to face Mac. "Where did you get this?" He whispered.

"I had to recess my court martial for twenty so I could throw up. I had a few minutes before I had to head back so I went to my office and that was delivered. I called Agent Gibbs at NCIS, since he owes me he's sending someone over to collect it and run some tests on it." Mac whispered back.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"A death threat." Sturgis replied. "Hang on." He turned back to the court. "Your honour, we need to speak to you in chambers."

"Is that absolutely necessary Commander?" Admiral Morris asked.

"Admiral, sorry to hijack your Article 32 hearing, but I think this is something you should... need to see." Mac said standing up to her full height.

"Very well. Lieutenant Sims if you will remain where you are, you are still under oath."

"Yes your honour."

"Captain, you remain where you are too. The Sgts will ensure that no improper conduct takes place. Everyone else my office now."

TBC


	192. Chapter 192

"Colonel, this had better be good." Admiral Morris said as he sat down. "Aren't you supposed to be in court?"

"Yes sir, I was on a twenty minute recess, but I've instructed Petty Officer Coates to inform everyone that there will be a delay and I'll let them know when I'm ready to continue." Mac replied.

"So why interrupt my proceedings?"

"I received this sir; I thought you should see it." Mac took the evidence bag which Sturgis was still clutching from him and handed it to the Admiral.

"Who knows about this?" Admiral Morris asked after he read it.

"Us, Petty Officer Coates and Special Agent Gibbs over at NCIS. He's coming to collect it and run some tests on it."

"What exactly is it sir?" Brett asked as he had been the only not to see the note.

"A death threat against Colonel Mackenzie and her daughter Abigail if she doesn't get the case against Captain Krennick dismissed."

"Apparently I'm entering territory I don't want to enter." Mac added.

"Are we taking this seriously?" Brett asked.

"Of course we're taking this seriously." Mac snapped.

"Colonel focus; is Abigail safe?" Morris asked.

"Yes sir, I called her day-care they know not to release her to anyone but me or Harm. The place is like Fort Knox, she should be okay for now."

"I presume you're taking the rest of the day off at least?"

"No sir, I have a court martial in progress, it should be tied up in the next couple of days."

"I'm having the security upped around your office and court room. Only the parties involved are to be allowed in."

"Yes sir."

"You should also inform Admiral Chegwidden and Captain Rabb."

"Admiral, Captain Rabb is going to be at Norfolk all day on a case." Sturgis informed him.

"Call him and fill him in, Colonel."

"Yes sir." Mac replied.

"Admiral, you don't think that Captain Krennick was involved with this threat do you?" Brett asked.

"She's capable of it." Morris said.

"Sir?"

"Commander, Captain Krennick has always been motivated to get ahead by whatever means possible. It's possible that if she didn't send it personally, she knows who did."

"Sir, she already tried to blame Colonel Mackenzie for this when she was informed of the charges, she also expressed her opinions of the Colonel during the interview I conducted with her before she requested a lawyer, which wasn't favourable." Faith said.

"Considering I only met her in person a couple of weeks ago, it's a little harsh. I may not have been her biggest fan, but I wasn't anything other than a professional." Mac countered.

"Colonel, I believe you have several people to talk to, I'll have the extra security in place in a few minutes. Tell Agent Gibbs that I would like a copy of his report on this note."

"Yes sir." Mac turned and left.

"Admiral..." Sturgis started.

"I know this could possibly change things. As at this stage there is no proof that Captain Krennick is involved, but we'll allow NCIS to determine that. Everything that has been spoken about in this office will remain here and shall not be repeated." He paused. "Well resume in five minutes. I need to make a phone call. Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." They all stood to attention before leaving.

TBC


	193. Chapter 193

"Tiner is the Admiral free?" Mac asked. "I need to talk to him, it's important."

"I'll let him know you're here ma'am." Tiner hit the intercom.

"What Tiner?" The Admiral barked.

"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie is here to see you she says it's important."

"Send her in." The Admiral instructed.

"Yes sir." Tiner disconnected the intercom. "You can go in ma'am."

"Jason, if Jen sends over a NCIS Agent by the name of Gibbs, can you show him in straight away?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mac turned around and walked into the Admiral's office and stood to attention in front of his desk until he acknowledged her.

"Colonel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He then looked at her. "Is everything okay Mac?"

"Not really sir, may I sit down?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Sir, I received this in the mail a short while ago." Mac handed him the note. "I have NCIS on there way over to collect, I told Tiner to show them in if they get here before we're done."

"This is a death threat."

"Yes sir." Mac replied.

"Admiral..."

"I already showed this to Admiral Morris, Major Williams, Commander Turner and Lieutenant Commander McPhalin. Admiral Morris is going to have security increased around my office and court room."

"What about Abi?"

"I called her day-care, either Harm or I have to pick her up. But the building is secure and security is tight, it takes a lot to talk your way in there." Mac replied.

"How are you doing?" The Admiral asked.

"I'm trying to stay calm; sending my blood pressure through the roof is not good for me or the twins."

"How's that working out?" AJ asked.

"Not very well sir. I may have snapped at Brett when he asked whether we were taking this seriously."

"That's understandable. Have you told Harm yet? I would have expected to be here."

"Sturgis said you sent him out to Norfolk on an investigation for the day."

"I forgot about that. We'll call him now; do you know his cell phone number off hand?"

"Yes sir, may I?" She asked, AJ nodded and passed the phone over to her. Mac put it on speaker phone and dialled Harm's cell phone.

"_Rabb_." He answered.

"Captain, it's Admiral Chegwidden."

"_Admiral_." Harm said.

"Captain, find somewhere to sit down."

"_Admiral, is something wrong with Mac or Abi?_" Harm asked the concern apparent in his tone.

"We're all fine, Harm." Mac replied after AJ nodded to her.

"_What's going on Mac?_" Harm asked.

"Umm.... Give me a second." Mac took a deep breath.

"Tiner!" AJ yelled, his yeoman quickly came through the door. "Get the Colonel some water, or apple juice."

"Yes sir." Tiner closed the door and went to do as he was asked.

_"Sir, what's going on?" _Harm demanded.

"Slow deep breaths Mac." AJ instructed. "Harm, Mac got a death threat against her and Abi in the mail."

"_SHE WHAT?!!"_ Harm exclaimed.

"I think you need to take a deep breath too Captain." AJ suggested. "NCIS are on their way to collect the note, security is being upped around Mac and Abi is secured at day-care until you can get back here to pick her up."

_"Admiral, that will take a couple of hours, permission to..."_

"Find the first transport headed in this direction and get on it, if someone gives you a problem have them call me. If there isn't one you have my permission to confiscate a helo and pilot."

"_Yes sir. Admiral, is Mac okay?" _Harm asked.

"Don't worry about Mac; we'll keep an eye on her, just concentrate on getting back here."

_"Yes sir. I've got to go sir."_

"Very well Captain. We'll see you soon." AJ hung up. "Mac." AJ went and crouched down next to Mac. There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"The water sir, and Petty Officer Coates is here with Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS."

"Coates get in here." AJ called.

"Sir?" Jen said.

"Can you..." He nodded towards Mac.

"Colonel, breathe slowly remember, focus." Jen crouched down beside her. "Slow even breaths." Gibbs was stood in the open doorway.

"Gibbs." AJ said. "I believe you want this." He held out the evidence bag to him, Gibbs walked in and took it.

"Someone obviously doesn't want Krennick court martialled." Gibbs commented.

"She's only have an Article 32 hearing right now." Jen responded. "Not that she isn't guilty as hell." Jen realised what said. "Sorry Admiral, the Colonel prefers it when I'm honest."

"In this case we'll ignore it."

"Thank you sir. By the way does anyone have a paper bag?" Jen asked.

"Here you go Jen." Jason grabbed a paper bag from his desk and brought it and handed it to her. Jen opened it and handed it to Mac.

"Slowly ma'am." Jen said. "Slow even breaths. Admiral, when she's calmer, I'm going to take her back to her office to lie down."

"I'll need to talk to her and I thought Rabb would be here." Gibbs said.

"Rabb is finding the quickest way back from Norfolk. Mac and the twins come first for now. Abi is secure at the moment as far as we can tell."

"I'll have DiNozzio take this back to the lab, I'll wait until she is ready to talk."

"Very well." AJ replied.

TBC


	194. Chapter 194

Jen had finally managed to calm Mac down enough to get her back to her office and she had fallen asleep on her couch.

Gibbs was seated in a chair waiting to talk to her.

"Stress isn't good for her." Jen told Gibbs. "She'll probably sleep for a couple of hours hopefully."

"Were you here when she got the note?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you can answer some of my questions Petty Officer."

"Of course, but first I need to contact the parties involved in the court martial she is presiding over and tell them that the case is on hold until at least 0900 tomorrow."

"Do you have the authority to do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Not to make the decision, I'll have to talk to the Admiral first, but to tell them about it yes, it's part of my job."

#

"So tell me exactly happened?" Gibbs said.

"She was feeling nauseous so she recessed the court martial for twenty minutes and went and threw up."

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"After I checked on her we came back here. Some mail had been delivered and put on my desk. I went through it, and there was an envelope marked urgent. I handed it to her; she opened it, read it and dropped it to the ground. I picked it up and read it; I sat her down and asked her watch she wanted me to do with it. She instructed me to put it in an evidence bag, while I was doing that she was phoning Abi's day-care to check on her and she would be released to anyone but her parents."

"The first person she called was the day-care?" Gibbs sounded slightly surprised.

"Do you have kids Special Agent Gibbs?"

"No."

"Abi is the most important person in the Colonel's life. When someone makes a threat against them both, of course Abi is going to be the first person she made sure she was safe."

"Do you have children Petty Officer?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet, but Abi is my goddaughter. The Colonel is a good friend as well as my direct superior officer."

"So what happen then?"

"She called you. After which she sent me to them that the court martial would be delay indefinitely and she went and informed Commander Turner and Major Williams who are prosecuting the case against Captain Krennick. Which led to Admiral Morris who is presiding and Lieutenant Commander McPhalin who is defending the Captain being informed."

"Then Admiral Chegwidden and Rabb were informed?" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir."

"Just out of curiosity what is Krennick being court martialled for?" Gibbs inquired.

"It's only at the Article 32 stage at the moment. But up until this morning it was just Conduct Unbecoming."

"And now?"

"I believe Major Williams found some people willing to testify that Captain Krennick sexually harassed them. So that charge was added."

"Why last minute?" Gibbs asked.

"Originally they were working with the evidence that Captain Krennick had a series of women file complaints against her for conduct with their husband that they view unprofessional and with pressure from the Captain on there husbands they withdrew the complaints."

"Are we talking about one or two?"

"Try I think the last count was 26 over the last ten years. That doesn't include anyone else who didn't file a complaint." Jen explained.

"Why would anyone blame Colonel Mackenzie for this and threaten her to get the charges dropped?" Gibbs asked.

"Captain Rabb working with Captain Krennick about eight years ago, he was a Lieutenant, then a Lieutenant Commander, while she was a Commander and the Admiral's aide. Let's just say she wasn't very subtle about being forward with him. I don't know exact details."

"That doesn't explain Colonel Mackenzie's connection. The Colonel has me get the personnel files randomly of the lawyers who appear before her that she doesn't know. Captain Krennick's was one of them. The list of complaints and their withdrawal raised a few questions and she asked Lieutenant Sims and I to talk to them see if we could find out why they had filed complaints. She never saw any of the information we found out, but when we had collected enough, she had us hand it over to Major Williams who is now prosecuting the case against her."

"So she blames her for having this matter brought up at all? Do you know if she ever made any threats towards the Colonel?"

"Captain Krennick told her she was to blame for it when Major Williams informed her of the conduct unbecoming charge. Another thing you should know, while the Colonel was talking to a civilian judge friend of hers, she mentioned Captain Krennick to her, and she sent over a restraining order, which said Captain Krennick had to keep away from Captain Rabb. Captain Krennick wasn't too happy about that. At the time she was served she was trying to talk Captain Rabb into going out to dinner with her, which wasn't the first time since she came arrived here a couple of weeks ago for the court martial she was defence counsel for."

"Thank you Petty Officer, I'll come back in a few hours to talk to the Colonel." Gibbs said standing.

"Yes sir. I'll let the Colonel know."

"Ma'am, is this a bad time?" Sgt Gilbert asked.

"We're just finishing what is it Sgt?" Jen asked.

"We've checked both Colonel Mackenzie and Captain Rabb's cars; they are both clear and as far as we can tell haven't been tampered with." Gilbert informed her. "There are also an extra four members of security stationed just outside."

"Thank you." Jen replied. "The Colonel is in her office for now."

"I'll remain here."

"Take a seat." Jen instructed.

"You had their cars checked?" Gibbs questioned.

"Admiral Morris ordered it sir." Gilbert replied.

TBC


	195. Chapter 195

"Jen." Harm said as he came into her office. Gilbert stood immediately.

"Sir." Jen said.

"She in her office?"

"Sir, she's asleep." Jen replied.

"What exactly happened?"

"She had to throw up so she recessed for twenty minutes. So we came back here to check on the mail, when we found the threat. NCIS have it, I gave them all the information I could, but Special Agent Gibbs is going to come back and interview her in a few hours. Admiral Morris has extra security around. Both of your cars have been checked and there is someone watching over them to make sure no one tampers with them."

"Can I see the note?" Harm asked.

"Agent Gibbs has it. He's having tests run on it."

"Where's Krennick?"

"Still in court. Admiral Morris ordered that she not be told that they had the note, but Major, Commander and Lieutenant Commander all know."

"How's Mac really doing?" Harm asked.

"After she talked to you she had a little panic attack. Once we got her breathing under control I brought her back here. She's asleep. I called her OB, she said to try and keep her calm and monitor her pulse, but it's relatively normal at the moment, if it sky rockets she'll want to see her, but she's got a corps man on his way over to check her blood pressure."

"You're a good girl Jen." Harm said.

"Sir, the best thing you can do for her right now would be to go and get Abi. She's pretty safe here, right Sgt?"

"Yes ma'am." Gilbert replied. "Sir, we can have someone go with you, if you'd like."

"Thank you Sgt." Harm said. "I'm going to check on her."

"Don't wake her up sir." Jen said. "She's better off asleep for now."

"I won't."

Harm walked into Mac's office almost closing the door behind him. Mac was asleep on her side, she had got the stage where she shouldn't lie on her back anymore, she had one hand rest on her stomach, the other tucked under her head.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise, I won't let anything happen to any of you." He whispered, before dropping a kiss on her forehead and placing his hand over hers on her stomach. Mac shuffled slightly in her sleep.

#

"Sir, you can not go in there." Jen heard one of the guards stationed outside say. Gilbert instantly got to his feet and stood in the doorway to Mac's office.

"This is ridiculous." Jen heard another male voice say.

"Sir, step away or we will have to restrain you." The guard said.

"Stay here." Jen said to Gilbert. "I'm going to check this out."

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

Jen walked out into the hallway, the guards had the man pinned against the wall and were patting him down.

"Would you like to tell us why you have a gun on military property sir?" One of the Marine Sgt's asked.

"As much fun as this is to watch." Jen said. "And it is, let him go." Jen ordered.

"Ma'am?" The Sgts questioned.

"Let him go and give him back his gun. Mr Webb is not a person to be concerned about. I'm sure the Admiral wouldn't appreciate you accosting State Department officials."

"Yes ma'am." The Sgts let him go. "Sorry sir, your gun."

"What is going on here Coates?" Webb asked pulling his jacket back into order after returning his gun to its holster.

"They're doing their jobs Mr Webb. Was there something I could do for you?"

"I believe there was a matter of a threat." Webb said.

"Perhaps you should move this back to my desk." Jen suggested.

"Very well." Webb followed her.

"How exactly did you know about the threat?" Jen inquired.

"Rabb and Mackenzie are flagged any time something comes up I'm notified. What's being done?"

"NCIS are investigating and Captain Krennick is still in her Article 32 hearing." Jen replied.

"Krennick? Allison Krennick?" Webb questioned.

"Yes sir."

"What are the charges?" Webb asked.

"Conduct unbecoming and sexual harassment. Why do you know her sir?"

"She tried to blackmail the Assistant Director into a job at the Company. She threatened to tell his wife that they had been having an affair."

"Had they?" Jen asked.

"No. But that's not the issue here."

"Major Williams would like to know that information, Mr Webb. It would help her case. Do you think you could get him to sign an affidavit to that effect?"

"Probably, but back to Mac."

"It was a death threat against her and Abigail, if she didn't get the charges against Captain Krennick dismissed."

"Can she?" Webb asked.

"Admiral Morris is presiding; the only way to have it dropped would be for Major Williams to be asked for the charges to be dismissed or the Admiral to declare there isn't enough evidence for it to go to court martial. Considering the amount of evidence, I doubt either of those things will be happening."

"Where's Rabb?" Webb asked.

"Captain Rabb went to collect Abi from day-care."

"Who is investigating this from NCIS?"

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you Petty Officer." Webb turned and left. "Don't let either of them know I was here and I'll to the Assistant Director."

"Yes Mr Webb."

TBC


	196. Chapter 196

"It's okay sweetheart." Harm rubbed a gentle hand down Abi's back. She was dozing on his shoulder. "Everything is okay." The Marine guards let him past no questions asked.

"Sir." Jen said standing when she saw him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still asleep for now. This is Petty Officer Graceland; he's the corpsman that Commander O'Brien sent over." Jen replied.

"Maybe you're the one I should ask how she's doing Petty Officer."

"I haven't had a chance to examine her sir. Since she appears to be resting comfortably, it seemed easier to let her sleep for now." He stated.

"How's Abi?" Jen asked.

"You how they say babies can sense something is wrong." Harm replied.

"Why don't you let me take her for a few minutes?" Jen offered.

"It's okay."

"The Admiral wants to see you. He called over to check on the Colonel a few minutes ago. He said as soon as you got back sir."

"Okay, she's almost asleep. Take her into Mac's office." He said as he gently handed Abi over to Jen.

"Yes sir. Shush, it's okay sweetheart, Auntie Jen has you." She looked at Harm. "She'll be fine sir, I promise."

"Thanks Jen." Harm reluctantly left Abi with Jen.

"Shush sweetheart." Jen gently rocked Abi as she carried her into Mac's office and sat in a chair. She quietly sung a lullaby until Abi was asleep but she continued to rock her.

"Jen?" Mac said as she woke up.

"Hey ma'am." Jen replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Harm? If Abi's here he must be back." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"With the Admiral. Abi's asleep here and I talked to Commander O'Brien. She's sent a corpsman to take your blood pressure, he's outside waiting."

"How is she?" Mac asked getting up to walk over check on Abi.

"A little angel as always ma'am."

"You haven't heard her when she's teething." Mac smiled and dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Was Harm in here before?"

"He came in when he came to pick up the SUV to check on you. But you were asleep ma'am. Then he left Abi with me when he went to see the Admiral. I'm sure he'll be back soon ma'am. Why don't you let Petty Officer Graceland take your blood pressure?"

"Graceland?" Mac questioned.

"Yes ma'am. He's who he says he is. I had the Commander fax over his ID. I faxed it over back over and checked it against his personnel file."

"You were busy while I was sleeping." Mac smiled.

"You have more people looking out for you than you think ma'am." Jen replied.

"What does that mean Petty Officer?" Mac inquired.

"Special Agent Gibbs will be back to talk to you, I told him everything I knew for now."

"Ma'am, your blood pressure is a little higher than I would like, but it's not a major point of concern at the moment. But you need to stay as calm as possible." Graceland told Mac.

"That would appear to be a little difficult at the moment Petty Officer." Mac snapped.

"Colonel." Jen said.

"Sorry Petty Officer. I didn't mean to snap." Mac apologised.

"It's okay ma'am. I'll stick around and retake it in an hour. With your permission I'll wait outside."

"Of course." Mac replied.

He got up and left.

"How's everyone doing in here?" Harm asked as he walked in.

"I think I could do with a hug." Mac replied. Harm walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"I know. What did the Admiral want?" Mac asked as she sat down.

"He wanted to suggest that I try and convince you to take Abi and go away for a few days." Harm replied.

"Harm I can't do that I'm in the middle of presiding over a court martial. Oh the court martial, they will be sat around waiting." Mac leant back against the couch.

"It's okay ma'am, I took care of it." Jen said.

"What do you mean you took care of it?"

"I got the Admiral's permission to inform them that due to unforeseen circumstances, you wouldn't be resuming today. That there would be an update at 0900 tomorrow." Jen explained.

"Thanks Jen." Mac said.

"Sir, why don't you take Abi and I'll leave you alone." Jen suggested.

Harm came over and careful took Abi from her.

"I'll be at my desk ma'am, if you need anything."

TBC


	197. Chapter 197

"Can I get a minute?" Faith asked as she approached Jen's desk.

"I'll let them know you're here. How's it going?" She inquired.

"Admiral Morris understood while I wasn't calling you as a witness today. But as Brett already interviewed you, he was willing to stipulate that your testimony would be similar to Harriet's."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll just let them know you're here." Jen walked over and tapped on the door before pushing it open.

"Yes Jen?" Mac asked.

"Major Williams is here to see you ma'am."

"Send her in." Mac instructed.

"Major..." Jen stepped back to let her in.

"Thank you." Faith said. "Ma'am, I thought you'd like to see this." Faith walked over and handed Mac a courier envelope.

"What it is?" Mac asked as she opened the envelope.

"A notarized statement from the Assistant Director of the CIA saying that Captain Krennick attempted to blackmail him to get a job at the CIA. She was going to tell his wife that they were having an affair." Faith replied.

"Ma'am, I'll be at my desk." Jen said trying to back out.

"Freeze Petty Officer. Close the door." Mac instructed.

"Ma'am?" Jen said.

"You said earlier that I had more people look out for me than I thought. What did you mean by that statement?"

"Ma'am, I'd rather not say." Jen replied.

"I can make it an order Jen." Mac threatened half-heartedly.

"As your lawyer I'd recommend you answer her." Harm added.

"Ma'am, you had an additional visitor while you were asleep. The guards apprehended them until I ordered them to release this person." Jen answered being as vague as possible.

"Who was it?" Mac asked.

"Ma'am, they asked me not to tell you." Jen replied.

"What exactly did they want to know?" Harm asked.

"To check on the Colonel and to get Agent Gibbs name."

"Let's try this a different way. You seemed to have a flicker of recognition when Faith told me what was in the envelope." Mac stated.

"Do you know something about this?" Faith inquired.

"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Webb dropped by then." Harm concluded.

"Yes sir. He said he would talk to Agent Gibbs and help take care of the situation."

"How did Webb know anyway?" Mac asked. She looked at Jen. "Let me guess he told you that too."

"Yes ma'am. He was very talkative when I had the armed Marines who had him pinned against the wall let him go."

"Who exactly is Webb?" Faith asked.

"Officially." Harm replied. "He is the senior assistant to the Undersecretary of State."

"And unofficially?" Faith prompted.

"CIA." Mac replied. "Which is one of the worst kept secrets in this building."

"He thought the statement might help your case Major." Jen replied.

"A little bit of advice Faith." Mac added. "If you ever have the misfortune to meet Clayton Webb, do not agree to anything he wants you to do it's more hassle than it's worth."

"Why would he want to help if you don't like him?" Faith asked confused.

"Oh Webb's a great guy and good friend but when he gets you involved in one of his missions it always turns sour. We have plenty of experience trust us." Harm said. "Right Jen?"

"Yes sir." Jen replied. "He had act as a date for a foreign diplomat's son and I ended up with lots of bruises and a hand in a cast. But he does have good taste in women's dresses."

"That he does." Mac had to agree. "Not that I will ever fit into them again at this rate."

"I'm sure you will eventually." Harm said.

"Good for you that I have a rule about hitting men holding babies, especially when she is my baby." Mac scowled.

"What was wrong with what I just said?" Harm asked.

"All manner of things sir." Faith replied. "I just wanted to show you this, now I have to go and call the CIA."

"You probably won't get him to testify." Mac said. "Talk to Brett, you should be able to submit it as evidence anyway."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am, I'll get back to my desk unless there is anything you need."

"We're fine."

Jen and Faith left.

TBC


	198. Chapter 198

Mac awoke to the sound of glass shattering.

"Harm." She whispered prodding him in the arm. Harm mumbled something indiscriminately. "Harm." Mac prodded him again. "Captain Rabb." Mac rained her tone ask whispered loudly into his ear trying not to wake Abi who they had brought into their room so she was safe.

"What?" Harm groaned.

"I just heard some glass shattering downstairs."

"Are you sure?" Harm asked still half asleep.

"No, the twins and I will go and check." Mac snapped.

"Sorry." Harm rubbed his eyes. "Did you say something about glass?"

"It sounded like a window shattering." Mac repeated.

"Stay here, I'll go and check it out." He handed her her gun and took his with. "Shoot first ask questions later. I'll call out if it's me."

"Okay. Be careful." Mac said.

"Always." Harm shot her a smile before creeping out the door.

When Harm arrived downstairs he found the glass from the window shattered across the carpet, a brick with a white envelope held on by an elastic band in the middle. After checking to see there wasn't anyone in the house. He grabbed the phone and dialled a number he read of a business card.

"Gibbs and this better be good." A grumpy voice answered.

"Does a brick with a note through the window count as good?" Harm asked.

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"Harmon Rabb. You said to call if anything else happened, so I'm calling."

"Have you touched the note?" Gibbs asked.

"I have no shoes on because I was asleep and it's sat in the middle of glass from my living room window what do you think?" Harm snapped.

"I'll have a team there as soon as possible." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you." Harm hung up. He then dialled a familiar number.

"What?" The sleepy voice answered.

"Sturgis, it's Harm."

"Harm, it's almost 3am you better have a good reason for calling."

"We just had a brick with a note on it tossed through our window." Harm explained.

"Are Mac and Abi okay?" Sturgis asked.

"They're fine. I was hoping that you could come and pick them up and they could stay at your place for the night while I figure out a way to get them out of town for a while."

"Of course buddy. I'll be right there." Sturgis said.

"Thank you Sturgis." Harm hung up.

Harm ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Mac it's me." Harm said. "I'm coming in so don't shoot me."

"Okay." Mac called from inside as Harm opened the door and walked in. "What's going on?"

"Someone threw a brick through the window. Gibbs is sending a team to check it out. I need you to get dressed and get some things together for you and Abi."

"What's going on Harm?" Mac asked.

"Sturgis is going to coming to pick you up; you're going to stay at his place for the night."

"What Harm..."

"You need your sleep and there will people be in and out for hours." He paused. "I'll feel better if I know you're safe and have someone watching out for you. I know you're a Marine and you can handle yourself but..."

"It's okay Harm. I can see where you're coming from. I'll get dressed."

"I've got a couple more calls to make." Harm took the cordless phone out into the hallway.

Harm dialled another number.

"Chegwidden." AJ answered. "This better be good."

"I'm getting that a lot tonight sir." Harm said.

"Rabb, it's almost three am. What is going on?" AJ demanded.

"Sir, someone tossed a brick through our window."

"They did what?" AJ asked more awake.

"Someone tossed a brick through our window with a note on. Gibbs is sending some people out to check it out. Sir, I need your permission to try and send Mac and Abi out of town for a few days until this is resolved."

"Of course Harm. Are they both okay?"

"Sturgis is coming to pick them up and take back to his place for the rest of the night."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." AJ said.

"Admiral, there is no need for you to come over. I just thought you should know."

"Harm I'll be there in twenty minutes." AJ said more assertively.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for waking you sir."

"In this case I'd say it was okay." AJ hung up.

Harm had one more call to make.

"Webb." He answered.

"Clay, it's Harm. I need a favour." Harm replied.

"Harm it's almost three am."

"I know. I need you to help me get Mac and Abi out of town for a while."

"Did something else happen?" Webb asked.

"We got a brick through the window. This is only going to escalate, I want them to be safe and I can't risk sending them to Grams or my Mom."

"I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Webb." Harm replied.

"That's what friends are for Rabb."

TBC


	199. Chapter 199

"Harm can you take Abi and put her coat on while I pack her a bag?" Mac asked.

"Of course. Is it still downstairs?" Harm questioned.

"On the couch I think." Mac replied.

"I'll take your bag downstairs, put some shoes on before you come down, there is glass everywhere."

"Okay."

Harm got up at the knock on the door. He had Abi all bundled up held against his shoulder. He checked the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey buddy." Sturgis said.

"Sorry for calling so late or early." Harm replied.

"It's okay. Wow that's definitely a mess." He commented when he saw the glass.

"Tell me about it." Harm sighed. "Don't touch it. Gibbs has a team on the way over here, but at the moment my biggest concern is getting Mac and Abi out of here."

"Where is Mac?" Sturgis asked.

"Bathroom. Can you take Abi while I go and swap her car seat into your car?"

"Of course."

"Captain." Gibbs said walking up behind Harm as he finished checking the car seat was secure.

"Gibbs." Harm stood up right.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"I have a friend taking my wife and daughter to his apartment. Mac's four and half months pregnant she needs to sleep. Webb should be here soon, he's going to help her disappear until we sort this out."

"Just who else did you call?" Gibbs asked.

"Only the Admiral. He'll be here about five ten minutes, I needed his authorisation for her to have the time off, not that she knows about it right now. Let's get inside."

"Anyone touched anything out here?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Only the SUV to get the car seat out and put it in Sturgis's car. We've kept away from the glass too."

"We'll have someone dust it for prints."

"Apparently there were a whole load of Marines who checked it out for being tampered with earlier."

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God." Mac said when she came down the stairs and saw the glass scattered across the floor.

"It's okay honey." Harm walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get it cleared up." He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Get your coat on and someone will go with you to put Abi in Sturgis's car. I just need to talk to him for a minute."

"Okay." Mac then saw Gibbs. "If you get this cleared up quickly, you can come by for search warrants whenever you like. You can even send DiNozzo."

"I knew you like me Colonel." DiNozzo said coming through the door. "Nice place you got here."

"Would be even better if someone hadn't thrown a brick through the window." Mac replied as she took Abi from Sturgis.

"DiNozzo go with the Colonel while she puts her daughter in the car." Gibbs instructed. "And stay with her until Commander Turner gets there."

"Yes boss. Colonel after you."

"Sturgis." Harm said after he was sure Mac was out of earshot. "Webb is arranging for her to be out of town for a while. But you can tell Faith that I'll testify, I have had enough of Allison Krennick for one lifetime."

"Are you sure you want to do that Harm?" AJ asked walking in the door.

"I should have done it eight years ago. It's one thing for her to affect my life but when it starts affecting my family that's a whole different ball game sir."

"I see your point."

"Sturgis, you can also tell Faith I can have Meg on the first plane here, if she lets me know when she wants to call her as a witness." Harm added.

"I thought Austin was unavailable. McPhalin has been waiting for her to call him back for a week."

"I have her emergency pager number. She has it with her everywhere. I don't know where she is but she'll have it with her."

"If you're talking about Meg Austin, she's taking a few days off; she's been helping me with a little project for a few days." Webb walked in the door. "But that information is classified as is her location."

"Right, I'll let Faith know. I should get Mac and Abi back to my place."

"Thanks Sturgis." Harm handed him Abi's bag. "Tell Mac I'll call her in the morning."

"Will do. Goodnight Admiral, Webb."

"Commander." AJ said.

"So Harm where would you like me to send them?" Webb asked.

"The less I know the better at the moment. But avoid boats and make sure there is a doctor around to keep an eye on her blood pressure." Harm said.

"Harm, if you don't stop pacing it's your blood pressure that we're going be concerned about." AJ said.

"Sorry sir." Harm replied.

Webb's phone rang.

"Webb." He answered. "Yes... are you sure?.... Really?... Okay thanks." He hung up. "Krennick hasn't been out of her room all night. We have people watching all the exits. But she has had a couple of male visitors over the weekend."

TBC


	200. Chapter 200

Sturgis walked over and opened his apartment door at the knock.

"Webb."

"Turner. Mac up?"

"Abi stared screaming at 0530 and she's only just gone back to sleep so Mac is in the kitchen cursing the fact that she can't drink coffee anymore." Sturgis replied.

"Typical morning then." Webb said.

"Did they find out anything since I left?" Sturgis asked.

"With this note they decided to get creative with scissors and a magazine. But someone didn't teach them scissor safety, they left a drop of blood under one of the letters. Chegwidden is trying to get NCIS permission to run it against the DNA database."

"Good luck to him." Sturgis yawned. "I'm going to take a shower, the kitchen is through there."

"Thanks." Webb headed towards the kitchen. "Good morning Mac."

"Webb." Mac said looking up from her glass of water. "Have they found out anything yet?"

"They're working on it." Webb replied taking a seat.

"So why are you here?" Mac asked.

"I need to know whether you prefer the Air Force or the Army."

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to pick one Air Force or Army."

"Maybe you should explain why I need to pick one first Clay?"

"We think it's in your best interests that you and Abi leave town for a few days while we clear this up." He explained.

"Who is we?" Mac asked.

"Harm, Chegwidden, Turner, Gibbs, I'm sure the list goes on. So I'm arranging for you to disappear."

"Not that I'm agreeing but what does that have to do with the Air Force or the Army?"

"Chegwidden said to tell you it was an order. Harm packed suitcases for you both." He paused. "The best way to hide is in plain sight. The last place you look for a military officer in hiding is on a military base. Since any Marine or Navy base you go to there is a possibility someone will recognise you, which leaves the Air Force or the Army. The choice is up to you."

"Some choice." Mac sighed.

"If you decide you want to go to an Air Force base, you're an aviator's wife, which technically you are anyway, and you know enough about whatever it is the Air Force fly these days to pull it off. If you choose the Army, they are land based infantry, which has to have some similarities to the Marines." Webb expanded. "I need you to make a choice so I can have them finish making up your base IDs."

"Jet fuel makes me nauseous." Mac replied.

"Army base it is." Webb pulled out his cell phone and dialled. "Army." He simply said and hung up.

"What's my cover?" Mac asked.

"You're an Army Major's wife. You're moving into base housing because the house you were supposed have fell through, since your husband has been reassigned."

"And not having a husband there won't throw up any suspicions."

"He had to go to Washington for a few days at the last minute and you decided to move in since you need to be settled. The only person who will know your real identity will be the base Commanding Officer, General Patrickson."

"How do you know the General?" Mac asked.

"That's classified. But let's just say he owes me a favour or two."

"Do I get to say goodbye to Harm?" Mac asked.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes. Once he leaves we'll take you and Abi out of here, have a doctor give you a check up and then take you to the base. You can't call anyone you know except me if there is a problem or you can contact the General. You'll be supplied with a secure phone for that purpose. Hopefully you should only be there for a few days, a week at most."

"It better not be more than a week, I'm supposed to have my twenty week scan then. I'd rather Harm be there since he missed the first scan."

"We'll see what we can do."

"Tiner, get me Coates now." AJ said as he walked back into his office, he had been awake since Harm had called.

"Yes sir." Tiner got on the phone and called Jen to tell her the Admiral wanted to see her.

"You want to see me sir?" Jen asked as she walked into his office.

"Close the hatch and take a seat."

"Yes sir." Jen did as she was instructed.

"You may have noticed that Colonel Mackenzie isn't here."

"Yes sir."

"She won't be for a few days. If anyone calls to inquire about her whereabouts, get there name and number and tell them she'll call back as soon as she gets back to the office."

"Yes sir." Jen paused. "Admiral did something else happen?"

"Off the record. Someone threw a brick with another death threat through their window. Mac and Abi have 'disappeared' for a few days. Webb is the only one who knows their location."

"Yes sir, but what about the court martial?"

"Get me all the information I'll take over. See if we can come to an amicable settlement."

"Sir, they only have one point of contention at the moment. I think an informal mediation between the defence and the prosecution would put an end to matters." Jen suggested.

"I'll take that under advisement Petty Officer. Could you also advise Commander Helfman that she will need to sign any requests from Special Agent Gibbs in regards search warrants and the alike."

"Sir, could I suggest Colonel Blakely instead?"

"For what reason?" AJ asked.

"Office politics sir." Jen replied. AJ looked at her. "Permission to speak freely Admiral."

"Go ahead." AJ leant back in his chair.

"Commander Helfman has a few personal issues with Captain Krennick, namely that she made a pass at the Commander's former husband. In the interest of propriety Colonel Blakely would be a better choice."

"Very well. Please advise him. That will be all. Dismissed.

"Aye aye sir." Jen stood to attention before leaving.

TBC


	201. Chapter 201

"Major, I need to talk to you in your office." Sturgis said when he caught up with Faith before court.

"Is something wrong Commander?" Faith asked noticing something in his tone.

"We'll discuss it in your office." Sturgis stated.

"Yes sir." Faith walked into her office. "What's going on sir?" Faith asked as he closed the door.

"Harm wants to testify, get Austin out here to testify and right now that is not a good idea. If he comes to you, tell him you'll think about it anything but don't let him get anywhere near that stand right now."

"Did something else happen that I'm not aware of?" Faith asked.

"They had a brick through their window with another death threat in the night. Mac and Abi came and stayed with me for the night, and now that are at an undisclosed location until this is cleared up for their safety."

"Are they okay?" Faith asked.

"Abi didn't appreciate being woken up, but I think they are okay for now. Webb is putting them somewhere safe. We need to keep Harm as far from this as possible."

"Even with the Colonel out of the picture I don't want him testify, nor Meg Austin." Faith said.

Harriet knocked on the door.

"Enter." Faith called.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Major there is an Mr Turnham on line 3 for you. He says it's urgent."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Faith said. "Can you close the door on your way out?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Sturgis asked.

"CIA Assistant Director." Faith supplied picking up the phone. "Major Williams. Yes sir... yes sir... no that would be a great help... I'll have to advise the defence, so after lunch recess around 1400.... I'll talk to the judge I'm sure we can arrange a closed court room. Yes sir... Thank you." Faith hung up.

"What was that about?"

"He heard about what happened obviously from the ever elusive Webb, he doesn't think women and children should be threatened even if the woman is a Marine in the name of nailing Allison Krennick. He's willing to testify as long as we can get Admiral Morris to agree to a closed court."

"I'll go and file the paperwork; we have to be in court at 0900 that gives us 45 minutes. Inform Commander McPhalin of the update to the witness list and if you see Harm."

"I'll tell him I don't need him to testify today at least that will give us twenty-four hours to come up with something. Hopefully Agent Gibbs will have come up with something in that time."

"Hopefully."

"Admiral, is there a reason for all these delays?" Blakemore asked.

"This information is to go no further than these four walls is that understood."

"Yes sir." Both Blakemore and Deeker replied.

"Colonel Mackenzie received a death threat yesterday and another last night against both her and her daughter. Due to her pregnancy and her for both their safety they have been put into protective custody at an undisclosed location while the source of these threats is found."

"How does that affect my client's case?" Deeker asked.

"I've reviewed the case notes, and the court transcript. Colonel Mackenzie made a note that you had almost reached a plea bargain which both sides were willing to accept, but there was one point of controversy."

"Yes sir." Deeker confirmed.

"With Colonel Mackenzie gone for an indefinite period, we have a lack of judges available to take over at the present time, so I would like to sit down for try and work through the problems with the plea bargain so this case can be dispensed without out the need to go back to court."

"Yes sir." Blakemore agreed.

"With both your permission, I'm going to have Petty Officer Coates join us. She has been in on all the court proceedings and knows the details of this case to a better degree than myself; she will be able to act as an intermediary."

"I have no problems with that sir." Blakemore said.

"I see problems sir." Deeker agreed.

"Good." He paused before bellowing. "Coates."

"Admiral." Jen entered the room and stood to attention.

"Come and join us please."

"Yes sir." Jen went and took a seat.

"Right, let's go over the points that you agree on and then we'll come to the area of difficulty." AJ suggested. "Commander Blakemore why don't you begin."

TBC


	202. Chapter 202

"Captain." Tiner caught up with Harm as he pushed through the doors of JAG. He had stay with Mac and Abi until it was time for them to leave.

"Have you seen Major Williams?" Harm asked.

"She's in court sir. The Admiral asked me to give you a message and some files I have on my desk."

"What kind of message?"

"He's going to be tied up in a meeting in the conference room for most of the morning; he would like you to keep a watch over ops until he is done. He also has a series of files that he was supposed to review for the SecNav he would like you to take care of and a report from the NCIS agent from Norfolk who took over investigating yesterday after you left is on your desk. He'd like you to call him back once you've had a chance to look it over."

"Fine thank you." He paused. "Tiner I don't suppose you could get me some coffee?"

"Of course Captain."

"Thank you." Harm managed a weak smile.

"Sir." Harriet said coming to the door a few minutes later.

"Yes Harriet?" Harm asked.

"I didn't get chance to find the Colonel yesterday to tell her, but if you see her before I do that my OB cleared me for the class, just to let me know what day it is on."

"Class?" Harm questioned.

"Pregnancy yoga." Harriet replied.

"I don't think she mention that, but ..." He trailed off.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Harriet inquired.

"Harriet take a seat and get off your feet, I need to tell you something."

"Is something wrong sir?" Harriet asked sitting down.

"Depends on your definition of wrong. Is Bud around?"

"In his office I believe sir."

Harm picked up the phone and dialled Bud's extension, when he picked.

"Bud, its Harm can you come to my office for a minute.... Thank you." He hung up.

"Sir, your coffee and those files." Tiner came to the doorway.

"I'll take the coffee; you can put the files on the desk."

"Yes sir." Tiner did as he asked.

"Tiner, did Jen explain what was going on yesterday?"

"No sir, both she and the Admiral said not to ask questions."

"Well you should know, so stay too."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Bud asked coming to the door.

"Yes. Come in and close the door Lieutenant."

"What's going on sir?" Harriet asked.

"Yesterday Mac received a death threat against both and Abi. NCIS are investigating as is Webb. That's why I came back suddenly yesterday and why we were hauled up in Mac's office for most of yesterday too."

"Oh god." Harriet said.

"Why would anyone want to threaten them?" Bud asked.

"It was a get the charges dropped against Krennick or else kind of a death threat." Harm replied. "However that's not the end of the story."

"There's more sir?" Tiner questioned.

"At around 0230 this morning we had a brick tossed through the window, the threat on this one was more serious. Gibbs and NCIS are working on it, but we all felt that it would be safer if Mac and Abi disappeared for a few days. They stayed with Sturgis for the rest of the night while Webb arranged for them to disappear into thin air. Even I have no idea where they are."

"Are they both okay?" Harriet asked.

"Abi didn't take to well to being woken up but she's fine and Webb is finding someone to keep a check on Mac's blood pressure. She was a little shaken but she's holding up."

"Is there anything we can do sir?" Tiner asked.

"Both the Admiral and Admiral Morris know, as do Sturgis, Faith, Brett and Jen. You were all informed because we trust you not to talk about this. But this is to go no further. If anyone calls asking for her, tell them she's unavailable if they would like to leave their name and number she'll get back to them. If they come in look for her, she's a judge so you don't keep tabs on her whereabouts, refer them to Jen. The Admiral briefed her on what happened last night in addition to what she knew anyway, she knows how to deal with any inquires."

"Yes sir." Harriet replied.

"Oh and if Gibbs calls I want him put straight through to me. I don't care if I'm in a meeting, I need to know."

"Yes sir." Both Harriet and Tiner said.

"Now get back to work, the Admiral has left me busy work while he deals with Mac's suspended court martial."

"If you need anything sir..." Bud said.

"Or if you want to come over for dinner." Harriet added.

"Thank you both."

"We're all here if you need anything sir." Tiner added. "That's what families do."

"Very true."

TBC


	203. Chapter 202

Mac stood with Abi on her hip and watched as Webb's hastily put together removal men, carried basic furnishings into the house.

"Hello." A woman came over.

"Hi." Mac replied.

"Just moving in?"

"Yes." Mac said.

"I'm Linda Barkman, I live next door."

"Mackayla Burns. But you can call me Mac and this is Abi. It's nice to meet you." Mac replied then let out a sigh.

"Move is pretty stressful."

"I'm going to have to do it again soon." Mac said. "We were supposed to be moving into a house off base, but it's apparently structurally unsound so we had to move here temporarily while we try to find something." Mac explained her cover story.

"That's unfortunate. So is your husband around?"

"No that's the other thing that makes this such a good day to move. He got called away to defend someone or other last night. He's a lawyer, he'll probably be gone for a few days."

"That's military life." Linda chuckled.

"I know."

"So he's an officer?"

"Major." Mac replied.

"Captain Burns that's it." The removal man came over. "If you just sign here."

Mac moved Abi to her other hip so she could sign.

"Thank you." Mac replied. "I'll let you know when we're moving again so we can get everything you have in storage."

"Yes ma'am." Then men went back to the van.

"Captain? You're in the Army too?" Linda questioned.

"Was, I resigned my commission."

"So you could follow your husband around?" Linda asked.

"No. You see I used to be an administrator in the legal office, that's how we met. He came to defend Cpl who got caught stealing tyres. After he left we stayed in contact and saw each other when we could. Then I got pregnant with Abi, so we got married and I got a transfer. Just before she was born I went into the reserves. I was just about go back to full duty, I found out I was pregnant with twins. So I resigned my commission. Then Matthew got transferred here."

"So do you plan on working?"

"Right now being pregnant is a job in itself." Mac said.

"I know. I've got four. Oldest is seven, youngest is fourteen months. I seem to get pregnant every time Brad gets a decent amount of leave. They are all at their grandparents for the week." Linda chuckled. "Do you want to come in and have a drink before you have to start unpacking?"

"Thank you that would be great." Mac admitted. "I just need to phone my mother-in-law to let her know we got here safely and lock the door."

"I'll leave the front door open, just let yourself in."

"Thank you."

Mac picked up the secured phone and dialled the number Webb had given her.

"Webb." He answered.

"It's Mac."

"All moved in?" Webb asked.

"Yes. They couldn't have helped unpack?" Mac questioned.

"They would have unpacked the basics and put your suitcases in your room. The big stuff just say you're leaving until your husband gets there to move it."

"Webb you can definitely tell you don't have kids, especially ones who can crawl, you don't leave big boxes on the floor."

"I'll have the General send a couple of new recruits to help." Webb offered.

"Thank you and can you let Harm know we got here safely?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"No, I'm going have a drink at my new neighbour's house."

"Let me guess Linda Barkman." Webb said.

"How did you know?"

"Your other next door neighbours are out on exercises for the next few days. Barkman's husband is Army Intelligence."

"Okay." Mac paused. "Webb sort this out quickly, I want to go home."

"We're doing everything we can. Call me if you need anything or contact the General."

"Thanks." Mac hung up. "I guess we're staying here for a few days Abi." Mac said.

TBC


	204. Chapter 204

"Captain." Harriet said walking through the doorway.

"Yes Harriet?" Harm looked up.

"Special Agent Gibbs..."

"What line is he on?" Harm interrupted.

"He's here sir. He said to tell you he'd be over to talk to you as soon as he's seen Colonel Blakely."

"Why is he seeing Blakely?" Harm asked.

"He didn't say sir, shall I send him straight in?" Harriet asked.

"Yes." He replied as the phone rang. "I should get this." He grabbed the phone as Harriet left. "Rabb."

"It's Webb." Came the response.

"Is everything okay?" Harm asked the concern evident in his voice.

"Mac wanted me to let you know she had arrived safely and not to worry. She's already making friends and although she doesn't know it I have people keeping a close eye on both of them."

"Is making friends wise?" Harm asked.

"I know everything I need to know about them, she's fine. Her cover story is as simple as we can make it and she knows when to check in."

"Gibbs is here seeing Blakely." Harm relayed.

"DNA was female; they are still working on getting access to the Navy DNA database to match it. But Gibbs wants a court order to get a sample of Krennick's DNA to rule her out."

"And if it rules her in?"

"He'll be arresting her, whatever the outcome of her hearing. I'm sure a few more charges will be the least of her concerns."

"Yeah."

"Harm, they'll be home in a few days. They are in the last place anyone would look for them. Trust me they are safe and they will stay that way." Webb assured him.

"They'd better be Webb." Harm said.

"I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow after I check in with her."

"Thanks Clay."

"Captain Allison Krennick?" Gibbs said when Krennick and Brett left the court room for lunch recess.

"Yes."

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS." Gibbs showed her his ID.

"I don't have time for this." Krennick said.

"What is this all about?" Brett asked, already guessing it had something to do with the death threats.

"I have a court order." Gibbs held it up. "I'm sure as a lawyer you've seen one of these before."

"A court order for what?" Krennick snatched it from him.

"A DNA sample."

"What for?"

"We found a blood on a piece of paper with your name all over it. We want to rule you out."

"Let me seem that ma'am." Brett said, Krennick handed him the court order. "As your council I'd recommend that you provide the sample."

"Having trouble there Commander?" Faith asked coming out of the court room.

"Nothing that needs to concern Major." Brett said.

"Major Williams." Gibbs said.

"Special Agent Gibbs, it's nice to see you again. Back for more search warrants?" Faith asked guessing why he was there.

"Not today. DiNozzio said to send you his regards if I saw you."

"I bet he did. Tell him he knows where I work if he drops the fake charm. If you'll excuse me Captain, Commander, Special Agent Gibbs, Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi ma'am." Gibbs replied.

"Ma'am?" Krennick questioned.

"I was a Gunnery Sgt in the Marine Corps before I joined NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro there you are." Ducky said coming over to them.

"Dr Mallard is our pathologist and is here to collect the sample. Ducky, Captain Krennick and Lieutenant Commander McPhalin."

"It's a pleasure. Perhaps we could do this somewhere else." Ducky suggested.

"My office." Brett suggested.

"That would be appropriate." Ducky said. "Jethro did I ever tell you about the time..."

"Maybe later Ducky. I'm sure Kate and Tony would like to hear you story too."

"Let's get this over with." Krennick snapped.

"Lead the way Commander." Gibbs suggested.

TBC


	205. Chapter 205

"So Abbey tell me you have good news." Gibbs walked in a placed a Big Gulp on her desk. He had a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"The DNA on the note is not Captain Krennick's."

"Which leaves us with every other woman in the country." Gibbs sighed.

"You didn't let me finish Gibbs."

"Sorry Abbey."

"Let me ask you a question first what do you know how paternity tests are carried out?"

"They take a sample of the father and the child's DNA and run a comparison. Since the father's DNA accounts for fifty percent of the make up, there will be similar markers in the child's. But why isn't this relevant?"

"They don't usual check the mother's DNA because giving birth to the child is a good indication that they are the mother."

"What has this got to with the blood sample?"

"Fifty percent of the markers match, to a 99.99999999999999999999999% accuracy."

"You're saying she's Krennick's mother?" Gibbs questioned.

"No. Krennick's parents died in a car crash two weeks after she graduated the Naval Academy. I'm saying the blood belongs to her daughter."

"Daughter? Krennick doesn't have any children. I've been over her service file with a fine tooth comb."

"That's what I found too. So I did a little research and it turns out she does. She was born when Krennick was 16 and put up for adoption immediately. She didn't want anyone to know about it so didn't mention it to anyone when she joined the Navy. Turns out they had a little mother-daughter reunion about two years ago."

"Do we have any information on her whereabouts?"

"That's the real kicker. She joined the Navy too. Petty Officer 3rd Class Rebecca Shaw."

"Let me guess you've pulled her serve record."

"That's me always one step ahead. She's just been reassigned to, let's have a fan fare please, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia."

"I'm heading back to JAG."

"She's not there." Abbey called when he was halfway out the door.

"And where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She was given a week to get settled since she just came from sea duty. But I have an address for her apartment." Abbey held a piece of paper in her hand.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You didn't ask and I enjoy our quality time together."

"Now you're beginning to sound like my ex-wife."

"Which one?"

"All of them." Gibbs said walking out.

"Petty Officer, I need to see Admiral Chegwidden." Gibbs said striding in his outer office.

"I'll let him know you're here." Tiner went and knocked on the Admiral's door and went in. "You can go in."

"Thank you."

"Special Agent Gibbs. Tiner close the door on your way out." AJ said. "I take it you have an update."

"Do you know a Petty Officer 3rd Class Rebecca Shaw?" Gibbs asked.

"The name doesn't sound familiar should I?" AJ questioned.

"According to her service record she has been transferred under your command."

"Tiner." AJ yelled.

"Sir." He entered.

"Petty Officer 3rd Class Rebecca Shaw?" AJ said.

"She starts on Monday sir." Tiner replied.

"Admiral, in the interests of aiding the investigation while I talk to Captain Krennick as soon as she gets out of court, could you order her in. Tell her you need her to report for duty earlier than planned, and then have her taken into custody. We have people waiting at her apartment."

"Tiner, get on the phone. It's an order."

"Aye aye sir."

"What does Shaw have to do with this?" AJ asked when Tiner had closed the door.

"It was her blood we found on the second note."

"The approval for accessing the DNA database hasn't come in yet."

"But we did get approval for a DNA sample from Krennick. Shaw is her daughter."

"She never mentioned having a daughter when I knew her."

"She was put up for adoption; they met up again about two years ago by chance when they were stationed together."

"So this should be over quickly?" AJ questioned.

"It will still be a few more days."

"Very well."

TBC


	206. Chapter 206

"Captain Krennick." Gibbs said after Admiral Morris had recessed the hearing for the day.

"You know Special Agent Gibbs this beginning to border on harassment." Krennick replied.

"If you don't have anything to charge my client with I suggest you leave her alone. Captain." Brett said as they started to walk out.

"It's about Petty Officer Shaw." Gibbs called out. Krennick stopped and turned to face.

"What about Petty Officer Shaw?"

"Ma'am, who is Petty Officer Shaw?" Brett whispered.

"This is nothing do with you Commander." Krennick said. "What about Rebecca Agent Gibbs?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Gibbs asked.

"On Friday night we had dinner."

"And the last time you spoke to her?"

"Yesterday she called me. Did something happen to her?"

"What did you speak about?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's private."

"Perhaps we should move this somewhere else." Brett suggested.

"NCIS would be my preference." Gibbs stated.

"Fine." Krennick agreed.

"I'll just need to go and get my cover from my office." Brett said.

"Your services are no longer required today Commander." Krennick stated.

"Captain, I'd strong recommend against..."

"That's an order Commander." Krennick instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Brett reluctantly agreed.

"Is everything alright sir?" Harriet said as she saw Brett looking confused as he headed back to his office.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant." Brett started to walk towards his office then stopped. "Lieutenant, do you know a Petty Office Shaw?"

"Two sir. Did you have a specific one in mind?"

"A Rebecca Shaw?" Brett replied.

"She's a new transfer, she starts on Monday. Why are you asking sir?"

"It's doesn't matter Lieutenant. Thank you for your help."

"Yes sir." Harriet replied slightly confused.

"Is everything okay Lieutenant?" Faith asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am. The Commander was just asking about Petty Officer Shaw."

"About so high, blonde, isn't starting working here until Monday?" Faith said.

"You met her too."

"I ran into her in the elevator." Faith agreed. "Perhaps I should go and talk to him."

"Yes ma'am." Harriet agreed.

"Before we start I want to ask a question." Krennick said as she took a seat in the interview room.

"And what would that be Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"How did you know about my connection to Rebecca?"

"DNA, it never lies and then a little research." Gibbs replied.

"And is she okay? I mean is she hurt?"

"We don't know. We're having difficulty locating her to put her under arrest."

"Arrest her for what?" Krennick asked.

"Making death threats against a ranking military judge and their family. What I'm trying figure out is whether you were involved in or had knowledge of these threats."

"Rebecca made death threats?" Krennick questioned.

"It would appear so. She obviously doesn't want her newly found mother to go to jail."

"I knew nothing about that."

"That's what we're trying to find out." Gibbs replied.

"I'm lawyer and a Captain in the United States Navy I know that you don't threaten judges or anyone for that matter."

"What exactly are you being charged with Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"That was uncalled for. Yes I may flirt with my subordinates so they get the job done quicker, but it goes no further than that. I would never threaten anyone especially death threats. Give me credit."

"We'll see. Now about the Petty Officer, do you know where we might find her?"

"Have you tried her apartment I have the address..."

"We have people watching it. She's not been there all day."

"She likes to walk in the park and I have her cell phone number. But I her to have a good lawyer."

"You can get her anyone you like to represent her, I'm not sure anyone at JAG will be willing to help because I'm sure they all have an unobjective opinion. I'm told that if you mess with one member of their family you mess with all of them. It's an unusual dynamic, but it seems to work for them."

TBC


	207. Chapter 207

"Admiral. Captain Rabb is here to see you." Tiner announced.

"Send him in." AJ said. "Any luck locating her?"

"Not yet sir." Tiner stepped out and told Harm he could go in."

"Admiral." Harm said.

"Come and take a seat Harm." Harm did as he was instructed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard anything. It's been a couple of days."

"Gibbs questioned Krennick; he's still sceptical about her knowledge and involvement. He'll question her more once the hearing is over, but Admiral Morris says it's looking to go into next week. They are still trying to locate Shaw. But for now there is nothing else I can tell you."

"I've been trying to get a hold of Webb but he's been unreachable for the last 36 hours." Harm added.

"I'm sure everything is okay Captain."

"It better be." Harm muttered. "Sorry sir."

"If you didn't react that way then I would be concerned."

"This is turning into a nightmare." Harm rubbed his head.

"It'll be over soon. For now concentrate on your cases. I'd give you the time off but I'm presuming you'll want to take that once Mac has the twins and for doctors appointments and so forth."

"Yes sir."

"About the case at Norfolk?" AJ prompted.

"The NCIS agent and I both concur it was an accident and no charges need to be brought. I'll have the paperwork for you as soon as possible."

"Good. Since I presume you don't want to be out of town, I don't have anything major to occupy you but there is a lot of general legal work backlogged. If you could take care of some of that, it would be appreciated."

"Yes sir."

"Coates appears to be at a loose end at the moment so have her assist you."

"Yes sir." Harm repeated.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir."

"Let me get that for you ma'am." A Cpl said opening the door to the Army corpsman's office.

"Thank you Cpl." Mac smiled.

"You're welcome ma'am. I have a four month old son, I know how difficult it to manoeuvre those buggies around."

"And how you need to take more stuff than you'd need a whole three week military exercise." Mac added.

"Yes ma'am." He agreed. "I should get back to work. Have a nice day."

"You too." Mac walked inside.

"Mrs Burns." The woman at the desk said. "Take a seat we're running a little behind today. Potential outbreak of food poisoning from some dodgy food at the NCOs club."

"That's okay Abi and I didn't have any plans for today anyway."

"Any word when your husband gets here?" She asked.

"He's going to be stuck in Washington for a few more days." Mac replied.

"I'm sure it won't take long." She paused. "How are you settling in other than that?"

"Pretty well, but I keep getting lost."

"Don't worry I've only just mastered getting around the base without getting lost and I've been here almost a year." She replied.

"I was a Captain, I should be able to find my way around a base. They are all pretty much laid out the same." Mac sighed.

"Blame it on the hormones. Blame everything on the hormones while you have the chance."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mac agreed.

"So have you picked any names yet?"

"Not yet. We haven't had chance to sit down and talk about it in between moving and cases and everything else." Mac replied.

"When we were naming the kids we put a list on names we liked in a hat and had someone else pull one out. That way if they didn't like them when they grew up they couldn't blame us entirely."

"That's a thought. It's got to be easier than when we named Abi."

"What happened there?"

"I went into labour a couple of weeks early; we thought we still had time to choose something. So I insisted that we had to pick something on the way to the hospital. So he was shouting any name he could think of until I found something I liked."

"That's another way to do it I suppose."

"Mrs Burns." The corpsman came out. "Let's get that blood pressure taken."

"It was nice to see you again." Mac said to the woman.

"You too."

TBC


	208. Chapter 208

Harm finally let himself into the house; he could no longer keep himself at JAG for any reason. Sturgis had suggested going for a drink but Harm declined.

Harm sorted through the mail as he walked in. He dumped his briefcase on the couch them tossed his cover with it, but it sailed off onto the floor. Harm leant over to pick it up and as he stood he noticed the trail of dripping red spray paint down the wall. He stood and read the message then reached for his cell phone.

"Gibbs." The voice on other end answered.

"It's Harmon Rabb."

"If you're looking for an update we are still trying to locate Shaw."

"Well I know where she was earlier today." Harm replied.

"You do?"

"Well I have 'Let her go or die you bitch' written in red spray paint across my living room wall and it wasn't there when I went to work this morning." Harm replied.

"Clear the house and I'll have a team there is a few minutes. Don't touch anything."

"Right." Harm hung up; placing his cover on his head he walked out of the house and took a seat on the steps of the front porch.

Harm stared at his cell phone before punching in the number for Langley.

"Clayton Webb please." Harm responded when the woman asked how she may direct his call.

"Mr Webb is unavailable at the moment, if you'd like to leave a message."

"Too right I'd like to leave a message. Tell him I'm going to hang him out to dry. He was supposed to give me updates on my wife and daughter who he has hidden somewhere and he's been unavailable for at least the last 48 hours. So I want to talk to him..." Harm yelled.

"Perhaps you'd like to call back when you are calmer. Have a nice evening." The woman hung up.

"Have a nice evening." Harm repeated staring at the phone. "You hang up on me and you want me to have a nice evening."

"Who hung up on you?" Sturgis asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Webb's secretary. He's still unavailable." Harm replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had someone call me when you left. I thought you might want to talk." Sturgis replied spinning his cover around in his hand.

"About what?"

"Whatever you want buddy. May I?"

"Sure pull up a stair." Harm said. Sturgis sat down.

"So how are you holding up?"

"My wife and daughter are who knows where; the only person who does know has gone AWOL. Krennick isn't admitting involvement either way, Shaw has gone into hiding for the most part or at least knows someone is after her and I'm stuck out here for the next few hours."

"I was going to ask why you were sat out here."

"Shaw decided to break in a leave a little message. Gibbs has a team on the way over."

"She broke in?"

"And I thought Krennick was bad enough, now we have to put up with her psycho daughter." Harm sighed. "That beer is beginning to sound better and better."

"After Gibbs gets here you can come back to my place for the night. I've got beer in the fridge."

"Thanks buddy."

"Krennick never struck me as the maternal type." Sturgis commented. "Who'd have thought she'd have a daughter."

"I know what you mean." Harm replied. "She's never made it a secret she covets the Admiral's job and she'll do anything to get it."

"Now Mac on the other hand she always had that maternal streak even when she was being the tough Marine."

"She always has. The first time we met Chloe she walked into JAG and told Bud and Harriet that she was Mac's daughter." Harm recalled. "Then when AJ was born."

"She'll be back in a few days buddy."

"I hope so. Otherwise I'll strangle Shaw with my bare hands when we catch up with her."

"I'd help but you'll need me to represent you." Sturgis joked.

"Thanks. You know Mac is... was supposed to have her twenty week scan on Monday we were going to see if we could find out whether we're getting girls or boys."

"Might be one of each."

"Want a couple more god kids?" Harm asked.

"You and Mac talked about this?"

"Yes. They get the same godparents as Abi. But our wills still say if anything happens to both of us and Mom and Frank can't take them, we want Bud and Harriet to have custody."

"Good thinking."

"I think Krennick is planning on asking for Morris to rule without a court martial."

"No Krennick is smart enough to know that she probably has a better chance of getting off scot-free if this goes to court martial. You didn't work with her; you don't know her that well."

"Eight years should change a person."

"Not Allison Krennick, she's still overly ambitious, she's like Singer in that way. She wants the power and she doesn't care who she has to step over, harass or whatever to get there."

"Faith is good. We'll get her and then we'll prosecute her daughter too."

"You do that."

TBC


	209. Chapter 209

Mac sat on the floor playing with Abi when the doorbell rang. She scooped her up and placed her in the travel playpen that Webb had provided so she couldn't escape. The only people she had got to know was Linda next door and a few people at the corpsmen's office.

Pushing her sleeves up her arms she made her way to open the door. When she opened it and saw who it was there she burst out laughing.

"Captain." She managed. Abi let out a wail. "Come in and close the door behind you."

"So how are you doing Mac?" The man asked.

"It's okay sweetheart." Mac plucked Abi out the playpen. "Webb's one of the good guys."

"You didn't answer my question."

"My blood pressure is a little high but other than that I'm holding up. Abi is missing Harm though; she used to sleep all through the night. But now she wakes up a couple of times."

"I'm sorry." Webb apologised.

"But if you're here to tell me I can go home, you'll make my day."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait a few more days. We know who is behind the threats; NCIS are having a little trouble locating her."

"Her? I'm guessing it's not Krennick."

"Krennick's involvement is still yet to be determined." Webb replied.

"So who is it?"

"Petty Officer Third Class Rebecca Shaw." Webb answered.

"Never heard of her. Why would she be threatening me?"

"It turns out that she is Krennick's daughter."

"Krennick has a daughter?" Mac questioned slightly stunned by the revelation.

"Krennick gave her up for adoption when she was born. They reconnected a few years ago and now Shaw was supposed to be transferred to JAG HQ in some office clerk capacity."

"Good timing or in my case bad timing." Mac replied then paused. "I'm sorry did you want something to drink while you tell me you're here?"

"I'm fine. I'm here because your husband has been yelling at my secretary for the last few days."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Mac asked.

"Because I've been backtracking Shaw's recent expenses and locations." Webb replied. "I've been out of contact with anyone other than you."

"That doesn't explain why you're here and dressed in an Army Captain's uniform."

"The quickest way to get to the base was on an Army helo that was headed this way. I couldn't get on as civilian so I made a few calls and became an honorary Army Captain for a few hours."

"Impersonating a Military officer is a serious crime." Mac pointed out.

"Not when you have direct permission from the Chief of Staff of the Army. He owes me a favour."

"Well maybe someone should have pointed out some of your ribbons are on upside down and you can take the cover off now you're inside." Mac pointed out.

"It's only for a few hours. You can straighten them out before I leave."

"That didn't explain why you are here."

"I thought you'd like an update in person." Webb stalled.

"And?" Mac prompted.

"And while I'm here perhaps you could make use of this." He held out a phone to her.

"You gave me a secure satellite phone." Mac replied.

"With the only number you can call being me." Webb explained. "I thought perhaps you'd like to call Harm."

"Really?" Mac questioned.

"It may save everyone a lot of stress and stop my secretary from going through with her threat to quit if you talk to him and assure him that you are okay."

"Abi go to Uncle Clay while Mommy calls Daddy." Mac handed Abi over to Webb.

"Wouldn't see be better off in her playpen?" Webb questioned.

"She's in a strange place with people she doesn't know, her schedule has been thrown completely into disarray so she likes to be held at the moment."

"Okay." Webb said.

"Sit her on the floor and play with her if you don't want to hold her. Just don't build towers with the blocks she doesn't like them so she knocks them down and throws the remains." Mac warned.

"He'll be at Turner's apartment." Webb advised.

"Why would he be at Sturgis's apartment?" Mac questioned.

"There was another incident at your house. Gibbs team is on it but Harm went to stay with Turner."

"What kind of incident?"

"Shaw broke in a left a message."

"Did she take anything?"

"No. Just wrote something on the wall. It's nothing for you to worry about its all being taken care of. Just give Harm a call."

Mac eyed him for a minute, before dialling the number for Sturgis's apartment.

"Turner." Sturgis answered.

"Sturgis is my husband there?" Mac asked.

TBC


	210. Chapter 210

"Mac?" Sturgis questioned causing Harm who was lying on the couch recovering from drinking too much the night before to jump up.

"_It's me. Is Harm there?" _

"He just fell off the couch." Sturgis said. "I'll get him."

"_Thank you_."

"Harm, your wife wants to talk to you." Sturgis held out the phone to him.

"Thanks." He snatched the phone from him. "Mac?"

"_Hey flyboy do you miss me?"_

"Like you wouldn't believe Marine." He replied.

"I'll just leave you too it." Sturgis said.

"Is everything okay? You're not calling to tell me something is wrong are you?"

_"No I'm okay. My blood pressure is a little high, but the doctor is keeping an eye on it. The twins are definitely getting more active."_

"How is Abi?"

"_She misses you. She's not sleeping very well; she can obviously sense something is wrong."_

"We're working on it. Gibbs knows who it is and he's trying to track them down."

_"I know. Krennick's daughter. What did she write on the wall?" _

"It doesn't matter. As soon as Gibbs clears the house Sturgis is going to help me repaint the wall."

"_Webb would like to request that you don't harass his secretary anymore, she's threatening to quit."_

"You've spoken to him then, every time I've tried to call him he seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet."

"_Well right now he's sat on the floor keeping Abi entertained while I'm using his phone to call you."_

"Webb disappeared and now he's sat on the floor playing with Abi?" Harm repeated with in disbelief.

"_He came to give me an update_."

"Where are you?"

_"You know I can't tell you that. But we're safe."_

"This is turning into a nightmare."

_"It will be over soon. By the way do you know what happened with my court martial?"_

"The Admiral and Jen managed to broker a deal which they were almost at. It took most of the day. But it's over."

_"Good. How is everything else?" _

"The Admiral is keeping me off cases that will take me out of town. So I have Jen helping me go through everyday paperwork which was backlogged."

_"Sounds like fun."_

"Umm. I love you."

_"I love you too. Do you want to talk to Abi?" _

"Please."

Mac moved so she could hold the phone up to Abi's ear.

_"Say hello to Daddy sweetheart." _Harm heard Mac say. Abi cooed.

"Hey sweetheart. It's Daddy, I miss you so much and I'll see you really soon." Mac smiled as she watched Abi light up and make undistinguishable sounds.

"Webb, take the phone." Mac said. "I have to pee. Let Abi keep talking to Harm."

"You call that talking?" Webb questioned.

"Until she can make words out of the sounds yes. I'll be right back; don't take your eyes off her."

A few minutes later Abi seemed less interested in talking to Harm.

"Enough talking to your father." Webb said taking the phone. "Rabb." He said into the phone.

_"Webb."_ Harm said. "_I've been trying to contact you for the last few days."_

"So my secretary mentioned. She wasn't very appreciative of you yelling at her."

"_She wasn't being very helpful."_

"Harm, she works for the CIA exactly how much do you think she was going to tell you?"

_"Where exactly were you anyway?"_

"Backtracking Shaw's life, seeing if she popped up anywhere."

_"Obviously she didn't."_

"No so I thought I'd drop by and make a personal check on Mac and Abigail's well being for you."

_"How are they truthfully?" _

"They are both fine. Abigail, get back here." Webb dropped the phone and made a grab for Abi who had started to crawl off.

_"Webb?" _Harm questioned.

"What's going on?" Mac asked picking Abi up.

"Your daughter is trying to make a break for it."

_"WEBB???" _Harm could be heard yelling from the phone.

"Sorry." He picked up the phone. "Abi decided to crawl away."

"Let me talk to him." Mac said. Webb handed her the phone. "Everything is okay Harm; you know how fast she moves when she wants to."

TBC


	211. Chapter 211

"Lieutenant Sims?" A female voice said.

"Yes." Harriet turned to look at the woman who was stood in front of her.

"I don't know if you remember me ma'am, but I was told to report into you this morning."

"You're Petty Officer Shaw right?" Harriet questioned knowing exactly who she was.

"Yes ma'am." Shaw confirmed.

"Bud." Harriet said to Bud who was passing.

"Yes sweetie?" He said.

"This is Petty Officer Shaw." Harriet introduced him. She saw the look of recognition on his face.

"Petty Officer." Bud said.

"Lieutenant."

"Bud, could you take the Petty Officer into your office for a few minutes, while I finish making a few phone calls. It's quieter and I need to give her the introductory tour as soon as I'm finished." Bud caught on to the real reason Harriet wanted her away from her desk.

"Of course. Petty Officer if you come with me." Bud said leading her away.

"Tiner." Harriet said walking over to his desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"Lieutenant Roberts has Petty Officer Shaw in his office. Can you contact security to come and place her in custody and alert the Admiral while I contact Agent Gibbs?" Harriet asked.

"Yes ma'am." He paused. "She came into work?"

"I guess she doesn't know half the Navy is looking for her." Harriet replied. "Thank you."

Harriet went back to her desk and dialled NCIS.

"Agent Gibbs please." She asked when she was connected. She waited a minute while she was transferred.

"_Gibbs."_

"This is Lieutenant Sims from JAG HQ."

"_What can I do for you Lieutenant?"_

"Petty Officer Shaw just reported in for duty. Lieutenant Roberts has her in his office while we wait for security to come and detain her."

"_We'll be right there. Keep Rabb away from her."_

"Yes sir." Harriet replied.

"You sent for security Lieutenant." Two of the Marine guards appear in front of her desk when she hung up.

"Yes. There is a Petty Officer in Lieutenant Roberts office that needs to be detained until Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS gets here. There is a warrant out for her arrest."

"Yes ma'am." They turned and headed towards Bud's office.

"Harriet have you seen..." Harm asked coming out of his office reading a file.

"Captain, the Admiral wants to see you I believe." Harriet said saying the first thing that came into her head.

"Did he say what about?" Harm asked.

"No sir."

"I'll be back shortly." Harm took the file with him and headed to Tiner's desk. "Harriet said the Admiral wanted to see me."

Harriet appeared just outside with a clipboard with a piece of paper on which she had written.

'NCIS on way. Want him kept away from Shaw.' Tiner read it.

"Yes sir. Let me just let him know you are here." He picked up the intercom phone and buzzed the Admiral's office. "Admiral, Lieutenant Sims informed Captain Rabb you wanted to see him... Yes sir it's being taken care of.... Aye aye sir." He hung up. "He says to go right in."

"Thank you Tiner." Harm said before turning and knocking on the Admiral's office door.

"So you served sea duty?" Bud questioned.

"Yes sir." Shaw replied.

"And now you've transferred to JAG."

"Yes sir."

"I see." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"Lieutenant." The two Sgts said.

"Petty Officer this is Sgt Green and Sgt Morterson."

"Sirs." Shaw said.

"Petty Officer we need you to come with us." Sgt Green said.

"What for sir?"

"There is a warrant out for your arrest. We need to detain you until NCIS get here to take you into custody."

"For what?" Shaw asked.

"Threatening the life of a Military judge for one." Bud replied. "Take her to a holding cell Sgts."

"I want a lawyer." Shaw said.

"When Special Agents Gibbs advises you of your Article 31 rights you can request a lawyer. I'm sure Captain Krennick will be concerned." Bud replied.

There was a flash of recognition from Shaw, while the Sgts each took an arm and escorted her out.

TBC


	212. Chapter 212

"So what did you want see me for sir?" Harm asked. The Admiral had told him to sit and then had continued to read a file he had opened on his desk.

"Just wait Captain." AJ said.

The intercom his phone buzzed. AJ picked up the phone.

"Yes Tiner.... Good.... And the reason behind our last conversation...... I see. Very well." AJ hung up the phone.

"Sir?" Harm questioned.

"The reason you are here is so I can inform you that Petty Officer Shaw has been held pending Agent Gibbs coming to arrest her."

"Where was she found sir?"

"She came to report in." AJ replied.

"She's here in the building?"

"As I said she is in a holding cell until Gibbs gets here."

"I'm here because..."

"Gibbs doesn't want you to have contact with her."

"So Harriet lied to me." Harm said.

"I doubt she flat out lied Harm."

"No she said she thought you wanted to see me."

"There you go. Working with lawyers everyday you learn how to say something without saying it exactly."

"So what now?" Harm asked.

"Don't go near Shaw, I'll have Gibbs apprise you as soon as he knows anything. Go back to work."

"But..."

"That's an order. Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Harm snapped to attention before turning to leave.

"Harriet." Harm said as he walked up to her desk.

"Sir, I want to apologise for..."

"It's okay Harriet I know why you did it. You did your job." He paused. "Do you want a drink?"

"Ice tea sir." Harriet replied. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be right back." Harm said before walking off in the direction of the break room.

"Ma'am?" Jen asked walking over to Harriet's desk.

"Security have Petty Officer Shaw until Gibbs gets here."

"So this is over?" Jen asked.

"Hopefully Jennifer, hopefully."

"So the Colonel will be back soon?"

"Probably in a few days. They'll want to make sure that there isn't anyone else involved before they let her come back for both her and Abi's protection." Harriet replied.

"How's the Captain doing?"

"I lied to him and told the Admiral wanted to see him while Shaw was being detained. Agent Gibbs doesn't want them to have contact." Harriet explained.

"I guess I can understand that."

"Me too."

"Now he's gone to get me a drink."

"So we need to keep an eye on him for the next few days?" Jen questioned.

"Until the Colonel gets back yes." Harriet replied.

"Yes ma'am." Jen said.

"By the way why was he coming to see me earlier do you know?"

"He needed some forms, I offered to get them but he said he needed the exercise. I'll get them."

"Thank you Jen."

TBC


End file.
